


Always Another Side

by queercapwriting (queergirlwriting)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, maggie x lena brotp, supercorp with a dash of, winn x lena brotp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:25:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 111
Words: 93,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queergirlwriting/pseuds/queercapwriting
Summary: A compilation of Supercorp minifics from my tumblr, ranging from fluff to smut to Lena-joining-the-Superfamily necessities.Modeled off my Sanvers series, The Girls We Wanna Kiss, here -- http://archiveofourown.org/works/9122290?view_full_work=true(The first three chapters are cross-posted from The Girls We Wanna Kiss, and then it's all new content from there)





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iiithisismyusernameiii asked:
> 
> I know this isn't your norm but can we have some kind of SuperCorp Bridal Style something? Because you know they are obviously dating now... right?
> 
> ^^ Cross-posted from Ch 332 of my Sanvers series The Girls We Wanna Kiss, here -- http://archiveofourown.org/works/9122290/chapters/23529021

“Oh come on, Alex, she totally knows.”

Alex pffts and looks away and looks back and looks away and looks back.

“Noooo.”

“Alex. Yes. She does.”

Alex squints and leans across the bar to get a better look at Lena, at the way she’s fawning over Kara, at the way Kara’s leaning into her, the way Kara’s arm looks like it’s just twitching to toss itself over Lena’s shoulders.

“I’m not saying she doesn’t like Kara for Kara – hell, she seems even more in love with Kara than she’s enamored with Supergirl – but I’m saying, Danvers. She’s not stupid. And we’ve already agreed that the glasses really…”

“Are ridiculous, yeah,” Alex murmurs distractedly, staring all the harder at her sister and her sister’s maybe-not-really-what-are-you-talking-about-Alex-we’re-just-friends-come-on-I-mean-sure-I-like-her-what’s-not-to-like okay-I’m-gonna-stop-you-right-there-Little-Danvers-because-what’s-not-to-like-is-literally-the-phrase-your-sister-used-about-me-right-before-she-became-my-girlfriend girlfriend.

“What do you think they’re talking about?” Lena asks Kara on the other side of the bar when she catches Alex and Maggie both staring.

Kara has to try – hard – not to tell her exactly what Alex and Maggie are talking about, because in a bar this crowded, this loud, there would be no other way to explain her knowledge except superhearing. And she’s going to tell Lena – really, she is – but not yet, because she’s terrified, because Lena likes Kara for Kara, which is unbelievable and amazing but what if when she realizes that Kara is also Supergirl, she doesn’t like her for… _her…_ anymore?

But she can’t say all that, not yet, not yet, so she splutters and she adjusts her glasses and she tries very hard not to spill her club soda all over her baby blue collared shirt that Lena had commented earlier brought out her eyes beautifully.

“Oh, um… probably… girlfriend stuff. Definitely girlfriend stuff.” She adds an authoritative nod for good measure, and Lena’s laughter sounds like faerie wings, and Kara’s heart leaps because she’s laughing, but she’s not laughing at Kara, and that… she… is perfect.

“Girlfriend stuff,” Lena deadpans, her voice rich and low and full of barely contained amusement.

Kara adjusts her glasses again. “Yeah. Like uh… what… hey, what do girlfriends talk about, anyway?”

Lena takes a long sip of her wine, and Kara tries – and fails – not to look at her lips.

“The same things we do, probably,” Lena answers after a thoughtful swallow, and Kara’s stomach flips because sometimes she thinks she knows Lena so well, but when they go anywhere near… _this_ territory… she just can’t figure out what her feelings are… if she’s just happy to have a friend, or if these dates they’ve been going on are actually… you know…. dates.

She should ask Alex. Or Maggie. Or both. But not now. Not now, because now, Lena is draining her wine and standing up and Kara’s ex-boyfriend – not the amazing one – naturally chooses that moment to cross behind her, causing Lena to overbalance, to stumble, to start to fall.

Kara doesn’t think and she doesn’t calculate. She just sweeps one arm under Lena’s thighs and the other, strong around her back, scooping her up bridal style so she doesn’t fall, so she doesn’t roll her ankle, so she doesn’t…

But oh. Oh. _Oh no._

Because now Lena’s breath is hitched and Alex and Maggie’s jaws are both on the bar and Lena’s pupils are dilating and her breath smells of wine and nothing has ever smelled so perfect and Kara can hear her heartbeat, feel it, and she hasn’t had anything but club soda but Rao does she suddenly feel drunk, and Rao is Lena’s body warm, and Lena’s arms are wrapped around her neck and Lena is speaking, softly, speaking, low, speaking, intimate.

“Well, these arms certainly do feel familiar,” Lena’s practically whispering, and it doesn’t matter that the bar is crowded, and it doesn’t matter that the bar is loud, and it doesn’t even matter that Kara has superhearing: the words penetrate her every cell with subtle, heated precision.

“I… I didn’t want you to… fall,” Kara splutters, and neither woman says anything about the fact that Kara still hasn’t put her down.

“Oh, Kara Danvers,” Lena husks softly, “I told you. You are my hero. I know you’d never let me fall” She brings her lips to Kara’s ear easily, protective of her secrets, of her safety, of her comfort and of her happiness. “Whether you’re in or out of that suit and cape.”

Heat sears throughout Kara’s entire body, and she has no words because she barely has breath, and she pulls back so she can look Lena in the eyes, and Rao she can’t help the way she glances down at her lips once, twice, three times, until Lena breathes, until Lena wets them, until Kara can’t take it anymore and closes the gap, because she can’t process anything except Lena, Lena, Lena.

They startle apart at a loud whoop from across the bar, and Kara sets Lena down gently, carefully, though they stay entangled in each other’s arms, entangled in each other’s breath.

“Boom! You owe me that flash grenade, Danvers!”

“I never said the glasses aren’t ridiculous!”

“Flash grenade!”

“Do we want to know why your sister’s girlfriend wants a flash grenade to begin with?” Lena grins into Kara’s ear.

“Not even a little bit,” Kara grins, and finishes what she started, and Rao, are Lena’s lips soft, and perfect, and smiling into their kiss, and Rao, Rao, _Rao, she likes me for me, for me, for me._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Oh man imagine if Mags walked in on Kara doing Lena, and the whole "how do I tell my girlfriend that her sister is fucking a Luthor" crisis that ensues
> 
> ^^ Cross-posted from my Sanvers series The Girls We Wanna Kiss, here -- http://archiveofourown.org/works/9122290/chapters/23507466

They’ve been having lunch every couple of weeks since Maggie arrested her.

Since Maggie had brought her an apology bag of donuts – having gleaned the intel from Kara that Lena secretly appreciates the fried sugary dough – and they’d accidentally discovered they’d had a lot to talk about.

At first, nerd stuff. Science stuff, tech stuff, police stuff.

Then, their Danvers girls.

And, Maggie suspected, Lena did, indeed, think of Kara as her Danvers girl.

She didn’t know if Kara knew it – hell, she didn’t even know if Lena herself knew it – so she said nothing about it.

She said nothing about it, that is, until Alana – something’s off about her, Maggie thinks to herself, and files it away for things to bring up with Lena at lunch – lets her into Lena’s office when she absolutely shouldn’t have.

Because Lena’s legs are open and her head is tilted back and a blonde woman with fantastic arms is standing between her legs, holding her up with ease against her desk, a reddish glow bathing the office as the blonde’s lips trace their way up Lena’s throat, and –

_Oh._

Oh _shit._

_Shit shit shit shit shit fuck damn dear god Kid Danvers isn’t such a kid after all._

Because the blonde currently fucking Lena senseless against her desk?

Is Kara Danvers.

Kara whispers something in Lena’s ear that makes Lena gasp and claw at her back, that makes Maggie infinitely grateful that she doesn’t have her girlfriend’s little sister’s superhearing.

Her girlfriend’s little sister.

Little Danvers.

Fuck.

She slips out of Lena’s office and she gives Alana a stiff nod, refusing to give her the satisfaction of seeing shock on her face, of seeing anything out of the ordinary on her face. Because she’d definitely known exactly what was going on in that office, and she’d her walk in anyway.

She texts Winn to pull up files on her.

And then she texts Lena.

_Hey – I am so sorry, I’m all tied up at the precinct – could we reschedule for tonight? Six? At the bar?_

And then she texts Kara.

_Hey Little Danvers – meet me at six, at the bar?_

She grins and shakes her head when, half hour later, they both respond with a certain overeagerness that Maggie recognizes all too well from her post-orgasm text checks.

She grins again when, that night, Kara’s eyes fly wide when she sees Maggie sitting with Lena in the bar.

“I – it – Lena! Hi! Maggie didn’t say you were going to be here, I – hi! How, um… how are you?”

She adjusts her glasses and she shifts her body like she’s not sure whether to go in for a hug, a kiss, or to run away. Or better, to fly away.

“Have a seat, Little Danvers,” Maggie nudges out a stool toward her.

“What’s this about, Detective?” Lena asks, back to formalities and back ramrod straight, terror growing in her eyes.

Maggie shakes her head and gives the softest smile she knows how.

“Relax, Luthor. This isn’t an ambush, it’s just… Kara, you gotta tell your sister. She might have preconceptions about Luthors, but she trusts you, Kara, and Lena, you’re… you’re not your mother. Or your brother. If anyone can get her head around that, it’s Alex. And Kara, you… you deserve to not go through this whole liking girls thing alone. Or… only with your girlfriend. Okay? Alex should know. And Lena, I can be your… person. If you want to talk about… things.”

Kara and Lena fumble for words, exchange a glance, Lena sitting back tensely and Kara furiously adjusting her glasses. Lena remembers verbal communication first.

“And how did you come to the conclusion that there are… things… that Kara and I should be discussing? With her sister and with you?”

Maggie blinks and Maggie sighs, knowing she’ll never – try as she might – get that image out of her mind.

“You know what, let’s not focus on that. Let’s focus on, congratulations! You two look like you make each other really happy! And I don’t want you to have to hide it. And let’s be honest here, I don’t want to have to hide it from Alex. I want to go on double dates instead, and do all the cutesy double date things that queer women get up to, like… like bowling!”

“Bowling,” Lena deadpans, and Kara just laughs before sobering and asking,

“You’re not mad?”

“Why the hell would I be mad?”

“Because I… because we…”

“A Luthor and a Super? Kara, you gotta know me better than – ”

The rest of Maggie’s words are lost, choked off by the strength of Kara’s arms around her body, by Kara’s sobbing relieved tears into her shoulder.

“Kara, sweetie, there are no red sun lamps in here, surely you don’t want to come out to your sister by means of accidentally breaking her girlfriend’s ribs.”

Kara squeals out a series of apologies and Maggie exhales carefully, rubbing her ribs and wheezing her thanks at Lena.

“I’m happy for you, Little Danvers. And for you, Lena. Our Danvers girls, huh?”

Lena blushes as Kara slips her hand into hers, her heart slamming and her head spinning, because _she’s not ashamed to be with me, she’s not ashamed to be seen with me, she’s not ashamed, she’s not ashamed, she’s not ashamed._

“Danvers girls, indeed.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena’s First Game Night
> 
> ^^ Cross-posted from my Sanvers minific The Girls We Wanna Kiss, here -- http://archiveofourown.org/works/9122290/chapters/22902444
> 
> Henceforth, all the chapters will be originals just for this series!

Lena Luthor does not shy away from challenges.

She’s tackled hostile business men – perhaps not literally (that’s her new girlfriend’s job), but effectively – and she’s survived her mother (enough said).

But this? This overly-casual invite from Kara?

“You don’t have to, you know, I know how busy you are, but if you wanted to, I’d love you to get to know everyone, but you know, you don’t have to – “

“Don’t be ridiculous, Kara, of course I’d love to spend more time with your friends.”

This sends her into a spiral that has her digging into her purse for her anti-anxiety medication, because she wasn’t lying when she told Kara that she was her only friend in National City.

But she was exaggerating slightly; because Kara was her only friend… anywhere.

So this idea? This idea of taking off her CEO blazer and fuck-me pumps to sit on a throw blanket with Kara and her sister and her sister’s girlfriend and their best friends – their family – and play board games and Mario Kart like she’s not horrific? Like she’s not vile?

Like she’s not a Luthor?

This idea is at once the nicest, kindest, sweetest thing anyone has ever proposed to her; and also the most terrifying.

Maggie knows, and Maggie talks her way past Jess: it’s not that hard, she just mentions Pam from HR and their outing the other night when Jess had that late meeting, and when it becomes clear that Maggie had no love for arresting Lena earlier; when it becomes clear that she’s concerned about her girlfriend’s kid sister’s girlfriend (”queer girl geography, right?” she jokes), Jess lets her through.

“Here to escort me out of my own building in handcuffs again, Detective Sawyer?” Lena glances up, holding in the amount hostility she’d normally show for Kara’s sake.

“Here to escort you to your girlfriend’s place for game night, actually.” Lena looks up from her paperwork with a slightly furrowed brow, and Maggie puts left hand under her lip briefly.

“Look, I… I didn’t have much by way of family. Before National City. Before Alex. And now… it’s scary. It’s scary, having people who just… accept you without an agenda, and want you to come eat potstickers and play crappy 90s board games in your socks on their living room floor, especially when they’re all already…”

“Family,” Lena supplies, skepticism still in her voice but shocked warmth growing in her eyes.

“Yeah. But Kara… Kara’s wild about you, Lena, and I… Here’s the thing. I understand what it’s like to feel like you don’t deserve a Danvers girl. But instead of beating myself up about it, I just try to earn it – earn her, earn Alex – every day. And I know you do the same for Kara. And she wants you there tonight, Lena. No one’s going to test you, no one’s going to ask you to prove yourself.”

Lena tries to swallow the tears stinging her eyes – she’s deeply unfamiliar with this feeling – and she bites her bottom lip slightly, at a loss for words.

“Unless you try to verse Winn in Mario Kart. He will try to crush you.”

Lena laughs, softly but irrepressibly, and Maggie grins. “Yes, he would be competitive about that sort of thing, wouldn’t he?”

Maggie nods and shoves her hands deep in her pockets. “I know Kara was gonna pick you up to take you over to her place, but I just… I don’t know. I could have used a pep talk from someone that wasn’t my girlfriend before my first game night with the squad, so… consider yourself pep talked.”

If Lena is expecting Maggie to ask anything in return – to hold anything over her for her kindness – she’s mistaken, because by the time she and Kara slip into an already full apartment about an hour later, Maggie greets her warmly from the floor, from Alex’s arms, but doesn’t give any indication that they’d just talked. Doesn’t give any indication that she’d just reached out to try to be Lena’s… friend.

“James Olsen,” James shakes her hand near the door with a small smile, and Lena gulps almost imperceptibly.

“A Pulitzer Prize winner, I daresay I know who you are, Mr. Olsen.” Also Kara’s ex. The pit in her stomach grows wider, but James smiles broadly.

“It’s just James,” he assures her, and pulls Kara into a hug.

“I’m happy for you,” he whispers, and she kisses his cheek while still holding Lena’s hand. Or, more accurately, while Lena keeps her hand in a vice-like grip.

She’s already met Alex, Winn, and Maggie, so none of them bother getting up, all engrossed in some sort of card game that has Winn screaming something about cheating and index fingers and unfairness in between waving enthusiastically at Lena.

She perches on the couch in front of them all as Kara sinks back in the pillows.

“It’s okay, Lena, you can relax. I promise,” she whispers, and Lena melts and leans back into her.

Alex glances up and grins.

“I hope your thumbs are ready for war,” she says, and Lena blanches slightly. Maggie leans her head back into Alex’s shoulder so she can meet Lena’s eyes.

“She means Mario Kart.”

“Winn takes it very seriously.”

“Hey, so does Kara, it’s not just me!”

“Oh please, Schott, you almost gave Maggie a bloody nose with your flailing last week!”

“The key word is almost, Danvers!”

“Yeah Alex, no need to take out my tech man with some index finger trick just because your girl’s face got in the way of his maneuvering – sorry Maggie – “

“Not at all, Olsen, I’ll just make sure to toss some turtle shells at you – “

“You wouldn’t – “

“Try me!”

Kara laughs along with the banter, and Lena just tries to follow it all. Kara watches her carefully, a soft smile on her face. “I’m so glad you’re here,” she kisses her cheek, and James smiles affectionately and nudges Winn.

“We’re outnumbered, man.”

Winn laughs happily and tosses aside his cards – he would never admit it to Alex, but he was losing anyway – to set up Mario Kart as Alex takes the opportunity of Kara’ diverted attention to kiss Maggie senseless.

Between Winn’s excited yelling and wild gesturing, James’s cheering a squinting, focused Kara on, and Maggie’s cheering a pursed-lips, focused Alex on, none of them notice immediately.

None of them notice immediately that Lena is silent but Lena is determined. That Lena’s expression is set, is fire, is blazing with the shock of being surrounded by people who love having her there, who toss their arms around her to grab more popcorn easily, who make sure she’s getting enough to eat, to drink.

Who only ignore her when they’re focusing on driving their Mario Kart characters forward.

Who notice her – who care – at every moment except exactly when she wants to be stealthy. When she wants to sneak up behind all of them, perfectly calculated to pull ahead with a burst of speed just on the last lap, with a brilliantly timed maneuver that puts her strategically-chosen Toad kart ahead of everyone else’s for a first-place win.

Kara beams and bounces on her seat and squeals because if she can’t win, then her girlfriend definitely should; Alex tosses down her controller and exchanges a slack-jawed expression of begrudging admiration with Winn; and James and Maggie try their very hardest not to giggle, not to tease Kara, Alex, and Winn over the ultimate Mario Kart upset.

Lena smiles nervously into the silence and shrugs. “It’s all about strategy, isn’t it?”

She gulps and she fights down panic and she fights down agony because maybe she shouldn’t have won. Maybe they accepted her only before she stole their spotlight, their rush.

But then Alex is leaning in and Alex is grinning and Alex is more than the hardcore, take-no-prisoners agent that unflinchingly and single-handedly blew up Lena’s mother’s most updated facility, because Alex is congratulating her and Alex is, “Okay, you’re definitely coming to this every week. Anyone who can make Winn lose like that? Definitely a keeper.”

She squeezes her sister’s knee and Kara beams and practically tackles Alex with a hug and Maggie nudges Lena softly while James and Winn egg on the tickle fight that ensues.

“Our Danvers girls, huh?”

Lena fights down tears again, worn out Play Station controller still in her hands. But this time, the tears aren’t anxiety or disbelief or distrust.

This time, the tears are just happy.

“Our Danvers girls, indeed.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena’s Love Song for Kara
> 
> Prompt from @thatghostlygay – “Lena is classically trained in piano and her Extra Gay™ self composes a piece for Kara and she asks Supergirl for advice, tells her that she wrote it for Kara and plays it for her and asks her if Kara would like it. Supergirl is just in awe and can barely form a sentence, just nods and says “you should play it for Kara and ask her what she thinks, I’m sure she would LOVE it.” And Lena just giggles softly to herself, grabs her reading glasses off the top of the piano and puts them gently on Kara, smirks, and says “well?"”
> 
> Note: this is one of the most beautiful prompts I’ve ever received and I almost didn’t want to write it because it’s just so beautiful how could I ever do it justice???? Thank you for blessing us with this piece of gorgeousness <3 <3 <3

Kara seems flustered when Lena tries to take her to expensive restaurants (”You don’t need to spend that much on me, Lena, I… don’t get me wrong, everything’s amazing, and it’s beautiful here, I just… I don’t want you to feel like you have to”).

She seems flustered when Lena tries to send limos across town to pick Kara up for their lunch dates (”I can f… I can take the bus. The bus is… the bus is nice. It’s… I like the bus, it’s really okay, you don’t have to go out of your way”).

She seems flustered when Lena overhears her humming “Helpless” and the next day presents her with tickets to Hamilton (”Lena, that’s too much! I mean, Ra – god, of course I’ve wanted to see it since it came out, but I… I can’t accept something so generous, I – I mean, unless you wanted to see it, too? We could see it together?”).

To be honest, Kara seems flustered most of the time around Lena.

It’s one of the things Lena lo – likes – so much about her.

Her earnestness. Her genuineness. Her openness.

Her awkwardness.

And to be honest, spending money on her? Or offering to, anyway?

Is one of the only ways Lena knows how to show Kara that she appreciates her. Show Kara that she deserves the best. Show Kara that she loves… being her friend.

Being her friend, with lingering glances and not-so-stealthy eyes flitting down to lips and heavy innuendo over candlelight and potstickers and red wine that she’s pretty sure isn’t actually affecting Kara, but something certainly has her cheeks flushed.

But Kara?

Kara is thrilled with Noonan’s instead of Starbucks, enamored of food trucks instead of five-star restaurants, moans with delight at the city’s cheapest potstickers instead of the city’s most expensive catering service.

So Lena decides to get creative.

Because Kara is worth learning new ways of communicating for.

Kara is worth… everything.

So she gives her everything.

She gives her everything with her fingers, with her soul, sitting down at her grand piano with her reading glasses and blank staff paper and a pencil and a glass of red wine – hell, a bottle of red wine – each night for a month, sometimes until two, three, four a.m., working, working, feeling, feeling, being, dreaming, giving.

It’s more exhausting than her most hostile board meetings, and it’s more draining than a series of confrontations with her mother.

But unlike those encounters, this? This process, of writing music for Kara? Composing a classical piece that will refuse to capture, but rather paint, the woman who saw her when no one else did, who fought for her when no one else would, who adjusts her glasses and fiddles with her fingers and brings Lena donuts and laughs at her ridiculous jokes and writes beautifully, generously, compassionately?

This process drains her, because it requires her to pour so much of herself into the piece. But it also gives back to her, abundantly, because Kara Danvers? Kara Danvers is a perfect muse.

She’s shaking when she’s finally ready to show it to her, and her fingers – so practiced, so trained, so refined – disobey her, dialing Supergirl instead of Kara Danvers.

Because it gives her an out. Even if she’s right – and of course, she’s right, the glasses are ridiculous, and she’s know what those arms feel like around her body no matter what kind of suit they’re clothed in – playing the piece for Supergirl instead of Kara gives her an out.

“Thank you for coming,” she says, somewhat formally, making it sound easy, the way she masks the trembling in her voice.

But god, it’s not.

“I… it’s silly, I know, and surely you have more important things to be attending to, but I… I wrote something. For your friend, Kara. And I wanted to see what you think. Before I play it for her.”

Supergirl crosses her arms over her chest and tilts her head – Lena wonders if she’s picked it up from Agent Danvers’s girlfriend – and furrows her brow.

“Play it?”

Lena fights down a hard blush, and forces herself to keep composure, keep composure, keep composure.

“A song. One of the few gifts my mother actually gave me – she made sure I grew up a classically trained pianist. Well, not at her hand, of course. At boarding school. And I wrote Kara a… piece. Would you mind terribly? Listening to it?”

Supergirl stammers, and Lena knows with full certainly, then, that she’s right. About Kara and Supergirl.

She recovers quicker than she does without the cape, though, and she gestures almost too enthusiastically for Lena to sit at her piano.

“Of course I wouldn’t mind!”

Lena smiles, and she sits, and she begins.

Her entire body moves with her playing as her eyes drift closed; she’s practiced the piece so many times, learned the intricacies she’s sewn into it so intimately, that she can let her eyes drift closed, no need for her sheet music, as she wills herself to float on the notes that she’s gifted to Kara, the notes that she’s woven together into the lightest, darkest, most hopeful, most sacred, arrangement that she could paint into the air between them.

She loses track of time and she loses track even of the flutters in her own heart, playing on and on, until the final notes echo through the room softly, delicately, perfectly.

She lets her eyes linger closed – lets herself relish the moment as long as she can, lest Supergirl hate it, lest she reject her, lest she say, finally, that Lena is too much, has gone too far, has crossed too many lines – until Supergirl’s stammering brings her scared eyes up to meet shockingly blue ones.

“Lena, I…. that… wow, it… I… it…”

“You can be honest, Supergirl: if you didn’t like it, I want you to feel free to – “

“No! No, I… you… you should play it. For Kara. I’m sure… I’m sure Kara would love it. Like, really love it. You should play it. For her.”

Lena chuckles softly to herself – a chuckle that’s really a giggle, and the fact that she’s giggling only further solidifies her knowledge that this superhero is her superhero, her Kara – and she reaches with a surprisingly steady hand for her reading glasses, anchored in front of her sheet music.

She unfolds them deliberately, stands, and places them gently, carefully, onto Kara’s face. She smirks at Kara’s slack jaw, and her stammering, at how beautiful Kara looks in Supergirl’s suit.

“Well? Shall I play it again right now, or would you like a minute to collect yourself? My hero.”

“Lena… I… how… I mean… Pfft, I – I don’t know what you – “

“Kara.”

Kara gulps and adjusts Lena’s glasses on her own face instinctively. Lena barely restrains herself from a victorious “ha!”.

“Kara Danvers, do you trust me?”

“With anything,” Kara answers somberly, seriously, earnestly, all pretense abandoned.

Lena’s eyes flicker to Kara’s lips, and she bites her own.

“Then trust me with this. I will never betray your secret. Lord knows I know what it is to have some of my own.”

“Lena…”

“Kara.”

“Play it again? For me?”

Lena fights down tears, the lump in her throat.

Because the look in Kara’s eyes?

Lena can’t be the only one of them who’s irrevocably in love.

“Of course, Kara. Of course.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Supercorp First: Star Wars and Alderaan (aka Supercorp hurt/comfort)
> 
> prompt from @apollosfakebitch: “ lena and kara watching a new hope and lena realizing waaaay too late about alderaan and what it’s like for kara to see it”

Kara is the only important person in Winn’s life that he hasn’t forced to sit down and watch Star Wars marathons with him.

James corralled Alex to sit through it with him – “you’re my only hope,” he’d told her, and she’d furrowed her brow in confusion until Leia said it in the film, at which point she smacked him lightly on the head – last year, and though she’d hemmed and hawed, Winn promised an endless supply of pizza and ice cream, and Kara was away on a mission with Hank, and Alex didn’t want to admit it, but she was lonely, so she’d been, as Winn called it, initiated.

Winn invites Maggie for a marathon a couple months after he meets her, and Alex just pats her on the arm and wishes her luck, but Maggie is excited as all get-out about the damn thing.

But Kara?

Winn never invites Kara to these Star Wars screenings. (Except when he’s rewatching the newer trilogy. Then she’s got no excuse.)

He never invites her because he might act silly, but he’s not. He’s deeply thoughtful.

He’s deeply thoughtful and he knows what watching Alderaan get destroyed might do to Kara, who struggled even with Hitchhikers’ Guide to the Galaxy because it was based, even in its hilarity, on the destruction of an entire planet.

But Lena? Lena’s never seen Star Wars, and when she and Kara have been dating for a couple of months, Winn invites her, too.

But she’s still insecure – somewhat – around Kara’s friends. She still doesn’t know quite how to act with this ragtag group who save the world in jeans and polos and who love each other beyond anything she’s ever known in her life.

She’s still insecure, so – unbeknownst to Winn – she asks Kara to watch the original trilogy with her before she sees it with Winn, so she doesn’t come off as quite so ignorant of cultural landmarks.

(She doesn’t know, yet, that Winn would more than understand her explanation for never having seen the movies, since Lilian considered them ‘a frivolous waste of time for a girl who needs to focus on her studies, on becoming a woman, on living up to the family name, impossible as that will prove for such a worthless child.’)

So they settle in with popcorn and donuts and potstickers and and wine and pizza and kombucha – Lena is always amused by Kara’s eclectic meal choices, but always fully supportive of them – and Lena relishes the way Kara’s arm wraps around her shoulders.

The way Kara’s heartbeat thrums steadily under her ear.

The way Kara never pauses the movie, but whispers in her ear in between dialogue about how surprisingly accurate some of it is, how surprisingly inaccurate other parts are, about ‘R2D2 and C3PO kind of remind me of Kelex – they used to be everywhere at home. I miss them sometimes. Okay, actually, a lot,” and Lena makes a note to research AI robots as soon as she gets a chance.

The way Kara strokes her hair constantly and pulls her closer every time someone gets shot, even the Stormtroopers, and Lena loves her all the more for empathizing with the enemy.

But then Vader brings Leia to Tarkin, and he calmly tells her that she is responsible for which planet the Death Star will destroy first, and Kara stiffens, and Lena straightens in her arms, sitting up fully so she can watch Kara’s face as Leia begs for the survival of her weaponless planet – the first time her cool sass and iron bravery is disturbed – and Lena leans across the piles of food to reach for the remote.

Kara stills her hand without looking at her, her wide eyes fixed on the screen. Lena and Kara both flinch as Tarkin backs Leia up into Vader’s armored chest, both knowing what it feels like to have men standing over them like that, backing them up like that, trying to control them like that.

But Kara also knows Leia’s dread, Leia’s pain, Leia’s panic.

Because her planet is gone, too.

“Kara,” Lena tries softly, but Kara shakes her head resolutely, her eyes still transfixed on the screen, relief and agony flooding her face when a defeated-looking Leia murmurs the supposed location of the base.

Kara shouts out, along with Leia, when Tarkin gives the order to destroy Leia’s entire planet, her entire people, regardless of her cooperation, and Lena flinches slightly at the sudden sound, but she reminds herself that it’s Kara, just Kara, and Kara’s in pain.

And Kara slams off the TV just as primary ignition is commencing, because she can’t, she can’t, she can’t.

Lena puts a tentative hand on Kara’s thigh and watches her quietly, watches her waiting.

“So that’s why Winn never made me watch with him. Why Alex didn’t want to watch it with me when we were kids.”

“Kara, I’m so sorry. I’ve never seen it before, I didn’t know – “

“I’m not angry at you, Lena.”

“I know, but I still feel terribly – “

“Don’t. I’m sorry. I ruined the movie, our date – “ she thrusts her arms out disjointedly at the dimmed lights and food and wine around them – “I’m sorry, you don’t deserve this, you deserve someone… normal, someone… human.”

Lena’s heart breaks and her eyes flash, and she kneels in front of Kara before she can rise and walk away; kneels in front of her and frames her face in her hands, a stern, sad, loving look on her face.

“Kara Danvers. You’re right, I don’t deserve this. Deserve you. But not because you‘re Kryptonian, and not because you have scars. I don’t deserve you because of how you bear those scars: you’re beautiful, Kara, and I don’t only mean on the outside. You somehow don’t hate the world, hate people, even though…” She glances back at the now dark TV screen. “Even though the world – worlds – have given you every reason to. And that… you… you’re brave and you’re kind, and you’re everything I want and nothing I deserve, Kara. So please, don’t apologize for who you are. For what… hurts you. You never have to apologize to me. Alright?”

“Lena,” is all Kara can choke, and Lena can’t carry her to bed, but she can hold her, and she can wrap her in her arms and burrow them both deep into the throw blankets, and she can wipe her tears with her fingers, her lips, and she can whisper wordlessly into her ears as her chest wracks with sobs, as her entire body shakes with grief.

She can, and she does.

And when Kara finally cries herself to sleep, Lena stays awake, guarding her from nightmares until nearly sunrise.

And when Kara wakes, still wrapped in Lena’s arms, her eyes swollen and her head sore, and she looks at how hard Lena is sleeping, even in an awkward, semi-upright position on the couch, she knows Lena must have stayed up all night watching her sleep – protecting her – and she smiles softly, because she knows that she might not have her birth planet, but she certainly has love.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Hey Cap! Could you possibly do a fix it of Alex and/or Maggie going with Kara to the restaurant? So mad we only got like 15 secs of Alex and no Maggie... Thank you!

“Maggie, what – what are you doing here?”

“Sorry, Little Danvers – Alex sent me, she’s working late but she forgot her jacket last night – “

“Yeah, it’s by the door – “

“I know. Listen, um… Lena called. I let it go to voicemail, didn’t want to be intrusive, but I couldn’t stopper my ears – said something about wanting you to talk her out of going to dinner with some Jack guy?”

Kara groans and runs her hands over her hair, frowning.

“Come on,” she says suddenly, tugging at Maggie’s arm.

“Um, okay, where are we – “

“You’re a cop. And I’m a reporter. And I think Jack’s little robots are a big problem. Plus Lena needs me to save her.”

“To save her.” Maggie’s tone managed to be bemused, even as she’s being dragged out the door by Supergirl in a blue sweater and deeply gay pants.

Kara flushes. “From her date. With her ex. Jack. Jack’s her ex. They used to date.”

“I know what an ex is, Sunshine.”

Kara turns and squint-glares at her sister’s girlfriend before continuing.

“Well, I have to save her. He forced her to choose – him or L Corp, I mean, who would do that, right, why can’t she have both, I mean sure he seems like a nice enough guy, and he’s certainly handsome, but making her choose, I mean come on, right, that’s not okay, and now he’s back in town just to, what, get her back? – and now he’s taking her to dinner, and ughhh, I should have been there to take that phone call – “

“Slow down, Kara,” Maggie says, tugging Kara away from the driver’s seat of Maggie’s own car. “You’re spiraling. I’m driving.”

Kara grimaces and shuffles to the passenger’s seat.

Maggie stares at her thoughtfully as they both get in.

“Kara, you um… Does it bother you? That Jack and Lena used to date?“

She keeps her voice deliberately casual and her eyes deliberately on the road as she starts to drive.

“Bother me?” She can practically hear Kara fidgeting with her glasses, practically see the disbelieving – denial – grin of incredulity on her face, even though she’s keeping her eyes carefully ahead. “Pfft. No! Why… why would it bother me? Lena can date anyone she wants! In the past and future, and… and present… Lena’s her own woman, she can do what she wants!”

“And it doesn’t bother you. At all.”

“Are you implying something, Maggie?”

There’s an edge to Kara’s voice, a slight bite, and Maggie retreats, because god, god, god, Alex’s kid sister can’t hate her.

“Nope. Sorry Kara, just… just making conversation. So tell me about your suspicions about Biomax.”

Kara settles and fills Maggie in along the way, and when Maggie suggests that maybe Kara should text first to tell Lena that she’s about to crash her date, Kara splutters.

“She needs rescuing, Maggie. It’s part of my job. And yours, too. And I need more information from this Jack character.”

Maggie just grimaces, and remembers the days when she thought Kara was too polite to get what she wanted. She almost chuckles to herself, but suddenly she’s finding herself face-to-face with a woman she’s arrested, and god, does the woman look arresting.

“Lena,” she offers, an apology in her eyes, and Lena’s are wary but mostly fixed on Kara. Maggie watches the two of them, even as she introduces herself to Jack, apologizes for the intrusion, congratulates him on his press conference, because even if Kara wants to dive straight into vaguely accusatory questions, Maggie prefers a different approach. In this context, anyway.

So she listens quietly as Kara asks Jack questions.

She sits back and lets her eyes flit between Lena’s teary ones and Kara’s uncharacteristically hard to read ones – but Maggie thinks she sees jealousy in them, or maybe fear of loss, or maybe, she thinks, they’re the same thing – while Jack weaves some poetry about a sunrise and starlings and Lena this and come back to me that.

There’s a silence and Maggie’s heart hurts for Lena, for Kara, but Kara is leaning forward, and she’s shattering the silence with an ice pick.

“Anyway, I was also wondering – ”

“Another time,” Jack says, his eyes never leaving Lena’s face.

Kara splutters, and Maggie thinks this Danvers might be even harder to get out of the closet than her sister.

“Lena, are – are you… uh…”

“Yeah, I think Jack and I need to talk.”

“That’s… fine,” Kara is almost squeaking, and Maggie is grabbing her knee under the table.

“Of course. Lena, it was good seeing you again, under… better circumstances. Jack. Kara, come on,” she adds softly at the end, standing and putting her hand on Kara’s shoulder and hoping Kara doesn’t heat vision it off her body.

“Lena, I’ll… I’ll see you soon, then?” Kara asks, hope in her voice.

“Yes, yes, of course, Kara,” Lena breathes, her eyes still on her ex, and Maggie thinks she knows those eyes.

Those eyes that are still so scared by the past that they’re more ready to go back into it than dive ahead into the future.

Or, in this case, into Kara Danvers.

“You know, if you want to get into Jack’s office, I can get you a warrant,” Maggie mutters to Kara on their way out of the restaurant.

“So you didn’t believe him?” Kara perks up.

“Oh, I believe him, alright. But something’s also… off. About him. About this whole… thing. Two men being killed in an attack like this? The whistleblower, someone who was corroborating his story to your boss?”

“Ex boss.”

“Ex boss. Something’s going on. It’s enough to go on, Kara.”

They pile back into her car and Maggie stares at her sister’s girlfriend for a long moment before starting the ignition.

“And Kara.”

“Maggie.”

“Don’t give up on Lena. She hasn’t given up on you.”

“How do you – ”

“I’m a detective, Little Danvers. I detect.”

“Does Alex – ”

“Kara, please, Alex barely knew she was gay herself until it punched her in the face.”

“I’m not – ”

“Okay, so bi. Ace. Both. Either way. Your girl crush is safe with me until you’re ready to come out. But Kara, listen: just don’t let her go, okay? Life is too short to… just don’t give up, alright?”

Kara fidgets and her cheeks go bright red and she looks like she’s about to panic, about to cry, about to scream.

“Let’s get that warrant, Maggie. I can worry about getting the girl after we make sure she’s not in any danger.”

Maggie grins.

“That’s the spirit, Little Danvers. That’s the spirit.”

Kara returns the grin despite herself, because maybe, just maybe, everything isn’t ending after all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> After this last scene whit the secretary and jack, my supercorp feelings went through the roof. I was wondering if you could write a piece on Lena explaining to Kara why she chose saving her instead of Jack and Kara being there for her? Thanks! Btw, you are amazing!!! Thank you for existing 

The idea of being controlled had terrified her so much more than the idea of dying.

She’s been surprised when she told Supergirl that she had a better idea, that she’d listened to her without hesitation when she told her to keep them occupied.

That Supergirl trusted her with her life. With all their lives.

Without question, without hesitation.

It had been a stupid decision. On Supergirl’s part.

On her own.

Because Jack was dead, and she wasn’t even sure if their last kiss had been real, and he was dead, and Supergirl was alive, sure, but Jack was dead, and it was her fault, her choice, her fault. 

And she’s not sure why she’s telling Kara all this – because she killed him, killed him, killed him, and surely someone as gentle, as kind, as ethical, as Kara will hate her for it, will see her brother in her for it, will see her mother in her for it – but she’s telling her anyway, and she finds that she can’t cry, and she finds that she’s more terrified than she’s ever been in her life.

Because when she feels again?

She has no idea what she’ll become.

“I saved her because the world needs her. And it does, and that’s fine, but in doing so, I killed the one man I ever… I killed Jack.”

“No,” Kara is saying, and Lena wonders how anyone can be that earnest. “No, Lena. You didn’t kill him. Beth did. Not you. You were in an impossible situation – ”

“No. It was selfish, Kara. I made the selfish choice.”

Kara furrows her brow, and though her arm is still around Lena, she pulls her face back to look at Lena’s more directly.

“But you said – ”

“It was selfish because the world does need Supergirl. But so do I. Because I don’t… I’ve lived without Jack since I came to National City, but you, Kara? I can’t imagine my life without you.”

Kara freezes and she’s too stunned even to splutter, too terrified even to pfft out a laugh.

Lena smiles softly, but it doesn’t quite reach her heart.

“The glasses are flattering, Kara, but really, nothing can hide those eyes.” She shifts so their bodies are closer. “Or these arms.”

Her words are light, but her voice is heavy. Her words are almost flirtatious, but her eyes are dull. Distant. Almost dead.

And so, in a way, is she.

This isn’t how she wanted to tell Kara that she knew.

And it certainly isn’t how she wanted to tell Kara that she can’t live without her.

But she’s already destroyed Jack. She might as well destroy this, too.

Only that’s not what happens.

It’s not what happens because Kara is shifting closer to her, arranging their bodies so they’re flush together on her couch. Kara is whispering something in what Lena can only guess is the tongue she grew up speaking, and she’s pressing a soft kiss to Lena’s forehead.

“You didn’t kill him, Lena. Beth did. And you’re… you’re allowed to mourn. Anything else – everything else – can wait. Because I’m not going anywhere, okay? I’m not. I’m going to be here while you mourn, or rage, or stare sullenly at the night sky… I’ll hold you, or I’ll listen to you, or I’ll rage with you, or I’ll tell you stories about all the constellations, all the planets, and you don’t have to say a thing. I’m not going anywhere, Lena. And… and thank you. For saving my life.”

Lena almost smiles at that.

“So you admit that I’m right about you?”

“I admit that you’re a brilliant woman with excellent deductive powers.”

“I won’t deny that,” Lena teases, and she almost sounds like herself again.

Almost. But it’s alright. It’s alright, because Kara will be there until she is.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Can we get a fic about how Kara was turned on (Lena knows she's Supergirl) when Lena fucking decked the woman. LIKE WOAH. I WAS TURNED ON SO I IMAGINE KARA WAS TOO

She’s busy trying to run through every trick she knows to keep them safe from robots that seem unbeatable – to keep Lena safe – and she knows her sister is on the way, but she also knows there’s no way the DEO can get here in time, in time, so she’s flying and she’s calculating, and her senses are on fire, so she hears it when Lena gets hit, and she wants to tear Beth to pieces but she trusts Lena.

Trusts Lena to take care of herself.

But she glances over, anyway, just to be sure, even as she’s leading the deathly bots away from Lena, away, away, away.

“Did I mention I was a Luthor?“

And it’s the sneer, almost more than the punch itself, that shoots heat straight through Kara’s core, that makes Kara think that maybe Alex had a point earlier when she was teasing her about maybe having a little bit of a crush on her “friend.”

Because the heat she feels almost sends her spiraling out of the air.

Spiraling out of the air and into Lena’s arms, flying away with her and kissing her, kissing her, kissing her like tomorrow will never come, because hell, it might not, and what was it that Maggie’d said before she kissed Alex?

Life is too short, and we should kiss the girls we wanna kiss?

And Kara has no doubt about it now – she definitely wants to kiss Lena Luthor.

But she’s going to have to find a better time – a time when her ex boyfriend isn’t being controlled by his own creation, when their entire world isn’t about to be taken over, when Lena isn’t about to die, or to lose everything, or both.

And Kara won’t let that happen.

She won’t.

So she buries her feelings – again, again – and she flies, and she calculates, and she trusts Lena, trusts her, because they’ll get out of this together.

They have to.

And then, maybe – maybe, maybe, if Lena isn’t still giving Jack those eyes, those eyes that make jealousy pool in the pit of Kara’s stomach – maybe then they’ll have time to talk about Kara’s feelings.

About Kara’s wanting to kiss Lena Luthor senseless.

But they have to get out of this first.

And by Rao, they will.

Together.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Could you pls fix the Supercorp couch scene? - Kara said she would always be Lena's friend but then couldnt help kiss her and supercorp ensues

“I will always protect you. I promise.”

She’s whispering because she doesn’t trust her voice above a whisper, and she’s whispering because she’s seen this look on her sister’s face.

On Alex’s face after she beats someone half to death and she drinks herself into a stupor because she’s washed all the blood off her hands but she can still feel it there, because she knows that she is unforgivable, and she knows that she is not the person she’d wanted to be. She’s the soldier she was trained to be.

She whispers because Lena is ready to run, to retreat, to relive her worst memories, to give in to exactly what everyone expects her to be.

She whispers because Lena will scare easily, right now.

And she hates herself for it, but a part of her likes it. The closeness. The whispering.

Because it’s intimate, it’s sensuous, it’s warm and it’s perfection, even as it’s agony.

She whispers, but she knows that even if she yelled it, Lena wouldn’t believe her.

Because her hand is still on Kara’s, draped around her shoulder, but her eyes are frozen, her eyes are crystals waiting to break. Her eyes are her soul, waiting to feel the shards shattering, penetrating her skin and making her as cold as her mother always wanted her to be, always tried to carve her into.

“You’re too good to protect me, Kara,” Lena whispers after so long that Kara almost forget that speaking was a form of communication.

“No one can ever be too good to protect you, Lena,” she whispers back, turning her face slightly, her heart pounding strangely, leaning her lips forward and pressing them to Lena’s temple gently, firmly, lovingly.

Friends.

Lena freezes, but only for a moment, and then she lets her body lean into Kara’s embrace, into her chaste kiss.

“I just told you that the only thing making me warm right now is the thought of a woman dying in prison, Kara. And you want to protect me? Be my… friend?”

She says the word with a kind of bitterness that Kara doesn’t want to let herself understand, just like she’s been trying not to let herself understand her defensiveness about Jack from the start, from the moment Lena said they were exes.

“Lena, you’re in shock. You’re in shock and she took away… she took away the love of your life.” Her voice is small and her voice is defeated, and Lena turns her face to look at her, and they both gasp slightly when they realize how close their faces are, how close to each other their lips are. That they’re breathing each other’s breath.

“Jack is…” Lena flinches. “He was… a lot of things. Certainly I loved him, and certainly seeing him again was… emotional. But I’m not… surely we don’t only have just one love in our lives, Kara.”

Her voice is soft, and it’s rich, and it’s a few octaves lower than it usually is, and her eyes flicker down to Kara’s lips, so close to hers, but so quickly that Kara’s sure she imagined it.

“Well, I wouldn’t know about that. I don’t… I think I’ve only ever loved one person… that way… and it didn’t work, and I… I mean, I can’t imagine anyone wanting to… I’m just… Kara.”

“Oh, Kara Danvers, you are so much more than that.”

Kara’s stomach lurches and she thinks of all the reasons she’s definitely from this planet, certainly not an alien, definitely grew up here, this planet, Earth, Earth, Earth.

“You’re brave and you’re kind and you’re relentless in your pursuit of justice – but real justice, not some half-baked system that locks up all the wrong people for all the wrong reasons. You… Kara, you…”

She won’t say that Kara is the only person who’s ever really seen her; that Kara wouldn’t have made her choose between her and her career, her life, her own name; that Kara was everything, before Jack came to town, and is still everything, even in the midst of Lena’s… grief.

She won’t say it, but she’ll show it.

She leans forward slowly, slowly, slowly, and she pauses only when Kara’s breath hitches, when her own breath stops, when she can feel Kara’s lips like electricity just a hair’s width from hers.

She pauses, and she waits, because maybe she’s stupid, and maybe she’s wrong.

“Lena, would you like it if I kissed you?”

She’s not wrong.

She smiles when she didn’t think smiling was possible, and Kara interprets her response perfectly, and her lips are soft and her lips are warm and her lips are promise and her lips are faith and her lips are hope, hope, hope.

But all too soon, she’s pulling away, and the gaping hole inside Lena grows ever wider.

“What – ”

“I want to kiss you, Lena. More, I mean. But not… you’re grieving, and I can’t… we can’t… I won’t take advantage of you, Lena. So I’m going to sit here, and I’m going to hold you. And when you’re ready to eat, I’m going to take you to that new Thai place if you want to go, or we can go back to my apartment and order it in. I’m going to be your friend. Until you’re ready to figure out whatever… whatever that amazing kiss meant to us. For us. If you want there to be an us.”

“Do you, Kara? Want there to be an us?”

Kara adjusts her glasses and Lena smiles at the familiar gesture. “I’m not going to answer that until you’re feeling… better. Alright? Does that sound okay? All that?”

Lena stares at her because Lena is used to things moving quickly, and Lena is used to wild and thrashing sex and Lena is used to emotions spilling over regardless of the consequences.

She isn’t used to someone protecting her heart. Not like this.

And that might just be the thing that thaws her enough to keep her Lena, not Lilian, when she starts to feel things more fully again.

“Yes. Yes, that all sounds more than okay, Kara. Thank you.”

“Like I said, Lena. Always. I promise.”

And this time?

This time, Lena believes her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> I would love to see an fix where Alex sees Kara and Lena interacting after the show. Where Lena compliments Kara in from of Jack after his speech and Alex instantly picks up on Kara's bi crush on Lena. Pretty please??

She’s there because her knife training with Maggie was interrupted be J’onn asking if she could head to this Biomax press conference, because he’s hearing rumors about security, and anyway, Alex would probably enjoy seeing some cutting edge science research.

She keeps her distance because Lena is Kara’s friend, and Alex doesn’t want to interfere with her developing friends of her own outside of the Superfriends.

She keeps her distance because she’s good at navigating them because she has to be, but god does she hate these things.

But she watches. Closely.

Watches as Kara tries to fumble out her question to Jack, and she furrows her brow, because Kara is usually a stammerer, but she also can usually pull it together when she needs to.

She glances at Lena, and she wonders.

Watches as Kara meets Jack, when Lena gives high praise to Kara’s reporting.

Watches as her sister smiles and guffaws and contorts her body into shapes that she only does when she…

When she…

Oh.

Oh.

Oh god.

She grabs Kara as soon as she makes it down the stairs.

“Hey sis,” she says, trying to keep her voice cool, calm, collected. Casual.

Kara sees right through it.

“What?” she huffs, and that only further confirms Alex’s new… knowledge.

“How was meeting Lena’s ex?” Alex asks, and Kara furrows her brow. A strange way for Alex to talk about a fellow scientist…

“Um… fine… he seems, you know. Fine. A little too forward with her, maybe, you know, since he did basically force her to break up with him and all that, but fine, I guess.”

“That’s what you’re here to report on? Lena’s dating prospects?”

“He’s not a prospect! He’s just in town, he’s just here for business, he – ”

“Kara. Listen. Remember um… remember Vicky Donahue?”

“You had a crush on her, I know. Why, did you run into her? Was she mean to you? I can – ”

“No, no, Kara, I… remember how she was my best friend? And I didn’t recognize I had a crush on her, but I… did?”

Kara furrows her brow, and Kara stares, and Kara bursts out laughing so hard Alex is grimacing and making a deliberate show of wiping flecks of Kryptonian spit off her face.

“I’m sorry Alex, that’s just… you think that I… that me and Lena are… Alex, we’re just friends – ”

“That’s what Maggie and I started out by saying – ”

“But I’m not even – ”

“Gay? No, probably not. But that doesn’t mean you’re not bi.”

Kara guffaws again, and Alex holds up a hand to protect herself from the spray.

“No.”

“Really? It doesn’t strike you as a… possibility?”

“Alex, I – ”

But Alex nods behind Kara, and she turns to catch a glimpse of Lena. Lena, in the dress. Lena, in that lipstick. Lena, with all her science knowledge and her genius and her…

And suddenly Kara is planting her forehead on her sister’s shoulder and she’s groaning and Alex is patting her back with a small grimace on her face.

“Okay, sis, I know. It’s okay. I know it’s scary, but I promise it’s okay. I promise I love you, and I promise it’s going to work out. But Kara, let’s… let’s take you to Maggie, okay?”

“Maggie?”

“Yeah, she’s like the coming out whisperer.”

Kara cracks a grin at that – an agonized grin, a grin that weaves years of truth and years of repression into one look, one acceptance, one needing of her sister.

“I’ve always got you, Kara. And you’ve always got me. And you’re gonna get the girl, too. Okay?”

“But Jack – ”

“Tough luck for Jack. He’s competing with Kara Danvers. The woman whose office Lena literally overflowed with flowers. Come on, sis. It’s gonna be okay. I promise. I’ve got you.”

“You’re not mad?”

“Why would I be mad?”

“Stealing your thunder?”

“Stealing my… Kara, you’re sexuality is your own, it doesn’t take anything from mine. Long as you keep your hands off my girl, we’re good.”

Kara pulls a face and Alex laughs and slings her arm around her bi baby sister.

“I love you, Kara. Always. Okay? And we’re gonna get Lena to realize she loves you, too. Because she totally does.”

Kara grins, and she relishes the feeling of Alex’s arm around her shoulders, the feeling of that being the only weight on it right now, because the weight of liking Lena, loving Lena, wanting more with Lena, and burying it? Is gone, now, the weight transformed into something lighter, something brighter. Something that feels a lot less like fear, and a lot more like hope.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Can we have a fix it fic with both Sanvers and SuperCorp in which they go on a double date that Lena had told Kara they would do and it's just extremely fluffy and cute. (Maybe some smut involved at the end for the both of them) :)
> 
> This chapter is cross-posted with my Sanvers series, here -- http://archiveofourown.org/works/9122290/chapters/23769108

It’s not the double date she expected, but god, is it more than she could have dreamed of.

It’s months after Jack and it’s months after Kara gave her ex boyfriend the final rejection she should have given him from the start.

It’s months after, and the double date isn’t with Lena and her partner and Kara with hers.

The double date is Lena and Kara.

With Maggie and Alex.

Lena shakes a little beforehand, and she doesn’t bother trying to hide it. Kara can hear her heartbeat, but even if she couldn’t, she knows her. Really knows her. In a way no one else ever has.

“Lena, it’s going to be fine. You already know them, and they’re going to love you even more after getting to know you better.”

“Your sister’s DEO, and Maggie’s a cop. She’s arrested me, for crying out loud, Kara. I’m… just a Luthor, to them.”

“You’re not,” Kara says, and her voice is firm, less like Kara and more like Supergirl, and Kara’s power, her strength, sends a heady rush through Lena’s body, calming her. Soothing her. Reminding her.

Kara chose her. Kara will protect her. Always.

She doesn’t know that across town, Maggie is having a similar meltdown.

“I’ve arrested her, Alex. For something she didn’t even do!”

“And you’ve apologized, babe, and she said she understood, and she – ”

“I don’t want to disappoint you.”

“Maggie, how… how would you ever disappoint me?”

Maggie shrugs, her eyes averted. “I don’t want to mess the date up.”

“You won’t. You’re going to make the date perfect. Okay?”

Maggie can’t help but smile at the calm confidence, the steady faith, in Alex’s eyes.

“Yeah. Okay.”

A sudden breeze blows through both of their hair, but they don’t bother jumping.

“You just love the fact that you can carry her around like that, don’t you?” Alex asks without even turning around, and Lena laughs lightly as Kara sets her down from her bridal-style position in her arms.

“You’re telling me you don’t carry your woman around like that, Agent Danvers?” Lena teases, and Maggie smirks as Kara shoves her fingers in her ears and starts humming loudly.

“Oh, Kara, your sister’s allowed to have a sex life,” Lena laughs.

“Yeah, but not in front of me, she’s not!”

“Don’t worry, Little Danvers, we’ll keep things PG for you.”

Kara gives her a fake glare, and Alex pulls her into a laughing hug.

“So – we said bowling?” she asks Lena, and Lena nods gamely.

“Lex taught me – it’s one of the ways I learned physics, largely,” she offers almost shyly, and Alex’s eyes light up.

“I learned physics from surfing! I would study it obsessively before I even…”

Maggie and Kara hung back as Alex and Lena strolled out of the apartment.

“We both just lost our dates to science, didn’t we, Sunshine?”

Kara grins. “Maybe we can team up and beat them at bowling!”

They both smile, relishing the idea, but once they have a chance to think about it, they frown at exactly the same moment.

“Maybe we shouldn’t do that,” they course correct at the same time, and they laugh the entire way there.

Lena and Alex keep rolling perfect strikes.

Of course they do.

Maggie isn’t bad – she’s slightly better at this than she is at pool – and Kara is, by painful necessity, excellent at Earth physics, but for the sake of fun, she’s trained her body to not always be the best at every single sport.

So Lena is really holding their team up.

And Alex is holding up hers and Maggie’s.

They grab pizza and fries and root beers and club sodas in between rounds, and Lena’s eyes sparkle at how enthusiastically her girlfriend eats.

“Get you a girl that looks at you the way Lena Luthor looks at Kara Danvers,” Maggie writes on her snapchat to James, and Alex glances over at it and laughs.

“What about a girl who looks at you the way I do?” Alex wants to know.

“What other girls? I only see you, Danvers.”

Kara and Lena have to toss french fries at them to get them to stop making out and carry on with the game. Maggie just wears a shit-eating grin as she thanks them for the fries, collecting them off of her and Alex’s laps and popping them into her mouth.

Lena rolls her eyes, but it’s out of happiness, out of laughter, out of… friendship.

It’s midnight before any of them are ready to leave, before both couples have won enough games to safely call it a draw.

It’s midnight before Alex takes Maggie home and shoves her up against the door of her apartment the moment they get inside.

“This okay?” she asks, and Maggie giggles.

“What brought this on, Danvers?”

“Have you seen those jeans you’ve been wearing all night?”

Maggie looks down at her own body and shrugs. “You certainly have.”

“I want them off. If you do, I mean.”

“So take them off, Danvers.”

And she does.

Across town, Kara and Lena are having a similar… conversation, though Kara’s is about Lena’s bra, about how she’s conflicted because it’s so lacey, so pretty, but so is what’s underneath it, and Kara just can’t figure out what the best course of action is.

“Why don’t we do an experiment?” Lena proposes in her richest voice, and Kara’s insides melt in the best of ways.

“I’m listening,” she husks, an almost feral grin on her face.

“You can fuck me with my bra on, and then you can give it another go with my bra off. And we can… evaluate the results.”

“I like the way you think, Lena.”

“And I like the way you make love to me, Kara.”

“So I will then.”

“That, my darling? Is the best news I’ve heard all night.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena Comforts Kara Pre- and Post-Rescue (2x19)

She wants to tell her it's not a good time.

She wants to tell her she has to go.

Because it's complicated enough.

This balance of Kara Danvers and Supergirl.

She wants to tell her another time, that she has to go, but she can't.

Can't, because she needs Lena's voice like she needs to find Alex, and she thinks maybe, maybe, she can start to understand why Maggie needs Alex so badly.

"It's not a good time, actually, Lena, but um... I can... I'm so sorry, but I could use some..."

"Kara? What is it, what's wrong? What do you need?"

Her voice breaks in her throat on the words as they try to come out.

Because she's already destroyed Alex by exposing herself to Rick. Even if it was an accident.

She couldn't afford accidents.

Not even, apparently, accidents that happened a decade ago.

"Where are you, Kara? Should I come meet you? I can leave right now -- "

"No, no, I just... just tell me, Lena."

"Tell you what, Kara?" Her voice is nectar and her voice is comfort, and her voice is Kara's cocoon, her refuge, her place to hide from the fact that her sister is dying, slowly and terribly, and it's entirely her fault and there's nothing she can do to stop it.

"Tell me it's going to work out. Tell me it's going to be okay?"

Her voice cracks into the question, and she doesn't even have the emotional reserves left to be embarrassed. 

"Kara, it... yes. Yes, it's going to be okay. Everything's going to be okay." 

Lena sounds baffled and she maybe sounds a little bit scared, but Kara will make it up to her. 

When Alex is safe.

When Lena's words become reality and everything is okay again.

"Lena?"

"Yes Kara?"

"You promise?"

There's a pause, and Kara wonders what Lena's doing. Where she is. How she looks. If she has that look on her face that Kara has come to think of as her own. 

Lena's Kara Danvers Look.

"Yes, Kara. I promise."

"Thank you. I... I have to go. Lena. Thank you."

"Always, Kara. Always."

She still sounds baffled, but she also sounds sincere.

Because she is.

It steels Kara for the rest of her day.

And it encourages Kara to call her back, after she's spent a night with her sister and her sister's girlfriend, both her and Maggie protecting Alex from nightmares. Protecting themselves from nightmares (and failing).

She calls Lena back, then, because Alex's body is curled into Maggie's, and they love each other -- Kara didn't understand, before, didn't see it, not really, not like this, but now? now, there is no doubt in her mind and no doubt in her heart -- and they, too, deserve the alone time she'd had with Alex the evening before.

So she calls Lena, and Lena picks up on the first ring, and Kara's heart flies faster than her body.

"Kara, I was just thinking of you. Are you alright? Did everything work out yesterday?"

Kara glances back into Alex's apartment with her x-ray vision and smiles at the image of Maggie's arms still shielding Alex's body.

"It did. Yeah. Thank you so much for... I don't know, I guess I was kind of weird -- "

"No, not at all. Difficult times call for reassurance from... friends. It's understandable, Kara, you have nothing to apologize for."

She smiles and she tries not to blush and she fidgets because god, she hopes Lena wants to see her half as badly as she wants to see Lena.

"You wanted advice about something?" she reminds her, and Lena brushes her off.

"That resolved itself, too," she tells her, and Kara can almost feel her thinking.

"Listen, Kara, I know it's not our usual day and time, but... there's this new brunch place I was hoping we could try -- "

"Yes! Absolutely! As long as there's no kale this time -- "

"There will not be a leaf of kale in sight, I promise you," Lena pledges.

Kara's just glad at least one of Lena's promises from the last couple of days has been true: everything did work out alright, but Kara did see kale. A lot of it.

But Lena valiantly maneuvered orders to keep it off Kara's plate, ensuring that she only got the fluffiest pancakes, the crispiest waffles, and the freshest orange juice.

"Do you want to talk about whatever happened that had you so upset?" she asks when their laughter about Kara's war against kale fades.

"You have so much going on, Lena, after Jack -- "

"That doesn't mean you don't have a lot going on, too, Kara. I don't only want to be here for you when things are easy for me, you know. That's not what I want to be to you." She clears her throat. "That's not the kind of friend I want to be to you."

Kara's heart sinks, and she can't -- or won't -- quite identify why.

"I..." She picks at her pancakes without eating them, and that's when Lena is sure something dreadful must have happened. She puts her hands over Kara's and swipes her thumbs across the backs of her hands.

"What is it, Kara?"

"My sister was in trouble. She... she almost died, it... and it was my fault, I was stupid, I put her in that situation, and then I made it worse, and her girlfriend was right the whole time but I didn't listen to her, and it's okay now, everything's okay now, like you promised, but I just... Lena, it was my fault. All of it. My sister could have died -- and even as it is, she suffered so much -- and it was my fault."

Lena's eyes mist and she stares at the woman she's come to hold in such high regard. Higher regard than she's ever held anyone, really. She doesn't stop to wonder about that, because she can't. 

She can't lose this friendship. No. Absolutely not.

"You know, when Lex... made a name for himself..." Lena pulls a slight face at her own euphemism, and Kara smiles softly, turning her hands up so her palms are touching Lena's, so she can stroke Lena's hands with her own thumbs, too.

Neither of them acknowledge out loud that they're holding hands, now, though neither of them can quite take their eyes off the sight for a long moment.

"I was convinced," Lena presses on, because she cannot lose Kara's friendship, "that it was my fault."

"What?"

Lena smiles at Kara's indigence. "When someone tells you all the wrongs in the world are on your shoulders enough times, Kara, it's quite easy to start believing it."

Kara thinks of the woman in front of her, and her eyes swim.

She thinks of her sister and Eliza, and her eyes nearly drown.

Drowning.

No.

She forces her entire mind back to Lena.

"You know it's not true though, right? Even if it felt that way, Lena, it's not your fault. None of it."

Lena smiles and leans forward, whispering like they're sharing an intimate secret.

Whispering like she'd whispered that Kara was her hero.

It melts Kara from the inside out, in all the most pleasant ways.

"Well, similar logic would suggest that what your sister endured wasn't your fault either, Kara Danvers."

Kara smiles and shakes her head softly before she looks up and squeals because her second order of waffles has arrived.

"I'll never understand how you manage to eat all that, Kara, but I must say, it's extremely endearing."

Her smile is wholesome and her smile is adoring.

Her smile, to put it plainly, is perfect.

Kara beams and, appetite somewhat restored under the watchful, caring eyes of this woman who promised her everything would be alright, shovels a forkful of both pancake and waffle into her mouth.

She barely chews, takes a gigantic swallow, and grins.

"You'll understand one day," she says, and Lena believes her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I Will Always Protect You” -- Kara and Alex Post 2x20
> 
> @two-x-chromosomes wrote: “Did anyone else see the look on Alex’s face when Rhea was insulting Kara on the phone? I feel like she would definitely have comforted Kara after that. Danvers sisters ftw“ and @statuepuppie wrote “Any Kara/Alex interaction, Eve something subtle. Alex seems to be on ‘desk duty'” and @natp wrote “Kara freaking out over the fact lena was abducted especially so soon after heer sister was taken. Maybe emotional reprecussions of this lena being manipulated again” and @hunseckerde wrote “Kara not forgetting about Lena at the end :) What happened to 'i will always protect you’?“

She hears her heartbeat.

She hears her heartbeat, steady, steady, and it’s the only thing that keeps Kara still breathing. 

That keeps Kara from killing Rhea, damn her kind exterior, damn her capacity for forgiveness, damn her righteousness.

If Lena had been dead instead of unconscious, Kara would damn all that to hell.

She’d show Rhea what Supergirl being righteous really is.

But Lena is breathing.

Breathing. Alive.

Just like Alex is alive. She’s alive.

Both of these women, these women that she’s living for. Both of these women are alive.

And if Lena were conscious, Kara knows what she’d want her to do: stop Rhea.

So she flies off to that damn device, and she tries, she tries, to stop it, to do Lena proud, to do her sister proud, to be stronger than the woman who said she thirsted for humans’ worship because without it, her survival was worth nothing.

Her survival was not worth nothing.

Her survival was…

Alex says there’s no shame in survival.

Alex is sometimes wrong.

Kara tries to stop that damn device – the device that had Lena babbling so adorably about physics that Kara had to pretend she had no grasp on, that damn device that Lena wanted to use to save the world, that Lena was played, played, played by Rhea for, and damn it all, Kara would happily throttle her for using that woman, that fragile, powerful woman, who just wanted to do good, who just wanted to be good, who just wanted to be loved – Kara tries, and she fails.

She fails, and as she slams back into the dirt, she listens for Lena’s heartbeat.

She can still hear it, slow but steady and strong, and it’s her one comfort.

Her one comfort as the Daxamite ships start pouring through the portal, as Kara can do nothing but stare, just as helpless, just as worthless, as Rhea had said she was.

Because maybe her survival was nothing after all.

But Lena’s heart is still beating. 

And at the DEO, Alex is still figuring out how to stop all this. How to fix what Kara couldn’t.

Just like she couldn’t, last week, fix what Rick had done. 

Just like she couldn’t stop Alex’s nightmares, prevent Alex from going to work even if it meant she was restricted from field duty, couldn’t force Alex to let herself properly heal.

The ships don’t attack right away, and anyway, they need a plan.

They need a plan, and Kara needs to get back to Lena.

But suddenly, she can’t hear her heartbeat. Suddenly, it’s gone, gone, gone.

But so is Rhea’s heartbeat.

Kara speeds back to the lab, and they’re not dead. They’re just… gone. There’s a metallic tang of teleport energy in the air, and Kara knows immediately what Rhea has done.

She’s taken Lena.

Kara balls her fists and narrows her eyes and shoots heat at everything in sight, and Kara just screams.

She doesn’t know how long she screams – because she promised she’d always protect her, she’d promised, she’d promised, but she couldn’t, she didn’t, just like she couldn’t, she didn’t, protect Alex – and she doesn’t know how long she heat visions every piece of equipment in sight.

She doesn’t know how long it takes Winn to realize what’s happening, what Kara must be going through, and send Alex to her location in the DEO’s fastest chopper.

She doesn’t know how long it takes to scream her throat raw, doesn’t know how long it takes until Alex is suddenly there, there, wrapping her arms around her and loving her, loving her, holding her, cradling her, holding back her clenched fists, grabbing her body to hers, giving her the pressure she needs around her torso to calm her, soothe her, make her feel, somehow, a little bit, safe.

“I got you, Kara. I got you,” Alex keeps repeating, and Kara screams again without warning.

Because Alex shouldn’t be comforting her.

Because she failed Alex, just like she failed Lena, and now Lena’s in captivity, like Alex was, and Alex nearly died, and it was Kara’s fault, and Rao, what if Lena… no.

No.

No.

She doesn’t know when she starts sobbing, but she knows Alex’s arms are strong.

She doesn’t know when she starts grabbing at the back of Alex’s shirt, but she knows Alex doesn’t care about the bruises she accidentally is leaving with the strength of her grasp.

She doesn’t know when she starts gasping for air and apologizing over, and over, and over, partially to Alex, partially to Lena, partially to the whole damn world, the whole damn universe, because Rao, Rhea was right, wasn’t she?

Right that Kara Danvers – Kara Zor-El, or had she really forgotten that part of her being? – had no meaning? Had had no right to survive?

That she was nothing but self-righteous, that her survival meant nothing, nothing. 

Less than nothing.

That her survival – when everyone else died, everyone else she had known, everyone else she had loved – was a waste.

Everyone else had died, and the Daxamites?

They had thousands of people, hundreds of ships.

They had, at least a little bit, each other.

Kara had no one. No one. 

No one except the woman whose arms are wrapped around her wracking body.

No one except the man the world had spent the day – and every day, too many damn days – dismissing.

No one except the man who flinched when someone yelled at him because he, too, had been kicked too many times.

No one except the man who, too, was the last of his people.

No one except the woman who cared for her, loved her, and then left to dive into her own life, and that was fine, it was good, most of the time, because she deserves to take care of herself, of her son, but Rao, how Kara misses her.

No one except the woman who was trapped on one of those spaceships, and it was Kara’s fault, her fault, her own damn fault.

It’s a good list, she supposes.

Of people. People she has. Family she’s grown.

It’s a good list, but she’s failed them all.

“We’ll get her back, Kara,” Alex whispers, and she’s not sure how Alex knows.

“We’ll get her back, and I promise you, you are nothing that that… woman… said to you. You are kind and you have the heart of a hero, Kara. Because you are a hero. Your survival brings honor to all the people you lost, no matter what humans think of you, no matter what Rhea thinks of you. You are everything, Kara, do you hear me? Everything. And we are going to get her back. I promise you.”

Kara sniffles and Kara smiles slightly when Alex wipes her nose with the back of her own hand without hesitating.

“You could use your sleeve, you know,” Kara splutters, and Alex pffts and shrugs, kissing Kara’s forehead.

“You know alien snot is apparently a lot less gross than human snot?”

“That’s not true of all of us, have you seen Brian sneeze?”

“Ugh, that poor man, we really need to leave him alone, don’t we?”

They share a soft, quiet laugh, Kara still a shaking ball in her big sister’s arms.

“We’re going to bring her back, Kara. And none of this is your fault. None of what Rhea has done is your fault. And none of what Rick did was your fault, either. You understand me?”

Kara shudders at his name, and she clutches at Alex tighter. Alex is careful not to flinch, not to reveal how sore her body still is from… from what he did to her.

“You promise?” Kara asks, because she needs to hear it from one person whose faith she needs more than that cape, more than anything in the entire universe.

“I promise,” Alex kisses her hair, and Kara lets herself believe it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena’s Lunch Date (repeat: date. it. was. a. date. 2x20)
> 
> @eloquentspitfire wrote: “Can you please do a fix it of the Supercorp lunch date because I don’t at all agree with the canon that Kara doesn’t understand science given her advanced planet and wasn’t her dad a scientist? He built medusa. She so understands quantum whatever Lena said. Alex isn’t the only science smart Danvers sibling. It’s just not Kara’s passion.”

Her stomach flips and twists and does all kinds of unpleasant things when Lena says she’s working with a new partner.

She knows she means work partner.

She knows.

But the words slipping off of her lips, the sparkle in her eyes? 

Kara loves seeing Lena happy.

It’s all she wants.

But she’d thought that sparkle was… hers. And she loves how much she loves her work. It’s one of the most beautiful things about her. How passionate she is about changing the world.

But her new partner.

Is a… she.

And somehow, that makes Kara’s stomach knot itself even harder.

She’s relieved when Lena calls her something of a mentor, and she hates herself for being so petty. So possessive. 

Because Lena doesn’t deserve that.

Lena deserves light and hope and happiness.

So that’s what Kara’s going to give her.

So she begs for something to look forward to, and Lena is nothing if not drop-dead sexy when she talks science.

Kara’s stomach is doing something very different, now, and she stammers and she stumbles.

She thinks about feigning ignorance.

She thinks about it because she’s just a reporter, right? She’s just Kara Danvers, right? What would Kara Danvers know about quantum entanglement?

But Kara Danvers is Lena Luthor’s hero.

She doesn’t have to pretend with Lena.

To be anything more or anything less than what she is.

And what she is, is a girl who had to learn Earth physics, fast, because the first time she tried to hold her big sister’s hand, she broke it, and she would never do that again.

What she is, is a woman whose adoptive parents are both dedicated scientists, whose older sister is the biggest nerd to ever walk the Earth, whose best friend is a tech genius, whose father… well… did terrible, terrible things with science.

But that just made Kara want to understand it, need to understand it, even more.

So yes, Kara knows about quantum entanglement. Knows about unified wavefunctions and nonlocality, and how two quantum particles can have their fates intertwined, forever, no matter how far apart they go. When one is measured, the other will fall into its respective place. Always.

No matter the distance, no matter the obstacles.

Intertwined, for always.

When Alex first told her about Einstein, Podolsky, and Rosen, her Stanford sweater frayed at the edges from fidgeting so much with it, her glasses nearly slipping off the edge of her nose with excitement, Kara had let her big sister’s voice wash over her.

And she’d imagined that she was one quantum particle, and Alex was another.

And that they were entangled forever.

She wonders what Lena would think if she asked her, now, if she was a quantum particle, because Kara wanted to be entangled with her.

She wonders why she thought something so stupid, so corny, so pointless, so useless, because Lena just wants a friend, dammit, and Lena is… waiting for an answer.

She adjusts her glasses and she chuckles.

“My sister is a bioengineer and a massive physics nerd. I know enough,” she smiles, and Lena’s eyes sparkle.

Kara wonders, for a moment, if there’s something sexual in that sparkle, if there’s something that’s even a fraction as… excited… at Kara’s knowledge as Kara gets about Lena’s.

Probably not.

Definitely not.

Maybe she’ll ask Alex about it. Or Maggie. Things have been better with Maggie, since… 

No. No. Lena. Focus on Lena. Lena and the sparkle in her eyes, and the gorgeous lilt in her voice, the fire in her eyes, as she launches into an explanation of a device that can change the world.

Kara doesn’t tell her that her world is already changed, because Lena’s in it.

She just hopes Lena already knows.

Her phone rings and Kara hates it, because she knows she has to leave, but she loves it, because she knows she’ll get to hug her, to smell that sharp lavender and vanilla scent of her, to hold her body close and imagine, just for a moment – just for a perfect, perfect moment – that Lena feels the same way she does.

She tells her that lunch is on her next time, and she smiles, even as Lena lets go of her body, when she tells her “okay, cool,” because she remembers – not so long ago – when Lena wouldn’t have dreamed of being that informal with anyone.

Let alone a reporter.

But then again, they were just gossiping about ‘Nsync, weren’t they?

She smiles as she watches her walk away. She can’t help it. Can’t help the way she sighs, the way her eyes shift down to her ass, just briefly, briefly, because she’s her friend, and she won’t take advantage, but Rao, she’s allowed to have eyes, right?

One day.

One day, she’ll tell Lena. 

One day, the timing will be right for them.

One day, when her sister is more healed and Cadmus is dealt with and… one day.

She smiles, and she sighs hopefully, happily, because she can still feel Lena’s heartbeat against hers, can still feel her warmth on her skin, can still smell her scent in her nose, and hey, her sister got the girl.

And maybe, just maybe, she will, too.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> could you write something about my poor touch-starved sweet baby lena getting physical attention? (like the chin touch from rhea, the PERFECT hug from kara, anything i just have so many feelings about my child 

She’s not used to touch.

Being touched.

Unless it’s by rough hands.

Rough hands, dismissive hands.

Hands that want to show her off to the world, but only because she’s beautiful. Only because she’s brilliant. Only because she can raise her mother’s bottom line.

Until she can’t anymore.

And then the only touches are clinical. Necessary.

Jack touched her. It was nice. It was delightful.

But Jack was a long time ago, and now Jack was dead, and now…

And now, there’s Kara – there has been Kara, since before Jack… – and Kara doesn’t shy from her touch like her skin contains a Luthor plague.

Kara hugs her and Kara holds her and Kara kisses her forehead gently, gently, gently, and it’s the most tender kiss Lena thinks she’s ever received.

And Supergirl’s arms are strong and they keep her safe and they protect her, like Kara says she will. Protect her, and they feel exactly like Kara’s arms do, and she wonders, and she knows, and she wonders when Kara will tell her.

And then there’s Rhea, and Rhea talks to her the way she’s always fantasized her mother would, and Rhea touches her chin the way her mother used to touch Lex’s but god, no, never hers.

Not like that.

She doesn’t think she needs it. Most of the time.

Touch.

Because she has her work and she has her red wine and she has her meals brought to her at her desk, because if she’s working while she eats, she doesn’t have to be reminded of the soft, quiet intimacies that she’s missing.

The touches that she’s starved of.

And she is.

Starved for them.

For touches that love her, that revere her, that… treasure her.

And that’s how Kara Danvers touches her.

That’s how Kara Danvers lifts her chin, softly, gently – god, how can a woman with such superhuman strength have such control, such perfect tenderness? – and that’s how Kara Danvers touches her entire body with her eyes when she breathes, “Lena, can I kiss you?”

And god, yes, yes, yes, she can.

And Kara’s hands are gentle, and they’re soft, and they’re slow, but they touch her like Kara will die without more of Lena’s skin under her palms, under her fingertips.

Her lips taste of wind and mints that mostly mask the taste of pizza, and Lena smiles, because Kara Danvers is touching her, holding her, loving her.

Worshiping her.

She promises she won’t cry, and she immediately breaks that promise.

It’s the little intimacies that bring the tears to her eyes.

The ones like Kara bringing her hand to Lena’s thigh under the table when someone brings up Cadmus.

The ones like Kara’s fingers weaving through hers when they walk from their newest brunch place to the docks to meet Alex and Maggie for the second half of their date.

The ones like Kara’s kiss brushing the back of her neck while she works, Kara’s fingers kneading softly into her shoulders, melting her tension like magic.

The ones like Alex hugging her in greeting at game night while Kara beams behind her.

The ones like Winn offering her his hand when he invites her up to play pool with him and Maggie.

The ones like James pulling her into a relieved hug after she narrowly avoids taking a bullet during one of their skirmishes with the Daxamites.

The ones like J’onn putting a hand on her shoulder, an approving nod accompanying his almost-smile that’s more than good enough for her, after she saves everyone, again.

The ones like Maggie putting her hand on Lena’s lower back as she leans up and whispers, “Our Danvers girls are at it again, huh?” when Alex and Kara start to team up against James and Winn on game night.

It’s the little intimacies – the softest, most casual touches – that, slowly, slowly, slowly – make her life full again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Fix it: Kara running to Lena after saving the ship

Everyone is saying it.

People Kara loves. On that ship.

About to be vaporized.

Everyone is saying it.

How Kara loves him. How Kara loves Lena.

And she does. 

Love him.

He’s a remnant of her past, a taste of her old language, her old home, her old history – of people dead and long since gone – and, when he’s not trying to be her boyfriend, he’s fun. As a cousin-type thing.

But she also…

She also loves her. Loves Lena.

And that doesn’t feel the same, even in the slightest.

She suddenly understands why Maggie and Alex didn’t say they love each other – why she herself didn’t really understand that Maggie truly loved Alex – until Alex almost died a week ago.

Rao, was it only a week ago?

She understands, because she’s been denying her feelings for Lena for so long. And so hard.

Denying, because she can’t be that terrible of a friend to Lena. To abandon their friendship for… something else.

Something else that Kara hasn’t wanted to put to words, but Rao, it feels a lot like this thing called love.

She tells Cat that Lena’s her best friend.

And it’s true, but it isn’t.

Alex is her best friend.

Lena is her… her best something.

Something that Kara doesn’t want to say.

But when she sees her? When the door opens and their eyes find each other’s, immediately, instantly, perfectly?

Words don’t matter.

Hell, oxygen barely matters.

“Lena,” she breathes before anyone else can move. Before anyone else can act.

She brushes past his shoulder and she’s relieved not to hear it crack with the force of her movement, but she slows her body, steadies it, tugs her very fibers into herself so that she’s gentle, gentle, gentle, as she pulls Lena into her arms.

She doesn’t need words to swear she’ll never let her go.

Lena hugs her back, hard, trembling.

Kara doesn’t usually feel the need to hurt people, but Rao, does she want to hurt the woman who forced Lena into this dress, who forced Lena to tremble.

She pulls her back to look at her face, to assess her body for injuries the way Alex always unnecessarily does to her; or, more accurately, the way Alex always very necessarily does to Maggie.

“Are you hurt? What did she do to you? Why – “

Lena’s hands are on her biceps, but Kara stammers to a halt when she realizes that her eyes are fixed above Kara’s shoulder.

“You came,” she breathes to her mother, and Kara’s heart breaks at what she had Winn do, at what she had Winn prepare for.

Because it will – once again – break Lena if Lilian proves Kara’s precautions necessary.

And Kara will not, not, not allow it.

She takes Lena by the hand, and she turns back toward Lilian.

“She did,” Kara tells her, her voice as Supergirl low, bracing. Threatening. “And she’s going to get us all home safe. Aren’t you, Lilian?”

Lena catches the lilt in Supergirl’s voice, the threat, and her heart wavers but doesn’t sink.

Because her mother might be planning to betray Supergirl, and that is unacceptable.

It is unacceptable and it is unforgivable.

But still, she came.

And still, Supergirl is by her side, holding her hand.

Holding her hand.

She’ll process that bit later.

“Of course I came for my only daughter, Lena,” Lilian ignores Kara, and Lena tightens her grip in Kara’s hand.

“And so did you,” she turns to Supergirl, her eyes liquid.

“Always, Lena,” Kara tells her, and she’ll mean it every time.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Could you do a fix it fic where kara and Lena finally admit their feelings for each other (and lena knows that she is supergirl) and lena stays with her on the ship please? Your fics are the best and honestly you should write the show!
> 
> This picks up from here: https://queercapwriting.tumblr.com/post/160717018764/fix-it-kara-running-to-lena-after-saving-the-ship

Lilian underestimates her daughter.

She always has.

She probably always will.

Underestimates her because she sees her.

She sees the way she clings to Supergirl’s hand; the way her entire body pressed into their hug; the way her entire body is relaxed, now, safe, now, that the caped alien nuisance is by her side.

She sees her, but she fails, utterly, to understand her. To comprehend her.

To truly feel for her. With her.

Because she underestimates Lena.

Underestimates her knowledge. Her perception. The depth of her love, her appreciation, for Supergirl. For Kara Danvers.

She wants the news that her two friends in National City are, in fact, one friend, to break her.

She wants it to make her hate Kara. Hate Supergirl.

And that break will be the clean one Lilian’s been searching for, to use to weld Lena by her side.

But she doesn’t understand her, doesn’t comprehend her, doesn’t feel for her. With her.

So she doesn’t know that Lena already knows.

Lena already knows exactly whose hand she’s holding.

Knows exactly who this woman in a cape is.

Her hero. Kara Danvers.

Her friend. Supergirl.

Her love. Both. The same. One.

So when Kara thrusts Lena protectively behind her back, because at the slightest nod from Lilian, Cyborg Superman lunges to try to wrench the two of them apart, Lena knows exactly who is protecting her.

Who is fighting for her.

She knows exactly who is throwing punches and sweeping up her cape to protect Lena from hellfire.

She knows exactly who is punching and heat vision-ing into unconsciousness the man who hurt the woman she loves. The man who hurt the woman her sister loves.

No more. No more.

Kara rounds on Lena’s mother, and she doesn’t need Lena’s whimper to stop her from killing her.

She won’t break Lena, not like that. Not ever.

“Take those two and Lena back to the surface,” she tells the man restraining Lilian Luthor.

“What? Why? You can’t stay here, the DEO has that cannon thing trained on this place – “

“I have to give your mother a chance. All of them. I can’t just leave them to die without another chance.”

He doesn’t argue nearly enough, but he shuts Lena’s mother up effectively enough when she starts to scoff. 

He doesn’t argue nearly enough, because he says he’s a superhero because he loves a superhero, but he loves his comfort more.

But Lena? Lena won’t take a step toward him. And she certainly won’t look at her mother.

“Lena,” Supergirl prompts, her voice softening as she turns to her, blocking her mother from her view. “Lena, you have to go with them. The DEO can protect you – “

“We don’t have time for this, Supergirl, the DEO is about to blow this place – “

“I know, I know – he’s right, Lena, you need to go, now.”

Lena tilts her head and stares, like she can’t quite comprehend what’s happening, what Kara is saying.

“Not without you,” she says, like it’s the most obvious conclusion in all the multiverse.

“Lena, you can’t – “

“Lena, be reasonable, you – “ But Lena has grabbed the device from Supergirl’s hand, and she’s fiddled with it with the speed of a genius, and without another word, without another blink, she and Kara are the only two remaining.

“Lena, what did you do? I can’t let you stay, it’s too risky – “

“Your sister won’t fire a weapon that will kill you, Kara.” She says it soft and she says it scared. But god, god, god, she says it.

Kara nearly reaches for glasses that aren’t there and she desperately tries to pfft. “What? How do you – “

“Because she loves you, of course.”

Kara blanches. Everyone keeps saying she loves Lena… And she does. Rao, she does. Just not in the way they were all saying. She thinks Alex might know, but that’s not the point, not right now… 

“No, I meant how did you – “

“Because those eyes, Kara Danvers? Will always be heroic to me.”

The ship rumbles and Lena staggers forward, into Kara’s arms, and just this once, the multiverse is working in their favor.

Kara breathes out and Lena breathes in her breath, and time is frozen like the world isn’t about to end, like the planet below isn’t on fire.

“Lena, I… I’m sorry I lied, I didn’t want to, I just – “

“No, Kara, this isn’t… that’s not why I told you, I’m not… I’m not angry. There are many kinds of lies, Kara Danvers, and the ones you have to weave in your life? I imagine they’ve only ever caused you more pain than they’ve caused anyone else. And you bear it so beautifully, so bravely, I…”

Kara’s lips part and her breath hitches and her eyes travel to Lena’s lips, to Lena’s chest.

“Thank you for coming to rescue me,” Lena finishes softly, and Kara reaches slow, tentative, terrified, exhilarated fingers to her face.

“I will always come for you,” she whispers, and Lena is too overcome by the burning in Kara’s eyes, by the intensity of the woman’s gaze, to even crack a smirk at the unintended pun.

Lips hover close to lips, and neither is sure who tilts forward first, but Kara is sure that Lena tastes vaguely of hope and loss and stale ship air and Lena is sure that Kara tastes of wind and ash and sky.

Both are sure that the other tastes perfect.

“Well isn’t this the scandal?” Rhea’s voice makes them both jump. “My son’s wife-to-be and my son’s worthless girlfriend, together on his wedding night.”

“You’ve lost, Rhea. There won’t be a wedding night. There won’t be any obliterated hospitals. You’ve lost,” Lena practically snarls, and Kara gulps at her intensity, at her fire, at the fact that those perfect lips were just on hers.

Rhea is chuckling and Kara is clenching her fists, is shifting in front of Lena.

“They’ll blow this place, Rhea. Don’t think that they won’t. You can choose to end this, now, and leave this planet, or you can choose to vaporize with us. And what, you think that’s funny?”

“What I think is funny, Kara Danvers, is that you seem to think I only have one way to defeat you.”

Lena gasps before Kara sees him, before Kara takes the brunt of his blow.

Her stomach contorts when she blinks up at her cousin, clearly controlled somehow.

It’s bad enough that she loves him so much.

But at least it’s not Alex this time.

“Lena, stay back,” she shouts, and Rhea chuckles as Lena scrambles to obey, stolen gun in hand, ready.

Ready to defend the woman she loves, as the woman she loves defends her.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Kara talking to Cat about who is on the ship, but instead of saying that Mon-El is her boyfriend and Lena her best friend, Lena is her gf.

“So who’s up there?”

Kara’s stomach churns, because Cat always knows. How the hell does Cat always know?

“Oh please, we both know that Winslow is not capable of keeping his mouth shut,” Cat solves the mystery, and Kara’s stomach somersaults.

“It’s a good friend of mine.” She pauses and she keeps her arms crossed and she prays to Rao that this won’t be as scary as she’d imagined it to be. “And my girlfriend.”

She doesn’t look at her. Instead, she looks up at the sky. Toward Lena.

She can’t see Cat’s face, but she can hear her heartbeat skip. She can hear her heart rate speed up.

She plows into talking more, because she still can’t look at her. Still can’t, can’t, can’t. She sighs and she tosses her arms up.

“Maybe Alex and the president are right. Maybe it’s Supergirl’s responsibility to protect everyone. But all I can think about is the fact that the woman I love is trapped on that ship, and if we destroy it – “ 

Her voice falters and she prays for just a fraction of the strength Maggie had demonstrated when Alex was kidnapped.

“ – then she’s destroyed too, and that… that would break my heart.”

She sighs and she turns and she tries not to throw up, and she still refuses to look at Cat.

“It’s selfish.”

Cat objects – gently, gently, a slight tremor in her voice that Kara can’t quite place – before the word even finishes breathing its way out of her lips.

“No, no, it’s not selfish, Supergirl. It’s human.”

Kara turns to her, now, because Cat always knows – always knows exactly what’s wrong – and Kara wonders if she knows now, too, that Kara is struggling because if she were human, truly human, maybe Lena wouldn’t be in this mess, maybe – 

“You’ve fallen in love, Supergirl, and that… that, as much as anything you’ve done, as much as any of the buildings or planes or people you’ve saved, means you belong here. You didn’t bring this fight here, Supergirl, and you certainly didn’t put your girlfriend up on that ship.”

“I could have stopped them from taking her – “

“I highly doubt there was anything you could have done. In my experience, Kara Danvers, when you want something done, if it’s at all possible, it gets done.”

“Kara Da – what – Ms. Grant, what are you – “

“You’re spluttering, dear, do mind that you don’t misplace your eyes if they pop any farther out of your head.”

“But – how did you – why would you – “

“Because I know you, Supergirl. I know you in all your forms. And I know that when you put your mind, your heart, behind something, you’re going to achieve it. You want to save your girlfriend?”

There’s a long, long pause, and Kara almost gathers the courage to look at Cat. Almost.

“Then she is the luckiest person on this planet, because she will be saved, and by the most heroic knight of our generation, no less. I will claim some credit, of course, both for grooming you and for this rousing pep talk.”

Kara can’t help but smile and Cat can’t help but return it, even if it’s a little sad on the edges.

“How’s Carter?” Kara blurts suddenly, because she realizes that the question’s been buzzing in the back of her mind for a while now, since she got his last letter and hadn’t had the time or energy to respond.

Since Alex.

“Well, you know, he enjoyed his time away with his mother, but I think we’re both ready to come back and expand our horizons right in the place we started.”

Kara’s eyes light up and Cat shakes her head softly.

“Another time, Supergirl. Chop chop. You have a woman to save. Not to mention a planet.”

Kara chuckles, almost more to herself than anyone else, and her voice is low, almost husky, when she turns to her and tells her, “I really missed your advice, Ms. Grant.”

Cat almost smiles. Almost indulges. Almost.

“And I’ve really missed giving it. Now shoo. Up up and away, no time to lose.”

Kara smiles, exhales hard, and uncrosses her arms, and Cat watches as she reaches them to the sky and positively soars.

She leans back on her hands and watches, watches, shaking her head and sighing to herself.

“That is still so hot,” she whispers, and she wonders if Supergirl’s superhearing can pick that up, and she wonders how she lived a single day without… this.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from @dapperinsomniac – “Lena and Kara discussing the lead weapon privately, while Lena reassures Kara everything will be okay afterwards (when Mon-El is gone)” combined with the prompt from @tamkinz13 “Need the Lena /Winn. Brotp and how they only need sounds and not words to speak sometimes.”

Kara trusts her. Supergirl trusts her.

She trusts her, but god, she doesn’t trust Lilian.

And neither does Lena.

How could she? The years of abuse notwithstanding, this woman had just abandoned the girl that she lov – Supergirl, she’d abandoned Supergirl – to die, either at Rhea’s hands or, accidentally, at her own sister’s.

So when she quirks her eyebrow – slightly, so slightly that the genocidal leader of Cadmus doesn’t see it, that ultra-powerful Superman doesn’t see it – at Supergirl, Supergirl sees it.

Of course she does. She knows Lena better than anyone.

Or, Kara Danvers does.

Same difference, anyway.

And that quirk of her eyebrow is all she or Supergirl need to communicate what comes next: because that quirk of her eyebrow is _meet me on the roof. Alone. Twenty minutes_.

And it takes her nineteen of those minutes to extricate herself from her mother, but she times her disappearance with the arrival of Kara’s geeky IT friend Winn.

The one whose lip had curled at the sight of Lilian Luthor, because she killed people. She killed people, good people, innocent people, and Winn knows.

Knows what it’s like to be the child of someone who is capable of that.

She doesn’t want to avoid him.

She wants to be around him, working at his side, now more than ever. And she will, she will.

But first, she pleads an excuse to run and get something from her second office, a vital component they’ll need. Winn nods as he gets to work, and Lena, heels or no heels, runs.

Runs up to the roof, the detonator safe in her pocket, safe between her fingers.

“Supergirl,” she calls, because Supergirl is watching her city start to smolder, hands on her hips and agony on her face.

“Lena,” she turns hastily, and she sounds, now more than ever, like Kara Danvers.

Smaller. More vulnerable. More breakable.

And Lena hates herself for the choice she’s putting in her hands. But she has to, she has to, and lorg she hopes that Kara will understand.

“I want you to have this.”

She presses the detonator into Supergirl’s hands, and both of their eyes linger for a moment at the spot where their fingers touch until an explosion in the distance makes their eyes jagged, makes their eyes glazed, makes their eyes focused.

“What is it?”

“The detonator. My mother… she abandoned you on that Daxamite ship. And she’s only trying to make things better with me now to save her own skin. Because she knows I can get the device to work.”

“Lena, I am so sorry – “

But Lena stops her with trembling hands and a trembling laugh.

“No, no, K – Supergirl, that’s not why I – I mean, she’ll detonate it. Whether you’ve reached the conclusion of your battle with Rhea or not. Kara Danvers.”

Supergirl starts, and Lena suppresses a sad smile.

“She could lose her boyfriend. I don’t want that to happen unless it’s absolutely necessary.”

If she feels anything about Kara having a boyfriend to begin with, she’s been trained by Lilian Luthor long enough, hard enough, degrading enough, to keep it off of her face.

“This detonator – when Winn and I fix the device, this will activate it, not the device itself.”

Kara slips it into one of Winn’s very clever pockets and nods solemnly.

“Thank you, Lena. And when this is over, if you need to talk – about your mother, about Rhea – you’ll know where to find me.”

She twitches her knees like she does when she’s about to take off, and Lena reaches out for her arm instinctively.

Supergirl stills and Lena hesitates only for a millisecond before bringing her lips to her hero’s cheek, long and soft and lingering.

They both close their eyes, letting the feeling of Lena’s lips on Kara’s cheek replace the feeling of their city burning around them.

Lena pulls back, and Kara nods without looking at her.

She understands about strength. She’ll have it for Lena.

And Lena will have it for her.

She’s still shaking when she slips back into her office, and Winn barely glances up at her. He doesn’t have to – he knows she’ll be able to assess his progress so far at a glance.

But he hears a slight sniffle as she settles in beside him, her fingers immediately falling into rhythm with his, her calculations immediately weaving into and out of his.

“You okay?” he murmurs, because somehow he knows – of course he knows, of course, of course he does – that she wouldn’t want her mother to overhear any sign of perceived weakness.

She turns her head to pierce his eyes with her own for a moment, and briefly, just briefly, she lets him see the terror in them, the preemptive guilt and the worthlessness and the rage.

His hand hovers above hers, waiting for permission to touch her. She shifts her hand up, and the coolness of his skin is a relief.

The way he doesn’t flinch away from a Luthor is a relief.

“Lena Luthor, we’re about to blow up the Death Star together. Are you with me?”

And this time, Lena’s smile itself could end a war.

“I can see why Kara loves you so much,” she tells him as she passes him a voltage meter.

“And I can see why she loves you, too,” he grins, arching a suggestive, we’ll-talk-girls-later eyebrow as he takes what he didn’t even have to ask her for, and the rest of their work is flawless.

Because he’s right: they’re going to save the world together.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from @goteamsuprcorp – “do you think your write a fic were Kara and Lena have a hurt/comfort moment after Man-Hell is yeeted… and kiss” and @ohhsoadorkable – “Also, Lena feeling guilty for hurting Kara after Mon-El gets yeeted. Cause we all know bb is too precious and will feel bad for hurting the love if her life” and “Someone actually praising Lena for helping them getting rid of the daxamites ?!?!? Pretty bb deserves a thank you !”

She tells herself she’s not being selfish.

That Kara is in need of comfort. That she is Kara’s best friend.

Aside from her sister, of course.

Which is why Lena is setting out for Alex’s apartment.

Because she knows her best friend. And she knows that’s where she’ll be. To lick her wounds. To heal. To be held close by someone who loves her in the ashes of dead Daxamites.

To be held close by someone who needs her after someone she thought she needed had to… leave.

She tells herself she’s not being selfish – that she’s seeking to hold, not be held, to offer comfort, not seek it – and she tells herself that Kara would be the first person to offer her comfort, even when in dire pain herself.

She tells herself she is not taking advantage of Kara’s goodness. 

She tells herself that she is not her mother, is not Rhea.

She paces and she rings her hands and she breathes deep, deep, slow, and she knocks on Alex Danvers’s apartment door.

It’s late – so late that it’s actually, technically, early – but there’s a light on under the door, and there’s immediate movement inside at the sound of her knock. Lena gulps and stiffens and prays she won’t regret this.

The detective who’d arrested her – the detective that Kara was coming to accept, coming to like, coming, even to love, who was dating her sister, who was turning her sister into a tremendous puddle of mush – answers the door, wearing boxers and a t-shirt so oversized on her that Lena refuses to believe it’s hers.

“Thank you for what you did,” is the first thing the woman says, and Lena is nothing if not surprised. Shocked, even.

“What?”

“You and Winn. You two saved the planet. And before you worry about blood on your hands, don’t – Rhea was killed, and so were some of the Daxamites who were on the surface, but most of them transported up and took their ships out of orbit in time. So they can’t come back, but their species… It’s not dead. Okay?”

Maggie says all of this softly, soothingly, leaning slightly forward into Lena’s ear, and Lena doesn’t know the last time – outside of Kara, or Supergirl – that she felt this… heard. Without even having to say anything.

“Babe, who is it?” Alex calls, because apparently Kara is too exhausted, too pained, too agonized, to strain herself with her x-ray vision.

“A friend,” Maggie steps back and gestures Lena inside, and Kara stirs from the blanket Alex has her wrapped in. Stirs from the arms Alex has her wrapped in.

“Lena,” she croaks, and Lena holds out her hands.

“No, no, Kara, no need to get up, I just… I wanted to see if you’re alright. I heard… I heard you’ve suffered a loss.”

She doesn’t give details, and when something flashes across Kara’s eyes – a classic but vague does-she-know panic – she holds back both a sob and a chuckle.

Now isn’t quite the time.

“I’ll be alright,” she murmurs, and Lena holds out the bag she’d carried over.

“Your favorite place for potstickers in all of National City is still open for business, you know. Something about people needing good food and good company in times like this.” 

She glances around at the empty pizza boxes and potsticker containers.

“It seems you already knew that, but more can’t hurt, can they?” she asks, almost timidly, and Alex smiles as she stares up at this woman who can save the world, over and over and over, while her own mother is trying to destroy it, but who is so, so, so gentle with her little sister.

“Potstickers can never hurt,” Kara murmurs as she unwraps her arms from the blankets and reaches for the potstickers gratefully. Alex and Lena exchange a soft laugh.

“Well, I’ll just leave you three to it then,” she says, and she starts to head out the door.

“Lena, wait!” Kara is on her feet by the time Lena turns her head.

“We can share these. At my place. If you want. Alex and Maggie have a lot of… processing to do, and we can do the same. Processing, I mean. Processing, as friends. You… Rhea hurt you, and I want to be there for you, too.”

Lena shakes her head – she is not selfish, she is not selfish, she is not selfish – but Kara knows better.

She strides across the room and reaches for Lena’s hands with one of hers, both of them oblivious to Alex and Maggie’s wide-eyed glance.

“You’re allowed to need someone, too, Lena. Just because I’m hurting doesn’t mean I can’t be there for you, too. We can be here for each other.”

“I…” She fights tears and she reminds herself that she is not, perhaps, worthless. “I don’t want to take you from your sister and – “

“Alex? Do you mind? If I go with Lena?”

Alex suppresses a knowing grin and shakes her head.

“I love you,” she pulls her into her, close and warm and very slightly needy.

“I love you, too,” Kara reminds her, giving Maggie a squeeze, too, before setting out the door with Lena.

They don’t speak much on the walk back to Kara’s apartment.

The walk back through war-torn streets and downed electrical lines.

They don’t speak much as they go through Kara’s apartment, powerless, lighting candles and pouring wine.

Kara takes everything that can spoil out of the fridge and freezer and piles it onto the table.

“Who knows how long the power will be out?” she offers by way of explanation, and Lena suppresses the urge to kiss the redness from her eyes.

They don’t speak much as they plow their way through ice cream and yogurt and potstickers.

They don’t speak much until Kara lets herself break.

“Everything I do, everything I try, it just… he made me feel connected to my… my parents, my family, my history, you know? My people.”

She’s either too grieved to notice her slight slip, or she trusts Lena too much to care.

Or a little bit of both.

“You haven’t lost them all over again, you know,” Lena says in a small, small voice. “Your parents. Your people and your history. If anything, Kara Danvers, you’ve honored them.”

Kara furrows her brow and adjusts her glasses and shakes her head, and Lena hesitates slightly before tucking a few strands of loose hair behind Kara’s ear. Kara freezes and meets her eyes with an intensity borne of months of unspoken feelings, months of repressed need.

“I don’t feel like I’ve honored much of anything lately,” Kara sighs, and Lena nods and chuckles slightly.

“Neither do I. You know I was actually foolish enough to let Rhea manipulate me so baldly? I walked right into every single thing she had planned for me. When Supergirl said she’d fight her…” She looks at Kara significantly, and she thinks she sees a spark of unspoken acknowledgment there. “I know it’s ridiculous – she was fighting for the whole planet – but it also felt… like she was fighting for me.”

“You deserve that, Lena,” Kara tells her, her voice barely above a whisper. Her voice barely distinct from a prayer. “Someone to fight for you. You deserve that.”

“Kara,” Lena swallows, and Kara silences her with a slight shake of the head. 

Slowly, steadily, eyes a burning, chaotic storm, she takes her glasses off of her face. Lena inhales slowly, steadily, eyes a beacon, chaotic clarity.

“I’d like to kiss you, Lena. Can I?” Kara asks, and Lena lets her body respond.

It’s soft and it’s tentative, because it doesn’t matter what Kara might think she wants tonight – in love with him or not, even liked him or not, she cared for him, cares for him, and Kara Danvers, Supergirl, her best friend, deserves better than mourning sex – soft and tenative is all it’s going to be tonight.

When their lips part and Lena’s heart starts beating again, her eyes stay closed. When she opens them, Kara is looking at her like she’s a work of art, like she’s a miracle.

Like she’s hope.

“Was that alright?” Kara wants to know, and Lena’s smile is as warm as her fingers on the underside of Kara’s wrist.

“That was perfect,” she whispers, and when she reaches across the table for a spoon, Kara giggles softly, because maybe there is hope after all.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “kara’s whole “having everything” talk with clark, but with supercorp (or supercat, or even karolsen, i’m not picky) instead” from @syllabicacronyms and for everyone who send prompts about The Necklace™

She fidgets with it while she talks to him.

With her necklace.

While she tells him that she doesn’t think she can have it all: that if she loses this, she loses everything. That every time she thinks she’s on the brink of being able to have it all, she almost loses it instead.

“You’re talking about your boyfriend?” Clark prompts, because he knows her better than that.

She stops her pacing and she turns and she stares at him.

“What would you say… what would you say if I told you I’m talking about Lena? Lena Luthor?”

She almost chokes on her name, despite how good it usually feels in her mouth.

Almost chokes on her name because this is Clark, her cousin, yes, sure, but he’s also Clark, Superman, and a Super and a Luthor?

If anyone has some sort of right to have strong objections, it’s the man staring at her with sharp eyes and a slightly tilted head.

“What would I say if you tell me that Lena is your missing piece? The part of your life that you’re afraid you can’t have, but that would make you feel like you have everything if you do?”

She nods because she trusts Clark, but god, this is an awful feeling and her throat refuses to open.

“I would say that I wish you would’ve come out to me sooner, there are some great clubs in Metropolis you’re really missing out on.”

Kara blinks.

“Kal, did you not – I just told you – “

He crosses the room in what seems like a single stride and cuts her off with soft hands on her shoulders.

“Kara. I know you. Jimmy knows you. Alex knows you. And everyone… everyone pretty much knows, Kara. We have known. Just… waiting for you to figure it out for yourself. And let us know when you were ready.”

“She’s a Luthor!” Kara blurts suddenly, because this wasn’t supposed to be about her sexuality. This was supposed to be about Lena.

“And you love her,” Kal supplies softly, and Kara softens.

“I’m giving my necklace to Alex. Before the… battle. But would you… I’m going to win, Kal, I am. But if something happens… I don’t have anything to give Lena, since Alex is going to take my necklace – just for safe keeping – but would you tell her? Tell her, if something happens?”

“I’m not going to have to tell her, Kara. You’ll come back and you’ll tell her yourself. I promise you, alright?”

“Alright.” 

Because looking into his eyes, the way he loves her, the way he so casually believes that a Luthor and a Super could be… whatever she and Lena were becoming?

That’s exactly the kind of thing she’ll need to win back the Earth.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanvers & Supercorp High School AU  
> “Hi, I know you’re not taking prompts, so feel free to ignore me.. I usually am anyway. The thing is I struggle with depression and my home life pertains with an abusive family and bullying at school, coupled with not so good friends…. anyway, I was wondering if alex or kara could deal with like depression or just flashes backs and lena or maggie, helps them deal with it.. and it’s Okay if you just ignore. Sorry to bother you” from SanversAndSuperCorp 
> 
> (I'm cross-posting this into my Sanvers fic series -- The Girls We Wanna Kiss -- as well, because it's so solidly about both couples.)

Kara hates it. 

Watching Alex suffer. She hates it. Being Eliza’s darling child.

She misses Jeremiah, too, but not like Alex does. 

She misses Jeremiah, too, but she’s not the one that Eliza expects to somehow both replace him and live up to his memory.

All of that pressure, Eliza puts squarely on Alex’s shoulders.

And Kara can’t help feeling like it’s her fault.

So she trudges through class – advanced junior-level math, even though she’s still only a freshman – trying to fight down tears, trying to fight down the overwhelming depression.

She was the only one who survived her planet. And now she’s the reason that the only person who makes her feel at home on this planet – Alex, her big sister, her world, her salvation, her everything – is suffering. 

Now she’s the reason that Alex had spent last night screaming at Eliza, raging and crying and grabbing her surf board and not caring that it was too dark to surf safely. 

Kara had watched her from their rooftop, to make sure she was safe. To make sure she didn’t hurt herself. Even if that was, maybe, something she wanted.

Kara sniffles to herself with the effort of holding everything in, with the effort of listening for Alex’s heartbeat – her big sister is in her English class right now – amidst the overwhelming array of sounds that assault her daily at school.

“Need a tissue?” a boy who’s never said two words to her offers in a whisper. She nods gratefully, starting to smile.

“Go to the bathroom and get one, then,” he whispers again in a voice that carries intentionally, carries enough to get all the kids surrounding them to laugh at Kara’s now burning face.

All the kids, that is, except Lena Luthor.

Lena Luthor who turns around from her seat in front of Kara with fire in her eyes and murder in her posture. Lena Luthor who also is too young to be in this class, but too smart to be anywhere else.

Lena Luthor, who passes Kara a tissue from her own bag and raises her hand in one smooth motion. 

“Ms. Hernandez, Jacob is violating our class contract against bullies,” she tells her, a smug look on her face as Jacob is promptly sent to the guidance counselor and Ms. Hernandez asks before touching Kara’s shoulder supportively the next time she circulates the room to look at their work.

“You’re doing a wonderful job adjusting to somewhere new, Kara. And it seems you have a good friend in Lena.”

Kara beams as Lena turns around to meet her gaze shyly. “I do, yeah. I really do.”

She wonders why her face burns so hard, with so much pleasure, when Lena’s shining eyes meet hers, when Lena reaches a hand back to offer more support to Kara, and she makes a note to ask Alex about it later.

Alex. Alex.

Alex, who’s having problems of her own, across the hall and one flight down, in her English class. Her fight with Eliza had gotten so intense last night – so painful, so visceral, so agonizing, left her feeling so small, so unimportant, so insignificant – that she hadn’t been able to focus enough, to dry her stinging eyes enough, to do her homework for the day.

And Alex Danvers always did her homework. 

“I expect more from you, Ms. Danvers. Is everything alright?” Mr. Pepitone asks, and Alex scowls at him, at the condescension in his question, at the implication that whatever it is that’s wrong, his English homework should take priority. 

“Alex was helping me last night, sir,” Maggie speaks up, and Alex – as well as half the class – starts at the sound of her voice. Maggie rarely says anything in class anymore, since her parents… since her parents.

“My truck broke down on my way home from work, and she came out to help me fix it.”

“Those engineering skills paying off, Ms. Danvers, is that right?” Mr. Pepitone grins slightly before nodding and moving on, and Alex nods.

Alex nods, even though she knows full well that Maggie’s truck might have broken on her way home from the after school program for little kids last night, but that Maggie wouldn’t have needed any help fixing it.

“Thank you,” Alex mouths, and Maggie winks.

“What’re friends for, Danvers?” Alex doesn’t say anything about how she’d like to be more than friends with Maggie, about how she’d love to drown in Maggie’s eyes, how she’d…

But then Maggie is slipping a piece of ripped paper onto her desk, and Alex nearly swoons at the beautiful swirls of Maggie’s deliberate handwriting.

“You look beautiful, like always, Danvers, but you also look like you’ve been crying. Can I help?”

Alex looks up at her, wondering whether the burning in her face shows. Maggie’s head is tilted and her eyes are soft, and Alex is gone.

Her hand shakes as she scribbles back.

“My mom was at it again. Apparently I’m not doing enough to protect Kara. Again. I just feel like…” She looks up from writing and stares idly at their teacher as he drones on about Shakespeare. “… I’ll never be able to please her, you know? I mean, I know you know. Sorry. I’m just so miserable. Whatever.”

She waits until Mr. Pepitone turns to write something on the board before she passes the note back.

She watches as Maggie reads it, stops breathing as Maggie reaches for her hand underneath their desks. 

“I know the feeling, Alex. And I’m so sorry your mom can’t see how incredible you are. But you know who you’ll always be able to please? Me. Wait, that came out sexual. I mean… you know what I mean. You deserve to be cared for, Danvers. Can I care for you?”

Heat pools between her legs and she gulps and she blushes and she squeezes Maggie’s hand under their desks as she reads her response. She doesn’t bother writing a response. She just catches Maggie’s eye and nods and smiles for the first time.

Nods and smiles for the first time in hours, because yes. Yes, Maggie can care for her. And she’ll care for Maggie.

What are friends for, right?


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> If you get the chance, I would love a calm, fluffy fic where lena's reading something -- maybe her work (w lots of science words), or a children's book that's well known but neither ever had read to them as a child (kara not growing up on earth and lena growing up in the family that she did), or a favourite novel idk -- to kara whose head is on her lap, while combing through her hair, and kara just melts at the sound of lena's voice and smiles softly as she thinks about how much she loves her ❤️

It’s been a long day.

A long day to cap off a long week, to cap off a long month, to cap off a long, long year.

It’s been a long day and Kara’s body is sprawled all across the couch – Lena loves how much space her girlfriend takes up, how she feels comfortable enough with her to just spread out like this – and her head is in Lena’s lap.

Her head is in Lena’s lap, and her eyes are closed, and her lips are smiling.

Smiling, because one of Lena’s hands is running through Kara’s loose hair, combing through it with her fingers, while her other is holding open a picture book.

A picture book that she didn’t get to read when she was a child – picture books and all things childish were beneath her, apparently – that Kara was too old to get into by the time she got to Earth.

Her voice is as soft as Kara’s hair and as smooth as Kara’s relaxed breath as she reads aloud to the woman she loves, to herself.

To the children still yearning to be cradled inside them both.

“I meant no harm. I most truly did not.

But I had to grow bigger. So bigger I got.

I biggered my factory. I biggered my roads.

I biggered my wagons. I biggered the loads

Of the Thneeds I shipped out. I was shipping them forth

To the East! To the West! To the South! To the North!”

Lena pauses as Kara hums, and she chuckles deep in the back of her throat.

“What is it, love?” she lowers the book with a soft smile on her face.

“Nothing,” Kara murmurs, her eyes still closed.

“You’re a terrible liar, Supergirl,” Lena teases, and Kara cracks open one eye lazily, contentedly.

“I just love the sound of your voice, Lena. The way you read, you have the rhythm down perfectly, you… you’d… you know what, nothing. You want to keep reading?”

“I do, my love, but I also want to know what’s on your mind. What were you going to say?” She continues combing through Kara’s hair with tender fingers, still in awe – always in awe – that this woman, this magnificent, powerful woman, was laying in her lap with no defenses, no pretenses. Nothing but sleepy joy and happy safety.

Kara blushes deeply as she opens both eyes, and she locks hers into Lena’s with a sudden rush of heady seriousness.

“I was just thinking, with your voice… the way you read these books… the way you’re holding me… you’d make a really wonderful mother. If you wanted to be one, one day.”

“Kara,” Lena’s voice breaks, and Kara pales, sitting up, concern written all over her face.

“Lena, I’m sorry, I meant it as a compliment, I didn’t mean – “

“No, no, Kara, that’s… thank you. For saying that. I… I don’t know if I quite believe you – I don’t exactly have the best of models, as you well know – but I… thank you, Kara. Thank you.”

Kara sighs, relieved, and kisses Lena’s lips gently, tenderly, lovingly.

“I only speak the truth.”

“Except when you try to convince people you’re only a mild-mannered reporter,” Lena snorts softly, and Kara scoffs as she settles her head back down into Lena’s lap.

“Occupational hazard,” she defends herself, and Lena hums with amusement.

“Shall I continue?” she asks, and Kara turns her face to press a lingering kiss to Lena’s stomach.

“Please do,” she smiles, and Lena has always loved reading – always – but she’s never loved it quite as much as she does right now.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Supergirl and Lena coming out to the public with a photoshoot with James that they publish in a CatCo edition for pride month.” from @draconicdivinity

Snapper is utterly unfazed by Kara’s pitch.

A Pride Month edition of CatCo – something Cat Grant herself started years ago – this time featuring National City’s hottest new couple.

A Super and a Luthor.

Finally ready to acknowledge that they’re a couple. That they’re wildly in love.

Lena, secure enough to know that Kara – that Supergirl – hell, that her girlfriend, her girlfriend, will not let her down. Will not love her then leave her, in the public spotlight, no less.

Kara, trusting Lena’s ability to care for herself enough to know that she can handle herself if any threats come down on her for this.

Lena, ready to face her mother’s wrath. Again.

Kara, ready to respond at any and all moments to the call watch Winn had made for Lena – modeled on the one Clark had given James – so that Supergirl will never be the reason Lena is hurt.

“Better spruce up on your ability to write about yourself in the third person, Danvers,” he grumbles, but his almost invisible, wry grin weaves entire tales of the way he lost the bet he had with Cat Grant about when Supergirl and Lena Luthor would be ready to go public with their relationship.

With themselves.

Her hands are shaking the morning James meets them in the studio for their photoshoot, and Lena stills them with her own, with soft kisses to each knuckle.

“We don’t have to do this, Kara,” she tells her for perhaps the hundredth time. “It’s alright if you’re not ready, if – “

“No, no, that’s not it, Lena. I just… Sara isn’t a superhero on this Earth, so… so on this Earth, there really aren’t out queer superheroes. What if everyone starts thinking that I – I don’t know – that I’m the only way to be bi? All that representation, all on me…” 

She sighs and she relishes the way Lena listens.

Listens with her full body, her full attention.

This woman who practically lives in her office; this woman who is constantly working, and loves it; this woman whose mind is constantly everywhere at once, who is always so busy that focus is a relative thing.

This woman is focusing, entirely, on her girlfriend, and it sends pleasant tingles down Kara’s spine. It almost makes her stop breathing.

The intensity of what it means to have Lena Luthor pay full attention to her. Her girlfriend, yes, but god, what a powerhouse of a woman.

Kara giggles suddenly, and Lena arches an eyebrow.

“You’re like a superhero, too, you know,” she tells Lena, who laughs open and loud because her girlfriend is utterly ridiculous.

Neither of them notice James clicking away, snapping impromptu photographs of them, incomplete makeup jobs be damned.

These will be better, anyway.

Kara with her hands in Lena’s, smiling earnestly, softly, watching her girlfriend laugh.

“No, I mean it! I was just thinking about… about how brilliant you are, and how many times you’ve saved us all, and how… how proud I am that you even… noticed me, let alone date me.”

“Kara Danvers, I’ve told you before, and I will tell you every day until you understand why,” Lena bites her lip, the laughter gone from her face now. “You are my hero. Not this cape – although I do love your cape – “

They share a private laugh, and Kara blushes almost as red as the cape currently swept to her side for the photoshoot. “ – because I didn’t know you were bulletproof the first time I laid eyes on you. I didn’t have to. You’re special without all…”

She runs her fingers up and down Kara’s arms, up and down her superhero blue. “… without all this.”

The tears stinging Kara’s eyes blink away as she notices – finally – James snapping away.

“We’re not even through with makeup, James!” Kara pouts, and James just laughs.

“I won’t use any shots you both don’t approve of, you know that. But um, Kara, can I talk to you for a second?”

If James were any other ex of Kara’s, Lena might have bristled. But he is so much more than her ex; he’s her family. So when Kara squeezes Lena’s hands and gets up to follow James, Lena watches with a vague smile, because her heart is hammering with the thrill of finally being out together, the thrill of what Kara just told her, the anticipation of the reception of the piece, the relaxing evening Kara mentioned having planned for tonight.

“Listen, I wanted to – “

“Are you sure you’re okay doing this – “

They both stop and they both laugh and look in opposite directions.

James recovers first.

“I am so happy that you’re happy, Kara. And I’m glad Snapper assigned me to this. It’s a big deal, and it’s… honestly, Kara, it’s an honor. Look.” He shows her the feed from his camera, what he’s taken so far, and Kara gasps.

Lena, running her fingers tenderly down Kara’s suited-up arms.

Lena, hands mixed up with Kara’s, staring at her intently, so intently, that the picture alone makes Kara squirm with delight, with heat, with joyful humility.

Lena, tossing her head back and laughing, with Kara looking at her like she’s the most beautiful woman in the galaxy. And she would know.

“James, they’re beautiful,” she whispers, and he smiles.

“You’re beautiful together, Kara,” he tells her, and Lena’s the one who snaps a picture with her phone when she hugs him. 

The rest of the afternoon is full of laughter, full of Kara trying to be intimidating and finally admitting that Alex pulls off the hands-on-hips thing much more confidently than Kara can.

Full of Lena stepping into classic Supergirl poses – eyes serious, arms crossed across her chest; chin tilted upwards, hands on her hips – with Kara, jaw dropped, eyes wide, next to her, a heady combination of amused and turned on.

“Told you you’re a superhero, you do the poses better than me!” Kara stammers when she finds words again, and Lena just laughs, just kisses her cheek, just whispers into her ear about Kara doing the important poses just fine, and the next series of photos is of a blushing, spluttering Supergirl and the human woman who can reduce the unflappable hero into a pile of mush.

When Kara tries to imitate the crisp, efficient, brilliant stance that Lena has at the studio desk, simulating her role as CEO of L Corp, James grins and sighs behind the camera, already anticipating the teasing about that desk that’s going to come from Alex and Maggie and Winn.

And probably some of the social media feeds, as well.

But all of that is inevitable. They’ve discussed it all, they’ve processed it all.

And they’re ready for it all. Together.

So when James still hasn’t quite found a cover photo yet, the one he takes when Kara pulls Lena close and gathers her into her arms – when they’re lost in each other’s eyes so deeply that it seems like they’ve forgotten they’re in a studio, that Kara’s feet might lift off the ground at any moment, and they do, slightly, they do – is what he knows will be the winner, what he knows will reach young queer kids and older queer adults, on the cover of a Pride Edition that is bound to need extra printing.

Because National City’s savior and her superhero girlfriend are redefining heroism as looking lovingly, openly, into someone else’s eyes, and that?

That’s something they’re all very ready for.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kara putting rainbow flags everywhere in the DEO and says it’s like mistltoe, you have to kiss under if you’re queer. She got herself played when she happened to be under one with Lena.” from @mrtevloar
> 
> *cross-posted on my Sanvers series, The Girls We Wanna Kiss

She doesn’t do it for herself.

She really doesn’t. 

She does it for Vasquez and she does it for Yve.

She does it for that med tech in ops and she does it for Pam from HR.

She does it, mostly, for her sister.

Not for herself.

She doesn’t conspire with Vasquez to litter the DEO with rainbow flags like Vasquez had littered it with mistletoe last winter for selfish reasons.

Really, she doesn’t. 

She splatters the halls and the labs and hell, even the command center, with rainbow flags because it’s Pride Month, and Maggie keeps going off about how corporate and geared toward rich white cis men the whole thing is, and she agrees, she does – but she also sees Maggie light up whenever she sees rainbow flags in random places this month, because god, for once it’s good to be seen. Good to be heard.

So she and Vasquez cover the place in the dead of the last night of May, Kara using her powers to fly and hang things from the higher ceilings, Vasquez using their DEO training to climb up to doorways and hallways to hang flags in the lower high spots.

Their Pridely mischief is worth J’onn’s groan and facepalm – he’s smiling, of course, under his hand – when Kara declares to everyone the next morning that “if you’re queer and comfortable and consenting, the rainbow flags will be your mistletoe this month!”, and Alex immediately drags Maggie under the nearest flag and kisses her until they’re both breathless, until the entire morning shift of agents is cheering and wolf whistling, until Maggie’s fingers tighten in Alex’s hair and J’onn has to beg them to please, please, please, finish this elsewhere.

Their Pridely mischief is worth is when Winn melts and stammers and nods his way through Superman walking under a flag with him, telling him that Lois won’t mind a small kiss if Winn consents, giving him a soft, tender, appreciative, brief kiss, making sure he doesn’t fall from weakened knees by bracing strong hands on Winn’s waist; afterwards, Winn can barely speak for days, and they’re all mildly concerned his face will stay permanently red, his gaze permanently dazed and blissful and so, so dreamy.

But one part of their Pridely mischief that Kara wasn’t prepared for?

Is Lena coming to the DEO.

Lena coming to the DEO and smiling brightly at all the flags, and asking a stammering Kara about them as they’re standing directly under one together, and Maggie jumping in and repeating Kara’s rules – “if you’re queer and comfortable and consenting, the rainbow flags are mistletoe for Pride Month! – with a shit-eating grin on her face, and Alex watching with wide eyes and a slack jaw as Lena turns to Kara, and Kara’s entire world outside of Lena melts away.

“Are you queer and comfortable and consenting, Kara? Because I’d very much like to kiss you,” she asks soft and tentative and beautiful.

Kara’s breath hitches as she licks her lips, as she takes Lena’s face into her hands and kisses her soft, kisses her slow, kisses her tender, kisses her passionate.

Lena swoons and Kara steadies her, both of their lips turning up into soft, shy smiles, and the applause that greets their ears is soft, respectful, full of knowledge of the significance of the moment, support and affirmation for the intensity of what is happening.

“You owe me that flash grenade,” Maggie mutters in her girlfriend’s ear.

Before Alex even has the chance to answer, to process, to catch up, J’onn sighs and shakes his head.

“Not a chance, Detective,” he tells her, but the smile on his face – both of his daughters, so, so, so happy – weaves a different picture.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Alex and Lena would be such good friends! I hope we get to see them hanging out next season!
> 
> Cross-posting with my The Girls We Wanna Kiss Sanvers fic because it's literally one half of the same couple!

She’s been over for dinner so many times it should come naturally to her by now.

But she’s intimidated by the woman who’s life she saved – the woman who saved her life – the woman her girlfriend looks up to more than anyone in the galaxy.

So Lena still trembles a little bit when she knocks on Alex’s door for their weekly double-dinner date.

Alex tugs the door open, gesturing Lena inside with an irritated look on her face and her phone stuck between her cheek and her shoulder. 

Maggie nods at Lena from the kitchen and offers her a small smile, but her face is so grim it comes off more like a grimace.

“It’s not you,” she whispers as Lena crosses into the kitchen, looking worriedly at Alex, wishing Kara was home, too.

“Yes, I’m letting it heal properly, Mom. They got me out before any permanent damage to my – no! No, I don’t need to come home to Midvale, I’m a grown woman, I – it’s my job, Mom, I was protecting Kara, I was – “

“Eliza?” Lena asks Maggie softly as she automatically starts helping her with plates, with napkins, with silverware.

Maggie nods grimly, one eye on her stirfry and the other on her girlfriend.

Her phone chimes and she jumps, and she swears.

“Shit, Lena, it’s work, I – it shouldn’t take long, but do you mind watching the dinner – and, uh, Alex – until I get back?”

“Not at all, go. It’s work, Alex and Kara will understand.”

Maggie grimaces gratefully and gestures an explanation to Alex, who nods distractedly, still walking the line between fighting with her mother and accepting that she’s something that resembles worried about her.

Lena watches Alex pace the apartment quietly while she finishes Maggie’s cooking, poking at red peppers here and there to test their texture, their taste.

She feels oddly gratified – and immensely moved – that Alex doesn’t feel the need to take the conversation into another room. A more private room.

A room away from Lena.

She hangs up with begrudging but real words of love, and she heaves a long, unsteady sigh before turning to Lena.

“Sorry about that, I just – “

“Your mother?” Lena asks softly, because they’ve had this conversation before. 

Because their relationship began over Kara, and evolved over science, over heroism.

And deepened over their mothers.

Lena pours Alex a large glass of wine, shrugs slightly, and takes one for herself. She turns off the burners – Maggie’s better at this sort of thing, anyway – and follows Alex to the couch.

“She gets it, now. A little. I think it really got to her that I was scared to come out to her. I think that really hit her, like if I didn’t know she’d still love me, she must’ve done something wrong, you know?”

Lena nods, silent. Watching. Understanding.

“So it’s gotten a bit better. But then my dad, and then that…” She shudders, and Lena knows what’s coming, and she represses her own shudder. “Then that tank. But at least she cares, right?” Alex shakes her head and heaves a sigh. “Mothers, huh?”

Lena smiles softly and clinks her glass to Alex’s. 

“You know when I was away at boarding school, she never wrote to me. Not once, not to see how I was, not… she would come, of course, on parents’ weekends, but more to check up on me, to show off how clever her daughter is. All about appearances.” 

Lena nearly sneers before raising her eyebrows, sipping her wine, and wishing, for a moment, for something harder. “She’s always wanted me to be Lex. Even though I can’t possibly be him. Just like you can’t possibly be Kara. But I wouldn’t want you to be. The world needs Alex Danvers.”

Alex scoffs slightly. 

“Yeah, because Kara Danvers needs me.”

“She does, yes. But so do your friends.” Lena waits for Alex to meet her eyes, burning and intense and sincere. “You’re important, Alex. And your father, that tank… none of that was your fault.”

Alex sighs and grins slightly. “You know you’re pretty sweet. For a Luthor,” she teases, nudging her slightly with her shoulder, and Lena laughs, her heart light at the idea of Alex utterly not meaning her joke. 

Neither of them notice when Kara and Maggie slip back into the apartment, too busy swapping stories of thirteen-year-old crushes and first times and mothers’ disapproval.

“I think your girlfriend and my girlfriend are friends,” Kara muses, beaming, and Maggie watches Alex laugh with tears in her eyes.

“It might be a dangerous combination. Not sure the world’s ready for it.”

Kara’s smile broadens at Maggie’s words. “Yeah. We should definitely come with a warning.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Can I have more Lena being jealous of Sara, please. Especially if Kara hints she has nothing to worry about. *sits on hands to resist making grabby hands*

She’s not flirty on purpose.

She likes Sara – of course she likes Sara.

Sara has made her feel at ease on other planets, and Sara admires her for her strength.

Sara looks at her with heady eyes and a lopsided grin, and Sara makes her stomach flutter because she’s not used to being flirted with quite so boldly.

And getting it. And liking it.

So she’s not flirty on purpose, but Sara Lance knows what it’s like to love a sister like Kara loves Alex, and Sara Lance knows what it’s like to be a superhero and to love so damn hard you can barely breathe.

So she’s not flirty on purpose, but when she’s around Sara, maybe she loosens up just a little.

Not more than she does with Lena.

Just… slightly different.

Slightly different, because Kara loves having friends who are women, and each woman is different, so each relationship is different, so if she laughs a little too loudly at Sara’s dry jokes, it’s because she never gets to see her, and she wishes she could more often.

If she lets Sara’s fingers linger on hers a little longer than strictly necessary when she passes her a glass of club soda, it isn’t because she wants Lena less.

It’s because she has no idea that Lena wants her.

But Alex is nudging her and Alex is pointing to the way Lena looks dejected, to the way Lena looks sharp, to the way Lena looks defensive and looks terrified.

Scared that she’ll lose Kara – her friendship, and any possibility to develop something, anything… more – to a literal legend, to a woman who’s died twice and who travels across space and time saving the universe more times than anyone can count.

Kara watches Lena watching Sara, watching her, and her eyes blow wide open.

Because suddenly she understands what Maggie’s been teasing her about, what Alex has been asking her about, what Winn’s been stammeringly pointing out and what James has been gently inquiring after.

Lena shares her feelings. 

Lena… likes her.

Like that.

Like she likes Lena.

So Kara accepts the club soda from Sara gratefully, happily, and she keeps talking to her. Keeps entertaining everyone from this Earth with a collaboratively-told tale about Earth-1, about Barry Allen’s utter lack of team leadership skills, of Oliver’s muttering instructions under his breath, of Kara’s heat vision and sheer strength rendering a legion of superheroes utterly useless.

She keeps weaving her own words, her own laughter, in and out of Sara’s, their story not missing a beat, but she gets up. 

She gets up and she shifts around the table to where Lena is sitting, eyes scared and eyes insecure and eyes jealous.

Jealous, jealous, jealous.

“Of course, if Lena had been there, she and Cisco would have come up with a solution in under a minute,” she says, sitting next to her and tossing her arm around her shoulder.

Lena’s eyes fly wide, Maggie chokes on her beer, Alex and Winn thump her back, James averts his eyes with a small smile, and Sara?

Sara purses her lips into a smirk, arches her eyebrow, amused. 

Glad Kara is finally understanding what she picked up on the moment she met Lena: that the woman was absolutely wild about Kara. 

That Kara was absolutely wild about her.

Lena finds herself leaning – half in joy, half in smug satisfaction – into Kara’s arms, sipping at her wine and god, Kara smells amazing.

“Well, next time you whisk yourself off to another dimension, be sure to bring me along then.” Her voice is musical and it melts Kara’s insides.

She hears Lena’s heart rate elevate, and her own heart skips because she thinks she understands, finally, why.

Yet something else she’ll have to thank Sara Lance for.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> havghtmess  
> I just pictured Kara trying to fly into Lenas office but not realizing the door is closed and hitting it like a bird
> 
> lowrinotlawri  
> imagine there being a print of her face in an ‘oof’ expression, like you see when something hits a really clean window
> 
> itsmrsdimples  
> @queercapwriting can you write something about this? It doesn´t have to be long.

She’s late for lunch.

She’s late for lunch and it’s the second time this week and she’s not much looking forward to all the kale but she is quite eagerly looking forward to the company.

Lena.

And Lena is all she’s focusing on as she tears across the city, egging herself ever faster, faster, because Lena knows what she is – who she is – and she would never begrudge Kara being late.

But Kara doesn’t want to miss a moment with this woman.

So she’s late and she’s speeding and the wind she’s creating is whipping her hair back and she smiles when she sees Lena pouring herself a glass of water in her office and she doesn’t quite comprehend why Lena tosses her hands up in alarm when she looks out her balcony and notices Kara speeding toward the –

Splat.

Her smile preserves itself – albeit in squished, oof form – on the glass pane of Lena’s balcony door, and Kara understands, too late, why Lena had tossed up her hands.

The door was closed. The damn door was closed, and Kara thought getting punched by her cousin was what it felt like to be a swatted fly, but this?

No, no, no.

This is definitely a more accurate estimate.

The glass squeaks slightly, makes a slight sucking sound, as Kara peels herself off, as she hovers backward, as she tries to preserve at least a small grain of something that feels like dignity.

To her credit, Lena doesn’t laugh.

Well.

Lena doesn’t laugh until after she’s kissed every centimeter of Kara’s skin that had slammed into her balcony.

And then?

Then she laughs beside her disgruntled girlfriend the entire way through lunch.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Cap, could you write flash team/Sara lance meeting Lena and not knowing she's dating Kara? Ft flirting sara

“Lena Luthor? Like, _the_ Lena Luthor?” Cisco wants to know.

Caitlin and Iris nudge him in the ribs, because Lena is clearly uncomfortable.

“Come on, man,” Barry mutters, and Sara just narrows her eyes with a slightly tilted head, watching Lena keep her chin up, her face composed.

“I think what Cisco is _trying_ to say,” Iris steps forward, warm smile and hand extended, “is that it’s not every day we get to meet the woman who single-handedly revolutionized atmospheric technology to stem the impact of global warming.”

Caitlin nods eagerly, squinting slightly in her enthusiasm. “You’re… kind of a legend here. Like Sara, but a different kind.” Sara smirks, arms crossed over her chest, still observing. “Meeting a Luthor? Even one from a different Earth? Because I know you’re amazing there, too, Kara’s told us about you, your work, how brilliant you are, she just never mentioned your last name – I know we work with the Flash, but this is a real honor. No offense, Barry.”

“No, no, none uh… none taken,” he murmurs mildly, hand on the back of his head. Cisco grins and thumps him on the back, and Sara chuckles.

Kara – who’s been quiet this whole time – keeps her hand on the small of Lena’s back. The place where Lena’s emotions sink to. The place where her emotions explode from. The place where she feels them strongest when she can’t show them on her face.

Because her name, here, isn’t notorious.

Her name, here, is legend.

In a good way. In an amazing way.

Kara keeps her hand quietly on the small of Lena’s back, because she knows her girlfriend.

And she knows she wants to cry. She knows she wants to laugh, and she knows she wants to rage.

She knows she doesn’t know what to think, what to feel.

So she just shakes their hands, and she exchanges compliments – “I’ve heard plenty of stories about all of your heroism, too; I’m the one who should be star-struck, truly” – with Team Flash, and she gulps at the intensity of Sara Lance’s eyes when she shakes her hand, when she has a surprisingly strong grip for such tiny hands, for such a small woman.

But then, Lena’s heard the stories about Sara. She sees the storms in her eyes.

So really, she shouldn’t be surprised at all.

“It’s a pleasure, Lena,” Sara tells her, and she lets her eyes travel up and down her body once. Pleasantly, not lewdly. Comfortably, not violating. “I’ve met your counterpart on this Earth.”

“And you didn’t tell us?” Cisco groans, and Sara smirks without turning around.

“She’s not nearly as heroic as you seem. Or as beautiful,” Sara continues, and Kara adjusts her glasses as Lena blushes.

“Okay, yes, well, great, now you’ve all met, so um – “

“Wait,” Iris holds out her hand, a slow grin forming on her face, her eyes flickering between Kara’s hand on Lena’s back, Lena’s red face, Sara’s hand, still holding Lena’s in a prolonged handshake.

“Kara, you could have told us!”

“What? What, she could have told us what?” Barry wants to know, utterly confused and mildly wishing for his own glasses to adjust.

“That she’s dating Lena, obviously,” Caitlin fills in for Iris, and Sara looks between them and laughs. Hard.

“I knew it, Supergirl! I was wondering how much you two were gonna let me flirt until one of you cracked!”

“You knew?” Kara and Lena both splutter, and Sara grins.

She points to Iris. “Badass reporter.”

She points to Caitlin. “Doctor with a creepily keen sense of other people’s emotions.”

She points to herself. “International assassin and time traveler. We’re kind of perceptive people. And you two practically have love songs pouring out of you whenever you try not to look at each other.”

“Are you saying we’re not perceptive?” Cisco wants to know.

“I’m a CSI!” Barry protests, a grin on his face as Iris teasingly comforts him.

Sara shrugs, grinning and turning back to Kara and Lena, both red, now holding hands, pleased beyond description with everyone’s approval, with everyone’s excitement, with everyone’s unblinking support.

“I don’t have to stop flirting,” she whispers with a playful glint in her eyes. Lena bites her lip and Kara adjusts her glasses, blushing harder, blushing pleased.

It’s going to be a very interesting trip to Earth-1, indeed.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> I know you don't do it a lot but pretty please could you write a supercorp where Lena gets hurt and Alex is there for her bc Kara can't be but when Kara finds out she's a hot mess? ILY

She knows Lena can fight; she knows Lena can win. She knows Lena is stronger than she looks, emotionally and physically. She knows all these things because they’ve all come a long way since her girlfriend arrested her sister’s girlfriend.

She knows, but god, she’s still worried.

Worried because Lena’s arm is broken in at least three places, and though she’s biting her lip and barely even emitting a whisper, Alex knows how much pain she’s in.

She shoots the man who tossed her across the room; once, twice, three times, four. 

She puts her body in front of Lena’s, puts herself in his line of fire.

She shoots him a fifth time – damn Cadmus tech – and this time, he goes down, and she grimaces slightly.

Because if she’d had her way, her weapon would have been set to kill – in war, sometimes the enemy has to die – but she’s been working with Maggie, with Kara, with J'onn, with Sara Lance. So her ray gun had been set to stun.

And Lena was safe.

“I got you, you’re okay,” she turns back to her once she cases out the scene one more time, shouting orders at her team to secure all entrances, overturn everything in search of any hidden weapons, any hidden traps.

“Never doubted you, Agent Danvers,” Lena wheezes, and Alex arches an eyebrow as she tears off part of her own sleeve with her teeth.

“You’re practically my sister-in-law, Lena, I think Alex is fine,” she tries to make conversation, because that kind of pain needs distraction.

She fastens a make-shift splint and she gingerly helps the bleeding stop, and it takes a moment for Lena to ungrit her teeth long enough to respond coherently.

“I’d prefer to think of you as a well-trained secret agent with several medical degrees rather than my sister-in-law at this particular moment. Agent Danvers.” Her voice is strained and thick with pain, but her grin is wry and somehow, she manages to inject her humor into her tone.

Alex chuckles and shakes her head.

“Whatever you say, Ms. Luthor,” she grins, and Lena lets her head fall back onto the pillow Alex forms with her hand, with her backpack.

“Where is she?” a familiar shout makes them both startle. “Who let her fall like that? Where – Lena!”

Kara nearly knocks Alex down with the force of her landing, and Alex oofs and exchanges a smirk with the closest field agent.

“We’ll need to set the bones back at the DEO, Kara, but she’s fine – ”

“Your sister took wonderful care of me, Kara, she put her body between me and – ”

And now Kara does knock Alex down, this time with the force of her hug. “Thank you, Alex. Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

“Always, sis. You know that.”

Kara beams as she turns her attention back to Lena, struggling to sit up now. “Shhh, baby, no, just rest here. I’m going to fly you back to the DEO, we’ll get some painkillers in you, and Alex will have you good as new before you know it.”

“Mmm, much more pleasant than an ambulance,” Lena flirts woozily as Kara gathers her tenderly into her arms, kisses her forehead with trembling, grateful lips, and flies her gently back home.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> i have a prompt for your supercorp miniseries! kara and lena go for kombucha and one spills some on the other and rushes to clean it only to realize in the middle of what they're doing that they're TOUCHING THEIR CRUSH and ~sexual tension~ ensues (you fill in the rest 

She doesn’t mean to be so clumsy – she’s not her cousin, after all.

But when Lena leans across their little corner booth and tells her in that voice – that sultry, low, teasing voice that keeps Kara up at night, that just last week made her nearly fly into the side of a building because just the thought of it made her so damn distracted – that they can go for donuts after if Kara really needs to uncleanse her system, Kara doesn’t know whether to flail her arms slightly or adjust her glasses.

She goes for both.

And promptly spills fermented tea all over Lena’s blouse.

“Lena, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” she’s up with super speed, righting the glass and grabbing a napkin and dabbing at Lena’s shirt.

Lena, who’s always so quick to reassure her – because even though this is the first time Kara has spilled something on Lena’s clothes, it’s not the first time she’s spilled something on the table – that it’s alright, that it’s no matter, that only she can make bouts of clumsiness delightfully charming (which, of course, makes Kara splutter more, risk more inanimate objects), Lena is silent now.

And Kara panics, because Lena isn’t fake or artificial – Kara loves that about her – but she’s a business woman, and she’s ever mindful of her reputation, and is this too much? Messing up her work clothes, messing up her appearance, has she made one too many mistakes this time, has she…

She looks up at Lena with tears shining in her eyes – “Lena, really, I’m so sorry” – but the look on Lena’s face isn’t writing a story of embarrassment. 

It’s writing a story of something else entirely.

Which makes Kara suddenly realize.

Realize where her fingers are, realize where her hands are. 

Lena’s body, Lena’s shirt, Lena’s… chest.

She reddens brighter than her cape and she splutters and mostly, she focuses on breathing. Or, on trying to.

Because Lena’s body is stiff but not unwilling; her eyes are wide, but not with annoyance or anger; her lips are slightly parted and her pupils are dilating.

And, this might be cheating, but Kara is suddenly aware of Lena’s heart rate shooting through the roof.

“Kara,” is the first thing Lena says – the only thing she seems capable of saying – and Kara gulps before whispering (why are we whispering she wonders, but she also knows) the only response she can think of.

“Lena.”

She doesn’t move her hands. 

She knows – she’s not sure how she knows, but it may have something to do with the hunger in Lena’s eyes, despite the fact that she’d declared herself too full to eat another bite not five minutes ago – that Lena doesn’t want her to move her hands.

“Very gallant of you. Helping me like this. I always did say you’re my hero, Kara Danvers.”

Kara revels in the way her name sounds rolling off this woman’s tongue, and she swears she will never tease Alex for utterly short-circuiting around Maggie again.

“I… it… well I caused the mess, so – “

“Yes. Yes, you did.” But there’s no accusation in Lena’s voice. More of a double entendre. More of an… admission?

“There’s a dry cleaner up the street. I’ve – um – Supergirl’s saved the storefront more than once, and the woman who works there um – “

“Owes National City’s hero, and therefore mine as well, a favor or two?”

Kara nods helplessly, and Lena bites her lip.

“What ever will I wear in the meantime?” Lena wants to know, and if Kara were feeling bolder – if she were wearing her cape, if her glasses were off – she would consider asking if Lena really felt it necessary to wear anything at all in the meantime.

But as it is, she splutters and she reddens and Lena doesn’t make fun of her. Lena just smiles.

“Come,” she says, offering her hand to Kara as she stands, and when Kara accepts it, they both keen at the loss of her hands elsewhere. “What are friends for if not to take each other to the dry cleaners when kombucha gets spilled?”

Later, Kara will ask her about this whole friends thing.

Because never before has friends felt quite so much like dating.

Never before has friends felt quite so much like please let me touch you you’re all I can think about do you want me too or are you actually serious about this being platonic?

But right now?

Right now, the way Lena’s eyes smolder and the way her smile shines; the way her hand feels in Kara’s, neither of them letting go?

Feels like a damn good start toward that conversation.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> I know you're probably not taking prompts but if you have time can you please write about a baby bi finding love in friends (and loving women)
> 
> I know we all love to HC Lena as an Experienced Lesbian or Seasoned Bisexual, but I wanted to write this with Lena because I thought it could be fun to explore what would happen if she was like Alex: really just thought she was being friendly with Kara.\

It wasn’t a double date.

It really wasn’t.

It was just she and her best friend – her only friend, because even if Kara thought flying here on a bus and those glasses were convincing, Lena knew otherwise – going out to grab drinks with her best friend’s sister and her best friend’s sister’s girlfriend.

By no means was this, as Jess suggested with an arched eyebrow, a double date.

Just drinks with two women who’d saved her life – women whose lives she’d also saved – and a woman who’d arrested her.

It was awkward, a little, at first.

Because Kara and Maggie seemed to get along with a little too much politeness, Kara just a little bit too tense.

Lena noticed Maggie’s raised eyebrow when Lena reached under the table to touch Kara’s knee, but wasn’t that what friends did? Comfort each other?

“So, you two. Kara’s told me all about you, of course, but she hasn’t told me the story of how you met,” she tried to break the ice, and she smiled faintly – like something undefinable was hurting her heart, like she was longing for something that kept slipping through her fingers like smoke before she could even name it – when Alex and Maggie broke out laughing, leaning into each other and clasping hands, then rushing to reassure Lena that they weren’t laughing at her, that it was a good question, that it was just a hilarious story, and that it was my jurisdiction, dammit.

She laughed at all the right places, because they were right – it was funny, especially watching their casual touches and their bright smiles and soft kisses and their easy finishing of each other’s sentences now – and she watched Kara out of the corner of her eye, regarding her sister like she was happy for her, but sad, as well.

Like maybe she was longing for something undefinable, too.

Lena reached out to hold Kara’s hand just as Alex stumbles on in the story.

“But the thing was that I didn’t know I was a lesbian. So I was hitting on her, totally – I mean how could I not hit on her? – but I didn’t know I was. So there was that whole barrier we had to get through somehow.”

And suddenly Lena’s body was extra aware of the way her hand held Kara’s under the table. The way Kara accepted her hand so readily, intertwined their fingers so easily. The way Kara’s touch made her pulse quicken in her throat.

The way she always wanted to be around her, for them to keep each other company. The way every fiber of her body reacted when Kara held her close, told her she’d always have her, would always protect her.

Maybe it wasn’t just because she wasn’t used to having friends.

She glanced up from her wine glass, Alex still talking, Kara still filling in certain parts about her coming out, to find Maggie’s eyes, soft and expectant, head slightly tilted, watching her.

“You okay?” she mouthed, their Danvers girls – their Danvers girls? – oblivious.

Lena just gulped and looked away. Kept holding Kara’s hand. Kept laughing at all the right places in the story.

It wasn’t for a lack of poker face that she’d gotten where she was in life.

But Maggie fell into step with her after drinks, as they were heading out to the bus stop, to Alex’s bike.

“Hey listen,” she told her, soft and gentle. “I know the world kind of makes you feel like you’ve gotta be one or the other, right?” She stopped and chuckled to herself. “Like, a Super or a Luthor, right? But uh… Lena, it’s okay if you like her. If you like girls. And it’s okay if you don’t. I’m just saying. It’s okay if you’re bi. And it’s okay if you’re not. I’m just saying. I’m here if you wanna talk.”

Lena had stopped walking and Maggie had stopped with her, the latter looking nervous, like maybe she shouldn’t have said anything, like maybe she –

“Why would you do that? Want to be here for me? To talk?”

Maggie shrugged and Lena recognized something in her that she’d had for so long about herself: a kindness disguised as nonchalance, a deep love of people – people other than oneself – tattered but lack of trust, by pain, trying to carry on anyway.  
“I still feel bad for arresting you. And you mean a lot to Kid Danvers, so…”

They both turned to look ahead at Kara and Alex, leaning into each other, laughing, holding hands, carrying on like they both didn’t have the weight of multiple worlds on their shoulders. Carrying on like all they needed was their sister.  
Maggie and Lena both smiled at the woman they… love.

“Maybe we should get a drink next week, Detective. You and I.”

Maggie grinned and stuck out her hand. “Deal, Ms. Luthor.”

Lena chuckled and shook her head as she shook Maggie’s hand, as they hastened to catch up with their Danvers girls.

Definitely their Danvers girls.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> So I've been thinking about what a double date with supercorp and Sanvers would be. I am not sure. I could see them going to the beach. I could see them going out and just hanging out. But my favorite is them hanging out at one of their apartments and just chilling. I think those are my favorite. Do you have any specific ideas toward this?

There are double dates in the lab – Kara and Maggie letting their girlfriends shine in the only places they’d been allowed to their whole lives – and there are double dates on the beach. 

There’s walking barefoot just as the surf crashes onto the sand, and there’s Kara lifting Lena into the air so that heavier waves don’t ruin her skirt, and there’s Maggie leaping onto Alex’s back, Lena and Kara laughing and egging them on, as Alex sprints, hands under Maggie’s thighs, into the waves, soaking them both and ending with very salty, very wet, very breathless kisses.

There’s Kara quietly painting portraits of the three of the women most important to her while they’re engrossed in conversation with each other, swapping stories and holding hands over parents who gaslight, parents who manipulate, parents who can shred your heart without lifting a finger, without saying a word. Parents who leave. Parents who try to love, and just cannot or will not figure out how.

There’s the first time Kara comes over to Maggie’s apartment, and the place is small, but it smells like Alex and it smells like homemade potstickers, and Lena watches as a new layer of Kara understanding Maggie washes over her, when she notices the heavy bag hanging in the corner of the room.

Lena watches Kara wonder if she should maybe invite Maggie to slam away with her and James next time she strings up a car to try and channel her anger.

There’s no plan, for most of their dates, beyond relaxing. Beyond enjoying each other. Because with the lives they lead?

Plans usually fall away regardless, and because relaxing is all too rare.

So other than food – and Alex beams with pride, with relief, when Kara’s eyes flutter closed and she moans with approval on first tasting the potstickers Maggie nervously made her – there are no plans.

No plans other than Kara laying her feet in Alex’s lap, her head in Lena’s, Maggie arching an eyebrow before crawling behind Alex, to hold her from behind, relishing the way Alex’s body melts back into hers, the way her breathing slows and her eyes shut softly.

Maggie watches the way Lena looks almost reverent as she runs her fingers through Kara’s hair, and she wonders if that’s how she looks when she runs her own fingers through her own Danvers girl’s hair.

It takes Kara a while to talk about Krypton in front of Maggie – still getting used to sharing her sister with anyone, but dating Lena makes it easier for her, somehow, because at least, now, they’re both being shared – but when she does, she shows them all the paintings she’s done over the years. The ones that she keeps under her bed because it would hurt too much to see them every day; the ones whose stories Alex knows by heart; the ones Lena holds Kara’s hand through the telling of, the ones Maggie hugs her knees into her chest and listens to with soft eyes and a slowly healing heart.

It takes Lena a while to talk in front of Maggie and Alex, but when she does, sometimes dates will abruptly end with she and Alex kissing Kara and Maggie quickly, apologetically, because this new idea can’t wait, they need to get to the lab, this will change everything; when she does, she has Alex and Maggie in stitches on the floor, screaming with laughter and cheers at her and Kara’s lively reenactments of this and that ‘Nsync music video; when she does, something stirs inside her that feels like the kind of family that has no conditions on its love.

It takes Maggie a while to talk in front of Kara, in front of Lena, in a way that’s not drippingly over-polite, that’s not waiting for Kara to tell her that she doesn’t approve, that her sister deserves better, that’s not waiting for Lena to wonder aloud why someone as brilliant and accomplished as Alex Danvers would waste her time with a lowly detective; but Lena listens to her stories with such fascination that Kara’s smile softens, and Lena tells Alex that she’s lucky to have Maggie and Alex kisses the back of her neck as she says she knows, and Kara takes a deep breath and tells Maggie that they should do this more often, the four of them, together.

And Alex?

Alex has lived for her nights alone with her sister, and she has lived for her nights alone with her girlfriend. And now, she also lives for the nights with the four of them. Because Kara is her reason for existing and Maggie got her to be herself and seeing Lena outside of the lab, outside of revolutionary biotech advances, is pure relief and pure joy, because she’s not the only one whose hair comes down at home, who has an impenetrable mask at work and the softness of a delicate flower at home, who can change the world with her brain, her brilliance, but just wants to hold and be held when the doors close and it’s just the woman she loves behind it.

So their nights together, the four of them, to just… be?

Feels exactly like what they’ve always been told family should feel like.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Hey Cap! I love your fics, especially your ace and nb fics! I was wondering if you could do either a sanvers or supercorp fic where one is uncomfortable with touch until they get to know and get comfortable with someone and then they become touchy feely and cuddly with that person. I'm generally uncomfortable with being touched, like it makes my skin crawl and I feel it for hours afterwards, but once I get to know someone and am close with them I get very touchy feely and cuddly with them.

It’s not something she’s used to.

Being touched in a way that doesn’t hurt.

Being touched in a way that doesn’t make her want to shy away, that doesn’t make her want to crawl out of her skin and away from the person who didn’t ask, who didn’t think to consider, who didn’t think that not everyone is okay with a casual touch of the arm, a hand on the thigh while laughing, a hug without asking.

It’s not something she’s used to. 

Someone who asks.

Someone who respects.

Someone who touches her so carefully but so assertively that it makes her turn to mush. In a good way.

Someone her skin crawls for, not to get away from, but to be closer to. Someone she needs more of.

And then there was Kara Danvers.

Kara Danvers, who hesitates before she touches her, who makes sure – with her voice, with her eyes, with gentle fingers and with soft questions – that Lena wants to be touched.

And it’s slow, but it’s also fast; the transition from Ms. Danvers, not-quite-a-reporter, to Kara Danvers, reporter, to Kara, her best friend.

Because there’s something about Kara’s touch – about Kara’s asking to touch – that makes her feel safe. That makes her feel cherished and respected and warm.

She tries not to smirk when Jess first sees her arm around Kara’s waist, because Ms. Luthor doesn’t touch just anyone. Ms. Luthor doesn’t like to be touched. But she’s liking it now, leaning into it now.

She touches her thigh when they laugh about old ‘Nsync videos and she touches her hand when Kara offers to get the check, and she hugs her when she’s happy and she leans into her arms when she’s broken.

She curls up against her solid body on Movie Night, and she snuggles closer when Kara shifts to make sure the throw blanket is covering all of Lena’s body, feet included.

It’s touchy and cuddly and it’s unfamiliar but it’s also, somehow, deeply familiar.

And it’s perfect.

It’s perfect and it’s something she thinks she’ll always want from this woman, from Kara Danvers.

But it’s not… it’s not all she wants.

So when Kara’s arm is around her shoulder and the fingers of her other hand are intertwined with Lena’s, in Lena’s lap – when the popcorn’s been devoured before the feature even starts and the lights are just starting to dim, Lena turns her face toward Kara’s, and she smiles soft and sincere and hopeful.

“You have some popcorn on your mouth,” she chuckles, because of course Kara would.

Kara’s pupils dilate and her breath hitches, and she nods almost imperceptibly when Lena questioningly raises her free hand to Kara’s lips.

Her thumb urges the small fragment of popcorn into Kara’s mouth, and Kara’s tongue catches the pad of her finger.

It’s not only Kara’s breath that hitches, now.

“Can I kiss you, Lena? I mean, would you want me to? You don’t have to, we can keep just being friends, but I thought – “

Lena’s smile just brightens, and her eyes flutter closed, and Kara tastes like popcorn and soda and all the casual teenage dates she never got to have.

She tastes like the past and she tastes like the future and she tastes, incredibly, like now.

“Rao,” Kara whispers when their lips finally part, and Lena smiles shyly and arches a hopeful eyebrow.

“Didn’t anyone tell you that there’s no talking during films on Earth, Kara Danvers?” she teases softly, and she relishes the way their bodies stay connected through the entire film that neither of them see.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> who knows if ur taking promts and who knows if you write supercorp but im just gonna leave this hear and if u wanna write then thx homie and if you don't then i appreaciate all you do for the fandom!!!<3\. Kara blowing out her powers and lena can give her hickeys and lena gives her like a bunch and everybody at Catco/ DEO are like what the heck ??? thx ilysm CONGRATS ON THE BOOK DEAL

It’s not the first time she’s blown out her powers, but thankfully, it’s the least traumatizing.

This time, she’s not using everything she has to save the world, to save her sister, to pour out all of her grief through her eyes, not in water, but in fire.

This time, no one is attacking anyone. This time, it’s just an alien ship – alright, a massive alien ship – crashing down to Earth, but it’s an accident, not an invasion, and it’s bigger than Fort Rozz and it’s faster than the Cadmus space ark, but Kara stops it, and Kara gets it back into orbit, and Alex, J’onn, Winn, and Lena head up to help the grateful crew get it back into working order.

So this time, Kara has to rest.

But she doesn’t have to recover. Not emotionally, anyway.

So this time, Alex helps Lena set up the sun lamps to help Kara heal faster in Kara’s apartment instead of the med bay at the DEO.

This time, Kara can watch movies in Alex’s arms (granted that Alex is in protective gear against the radiation, something that Lena and Maggie are eager to photograph).

This time, Kara isn’t afraid her powers will never return. She’s just grateful she has her family around her to help her through feeling physically human.

And she’s also grateful when her family leaves. When Alex kisses her and makes her promise to call if she feels even the slightest bit strange, because having the red sun lamps help her and Lena have sex, kiss, without Kara having to worry about hurting her, but it’s different.

It’s different than this.

And she wants to experience… this… with Lena.

Because even with the red sun lamps, Lena can’t paint hickeys across Kara’s skin the way Kara can paint them onto Lena’s.

And Kara wants that. God, does she want that.

And Lena obliges. 

Kara’s back arches and her lips part and she relishes the feeling of Lena’s nails scraping down her back, of Lena’s teeth caressing her pulse point, of Lena’s lips sealed around her nipple, marking her flesh with her love, with her desire, with her need.

“Lena,” Kara gasps throughout the night, and Lena will stop, nervous of hurting her, but Kara always begs her to keep going, and Lena obliges, because Kara finds that she relishes the slight pain, that she loves the slight pain. She makes a note to ask Lena to figure out how they can achieve this without kryptonite, without blowing out her powers, because this… this is amazing.

Lena’s nails scraping down her back.

Lena flipping her over and fucking her until she forgets how to breathe.

Lena’s strong hands holding her down by her wrists.

Lena’s lips, tongue, and teeth sucking at Kara’s skin, marking Kara’s skin, as beloved, as desired, as wanted, as cared for, as… hers.

They lose themselves in each other and they forget that she has to report to the DEO for a full physical in the morning. Condition of being allowed to recover at home.

They lose themselves in each other and they forget that she has to don a medical gown in the morning, that it’s too damn hot for turtleneck sweaters, that even the best concealer can’t cover over… all that.

“Agent Danvers, I think you’d better take a look at – “

“No, no, she doesn’t have to, it’s like I told you, I’m fine, it’s nothing, don’t bother Alex, I – “

“It’s not nothing, Kara, let me see, it’s alright, I need to see if I’m going to help you – it – oh. Okay. I um… Lena stayed over after I left last night, did she?”

Kara gulps, but the rookie agent on medical this morning gulps harder.

“Agent Lidon, the next time my sister comes to work covered in nothing more dangerous than hickeys, do me a favor and go straight to Pam for more nondisclosure forms. You don’t need to call me over to see the results of my sister’s – my little sister, Agent Lidon – extracurricular activities. Understood?”

“Yes ma’am,” he chokes nervously, and Alex tries not to laugh as he heads down to HR.

“Okay sis, so. Spill,” she grins, and Kara splutters all too happily.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Please Kara planning a birthday party for Lena and having a REALLY hard time keeping it a secret

“I just want it to be perfect, Alex,” Kara tells her as Alex plays absently with her hair, Sisters’ Night winding down into Sleepy Cuddles Night.

“And it will be, Kara,” Alex promises, because Alex knows that feeling. That feeling of wanting to be the perfect girlfriend: even though Maggie keeps promising her that she doesn’t need her to be perfect, she just needs her to be… her. And that, ironically, is perfect. 

Alex sighs and smiles and bends down to kiss her sister’s forehead. “You just can’t spill the beans about it, okay?” Kara groans, and Alex laughs, because the kindness that originated this surprise birthday party comes naturally to Kara. Lying doesn’t.

So the next day, when Lena asks if Kara is free this weekend, Kara reddens. Lena’s birthday weekend. Not that she told Kara it’s her birthday. Not in the typical way, anyway. When they were talking about star signs, she’d mentioned it, off-hand, casual, months ago.

She didn’t expect Kara to remember.

No one really ever did.

But of course Kara remembers.

And of course Kara has plans. Plans with Lena, and plans with Lena’s new family.

But Lena can’t know that. So Kara reddens and she adjusts her glasses and she stammers.

“Well, um, I remember you said it’s your birthday, so I thought I could take you, um, I wanted to take you bowling.”

She exhales hard, proud of herself for choking out exactly what she’d practiced with Alex: don’t let her think you forgot her birthday, because then she’ll be miserable in the lead up and she doesn’t deserve that; prepare her to be out in public and therefore with other human beings so that when we’re all there, she’ll be braced for social interaction.

“Kara, you remembered! I… bowling?”

Kara adjusts her glasses and reaches for Lena’s hands, presses her lips to Lena’s nose. “Of course I remembered. And, I don’t know, I thought it could be fun. But if you’d rather do something else, I – “

“No, no, bowling sounds lovely. You… you’re lovely, Kara. I… thank you.”

And Lena takes the next hour or so making it very, very easy for Kara to not spoil the surprise, because for the next hour or so, Kara has trouble saying anything other than Lena’s name and a string of Kryptonian swear words.

But the next morning, when Lena asks if Alex and Maggie want to come along bowling with them this weekend, Kara stumbles and adjusts her glasses and panics.

“Um, no, they’re… they’ll be… they’ll be busy. Doing… doing girlfriend… things. Things that girlfriends do. Each other, probably. Ooh, okay, need to burn that image out of my brain – I mean, I’m sure they’d love to stop by and wish you happy birthday, but um, yeah, girlfriend… things. They’re going to be doing girlfriend things.”

Lena arches an eyebrow and the sight makes Kara crawl back on top of her.

“And Winn and James… are they going to be busy doing superhero things? Boyfriend things?”

“Mmmhmm,” Kara murmurs as she buries her lips in the crook of Lena’s neck. Lena sighs and arches her head back, giving her girlfriend better access.

“So I guess I’ll have you all to myself for my birthday. Maybe we won’t even make it out of the doors to go bowling,” she muses breathlessly, and Kara stops her ministrations abruptly. 

Lena whines.

“I mean, yes, we um, you can have me all to yourself all weekend, but I was really looking forward to bowling, I made reservations at the alley, did you know you can rent lanes ahead of time, they have an app for it, and I wouldn’t want to cancel because I – “

“Bowling it is, Kara Danvers. Now kiss me before I have to go to work.”

Kara obliges, hard and soft and fast and gentle all at once.

And somehow, they make it out of the house – out of the bedroom – long enough to head to the bowling alley that weekend.

Long enough for Kara to give Lena the thing she’d never had; a birthday party that didn’t cost tens of thousands of dollars, that wasn’t a show put on to prove to the world that she was cared for, but meanwhile it was an excellent staging ground for the family’s next press release, meanwhile there was nothing remotely unique to Lena included in the day. 

A birthday party full of people who wanted to laugh with her, to have a great time with her, to buy her cheap bowling alley pizza and red wine – not because they didn’t care enough to spend money on her, but because she was one of them – a birthday party full of people who wanted to celebrate her, because they loved her and thought she deserved to be celebrated for being exactly who she is.

She puts one hand on her chest and the other over her mouth when they stroll down to the lanes and the entire SuperFamily – plus Jess and Pam – is waiting with smiles and balloons and a massive tray, balanced somewhat precariously on the tiny round table by their lane, of cake and donuts.

She laughs until she cries into Kara’s shoulder when the Danvers girls lead their friends, their family, in a rousing chorus of happy birthday, when the entire bowling alley chimes in to help.

“You did all this for me?” she asks Kara through glassy eyes, and Kara looks at her like there’s no one else in the room, no one else in the world. No one else in the multiverse.

“Happy birthday, Lena,” she whispers before she kisses her softly and soundly, before Alex has to tug her down by the crook of her elbow to remind her not to float in public, before their family awwwws and laughs and jitters about what a gorgeous couple a Super and a Luthor make.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Alex & Maggie having a party, everyone is there including Lena. At some point Lena walks over to Maggie, asking her hypothetically how to surprise romantically to a girl (Kara). (I hope you understand what I mean and write a beautiful story then smut kind of thing). Thanks!

It’s been a wild ride, and they’ve both almost died more than once.

Hell, everyone in the room had almost died more than once.

So they’re celebrating.

Celebrating being alive and celebrating the new rings on Alex and Maggie’s fingers.

Well, more to the point, celebrating the fact that these two were forged in their own hellfires, but somehow fought to keep themselves soft enough to be open for each other; to admit they wanted each other; to admit they loved each other.

They invite Lena because none of them would be alive if it weren’t for her, and they invite Lena because they both know what it means to live your life in fear of becoming – or not becoming, or some strange combination of the two – what your parents demand from you.

They invite her because they know what she means to Kara, because their relationship is new but it’s powerful and because it’s fresh but it’s so damn important.

She’s good in a crowd when she’s at work, but this? This isn’t a work party, and this isn’t public.

So she hugs the wall most of the time that she’s not staunchly by Kara’s side.

But when Kara runs – or, flies – downstairs to get the pizza from Jessy because the elevator isn’t working and she didn’t want him to have to make the hike upstairs, Lena takes a deep breath, takes a shot, and sidles up to Maggie.

“Congratulations, Detective,” she smiles, her heart slamming, and Maggie grins easily at her.

“Thanks,” she tells her, and both their eyes fall on Alex, deep in conversation with John Diggle. They both smile as she laughs, and Maggie shakes her head. “I just keep not understanding how I got this lucky, you know?” she confides, and Lena thinks about Kara, and thinks she knows what Maggie’s talking about.

“Well, I’m sure Alex feels the same way,” she offers warmly, and Maggie fiddles in disbelieving ecstasy with her ring.

“I have a question,” Lena blurts then, because Kara loves to talk to Jessy, but it won’t take her that long to come back upstairs, and the alcohol won’t keep Lena’s blood on fire, lips brave, for much longer, either.

“Shoot,” Maggie tilts her head, and Lena gulps.

“Obviously you’re… experienced with making a woman happy…”

“Apparently you are, too,” Maggie supplies, and Lena tries not to blush furiously.

“Right. Kara. Yes. I try. But um… I was wondering if – hypothetically, you understand – someone wanted to surprise a woman… romantically… hypothetically, of course…”

“Lena, I love Kara, and she’s family, but I didn’t grow up with her as my kid sister. It doesn’t bother me to talk about the idea that she’s a grown woman who has sex.” She grins at Lena’s growing blush. “Ask me what you wanna ask me.”

Lena takes a beer bottle from Barry Allen’s bewildered hand and drinks deeply as Barry murmurs “okay, no problem, enjoy,” and goes to get another bottle.

Lena swallows and breathes and pushes everything out in one blur. “If I wanted to surprise Kara romantically, how might I go about doing that without doing too much or too little? What’s the balance?”

“We talking romantically or sexually?” Maggie wants to know, and Lena braces herself.

“Both?”

Which is how, the day after her engagement party, Maggie finds herself in a boutique lingerie shop with her girlfriend’s sister’s girlfriend, how she knows to keep Alex away – far away – from Kara’s apartment the next night.

Because the next night, Kara gets her first lap dance.

She gets her first lap dance and she groans into the back of Lena’s neck, shaking with restraint until she remembers the red sun lamps they installed, and even then, her fingers leave soft marks on the parts of Lena’s skin that are visible – perfectly, perfectly visible and perfectly, perfectly grabbable – while Lena grinds down into her, while Lena reaches back to make a mess of Kara’s hair and a mess of her composure, her face a map of pure desire, of pure need, of raw want.

“Take me to bed, Kara Danvers,” Lena whispers to her in that low, soft voice, and Kara nearly comes then and there. 

But she flies her instead, picking her up and setting her down on her bed – their bed – faster than it takes Lena to blink, quicker than it takes Lena to register that they’ve even moved.

“Now that I’ve taken you to bed, do you want me to take you?” Kara whispers, sounding more like a superhero than a mild-mannered reporter, always sounding, to Lena, exactly like Kara Danvers.

“Slowly?” Lena asks, and Kara obliges.

She takes her time with Lena’s lingerie – she leaves it on for most of the night, because why would she rip off something so quickly that Lena had spent so much time and care picking out, putting on? – kissing and nipping and licking at every exposed inch of her skin until Lena is breathless and writhing like the most beautiful instrument under a careful, attentive musician’s touch.

“You’re gorgeous, Lena Luthor,” Kara whispers as she licks her way up Lena’s inner thigh. Lena buries her fingers in Kara’s hair and whimpers for more, please, please, Kara, more.

Kara gives her as much more as she asks for; everything she wants, everything she needs.

To make Lena feel special, to make Lena feel loved. Which makes Kara feel perfect. Which makes Kara feel worthy. Which makes Kara feel the best orgasm she’s ever had building deep inside her body.

The next morning as Kara fixes them pancakes, Lena sighs joyfully and caresses her own hickeys and contemplates sending Maggie an elaborate thank you note.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Honestly all i need right now is soft morning after domestic supercorp, with one of them making breakfast and the other just lazily hugging them and resting their head on the other's shoulder.

Her throat is still sore from last night’s… activities. From the attention Kara gave her last night, the way Kara worshiped every part of her body.

Multiple times.

Kara knows. So she crawls out of bed, quiet, silent. 

She tugs on the flannel Lena had stripped her of the night before – god, the night before – and leaves it unbuttoned. She doesn’t bother with underwear, and she doesn’t bother with her glasses.

She just pads into the kitchen, a soft smile on her face.

She turns and watches Lena shift sleepily in bed, watches her eyes blink open, realizing the loss of warmth next to her.

“Kara?” Lena rasps, groggy and half-sleeping and all perfect.

“Hey, shhhh, I’m here.” Kara superspeeds back to the bed, gathering Lena into her arms, kissing her forehead, smoothing her hair away from her head. Smiling at the way the growing sunlight bathes Lena’s face through the open window. “I’m gonna make you tea and breakfast, okay? I’m just in the kitchen.”

Lena smiles sleepily, contentedly. She wraps the blankets closer around her and nuzzles into Kara’s arms.

“Mmmmm. My hero,” she murmurs, eyes closed again. Trusting. Wanted. Appreciated. Safe.

Kara beams and blushes and kisses her one more time before disentangling herself and padding back toward the kitchen.

The rising scents of pancakes and Earl Grey and French toast and perfectly sliced oranges and perfectly squeezed orange juice fill the kitchen, the entire apartment as Kara hears running water in the bathroom.

She smiles without turning around – the eggs need her attention – but she relishes the sound of Lena’s approaching heartbeat as her girlfriend slips behind her and wraps her arms softly around her waist from behind.

“Smells heavenly,” Lena whispers into the back of Kara’s neck, nudging her hair away with her nose and pressing soft kisses to her skin as Kara melts back into her embrace.

“Tea’s on the counter,” Kara tells her, the tender smile in her voice broad, but Lena already knows. That morning ritual can wait: this one is much more important.

She lets her chin drop onto Kara’s shoulder and tilts her head to kiss Kara’s smilingcheek.

“I wouldn’t postpone my Earl Grey for many things, but you, Kara Danvers? I’d choose you every time.”


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Could I request a feel good sanvers & supercorp fic after this weekend... Lena and Kara's night in is cancelled after a thunderstorm knocks out their power so they join Alex and Maggie who didn't have much planned, but the four still have a fun night without Netflix and such.
> 
> Cross-posted with my Sanvers series, The Girls We Wanna Kiss.

She doesn’t like thunderstorms.

At all.

They make her cringe and they make her shudder, because they’re not just the quick flashes of light and jolting slams of sound everyone else around her hears.

To her, they’re ongoing and oncoming, because she hears thunder from farther away than the others do, and the anticipation of the huge booms she feels brewing make it almost worse than just suddenly jumping in surprise and brief fear.

Alex knows. 

Alex knows just how to hold her, just how to soothe her, just how to calm her from her overstimulation, from her memories of nightmares of her entire planet exploding.

But tonight, Kara is alone in her apartment with Lena, and Alex texts to say she’s on her way to get her, but Kara texts her back, no, no, wait.

Because their power just went out, and – even if it’s terrifying to go out into the storm – she’d rather go to Alex’s.

Lena doesn’t complain that they’re venturing out into an awful thunderstorm so they can go to her girlfriend’s big sister’s apartment because her girlfriend is scared and their power is out.

Lena just smiles and kisses Kara softly and holds her close and she calls Joe, her driver, to see if he could possibly pick them up.

She smiles even broader when he tells her that he’s already on his way, because he loves Ms. Danvers, too, and he knows that she needs to be with her big sister during storms.

Kara thanks him with a shaky hug and a ramble about what astrophysicists think storms are like on Jupiter, and Lena thanks him with a knowing smile and a thousand dollar bonus and a weekend for him and his husband in the most lavish hotel in Coast City.

Alex is waiting downstairs when Joe drops them off, wrapped up in Maggie’s NCPD windbreaker. She darts out to the curb the moment she sees Joe’s car through the nearly solid sheet of rain, and she doesn’t care how drenched she’s getting as she opens the door for her sister, waving at Joe to stay inside.

“I got you,” she assures Kara as Lena passes her out to Alex, all three of them sprinting inside, Alex’s strong arms shielding Kara from her own trembling at the flashes of lightening, the slams of thunder, the rush of torrential rain.

Kara doesn’t speak as Alex and Lena usher her up the stairs and into the hallway leading into Alex and Maggie’s apartment. She’s too busy shaking off the shivers, trying to block out the storm.

Maggie opens the door before any of them even touch the handle.

Her smile is warm and the three fluffy towels in her arms are even warmer.

She wraps Kara up first.

“Welcome home, Little Danvers,” she leans up to kiss her soaking forehead.

Lena’s next, and then the woman she’s going to marry.

The woman who gave her this beautiful family.

The three of them laugh as Alex opts to shake her hair out instead of towel drying it.

“Now all of us are wet,” she declares victoriously as Maggie wipes rain droplets off her face.

“That’s what ze said,” Lena murmurs as she dries Kara’s face and Kara dries Lena’s shoulders.

“I have fresh sets of clothes for all of you running in the dryer,” Maggie tells them just as the kettle starts to whistle. “And – “

“Hot chocolate?!” Kara squeals, momentarily distracted from the storm outside.

Maggie beams. “You got it, Kid Danvers.”

Kara throws herself into Maggie’s arms, and Alex and Lena laugh hysterically as Maggie sighs and Kara backs up and apologizes profusely.

“I didn’t mean to get you wet, I’m sorry – “

Maggie just laughs and cuts her off. “I tossed a fresh shirt in the dryer for me, too – figured one of you would get me wet.”

“Hey!” Alex blushes as Maggie winks at her, as Lena laughs into Kara’s shoulder.

“Saved by the kettle,” Maggie giggles, squirms out of Alex’s reaching grasp, and jogging lightly into the kitchen to start their hot chocolate. Lena holds Kara while Alex grabs their clothes from the dryer, and she relishes being able to change in front of her sister again – she’d stopped when she joined the DEO in secret, to hide the bruises and scars. 

Now, Kara knows each one. Not in the same way that Maggie does, but well nonetheless. Lovingly. Tenderly.

Maggie bites her lip slightly as Alex strips out of her wet clothes, and just when Lena is about to tease her about keeping her eyes in her pockets, Kara slips out of her soaked shirt, and Lena has to swallow her words.

“Hey sis,” Alex says as she tugs on one of Maggie’s old, oversized college hoodies. “Story Night?”

Kara squeals while Lena arches an eyebrow and Maggie tilts her head.

“Story Night?”

“Mmhmm. Kara was especially fascinated with Earth languages when she first got here, so when she noticed that in English, stormy and story were almost the same word, we turned some thunderstorms into Story Nights.”

Kara chortles to herself. “Because Stormy Night, but without the m, get it?”

“Yes, dear,” Lena kisses the back of her neck, and Kara settles back into her arms, onto the couch, with a soft sigh.

Alex puts extra cinnamon and whipped cream in Kara’s hot chocolate as she and Maggie bring steaming mugs to Kara and Lena.

“So, what kinds of stories do we tell on Story Night?” Maggie wants to know, curling her feet underneath her as she snuggles into Alex’s lap. Alex immediately starts running her fingers through Maggie’s hair, like an instinct. Like it’s what her fingers were made to do. Because it is.

“Anything we want. Only rule is, they can’t be scary, and they have to have happy endings.”

Lena holds Kara’s hand as she weaves a tale of medieval knights and the heroic women who saved them; Alex plays with Maggie’s hair as she tells them about a hopelessly nerdy teenager who found her love in the girl next store; Maggie sits up and pulls Alex into her lap as she paints a picture of an older otter teaching a younger otter how to swim upstream; and Kara?

Kara takes them all to Krypton, to the depths of space and aboard automated interstellar vessels with organic hulls and edible walls.

None of them, entwined in each other’s bodies and each other’s stories, notice when the thunderstorm finally gives way to peaceful stillness, because none of them, entwined in each other, are anywhere close to scared.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Congrats on your book!! But also since this is party asks only, could you write a punk!lena and Kara. Maybe college au? ❤️❤️

It’s three am.

It’s three am and she’s trying to study.

She’s trying to study and all she can hear is the sound of Something Corporate – she would recognize that band anywhere, the way Alex so intensely loves their music – pouring through the thin dorm walls.

She sighs and she wonders if maybe she should go introduce herself, so that maybe she could actually get some studying done and also so that maybe she can find a friend for Alex.

What she finds, instead, when she pads down the hall in pink fuzzy slippers, terribly clashing The Flash pajama pants, and one of Alex’s old sweaters, is a girl with perfect eyes, perfect… everything.

“I Woke Up In a Car” hits Kara like the wall of sound that it is as the girl opens the door just a crack.

“Yeah?”

Kara just tilts her head – she’s done this with Alex so many times – because she’s not trying to shout over this chorus. Alex has long since taught her that it’s a cardinal sin to communicate in anything but soulful head bangs and lip-syncing during these songs anyway, lest you disrupt the emotional energy of it all.

The girl rolls her eyes slightly and sighs, disappearing from the door for a moment. The music lowers, and the girl comes back to the door.

“That all you wanted?” she drawls sadly, like this is the only place she’s ever been allowed to blast her music, like she needs the words of these songs the same way Alex does, like she needs the rhythms pumping through her bloodstream the way Alex does.

To feel. To survive. To understand herself. To not feel quite so alone.

And suddenly, turning the music down and possibly finding a friend for Alex isn’t all Kara wants.

“Something Corporate, right?” she asks, and the girl looks surprised. “I think my sister and her girlfriend have an extra ticket to their next show in National City. I could ask if maybe they have room for another fan.”

The girl doesn’t speak, looking more shocked than irritated, now. 

Like no one’s ever freely offered her something just for her, just for her soul, just… because.

“I’m Kara. Kara Danvers. I live down the hall. I um – “

“You wanted me to turn the music down but then you laid eyes on me and now you don’t want to leave,” the girl deadpans, and Kara adjusts her glasses desperately. 

Is she that obvious? How did this girl know? Does she have telepathic superpowers? Is she –

“Relax, Kara, I was only joking,” the girl laughs, and it’s the greatest sound Kara’s ever heard.

“I… right, of course, I… what’s your name?” she splutters, and the girl laughs again.

“Lena. Lena Lu – just… just Lena.”

“Well, just Lena – it um… it’s nice to meet you. In my horrible pajamas at three a.m. – “

“I’m sorry it was on so loud, I – “

“Did you have a hard day? My sister usually blasts them when she’s had a fight with our mom.”

Something painful flickers across Lena’s face, and Kara decides that it’s just as beautiful as her smile.

“Something like that,” Lena murmurs, tucking her hair behind her ear and staring at Kara like she’s not quite sure she’s real.

“Would you… forgive me for being forward, but I… I have a single room, no roommate, so it wouldn’t be disturbing anyone if… would you like to go get your books and study in my room? I’ll keep the music at a reasonable volume, I just… the company might be nice. If you’d like, of course, I – “

But Kara’s smile could light up the entire dorm.

“I’ll be back in a flash.” She winks as she gestures to her pajama pants, and Lena rolls her eyes – happily this time – and laughs. 

“I’ll leave the door open,” she tells this girl, this girl who showed up at her room in the middle of the night like someone sent from space just to… just to be with her. 

She rummages through her fridge and hopes this girl – this Kara Danvers – likes kale salad and kombucha.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Supercorp could be a real cliché tatoo florist au where Lena is a passive agressive florist à la Luce in imagine me and you, and always happy Kara who does loads of really sweet sentimental tattoos whose really good with first timers but also super popular with bikers bc she can do hella good intricate sleeves and stuff.

It’s not just her job. It’s her craft. Her art.

So when she gets a request to tattoo a certain type of flower, she buys them, she takes them home. She studies them, she interacts with them. She gets a feel for their nuances and their character, and, when she’s ready, she’ll ink them into someone’s skin.

Sometimes, that someone is a newbie who’s nervous and shivering, who watches Kara’s colleague Vasquez ink someone else with a shudder in their spine and quaking in their voice. Kara will sit them down, will brew them tea. She’ll give them cookies. She’ll ask them what inspired them to put something so important, so beautiful, so unique, into their skin.

She’ll let them pick from a whole set of stuffed animals to hold while she works, and she sings softly, almost more to herself than anything else, while she does it.

Sometimes, the newbies are confused when they come back to thank Kara for the amazing job she did, only to see her laughing it up with bikers with intricate sleeves poking out of their cut-off jackets. They make her blush and she makes them laugh, but her art speaks for itself, and they speak to others, so they all keep coming back, because Kara Danvers gives one helluva badass tattoo.

But when her usual florist closes up shop to experiment with business in a city with less alien attacks, Kara finds herself wondering into a small boutique on the other side of town, on a mission to find the perfect lily as the muse for the appointment she has early next week.

“Excuse me,” she calls, adjusting her glasses and looking around the small shop.

She nearly trips over herself when the most beautiful woman she’s ever seen pokes her head out of the back room, a book in her hand and glasses perched just so on her face. The woman takes the glasses off right away and closes the book, careful to mark her page with her index finger.

“What can I do you for?” she asks with a tentative almost-smile, her Irish accent and the intensity behind her eyes making Kara gulp and adjust her glasses and try not to trip over her words.

“I’m looking for a flower,” she chokes out dully, and the woman looks like she’s barely restraining herself from rolling her eyes, but not unkindly. Her gaze drops up and down Kara’s body quickly, subtly. Once. Twice.

“And what gave you the impression you could find a flower here?” the woman asks, arching up her arms.

Kara stammers. “Um, I – isn’t this a flower shop, um, I – “

“Relax, dear, no need to strain anything. I’m teasing you. What kind of flower were you looking for? Anything in particular?” 

She steps out from behind the counter, now, and Kara suddenly feels the overwhelming urge to sit down.

“I’m Kara,” she puts out her hand, and the woman blinks once before shifting her glasses into her book-holding hand and accepting.

“Lena,” she says, slowly, almost like she’s asking a question. “And were you looking for any particular flower, Kara?”

The way her name rolls off of Lena’s tongue sends any number of thoughts – most of them completely inappropriate – tearing through Kara’s mind.

“I… um… I do tattoos. And one of my clients, she um – she wants a lily, on her knee, for next week.”

Lena puts her glasses to her lips and leans back on the counter, leaving her book and glasses there. “I can get you as many lilies as you like, Kara, but I’m curious: can you not do a google image search?”

She pushes elegantly off the counter and strides across the shop to pick out the flowers Kara’s asked for.

“I like to get to know them.” Kara adjusts her glasses as Lena glances over her shoulder at her. “The flowers. When people ask me to do flowers. I like to get to know them. Makes for a more lifelike tattoo. A more intimate one. Like, I could just give them any old lily, right? Or I could give them – “

She strides over to Lena, lost in her craft, and cradles the stem of the lily Lena’s picked out between delicate fingers. “I could give them this little fella, with all the nuances and life history and soul in it. But I can’t do that from google images. I mean,” she steps back, because the way Lena’s eyes are drifting down to her lips is about to make her do something she’ll probably regret, and rambling is a great weapon of hers.

“I mean, I could, you know. For things I can’t get my hands on. But flowers are easy, they’re nice to… to use as models. As muses. Great companions, you know? Of course you know, you work here.”

Lena tilts her head slightly and her lips quirk up on the sides. “Are you finished?” she asks, her tone amused, intrigued, rather than irritated, annoyed, but Kara’s heart is racing, and Kara can’t tell.

“I’m sorry, um, my sister says I tend to ramble around beautiful women, I – oh. Oh, god, I – I’m sorry – “

“That’s quite alright, Kara. Why don’t um… why don’t you show me round your place of work later so I can see the immortalized fate of this beautiful lily?”

Kara gulps at the slight husk in Lena’s voice, at the questioning fire in her eyes.

She tries desperately not to squeak, and she fails.

“Yeah! Yeah, that sounds… that sounds amazing. I… here, let me give you my card, I… how much do I owe you?”

“For letting me inspire your art? Or, my flowers, rather? Not a thing. This one’s on the house,” Lena glances at Kara’s card, “Kara Danvers.” 

Lena smiles with an arched eyebrow, and Kara absolutely melts.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> avidreaderffn asked:
> 
> "Vasquez, Jess, Pam, and Jessy walk into a bar" what would this story be about?
> 
> Yall know Vasquez, Jess the Secretary and Pam from HR, but in case you don’t know Jessy the Pizza Guy (who always brings the Danvers girls their pizza), here’s his story: https://queercapwriting.tumblr.com/post/160323068864/flafflewaffles-dealanexmachina-the

“Wait, so how do you know about this place, Jessy?”

“What, are you gonna check me for clearance, Vasquez? Please, I’ve been delivering pizza here since freshmen year.”

“Pizza. To the alien bar.”

“Pam, do you honestly think humans are the only ones who like pureed tomatoes and cheese on bread? Have you met Kara Danvers?”

“You know Lena never ate pizza until Kara? I mean, should would once in a while, on the sly, when she was having a more terrible week than normal. But then Kara? It’s one of her happy foods now.”

“I know, and she lets you give me such great tips. Hey, Vasquez, when’s the next DEO pizza party?”

“We don’t have parties, kid, those orders are just Supergirl’s lunches.”

“Yeah, I’m sure she needs them after spending all that alone time with your boss, Jess – “

“Don’t even! The amount of paperwork those Danvers girls cost me – “

“You really telling me you don’t like knowing everyone’s dirt, Pam? Knowing exactly when and where and how Danvers and Sawyer – “

“No one needs to know that, Vasquez! They’re just still bitter that they weren’t Alex’s gay awakening – “

“Nah, that’s Lane – “

“Extra peppers on Lucy Lane’s orders – “

“Do you seriously memorize all your customers’ orders?”

“Listen, brain exercises are fun – “

“Hey, Jess, isn’t that Lena? With – oh… um. Between Kara’s legs?”

“M’gann’s gonna kick them out again.”

“Yeah, and somehow the paperwork’ll land on my desk. I don’t even work here.”

“Well at least you’re not the one in charge of keeping it out of the press.”

“Should I just go grab sixteen pies now? Looks like they’re gonna need them.”

“That poor pool table.”

“That lucky pool table.”

“Vasquez!”

“Am I wrong though.”

“Nope.”

“Not at all.”

“Nuh uh.”


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> I'm been feeling pretty down since the sdcc, do you think you could write some soft supercorp smut? ❤️

She usually gets up early to greet the sunrise on mornings that one of her articles is featured in CatCo Magazine. But this morning follows a… rather long night… with her girlfriend, which followed a rather long day combating Cadmus, so Kara is sleeping.

Hard.

She’s sleeping so hard she doesn’t realize when Lena presses a kiss to her forehead and pads out of bed, slipping on a silk robe and heading outside her door to pick up the magazine where Jess makes sure it’s always delivered. She doesn’t feel Lena slipping back into bed with her glasses and a mug of steaming coffee, magazine in hand and a soft smile on her lips.

When Kara finally does wake, that smile is the first thing she sees.

“Whyoup?” she croaks sleepily, and Lena chuckles as she glances down at her.

“Try that again, darling,” she tells her, and Kara rubs her eyes and clears her throat.

“Why are you up?” she tries again, beaming groggily at her success.

Lena holds up CatCo Magazine. “Because my girlfriend is a beautifully talented writer,” she praises, and Kara bites the inside of her cheek.

Rao, she loves when Lena wears those glasses.

“Yeah?” she asks, crawling up to replace the magazine in Lena’s lap. “Can I show you something else I’m beautifully talented at?” she whispers, sleep slowly fading from her voice.

“Mmm, I think you did all last night,” Lena teases warmly, and Kara brings her lips down near Lena’s, waiting for Lena to close the gap between them, if she wants to.

She does, and Kara sighs into their kiss.

“Do you want me to refresh your memory?” she whispers as she paints kisses down Lena’s jawline.

“Would you like to?” Lena asks, her voice at once deeper and more timid than normal.

“Always,” Kara murmurs, and Lena gasps in anticipation as Kara leans over her to flip on the red sun lamps that Alex helped them install.

“Lay back,” Kara encourages softly, her breath warm in Lena’s ear.

Lena shivers at the feeling and Kara slides a protective hand underneath the small of her back.

“I love you,” she whispers as she kisses Lena’s cheeks, her eyes, her nose, her chin, her temples, her forehead. 

“Make love to me, Kara?” Lena asks, and Kara smiles as she kisses her way down Lena’s jawline, her neck. Her collarbone. Her fingers fumble for the tie on Lena’s robe, and she doesn’t even bother taking it off. She just opens it, Lena’s otherwise naked body so damn warm, so damn soft. 

Tears flood Kara’s eyes for a moment, and Lena nearly sits up, concerned, reaching for Kara’s face. 

“Darling, what – “

“Nothing, no, I just… you’re so beautiful, Lena,” she tells her, and the tears spring up in Lena’s eyes, now.

“So show me,” she smiles softly, and Kara obliges.

She continues her path down Lena’s body, and with her robe now open, she paints kisses down every centimeter of exposed skin, kissing and licking and softly, softly nipping until Lena starts moaning gently, until her body starts arching up to meet Kara’s mouth.

“Can I?” she asks as she kisses her way inside Lena’s thighs, and Lena opens her legs for her without hesitation.

“Only if I can return the favor later,” she grins breathlessly, and Kara reddens but nods.

“You’re so wet for me already,” she murmurs, and Lena squirms slightly. 

“How could I not be?”

Kara keeps eye contact as she lowers her lips to Lena’s clit, and it’s that as much as the feeling of Kara’s firm tongue skating across her center that makes Lena bury her fingers in Kara’s hair and hold her close, wrapping her legs around her shoulders and arching her hips up.

Lena gasps with pleasure and Kara moans into her clit, the soft vibrations from the sound making Lena writhe even more, making Kara’s tongue even more coated with Lena’s want.

“Look at me,” Kara pulls back to ask when she feels Lena getting close, when Lena can’t control how hard she’s thrusting up to meet Kara’s tongue anymore, when all Lena can do is murmur Kara’s name like a prayer, over and over and over.

Lena complies and it’s Kara’s eyes – her pupils dilating, her love radiating, her lust misting – that sends her over the edge. 

Kara moans as she feels Lena’s body go rigid under her mouth, grabs at her ass as she coaxes Lena through wave after wave after wave.

“I love you, Kara Danvers,” is all Lena remembers how to say.

And really, it’s all she needs to say.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Cap!! I've been so busy with college assignments I'm always missing our family interactions. So I am 20 year old lesbian who never kissed anyone, and I really want to but I'm scared, bc what if I terrible at it! Could you maybe write Kara having a first kiss (or just anything to make me less anxious about it)? I love you and all my siblings <3
> 
> Supercorp College AU

Alex never seems to like it. 

Kissing boys.

Kara’s not sure if she’d like it. She likes James, but Lucy seems to like kissing him.

A lot.

And it makes her happy – to see them happy – but sometimes it makes her confused.

Because sometimes, she’s not sure if she wants to be kissing James, or Lucy. 

She hears Maggie – that forensics major Alex is spending so much time with these days – talking about it being okay to like people of different genders.

She figures that’s what she might be. Bi. Pan. Something like that.

Yeah, definitely something like that.

And she wonders, with the way Alex seems to melt and stammer and splutter around Maggie so, so, so often, what Alex thinks about all that.

She makes a note to ask her about it.

But for now?

For now, she’s just trying to find her own words, because suddenly, she feels a lot like her sister.

Because Lena Luthor actually showed up to tonight’s party, and Lena Luthor is actually talking to her.

Lena Luthor, who’s brilliant and gorgeous and funny and understands what it’s like to have a family name that you just want to escape, but you never, ever, ever can.

And Lena Luthor is holding her hand. 

She’s grateful for the portable red sun energy disperser in her pocket that Alex rigged up for her, so she can do things like hug people and shake hands and sit on desks without having to constantly restrain herself, constantly fear herself.

So Kara focuses all her energy her brain not short-circuiting and she focuses on speech. Speech in English, not Kryptonian. 

Speech in any language at all would be great, right now, truth be told.

But she must do something right, because within a month, Lena Luthor is her girlfriend.

Lena never pushes and she never assumes, but she does ask once, when they’re sprawled on Kara’s twin bed in her dorm, physics books surrounding them.

“Have you ever kissed anyone, Kara?” she asks, and Kara gulps. Hard.

She thinks about lying, but Lena’s eyes are steady, and so is Kara’s loyalty. She shakes her head, and Lena smiles softly.

“That’s okay, you know. I don’t mind.”

“But you have,” Kara croaks, and it’s a statement, not a question. Her eyes are burning, and she wants to run. 

Lena puts her hand on hers, and she remembers why she’s staying. Lena nods softly, quietly, and her eyes flicker down to Kara’s lips.

“I can’t imagine what I’ve had would come even close to kissing you. If you wanted me to, I mean.”

Kara fights tears and she fights panic and she wishes she’d taken one of those Kryptonian anti-anxiety meds Alex made for her.

“You don’t mean that.”

Lena leans back, hurt in her eyes. “I don’t say things to you that I don’t mean, Kara,” she retorts, an edge in her voice, and Kara’s heart breaks.

“No, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.” She adjusts her glasses and tries to focus on the girl in front of her, not her own nerves. “I’m sorry, really. I didn’t mean it like that, I promise. I just meant… I just meant, I’m probably bad at it. Like, what about the whole practice-makes-perfect thing? So how can I be any good at it if I’ve never practiced? What if it makes you not like me, what if – “

“Whoa, Kara, hey. Hey, hey. It’s okay. I…” Lena bites her lip and Kara wants to just lean down and… But then Lena is talking again, and Kara forces herself to listen. “Just don’t stick your tongue right down my throat – always messy and rarely pleasant – and you’ll be fine. It’s like…” Lena reaches for Kara’s hand. “It’s like holding hands. Where do the thumbs go? Whose hand goes on top? You know? It’s a lot of negotiate, but we’ve figured it out. Sometimes it’s silly, like when you had to readjust our position in front of the science building that time – “

“And I wound up tickling you – “

“Right. And then we laughed, and it was fine. Wasn’t it? And sometimes, I just adjust my thumb, so it’s tucked under yours instead of over. Right? And it’s no big deal. We just learn each other’s bodies, and listen to each other. Like holding hands. But only if you want to, Kara, because I would never want to do anything that you’re not ready and wanting to – “

But then Kara’s lips are pressed against Lena’s, tentative and soft and hesitant as Lena freezes, but increasingly sure and steady when Lena recovers from the pleasant shock and kisses her back. 

Hands find waists and tangles of hair and glasses, and when Kara parts her lips for Lena’s, she’s surprised by how gentle Lena’s tongue is, just grazing her bottom lip, soft, slow, like asking for permission, like asking for grace.

Kara grants it as heat shoots through her body, as she pulls Lena closer to her. She sighs heavily as Lena moans softly into her mouth.

She shifts her head and parts her lips more and –

And their teeth clack against each other, because Lena’s had the same idea at the same time.

Tears spring to Kara’s eyes and she nearly topples off the bed with how far she retreats from Lena’s hold.

“I’m sorry! Did I hurt you? I’m sorry, I messed it up, I – “

“Hey, hey, no. Kara, that… that was wonderful. And as for hurting me, you didn’t.” A small, questioning, mischievous smile starts to grow on Lena’s face. “But if you did… any chance you’d be interested in kissing it better?”

Kara gulps. “You still… you will want to kiss me?”

Lena’s smile changes Kara’s entire life. 

“I still want to kiss you.”

So they kiss. 

And kiss. And kiss.

And they don’t stop all night.


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> I feel like maybe if Kara has ever been intimate before then she probably only gave to the other person and didn't want to receive out of fear of hurting them. Can you do supercorp, not necessarily their first ever time, but Lena urging Kara to have faith in herself and saying she trusts her and she let's Lena touch her for the first time?

She cried into Alex’s shoulder -- not just had tears down her face, but heavy, body-wracking sobs -- the first time she broke a boy’s nose.

He’d cursed with words in English she hadn’t learned yet, and then, through the blood, he’d spat a word she knew all too well by then.

_Freak._

The second time it happened, he was nicer about it. Maybe she was getting better at picking boys.

But apparently, she wasn’t getting any better at kissing them.

That second time, Alex’s long hair smelled of alcohol and smoke as she ran to embrace her little sister, and Kara didn’t ask -- not at that moment, anyway -- because Alex deserved to have a good time with her life. She didn’t do it enough, and if Kara asked, she was afraid Alex would feel guilty for enjoying herself and partying, would clam up, would stop having fun.

So Kara just let herself cry. But softer, this time.

At his bedside, this time.

Eliza helped his parents pay the parts of the medical expenses that insurance didn’t cover.

Because where was the clause about alien girl with superhuman strength trying to kiss human boy with regularhuman bones?

The third time it happened, Kara didn’t cry.

But she very nearly gave up.

When she didn’t date for two years, Eliza lit into Alex. Constantly. Because somehow, Kara’s fear of hurting someone -- of being intimate -- were Alex’s responsibility.

Alex’s fault.

Kara worked harder at her control.

She went on a few dates.

For no other reason than to get Eliza off Alex’s back. Because Alex’s back always drooped a lot lower after... those conversations with her mother.

Alex helped, just like Alex had helped her learn how to hold a pencil without breaking it. How to run without forming a crater in the ground. How to jump on the bed without taking flight. How to hug without cracking Alex’s ribs for the third time.

Alex helped, with mind exercises and with physics lessons and with moral support.

But just like she still squeezed Alex too hard when she was excited, Kara was afraid.

Terrified, really.

That if she couldn’t even make out with a human boy, how could she ever hope to... do more than that with one?

Lucy Lane came along, and Kara started thinking that maybe a human girl would be nicer to kiss than a human boy.

She tried not to think of Lucy and James together, of both of them...

She tried not to think of intimacy at all, because... well, because it hurt too much.

Her heart, and other people’s bodies.

It was easier, with Adam.

She liked him. A lot. It helped that he was Cat Grant’s son. She associated him, even before she met him, with passion and with a certain undefinable heat in her core.

But when she kissed him, she didn’t feel herself getting swept away in passion. Alex’s physics lessons, meditative exercises to keep in control of her strength, were easier to keep at the forefront of her mind.

It was harder, with James.

Because she could lose herself in him.

But losing herself in him might make her lose... well, him.

Because she could kill him.

She could kill anyone.

Sometimes she wished she could drink human alcohol and join in Alex’s whiskey escapades.

But then...

Then, there was Lena.

Lena who knew she was Supergirl, whose eyes softened when Kara pulled back from their first kiss, tears in her eyes, nearly hyperventilating, because _I can’t, I can’t, I’ll hurt you, Lena, do you know how many noses I’ve broken? You have a beautiful nose, I don’t want you to be in pain, I don’t want to ever cause you pain, I can’t, I’m sorry, I want to, but I --_

Lena had laughed softly at Kara’s rambling comment about her nose, and she’d shaken her head gently with tears in her eyes, taking Kara’s hands into her own and bringing her lips tenderly to the knuckles that had saved her life more than once, as both Supergirl and as Kara Danvers.

“Kara, I trust you. Intimately. I -- “

“But Alex trusts me, and I’ve broken her ribs just hugging her -- “

“And, while I’m glad to hear that you want to do more than hug me, Kara, that doesn’t change my trust in you. I know who you are. All of you. I know how strong you are. Inside and out. I trust you, Kara Danvers. My hero.”

She’d kissed the tears off of Kara’s face and it had been all Kara could do not to bring her lips to Lena’s soft ones.

“But I’m not _just_ Kara, I -- “

“Kara _Zor-El_. I trust you. I trust you, I trust you, I trust you.” Lena hadn’t stopped murmuring the words, punctuating them with soft kisses to Kara’s face, until her breathing evened out. Until her body relaxed.

Until Kara smiled and the flash of desire surged back into her eyes. “I like when you kiss me there,” she’d gulped, making a mental note to ask Alex -- or, maybe Maggie would be better, or Lucy -- about how to talk to women later.

But apparently Lena had thought she’d done just fine sans advice, because the low sound that came out of her throat at Kara’s words wasn’t anything Kara ever wanted to forget.

Months passed, and Alex had teamed up with Lena to equip Lena’s apartment and Kara’s apartment with strong red sun lamps.

Lena had installed the ones in her office on her own.

“It’s nothing the eldest Ms. Danvers needs to know about,” she’d explained to Jess, who internally cheered because she’d won her bet with Pam from the DEO’s HR department about how soon it would be that they’d get those lamps installed at L Corp.

Months passed, and Kara... Kara learned quickly.

Kara learned how much Lena loved being nipped at just below her collarbone, and she learned how licking at Lena’s navel made her arch her hips, made her squirm, made her beg for more.

Kara learned how it felt to have Lena’s nipples harden under her insistent tongue, how much Lena loved it when Kara lifted her eyes from between her legs and held eye contact with her while she licked her through to an orgasm.

Kara learned a lot, but not how to let Lena touch her.

“May I?” Lena asked one night, her fingertips flirting with the waistband of Kara’s boy shorts, and Kara bit her lip.

They’d been naked together before, but she knew Lena, by now.

Knew that this question was about more than taking clothes off.

“Lena, I... the lamps... they don’t completely dull my powers, and if you...” She squinted and sat up onto her elbows, and Lena sighed and ran her hands through her own mussed hair as she watched her girlfriend think. It brought a small smile to her lips instinctively.

“The way you kiss me nearly makes me lose all control, it...” It was Lena’s turn to bite her lip, and Kara had to focus extra hard to think in Kryptonian, let alone in English, let alone to speak in English. “I can’t imagine if I let you do... more. To me. Remember that one time I let you put your mouth on my breasts?”

“Otherwise known as one of the most erotic moments of my life,” Lena leaned over to kiss Kara’s nose, and they both blushed deeply and giggled before Kara sobered and continued.

“Right. I... it felt amazing. You’re amazing. But I’m afraid you’re... too amazing? That you make me feel too amazing. That I’ll lose control, that I’ll -- “

“You didn’t break my nose that first time we kissed, darling. Or the second, or the third. Or the fourth, or the...”

“Lena.”

Lena’s smile matched Kara’s growing one, and they both instinctively cuddled closer. “You’ve yet to hurt me, Kara Zor-El. And I know the red sun lamps dampen rather than wipe out your power, but I want to be able to give you pleasure from more than just giving pleasure to me, and... but obviously only if it’s what you want, I -- “

“No, I do, I do, Lena. Rao, I just... I don’t want to hurt you.”

Lena licked her lips and nodded slowly, her eyes flickering between Kara’s eyes and her mouth. When she locked eyes with her again, her voice was low and cracked and absolutely perfect.

“Then don’t hurt me,” she said simply, and Kara blinked. “I trust you. You can trust yourself too, darling.”

Kara kissed her then, slow and sensual, heated and calm.

“Can I think about it?” she asked between breaths.

“Of course,” Lena smiled before they both lost themselves in the other.

Mostly.

Mostly, because it still took Kara a long while -- and plenty of talks with her big sister -- to truly trust herself enough to keep Lena safe.

To let herself be open, completely, to someone she could accidentally kill.

Alex engineered a stronger setting for the sun lamps, connected to Kara’s bio readings, so they’d increase in strength the more... excited Kara got.

The extra layer of security helped.

Alex’s love for her helped. Lena’s faith in her -- and, she was beginning to think, Lena’s love -- for her helped.

“Lena,” she gasped with her tongue on Lena’s nipples. “Can you... do you want... do you want to do this to me?”

Her heart swelled when she looked up into Lena’s eyes to find them full of tears.

Good tears. Happy tears.

“Come here, darling,” Lena had smiled, and Kara had gulped before complying.

Before feeling a woman’s tongue on her nipples for the first time, soft lips and careful fingers and the occasional, perfectly timed, perfectly positioned nip.

Kara slammed her hands into the reinforced bed as Lena grinded down onto her thigh, moaning into her breasts, tears slipping onto Kara’s chest.

“You good?” Kara managed to choke, and Lena went from eager, almost desperate licking and sucking to tender, almost worshipful kissing.

“Are _you,_ love?” she asked, and the word buoyed Kara more than a yellow sun ever had.

“Please don’t stop,” Kara whispered, and Lena smiled.

She didn’t come that night -- she’d gotten too overwhelmed by the sight alone of Lena’s tongue between her legs, of her fingers slipping inside her, that she’d needed to stop and cuddle -- but the next night, and the night after that, and the night after that?

She was glad they’d soundproofed the apartment weeks ago.


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> supercorp and coming out at game night? ft lucy saying “give me the 20, danvers” “you bet on us?!”??

After… everything, Lucy flew home to National City and Lena started coming to Game Night.

Because Lena and Kara had become even more inseparable, and because Lucy needed to be with her family. 

It was strange for Alex, at first. Game Night had always been a more active version of Sisters’ Night; then, it was James and Winn, and sometimes Lucy, which started out feeling forced and uncomfortable and making Alex realize how little time she spent with people other than Kara outside of work, but then… then started feeling an awful lot like… well, like family. 

Then, Maggie joined in – at Kara’s invitation, after Rick Malverne – which had been stressful and scary but ultimately, wonderful. And even more like family.

And now, with Lena, Alex is… cautious. Because what if Lena is angry with Maggie for arresting her? Alex has been unusually frightened of fights since the tank, because, after all, she got into that elevator alone after Maggie and Kara tore into each other… 

Kara promises her that it’ll be fine, that Lena isn’t holding a grudge. That she needs a family, especially now, especially after the way she was played, the way she was used, the way she saved the Earth and was terrified that she’d have lost Kara in the process.

And… it is fine. More than fine, really.

Because Lena Luthor? Lena is funny. She and Winn won’t stop bringing little gadgets into the games to help them get the upper hand, won’t stop babbling, talking over each other, hands on each other, giggling in a way that Alex never imagined Lena Luthor could giggle, about the new tech they were working on, about the tech they wanted to dream up together.

Winn keeps whipping out napkins to write notes on for later, until Lena reminds him with an arched eyebrow that he could always use his phone.

Alex laughs as Lucy drinks, as James and Maggie whisper to each other. She leans into her little sister, who was also sitting back, taking it all in. Her family.

“You okay?” Alex nudges her, because she hasn’t been okay, lately. But around Lena, she seems… better. Happier. She even smiles and laughs, now.

Kara sighs and lets her head drop onto her sister’s shoulder. “Happy to be with everyone,” she tells her, and she doesn’t have to tell her the underlying implication.

That everyone is alive. Shockingly.

Alex nods quietly, and watches Lena’s eyes catch Kara’s. Feels Kara’s body sit up. Watches Lena bite her lip before looking away almost coyly. 

Alex wonders for a moment if she’d hear Kara’s heartrate increase if she had Kara’s superhearing.

But she doesn’t have her superhearing, so she has to just wonder. Lucy and Maggie have their opinions, she knows, but she’s just waiting to hear it from Kara herself.

She doesn’t have to wait long. 

Kara tells her before she tells everyone else. 

Tells her that she’s bi. That she hadn’t said anything earlier because she didn’t know, and then because she didn’t want to take away from Alex’s own coming out. But she has to tell her now, because… well, because she and Lena are dating, but Alex can’t tell anyone yet, because Lena’s not ready, but Lena knows Kara is telling her and oh Alex, please don’t be angry with me – 

Alex cuts her off with the longest, hardest hug they’ve shared in a while – while is saying something because their hugs have only grown lately – and promises not to say anything until Lena is ready.

Which turns out to be difficult, because Lena keeps coming to Game Nights. With everyone. Pretending not to be dating her little sister.

It amuses Alex, more than anything. Especially because Lucy and Maggie don’t officially know. 

So she sits through over a month of weekly Game Nights – all featuring Lena in attendance, looser than Alex had ever imagined she could be, Lucy jabbing Alex in the ribcage every time Kara and Lena’s hands brush, catching Maggie and Lucy playing a silent drinking game based on Kara and Lena’s interactions – without being able to say anything. 

Pretending she knows nothing.

Pretending she can’t bare to think about her little sister’s love and sex life, even though it’s almost all they’ve been talking about lately.

Pretending, that is, until Lena clears her throat and Kara nods and takes her hand.

Lucy practically spills her drink down her front.

Maggie does.

“Um, guys?” Kara asks to the already silent room.

Silent, that is, except for Winn, who’s still scooting Toad through Bowser’s Castle, his whole body moving along with the controls. 

They all wait, bemused, for him to notice that the only sound in the apartment is suddenly Mario Kart music. He pauses it and looks up.

“Wh – oh. Ohhhhhh.” He sees Kara and Lena’s hands, their fingers interlaced, and he purses his lips to contain his excitement.

“Guys, um… Lena and I wanted to tell you…” Kara adjusts her glasses, and Alex ignores Lucy’s persistent elbow at her side. “We’ve been seeing each other.” Another glasses adjustment. “Well, um, I mean, of course we’ve been seeing each other, I’m looking at her right now, I just… I really mean… Lena’s my girlfriend. And I’m her girlfriend.”

James smiles broadly at his folded hands, Winn reaches behind Alex to high five Maggie, and Lucy jumps up from her seat at the edge of the coffee table, knocking over a bowl of popcorn and utterly not caring.

“You owe me twenty bucks, Danvers!”

“You were betting on us?” Lena wants to know, and Alex shrugs with a laugh.

“Well, I wasn’t supposed to tell them that I knew, now was I?”

Kara and Lena nod, both grinning with relief, in concession, but Maggie and Lucy explode.

“You knew and you didn’t tell us?!”

“You let us play all those drinking games and you knew the whole time?”

“I thought we were friends!”

“I thought you were my fiancee!”

“I thought we were bonded for life after rescuing you from Cadmus – “

“To be fair, you also sent her there in the first place, Luce – “

“No one asked you, Olsen!”

“I love you, babe, but you’re totally sleeping on the couch tonight.”

It goes on, and on, and on, and Kara and Lena take the time to watch their friends bicker – bicker out of pure happiness that Kara is wearing that smile again, that they’ve gained another new family member again.

“Well, if I’d known the biggest problem anyone would have had with our relationship was a drinking game and a twenty dollar bet, I would have told them sooner,” Lena smiles into Kara’s lips, and the awwwwwwwwwww that rises from the Superfriends as they kiss is what finally ends the playful bickering.


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Hi Cap, what do you think about writing something where Lena's hurt but Kara can't get to her or can't help and has conflict about that? Please?

She nearly paces a whole into her apartment floor with worry, and when the pacing isn’t enough, she takes off into the night sky.

Because what if she hadn’t been on the phone with Lena, the night she plummeted off of her balcony?

She shudders with her what ifs, and they keep her up at night.

But when the Daxamites take Lena captive – when she’s held against her will and she’s going to be forced to marry… no. No, Kara won’t think about that – she nearly loses it all.

Because she couldn’t help, and she couldn’t stop it. 

She swears to herself that it won’t happen again. That she won’t let it happen again.

But Alex keeps trying to remind her that she’s only one person, that – fast as she is – she can’t be everywhere at once.

And of course – though she is loathe to admit it – Alex is right. 

So of course, it happens again.

It happens again when she’s out dealing with Cadmus, with Jeremiah, and, quite frankly, with her sister.

Because Cadmus knows that there are four ways to get to her: target innocent people; target her sister; target her friends, her chosen family; target Lena Luthor.

And that day, Cadmus does all four.

She takes a bullet for James and thanks Rao that Maggie takes such good care of Alex in the field. She and J’onn make a spectacular team, and it turns out that he can hold the weight of crumbling buildings just as effectively as her cousin can. 

It’s Lena that she didn’t expect them to attack.

Because Lilian is awful, and Lilian is complicated.

But Lena comes away with a punctured lung and a broken femur, and Lena won’t scream in pain, but Kara hears enough screams in her head to more than make up for it.

It’s not her that gets Lena safely to the DEO. It’s Winn and it’s Alex and it’s James, and while she will never stop thanking them, she will never forgive herself.

Because she didn’t prevent this. She didn’t save her.

Well, technically, she didn’t have to – because DEO medics and surgeons did a spectacular job.

But she refuses treatment while pacing outside of the med bay, regardless.

Refuses treatment, that is, until Maggie – a deep gash on her own forehead – refuses treatment until Kara herself rests.

Alex looks like she’s never been more in love, and J’onn looks like he’s never been prouder of her newest daughter.

Kara relents. 

Maggie gets stitched up.

Kara helps Alex eat.

Alex helps Kara eat.

James and Winn keep her updated on every single thing happening in the med bay.

J’onn keeps watch over them all, and Alex – without letting him know it – keeps watch over him.

And Kara?

Kara waits in Alex’s arms, grateful for the Kryptonian anti-anxiety pills Alex came up with when she first started at the DEO.

Kara waits, trying desperately not to panic, not to lash out, not to burn her powers out just releasing all her fury.

At Cadmus, at her parents, at Jeremiah, at herself.

At herself, because Lena was hurt, and she wasn’t there.

Lena went into emergency surgery, and she wasn’t there.

“You’re here now,” Winn reminds her softly, and his words help a little, but the box full of energy bars he brings her helps even more.

“She’s gonna be just fine,” James reminds her gently, and his words help a little, but the weight of his calloused, soft hand on her thigh helps even more.

“She’s out of surgery,” Vasquez pokes her head in to announce, and Barry Allen himself couldn’t get there as fast as she does.

She cries when she sees her – so many tubes – but silently, silently, because she’s not quite awake yet, not quite aware yet.

Kara doesn’t notice when Lena wakes up; doesn’t see because her head is bowed on the bed next to the limp, IV-ed hand she’s holding.

“My hero.”

Lena’s voice – low and scratchy and broken from the surgery, from the injury, from a lack of water in the throat – makes Kara jump and dry her eyes and concentrate very hard on not breaking down again.

“Your… I didn’t save you, Lena, I didn’t even fly you back here, that was Alex and James and – “

“Kara,” Lena interrupts weakly, wincing slightly when she tries to sit up, squeezing Kara’s hand in both pain and a need for closeness.

“Kara,” she starts again, “you’re not my hero because you save my life. It’s not your job to do that. Supergirl’s, okay. But Supergirl was saving an entire building. And that’s why you work with a team. A wonderful team. It’s not all on you, Kara Danvers. You’re not my hero because you’re bulletproof.”

She stops and flinches and starts reaching for water. Kara practically trips over herself to bring it to Lena’s lips, which curl up into a slow smile.

“Thank you. Do you want to know why you’re my hero, Kara Danvers?”

Kara nods, throat too tight, too on fire, to speak.

“Because you’re here. You’re here for me, and I knew you would be. You always are.”

Kara nods through tears and swallows several times before she can speak.

“And I’m always gonna be, Lena. Always.”


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> I really wish Alex and Lena got to hang out this season. They could bond over science! And maybe being their family's unfavorite child? (Though that was way worse in Lena's case than in Alex's case, but still.)

It’s about Kara, at first.

Because Alex is an excellent liar, and she knows Lena is, too.

Which is exactly how she knows that Lena’s skills at lying come from the same place hers do: survival.

Which is exactly how she knows that Lena isn’t lying about loving her sister. About her sister being Lena’s hero. Kara, not Supergirl.

So at first, it’s about Kara, that they bond.

They laugh softly – like she did with Maggie – about how no, the glasses really don’t help. About Kara’s hilariously transparent slips of the tongue about flying on a bus, about what planet she’s from, about not being able to see without her glasses. 

But that’s all it is: about Kara. On their own, they don’t know what to talk about, at first.

Polite exchanges about work and about how Maggie’s doing. But it’s strictly focused on Kara.

At first.

Then it becomes about the science. 

The science, first, because these are two women who grew up wanting to change the world, who grew up knowing that their minds were special but feeling that themselves as people would never quite be… enough.

The science, first, because Winn won’t shut up about this genius idea he and Lena had yesterday, and Alex wants to smack him on the back of the head for not inviting her. 

She refrains. She’s working on it with Maggie.

But Winn still gets a stern talking-to, and she gets invited to all their super secret science meetings after that.

So they talk about reversing climate change and growing food in seemingly impossible conditions and truly renewable fuel and ways to defeat Cadmus for good.

And that’s when it bridges from science to… life.

Because Cadmus has taken both of their parents, in too many ways to count.

And that’s when they start getting beers – well, Alex gets beers, Lena gets red wine – together, when it’s no longer about Kara or quantum physics or biomechanics.

That’s when it becomes about… them.

About watching a sibling receive more love than they know what to do with; about never quite measuring up; about dreaming of making their mother proud, about taking comfort when they talk to the stars at night and see them twinkle, because sure, it’s light from thermonuclear explosions dozens of lightyears away passing through Earth’s atmosphere into their retina, but they both imagined – imagine – that the stars that they can never reach are, somehow, more proud of them than their mothers will ever be.

Sort of, for Alex. Because Eliza at least would never abandon her.

It’s those nights that she holds Lena, rests her cheek on Lena’s hair, wondering if this is what intimate friendship with a woman who’s not your girlfriend and not your sister feels like.

And then there are nights that Lena sighs and turns down her laptop because Alex Danvers, like her little sister, has free reign to pass by Jess and come into her office whenever she wants.

Nights that Alex has gotten into another fight with her mother and can’t tell if it was her fault, or not, or both, and Lena knows all about gaslighting so please, can she help her make sense of it?

Lena tends to avoid hard liquor at work, but she starts keeping an extra bottle of bourbon in her office, just for Alex. Just in moderation. With water.

Because she and Alex are too similar sometimes; both of them could easily flip off the edge, dive into oblivion.

But they don’t.

They don’t, because of a lot of long, complicated, painful, and glorious reasons.

But one of those reasons, now, is because they have each other.


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> I NEED DOMESTIC SUPERCORP THE NEXT TIME YOU TAKE PROMPTS YOURE SUCH AN AMAZING WRITER

When you’re Supergirl and a budding reporter, and your sister works for a clandestine military organization, and you’re dating the CEO of a massive corporation, the first skill you tend to need is not good right hooks or a strong position on the oxford comma.

No.

The first skill you tend to need is setting boundaries.

Firm ones.

And Kara Danvers never quite had that skill.

Always ready and eager to help when she was needed, always ready and eager to please.

But she’s learned to guard Sisters’ Night with a passion; and recently, she’s learned to guard Game Night with the same gusto.

And even more recently, she’s added both alone time and Sunday mornings to the mix.

The alone time is fairly regular, but really, unscheduled. Whenever she needs it. Just for herself.

The Sunday mornings?

Those are now, solidly, for Lena.

Because those are the mornings that Lena turns her phone off, and Kara turns her phone off, and the only way to reach either of them is through her emergency Supergirl comm or by kicking in the front door.

(Alex swears that only happened once. Maggie swears it was only twice. Both Kara and Lena swear it was at least four times.)

Sunday mornings are for lazy sex and soft kisses and coffee and Kara’s latest article and as many donuts as Kara wants and as many egg white omelettes as Lena wants (one in bed, after the lazy sex; a second on the couch, after the coffee and the somewhat-less-lazy sex).

“Kar?” Lena calls from the shower one Sunday morning as Kara is making her second omelette. “Darling, do you mind coming in here for a moment, please?”

She’s glad she has a glass shower door instead of a shower curtain, because the speed with which Kara enters the room would completely defeat the purpose of anything less solid than a door.

“Everything okay?” Kara asks, and Lena smiles softly as she slides open the shower door slightly.

Kara’s mouth runs dry.

“I was just wondering if you wanted to help me wash my hair,” Lena asks, a heady combination of shy and seductive.

“I… it… I…” Kara stammers, and makes a mental note to never again tease Alex about how Maggie makes her forget how to speak.

“If Kryptonese is easier to call to mind right now, darling, you know I’ve been studying it, so – “

“Omelette.”

“Come again?”

“Your omelette’s gonna burn. I’ll…”

Kara whisks herself away and Lena wonders for a moment whether she’s dating Supergirl or the Flash.

“…be right back,” Kara finishes, back in the bathroom again. “So you um… you wanted help with something?” she smiles, her own heady mixture of tender and sexy.

Lena bites her lip and Kara works hard not to whimper.

She fails utterly.

“Please?” Lena rasps, her voice low, and Kara strips.

Slow and steady and never taking her eyes off Lena’s face, she steps out of Alex’s college basketball shorts and her National City University sweatshirt. She’s wearing no bra and no panties – not on their Sunday mornings – and it’s Lena’s turn to forget what words are.

“Kara,” she murmurs, because it’s the only word she remembers – the only word that matters – and though she’s seen her naked, touched her naked, several times already this morning, the raw want and offering and vulnerability and confidence in Kara’s eyes makes her lose all her breath.

Kara smiles softly as she steps into the shower.

Her own breath catches as she takes in Lena’s dripping body.

“You are so beautiful,” Kara whispers almost reverently, shaking her head in disbelief that anyone could be this perfect as she reaches for the shampoo body. 

“Turn around,” she requests softly, and Lena complies with a soft gasp.

Kara lathers shampoo in her hands as she watches water run down Lena’s back. She gathers her hair up into her her hands, bending slightly to kiss the back of her neck.

Lena melts backwards into her, and Kara braces her feet firmly with a smile and a soft groan.

“Beautiful,” she repeats, massages the shampoo into Lena’s hair, into her scalp. Lena moans as she leans her head back onto Kara’s shoulder. Kara kisses her temple. 

“Absolutely beautiful,” she confirms, and Lena smiles.

“Whatever did I do to deserve you, Kara Danvers?” she wonders aloud, and Kara shakes her head.

“You’re you,” she answers, like it’s just that simple.

Because, for her, it is.


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See ya tomorrow, boss. (pre-Supercorp)  
> “some supercorp perhaps? Lena literally bought Catco after Kara asked her to intervene…something that explores that more…also maybe delve into what happened after Lena sent the heart (assuming a pre-relationship standpoint)” prompt from @geekystorytelling

Her heart leaps when she gets the text.

Because Kara has been avoiding her, and Kara has been distant.

Kara, if truth be told, has been breaking her heart.

So when her phone buzzes, her stomach sinks.

Because lately, it hasn’t been Kara.

Lately, it’s never been Kara.

Except to cancel their plans.

Except to vaguely say she’s busy.

Even though Lena hasn’t seen as many articles from her lately, so she knows it’s not… entirely true.

Lately, it hasn’t been Kara, but now?

Now, it’s a little bit like old times.

Because now, it’s redemption.

Redemption, and acceptance; acceptance of Lena being right, that she should unquit; of missing her; of not giving up, on her reporting career, on herself; acceptance of… whatever this is, between them.

_See ya tomorrow, boss._

It’s a thank you – thank you for saving CatCo like you saved the world – and it’s an apology – I’m sorry I haven’t been around, I’m sorry I almost quit, I’m sorry I’ve been so… distant – and it’s a new beginning.

And it’s, maybe, just a little… flirty.

Lena’s heart leaps and her stomach flutters, because maybe she’s projecting, but maybe… maybe there’s some hope.

Hope for their friendship, first and foremost, but also, maybe… just maybe… hope for something more.

She doesn’t usually text with emojis – she doesn’t usually have anyone with whom texting emojis would be appropriate – but she still has a heart in her top picks from when they used to text every day. Multiple times a day.

Hell, multiple times an hour.

It feels like centuries ago, and it feels like yesterday.

She presses the heart and sends it before she stops to think.

Because maybe the heart was okay before, but it isn’t now.

Not after… everything.

Because Kara’s probably been avoiding her because she blames her.

How could she not blame her?

So maybe a heart from her is overkill, is something that was okay then, and insensitive now, maybe…

But her phone buzzes again, there in her hands, and her heart leaps again.

Because Kara sends the same heart back to her.

“Maybe some day,” she whispers into her glass of red wine, but for now?

For now, she smiles.

Because she never gave up on Kara Danvers. Her best friend. Her hero.

And now, maybe, Kara Danvers is ready to not give up on herself.


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See ya tomorrow, boss. (established-Supercorp)  
> “THAT SUPERCORP TEXT oh my god im dying” prompt from @superspies-and-apple-pie 
> 
> The pre-Supercorp version is here: https://queercapwriting.tumblr.com/post/166238515479/see-you-tomorrow-boss-pre-supercorp

Heat flares in her core at the potentially…. flirtatious implications of Kara’s text.

Boss?

She arches an eyebrow and purses her lips.

But she only responds with a heart.

Only with a heart, because Kara’s been… distant, lately.

She’s been distant, and this was a huge decision for her – to unquit – and a huge act of bravery.

And Lena doesn’t want to belittle that, to diminish it, with a sexual or overly flirty response.

But apparently, that’s exactly the kind of response Kara had been hoping for.

_No witty response? ;)_

Lena gulps and tries not to tremble. They’ve been sexual, lately, but sexual without the flirting, without the overt joy. Without the giggling and the nose kisses and the cuddling afterwards.

I’m not sure if that would be entirely appropriate, Ms. Danvers. You work under me now, after all.

She hopes she didn’t misinterpret Kara’s text. She hopes she didn’t overstep, didn’t violate Kara’s consent, didn’t make her uncomfortable, didn’t –

_Under you? That would be a change of pace._

Her breath hitches at that, and she bites her lip, instinctively looking around her empty office to make sure no one is somehow reading over her shoulder.

_Not that I don’t love being on top of you. I didn’t mean that, I’m sorry if you thought I was complaining or being dismissive of the way we usually have sex. I love making love to you, Lena, I’m sorry._

Lena clicks her tongue affectionately and types out a quick response to Kara’s panic.

_That’s not at all how I interpreted that, darling._

She looks around again and she bites her lip again.

_In fact, that text made me wonder… how fast can you get here?_

She holds her breath while she waits for a response, but she doesn’t have to hold it long.

_You’re my boss now, so if you’re asking me to be there, I’ll be there. ASAP._

Lena smirks and adjusts her bra.

 _I’m asking you to be here,_ she types back, and she’s glad she left the balcony door open, because Kara is there almost immediately.

“My hero,” she murmurs with a soft smile, and the light in Kara’s eyes threatens to flicker out.

Lena’s heart twists sadly, but it thrums in hope again when she sees the way Kara looks at her when she stands up from her desk chair.

“Ms. Danvers,” she greets instead, knowing that Kara needs this.

That Kara needs to not be the one in control. That Kara needs to not have to think, not have to make decisions.

That Kara needs to be taken care of.

Just for a moment.

Just for a beautiful, long, passionate moment.

“Ms. Luthor,” Kara responds, her voice low and just this side of lusting, a wicked grin tugging at her lips.

Lena steps closer to her, slowly, slowly, and they both relish the clicking of her heels on the cold, smooth ground.

“I need you to do something for me,” Lena tells her, and Kara’s breath hitches, her body ready to be putty in Lena’s hands.

To let Lena take control.

To let Lena wipe her mind of everything she’s been carrying, everything she’s been running from, flying from.

To let Lena love her when she’s not sure how to love herself.

“Yes, Ms. Luthor?” Kara asks, and Lena smirks as her eyes drag down Kara’s body heavily.

“I need you,” Lena enunciates every syllable, “to tell me that you’re actively thinking about our safe words.”

Kara nods, and Lena smiles at the way her body is keening for her. “I’m green all the way, Ms. Luthor.”

Lena nods like they’ve just struck a business deal, and Kara barely swallows a whimper.

“Good. Unzip your pants and unbutton your shirt, then,” she tells her, her voice every bit the crisp, sharp, brilliant CEO that she is.

Kara’s breath hitches as she nearly trips over herself to obey.

To make herself pliant for the woman that she loves.

For the woman that she doesn’t think she deserves.

“Excellent work, Ms. Danvers,” Lena bites her lip approvingly, taking Kara’s hand and leading her to her desk.

“All good?” she asks, her voice lower, softer.

Kara nods, and Lena presses a soft kiss to her lips.

Kara swoons.

Lena holds her steady by the hips.

“I’ve got you,” she whispers before adjusting her voice back to that of… well, of Kara’s boss.

“The next thing I need you to do for me is to let me fuck you senseless, Ms. Danvers. I need you to let me slip inside you and suck on your breasts while I fuck you until you can’t do anything but writhe on my desk and scream my name. Is that something you think you can do for me?”

Kara fumbles for the red sun lamp switch underneath Lena’s desk as she nods, whimpering and desperate and already arching her hips.

“Tell me, darling,” Lena whispers, partially for the role play, and partially to make sure.

“Yes, Ms. Luthor,” Kara pants, and Lena relishes the way she can render Supergirl breathless with just a few choice words.

“Are you already wet for me?” Lena asks, hesitating with her hand just outside Kara’s pants, seeking permission with her eyes. Kara grants it, along with her whimpering response.

“Yes ma’am,” she whispers, and Lena barely contains a moan.

“Good,” she rasps, her fingers brushing Kara’s clit.

Kara gasps, then moans, then arches her back, her hips, trying to grind forward into Lena’s hand.

Lena tsks softly and nips at Kara’s earlobe.

“Patience is considered a virtue at this company, Ms. Danvers,” she teases, and Kara whines.

“Lena,” she begs, and her girlfriend takes pity on her.

Kara scrapes at Lena’s back as Lena lowers her head to Kara’s breasts, hastily shoving her bra aside with her free hand so she can claim one of her nipples with her tongue.

Kara nearly screams.

Lena moans into her hardened nipple at how wet she is, already.

About how ready she is, already.

About how much she trusts her, always.

She grinds her palm into Kara’s clit as she pushes one, then two, fingers inside her.

Kara screams and shifts to spread her legs wider.

Both of them stumble to keep their balance, and Lena sends a silent thank you to Jess for making sure her desk is bolted into the ground.

“Do you want more already, Ms. Danvers?” Lena asks into her breasts, and Kara nods desperately in response.

“Please,” she begs, and it’s all Lena needs.

She pushes a third finger inside her and moans at the feeling of being surrounded by Kara Danvers.

At the feeling of Kara Danvers’s trust and love and need and raw, unbridled desire.

Because Kara is bucking her hips desperately into Lena’s hand, and she’s using the hand she’s not using to steady herself on Lena’s desk to press the back of Lena’s head, her hair, closer into her breasts.

Lena flicks her tongue over her nipple, again, again, again. Hard now, light and fast now, chaotic now, deliberate and even now.

All in tempo with what her fingers are doing inside her.

All in tempo with what her palm is doing against her clit.

It doesn’t take long for Kara to come completely undone.

It doesn’t take long for Lena to follow, Kara’s knee between her legs giving her just enough pressure to follow her girlfriend over the edge.

Lena comes soft and understated, and Kara comes hard and loud and needy and raw.

Kara comes exactly how she needs to, and so does Lena.

“I’ve got you,” Lena reminds her as she rides out the last of her waves, and she kisses away the tears that have gathered on Kara’s cheeks.

“I know,” Kara whispers, her body spent and her head resting on Lena’s shoulder.

Because she’s forgotten for a while there, but in this moment?

Rao, in this moment, she remembers.


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena Missing Kara  
> “Lena goes to the bar with Kara when she “wakes up”“ prompt from @katiemcgraffs

She tells her she misses her, but it’s an understatement. 

Because she doesn’t just miss her.

There’s not a word in the English language for how deeply every cell in her body needs her.

Because she’s terrified.

Terrified that she’s destroyed her chances of friendship – let alone anything else – with her best friend. Her only friend.

Because Kara says it’s not Lena’s fault. Kara blames Supergirl – herself, of course, though Kara won’t admit it – but her voice is always dead, now. Her eyes are always dead, now.

And Lena can’t help but think it’s because of her. 

That she’s broken what they had. What they were building.

She doesn’t know that she’s the only person who’s gotten Kara to smile in the last few weeks.

She doesn’t know because Kara won’t tell her.

Because Kara won’t tell her anything.

Except that she doesn’t have time to meet for brunch or that she has to cancel again, because work.

But it’s not work, and Lena knows it’s not work.

So she assumes it’s her.

Of course she assumes it’s her.

So missing Kara doesn’t begin to cover it.

But it’s a start.

And still, Kara’s nod is vague, is noncommittal, when Lena asks her for a brunch date as Kara leaves her office.

She curses herself internally for being so desperate.

So clingy.

So needy.

Since when does Lena Luthor need anyone?

She ignored the tiny voice in her head that reminds her, since always.

And she finally found that someone.

Kara Danvers.

Her hero.

Her best friend.

Her… well, something else. Something more.

Something Lena was too afraid to put into words before, and now? Now, that fear is even worse.

So she misses her. Profoundly.

She picks up her phone.

She doesn’t call Kara. 

She knows she won’t pick up.

“Agent Danvers,” she greets, hoping she doesn’t sound as nervous as she feels. “I trust you’re alright after that terrible attack? I just spoke to Kara, and she didn’t mention anything, so I assume – “

“Yeah, I’m fine, Lena. Thanks. You… you talked to Kara?”

Lena sighs. “I might be using talked loosely. Listen, Agent Danvers – “

“It’s Alex, Lena, how many times have I told you? Alex.”

“Yes, well… Alex. Listen, Alex, I don’t want to intrude or violate Kara’s privacy, but I was wondering if you know where she is? I’m worried about her, and I just… I want to be there for her.”

She holds her breath, because what if Alex hates her for being so invasive, for overstepping her boundaries, for – 

“She’s at the alien bar she used to go to… before. She’s alone – she doesn’t want my company, that’s for sure – but uh… that’s where she is.”

Alex doesn’t mention her tracker, or the fact that Kara is only there because it’s the only place she can get herself alcohol that will have any effect on her. She’s pretty sure that Lena knows, but it’s not her secret to tell.

“Thank you, Age – Alex. Thank you, Alex. Can you text me the address?”

She feels a little silly, at first.

Walking into this dive bar with her heels clacking on the ground and her skirt alone more expensive than… well, any other single thing in this place, probably.

But Kara likes her. Cares for her.

Or, she used to, anyway.

And that’s all the confidence she needs to stride up to the booth Kara’s sitting in, alone.

Always alone, these days.

“Is this seat taken?” she throws her voice lower than normal, hoping to make Kara smile.

She fails.

“I didn’t know you knew about this place, Lena,” Kara takes a sip of whatever it is that she’s drinking.

Lena decides to tell her about Alex’s help later.

“I didn’t know you were the type to drink alone, Kara,” she counters, but there is absolutely no judgment in her voice, and it’s that, more than anything, that makes Kara raise her eyes to meet Lena’s.

“I’m not,” she admits, and gestures for Lena to sit.

She does.

“You might as well say what you wanna say,” Kara’s head lolls slightly as she takes a large gulp of her drink.

Lena sighs and orders a whiskey neat for herself and a water for Kara.

“I didn’t come here to lecture you,” Lena says softly, and Kara looks up like she’s amazed.

Because she is.

“Everyone wants to lecture me these days,” she slurs slightly, and Lena hesitates slightly before reaching her hand across the table to hold Kara’s.

Kara doesn’t pull away.

“Companionable silence is vastly underrated,” Lena tells her, and Kara smiles very, very, very softly.

It’s a start.

So they say nothing as Kara drinks her way through another drink – Lena gently nudging water toward her between sups – and as Lena drinks her way through her whiskey.

They say nothing, that is, with words.

But they say everything with their bodies.

With the way Kara never moves her hand from underneath Lena’s.

With the way Lena shifts from covering Kara’s hand with her own to holding Kara’s hand when they’re both on their second drink, and Kara moves to interlace their fingers.

With the way Kara stands after an hour or so of silence; with the way Lena’s heart sinks, bracing for Kara to walk out without another word; with the way that Kara, instead, slips next to Lena in the booth and puts her head on her shoulder.

With the way Lena stiffens in shock, then lets her body melt into Kara’s.

With the way Lena puts her arm around Kara’s the way Kara’s had her arm around Lena, holding her close as she kisses her forehead and whispers the only words either of them have spoken in so long.

“I’m here.”

Kara shifts closer to her, both of them drawing comfort from the other’s body, the other’s presence – the other’s love – because Kara isn’t sure of much, these days.

But she’s sure about Lena.


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panic in the Elevator, ft. Lena to the Rescue  
> “Supercorp reveal scene where Lena found kara in the elevator and helped her through the panic attack and mentioned the supergirl part later?” prompt from @kirstyn-loftus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3x02 fix it

Kara doesn’t hear her heels echoing on the ground as she steps into the elevator, concern coloring her every feature.

Well, she hears them; she just doesn’t register them as Lena’s heels.

She registers them, instead, as the dull clanks of meteorites – no, debris, debris, the remains of her planet, the vaporized carcasses of her people – slamming into the hull of her pod.

The slamming, the clanking, the shuddering, the jolting, which she’d thought, at the time, would be the worst part.

But it wasn’t, in the end.

In the end – at the beginning? – it was the silence.

But there’s a voice, somehow, then.

A voice, somehow, that breaks through the silence.

Warm, soft hands, somehow, that break through the cold, broken isolation; the starvation, not from food, but from touch.

“Kara. Kara. Kara.”

It’s Alura’s voice, at first, but then, somehow, it’s not.

Then, somehow, it’s… Lena’s.

“Kara. It’s okay, Kara. You’re safe, you’re okay. You’re at CatCo, you’re with me. Lena. It’s okay, Kara. You’re okay. I can call Alex, Kara. But right now, I’ve got you. You’re safe, Kara, I promise.”

Lena thinks she doesn’t know what she’s doing.

The only person she’s ever brought back from a panic attack has been herself.

But when Kara’s eyes get less glassy; when her breathing stops and then slows; when her heart, racing faster than any human heart could, starts thrumming a safer rhythm, she realizes she must, maybe, somehow, this time, finally, have done something right.

“Lena?” 

Kara’s voice is broken and her eyes are even moreso.

She looks around the elevator like she’s not sure where she is or how she got there. She looks down at Lena’s arms, wrapped around her body like a shield, like she’s never been touched with love before in her life.

“I’m sorry,” Lena murmurs, and starts to let her go.

“Don’t,” Kara pleads before she can stop herself. 

“Stay,” she whispers before she can force herself to run away, to fly away, to push away, away, away.

Lena’s lips twitch like she’s both happy and sad; like she’s both elated and devastated, relieved and broken.

Because she is.

And she’ll have to talk to Kara, later. About what happened, and why. Because even if she hadn’t put it together before – the glasses really don’t help – she’d be utterly clueless not to notice that all the attacks on banks are when Kara leaves, that a telepathic meta is in town and suddenly Kara is having panic attacks in elevators.

Because Kara is, of course, Supergirl.

Her hero is the city’s hero.

And they’ll have to talk about it. 

But later.

Because for now, Lena stays. She stays.

She stays.


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercorp First Kiss (ft. coming out, apologizing, & gossipy CatCo)
> 
> “That ending scene of Kara and Lena but instead of a hug they kiss” prompt from @katiemcgraffs and “can you do a Supercorp one where kara actually fcking tells lena the truth and why she left bc she’s supergirl. because I thought that was going to happen when kara came to apologize” from @cicinicole-14 and “also can we have a supergirl coming out to lena scene like its about time” from @thebiwisebrownkid and “A scene where Kara and Lena don’t center around animosity and/or M*n-El? Thank you if you get around to it!” from @mara-miles

“You don’t have to hide from me, Kara,” Lena tells her, and all Kara wants to do is run.

More specifically, fly.

Because she has been lying to her.

And it’s like Lena said – she grew up in a house with the most deceptive people in the world – and her heart is so big and her spirit is so kind – somehow, somehow – and it’s because of that that Kara refuses to break her.

Refuses to tell her that her best friend – her only friend – has built their entire relationship, fundamentally, on a lie.

And she’s been pushing Lena away – she’s been pushing everyone away – but Lena still says she misses her. Over and over. Lena still… wants her.

No, not like… not like that.

That would be too much to hope for.

But Lena still seems to care about her, and if she doesn’t keep… hiding from her… she’ll tear all that away from Lena. From them both. 

And if she seems broken now… losing Lena will just…

She can’t imagine it.

She refuses to.

So Lena tells her she doesn’t have to hide from her, but Rao, yes she does.

So she snaps. She tosses her pen down and she stands and she snaps, because snapping once is better than breaking Lena – breaking them – entirely.

And she hates herself for it.

For the way Lena’s eyes shutter closed. For the way her throat constricts and her voice hardens. 

The way she stops leaning on her desk and the oh-so-composed way she holds herself, given away only by the tears in her eyes, her arms crossed across her chest.

With her mask firmly in place.

And it’s only fair, Kara supposes; her mask may be glasses-thin, but it’s light-years deep. It’s only fair, isn’t it, that Lena gets to put her guard up, her CEO, friendless, spectacular mode firmly in place.

Kara deserves it, and Lena deserves to be protected.

From her.

She still hates herself for it, for every curt word that comes out of Lena’s mouth, for every soft but efficient syllable and every breath she takes that her lips aren’t…

Kara forces herself to stop thinking about it. About Lena.

To stop thinking, period.

She doesn’t realize she’s wrong – to push Lena away, to think she’s better off without Kara, to think she herself is better off without the people she cares about, the people she… – until Alex.

Until she lets Alex hold her and soothe her and remind her that maybe, just maybe, she’s worthy of being loved.

So she lets her heart race wildly, and she fidgets. She fidgets because this is a conversation about Lena’s source at the bank, but it’s also a conversation about so much more.

So she fidgets, but not with her glasses – because her glasses, right now, might just give her another panic attack – and she stumbles over her words, and she looks away, because she can’t bear to see any pain in Lena’s eyes for one more moment.

She has to tell her. To explain. 

Because Lena deserves her truth. Lena deserves her trust. 

She doesn’t deserve to continue to be surrounded by people who claim to care for her, claim to… to love her… but who, really, are the most deceptive people on the planet.

Kara won’t deceive her anymore.

Lena doesn’t deserve it.

So she fidgets and she tries to breathe and she reminds herself that Lena, like Alex, has called her – Kara, not Supergirl – her favorite.

She lets the thought buoy her, and she tries to speak.

“Um… I need to apologize about my behavior… earlier. You’re right.” Her voice cracks and Lena’s arms are still folded across her chest and every moment Kara isn’t holding her is killing her, but she doesn’t deserve to hold her.

Not yet, not yet.

Possibly not ever.

“I… have a lot more baggage with… everything that’s been going on… than I previously… thought.”

She hears Lena’s heart racing and she wishes she couldn’t.

But her own heart races when Lena starts to smile, when she tells her that she was a good friend and a great boss. 

“But Lena, the reason… the reason all this baggage has been weighing on me so heavily… you don’t deserve to be deceived, not anymore. And I’m sorry I haven’t told you for this long, but I… Lena, I…”

She looks up at her, finally, and she hears Lena’s heart skip a beat. Several beats. She gulps.

She looks around at the mostly empty office and she holds her breath and she takes off her glasses.

“Being a reporter… isn’t my only job,” she says so softly she’s worried Lena won’t hear it, that she’ll have to say it again.

But Lena hears every word.

And to Kara’s surprise, she laughs.

“Oh, Kara, you… you think I didn’t know? How could I not? I’m on the phone with you, and suddenly I’m falling off my balcony, and suddenly you’re there to catch me? Darling, as fast as you can fly, a phone call from Kara Danvers to a completely different person couldn’t possibly have gone through that quickly.”

Kara stammers and she stumbles and she can’t think of any words, in either English or Kryptonian. 

Except one.

“D…darling?” she asks, and she hopes Lena doesn’t hear how her voice squeaks.

But the way she bites her lip and steps slightly closer tells her that she did hear it. And that she liked it.

Her eyes are shining with tears again, but they’re hopeful, not hurt, this time.

“Honestly I’d like to kiss you right now, but I’m afraid it would show… favoritism,” she tells her conspiratorially, nervously. Adorably.

Kara gulps and still can’t remember how to speak.

So she lets her body do the talking for her.

She takes Lena’s face between her hands, and gently, gently, gently, she brings their lips together.

They inhale each other’s breath and Lena’s body swoons into Kara’s.

Lena parts her lips and Kara brushes her tongue against Lena’s bottom lip.

“Ms. Luthor?” 

“Ms. Teschmacher!” Lena startles away from kissing Kara, but stays in her arms.

“I’m… I’m sorry to… interrupt,” Eve stammers, eyes wide like she just won the latest office pool.

Because she did.

“It’s just… Samantha Arias is here for you.”

“Of course,” Lena pulls away from Kara reluctantly, pushing Kara’s glasses tenderly back onto her face before she turns around, regarding her with raw adoration in her eyes. “Sam, I’m so glad you made it. Kara, I’ve wanted to introduce you two.”

Sam grins somewhat dazedly at the bright red tinge of Kara’s face, at the irrepressible smile on Lena’s face.

“Oh, and Ms. Teschmacher, Ms. Danvers and I will be needing an appointment with Jim in HR in the morning,” Lena calls before Eve even finishes her text to the entire office that it’s finally happened, and she saw it with her own eyes.

They don’t speak on their way out of the building, because their hands do the talking for them, their fingers interlaced as Kara starts to float.


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detective Sawyer & Ms. Luthor  
> “lena and maggie actually making up/formally meeting, as the last time they were together maggie was arresting lena” prompt from @kirstyn-loftus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pre-Supercorp
> 
> 3x04 fix it

“Detective!” she says, slightly with a tone of surprise.

She’d known Kara’s big sister was dating the woman who’d arrested her, of course – it seems like so long ago, now – but she hadn’t expected her to show up at her brunch with Kara.

“Ms. Luthor,” the woman greets, and it’s polite but it’s shy and it’s almost embarrassed and Lena doesn’t imagine that’s normally what she’s like at all.

She knows it’s because she’s a Luthor.

Her stomach sinks.

Kara touches her knee under the table.

“Maggie, hi! What uh… what’re you doing here?” Kara adjusts her glasses and Lena’s eyes glisten despite the pit in her stomach.

“I actually um… can I… can I sit down? Just for a moment?” Maggie asks, again with the over-politeness. Kara’s told Lena a bit about her tension with Maggie, but the way they dance around each other like they’re still not over being asked who loves Alex more while Alex was being tortured in a cage… Lena sighs to herself, softly, imperceptibly.

“Of course,” Kara moves over for her, keeping a protective hand over her fries.

“Relax, Kid Danvers, I’m not here for your potatoes,” Maggie grins, and Kara rolls her eyes.

So, not all tension, then. Lena tilts her head and watches her… well, she doesn’t quite know what to call Kara anymore. Friend isn’t enough. Best friend is closer, but still not… family is accurate, but perhaps not complete…

“I’m actually here to talk to you, Ms. Luthor.”

“It’s Lena, Detective, please,” Lena insists, because that’s what Lena does.

“Well then, Lena, it’s Maggie,” Maggie tilts her head, because that’s what Maggie does.

Kara adjusts her glasses and takes an overly large gulp bite of her sandwich, because that’s what Kara does.

“Listen, um… I’m sure Kara’s told you we’re having a Girls Night, and I just… I’m sorry for intruding on your brunch, I just… I wanted to make sure that there weren’t any hard feelings. Between us.”

“And why would there be any of those, Det – Maggie?” Lena widens her eyes slightly, and Maggie narrows hers.

Kara starts to sweat, but then Lena laughs. “I’m joking, Maggie. You arrested me, surely that isn’t something one forgets.”

“I had to follow our evidence, Lena; I believed you, I believed Kara, but if we didn’t go by the book, it would have taken a lot longer to prove your innocence and to sort everything – “

“I quite understand, Maggie. Just doing your job.”

Maggie scoffs and Kara scarfs down fries like she’ll never get another chance.

“That’s never a good excuse for doing something wrong, Lena. I’m not here to excuse it, I’m here to… I’m sorry. I’m sorry, and I hope we can start again. Since we seem to share the Danvers girls between us.”

Kara chokes and Maggie thumps her back while Lena holds her hand.

Kara drinks deeply, her face bright red.

Lena bites her lip as she shares a conspiratorial glance with Maggie, both of their eyes sparkling mischievously.

Their Danvers girls.

Lena hadn’t been sure about Girls Night before – anxiety piled on nerves stacked with anxiety – but now?

Now, oh… this was going to be fun.


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girls Night  
> “Maybe some more girls night?” prompt from @crimson-archangel and “more of their girls night, please!” from @warriorbard2012
> 
> A sequel to this: https://queercapwriting.tumblr.com/post/166965062254/detective-sawyer-ms-luthor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3x04 fix it

Kara flies out for a couple extra bottles of wine before Lena and Sam get there, telling her sister and her soon-to-be sister-in-law that she’ll be back in a flash.

She chuckles to herself as the pun sinks in, and she makes a note to tell Barry next time they chat using Cisco’s communicator.

By the time her chuckle is finished, she’s back with red and white and sparkling, and her sister is leaning back against the kitchen counter – her kitchen counter – with her hair askew and Maggie’s lips on her neck.

“Guys!” Kara squeals, hiding her eyes and nearly dropping the wine. 

Alex squeaks and Maggie freezes in instinctive terror before Alex’s hand finds her waist, and she relaxes, because it’s only Kara, and she and Kara may have their differences, but god, would they die for each other.

“I was gone for like two minutes! Not even!”

“Listen, Little Danvers, your sister is very – “

“Lalalala, I know, I know! Alex, you’re beautiful, but that doesn’t mean – “

“Oh, Kara, were they making out in front of you again?” Lena’s voice in the open doorway behind her makes Kara blush deeply as she adjusts her glasses, her clothes, her hair.

“Lena! Hi!” She’s more breathless at the sound of Lena’s voice than she was at flying halfway to Metropolis just to get Maggie’s favorite kind of wine.

Maggie nudges Alex with her shoulder. Alex nudges back. They both try to hide their giggles.

Lena goes to hug Kara, and Alex’s eyes widen at her sister’s awkward, adorable rambling as she murmurs about being careful not to drop the wine, she traveled very far to get it and wine stains really are hard to get out of clothes and Lena your hair looks really beautiful down.

Sam arches an eyebrow behind Lena, and her eyes meet Alex’s over Lena and Kara’s shoulders. Alex raises her eyebrows twice at her, and Sam nearly laughs aloud.

Maggie tilts her head. “Sam and I also have a bet on when Lena and Kara are gonna realize they’re dating,” Alex murmurs, because she and Sam had found more to talk about than kids, after all.

Maggie snorts.

“Hey Lena,” she strides over, wanting to make sure Lena doesn’t think they’re being standoffish. Wanting to make sure Lena doesn’t think she’s on the outside looking in, even as she sits with all of them. Because she knows what that feels like – intimately – and she doesn’t want Lena, or anyone, to feel that way.

“Oh, and where are my manners?” Lena perks up as though it were her apartment, not her… not Kara’s. “Detective Maggie Sawyer, this is Samantha March, L-Corp’s new – “

“New Lena, right. I heard you’re doing a great job,” Maggie shakes her hand warmly as the Danvers sisters and Lena beam. 

“Well, she has rather killer heels to fill, but – “

“Oh please, I’ve only ever used them to stab one or two white male executives,” Lena teases, grateful – for once in her life – to be in a room full of women where she can joke like that, as a woman, as a Luthor, without the people around her thinking her a murderer, thinking her a ticking time bomb, thinking her nothing more than her last name.

“Ugh,” Alex groans, gesturing for everyone to follow her to the sitting area as she helps Kara unload the wine from her arms. “I had to go on this stupid fake date once – before your time, babe – for work – Sam, I uh… I work at the FBI – and god I wished I could’ve stabbed the guy with those heels I had to wear.”

Light laughter fills the room as Kara jogs – at a human pace – toward her old CD player and flicks on the radio.

Background music to their joy. Background music to their bonding. Background music to the FaceTime call from Lucy Lane, bemoaning the fact that she couldn’t get into National City for the weekend but promising them all a whirlwind of stories and something harder than wine next time she’s in town.

Background music to Maggie cuddling into Alex’s arms, listening to her steady heartbeat and smiling, grateful and peaceful and loved, remembering a time when she couldn’t do anything like this, for fear of rejection and pain and loss and ugly, ugly accusations.

Background music to Alex laughing along with Lena and Sam, her arm around Maggie as Lena spins an old college story about an ex girlfriend who once walked in on her dancing by herself and lip syncing to ‘Nsync oldies in nothing but her college sweatshirt and ballet socks.

Background music to Kara turning bright red at the idea of Lena with a girlfriend, of Lena dancing and lip syncing, of Lena wearing nothing but her college sweatshirt and ballet socks, grateful no one other than her can hear heartbeats in this apartment, because if they could, they’d all hear hers beating only for Lena.

Background music to Sam easing into conversation with increasing comfort and increasing hope that maybe, this time, she’s found a solid, steadfast group of friends – family, even? – because it’s been so long since she’d had a night like this and god, she needs to do it more often.

Background music to Lena reaching for Kara’s hand as they laugh, her heart skipping several beats when Kara takes it and interlaces their fingers, her heart nearly stopping when Kara doesn’t let go, when suddenly they’re holding hands and Alex, Maggie, and Sam are all exchanging looks, but they’re excited and hopeful and giggly, not cruel and protective and judgmental.

“So Sam,” Alex wants to know after the laughter dies down, because they’re all several drinks in and it’s almost time for Truth or Drink (which is really another way to phrase Truth and Drink). “We’ve all been trying to figure it out, and we can’t – maybe you can help us?”

Sam raises her eyebrows and waits for Alex to finish. Maggie nudges her gently and kisses her cheek. “You’ve gotta get the words out of your brain for Sam to answer you, babe,” she teases, and Alex kisses her full on the mouth.

“Mmmmm, you’re right. Isn’t my fiancee such a damn genius? No seriously though, did you know there was this cold case – “

“Babe. Sam?” Maggie reminds her, bemused. 

“Right! See? Keeps me on track, this one,” Alex beams, and Maggie couldn’t imagine anything better than being loved by this woman.

“Sam,” Alex starts again.

“Yes,” Sam leans forward and nods gamely. Kara and Lena lean in, too.

“We’ve been trying to figure out what it is about National City that makes us all come here for fresh starts. Like…” Alex looks around the room and nods, affirming her own thoughts. “All of us in this room came here to start again. From something or other. You did, too, I’m guessing, right? And none of us can figure it out. Why here? Do you have any ideas?”

Sam sits back and looks up as she nods slowly and takes a long sip of her wine.

Kara kisses Lena’s hand while she thinks no one is watching. Lena swoons.

Alex and Maggie barely hold in a yelp of victory.

“I think some places… some places just… call you. You know? Some places just… bring us together. Like… like geographical glue. God, that’s something Ruby would say. But really, I… sometimes I think the universe just needs certain people to find each other, you know? You and Maggie. Kara and Lena. Me, the ultimate third wheel – “

“Or third partner, hey,” Lena raises her glass, and they all clink them together with soft blushes and giggles.

“I just… this might sound really corny, but I just think some things are meant to be, you know? So maybe… maybe this city is where we were all meant to meet.”

She shrugs and hopes she didn’t just weird out her new potential friends. But Maggie is kissing Alex’s hand and Alex is leaning over to grab Kara’s free hand. Lena reaches out and tugs Sam onto the floor with her and Kara.

“I think we all know what this calls for,” Kara grins, and Alex nearly cackles.

“What – “ Lena looks confused, but Maggie’s been through this already, and she pretends to groan.

“Cuddle pile!” the Danvers girls shout as one, and the night plays out as the sleepover all of them grew up wanting but never quite had; corny pop music and long giggle fits and hand holding and some kissing and a lot of pillow tossing and wine and tears and life long bonds and eventually, when the sun starts to come up, sweet, sweet sleep in the warmth of the arms of chosen family.


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Very Supercorp Girls’ Night  
> “maybe at girls night when it’s mentioned if kara is dating anyone and lena gives her that look indicating that her and lena are ready to tell everyone? or alex and maggie noticing lena looking at kara and alex confronting either kara or lena or both about it?” prompt from @softlena and “I second @softlena’s request. have kara and lena finally admit after Alex and Maggie noticing the looks between the two and then obvs bets are won. or just like idk something to do with that fact…” from @cicinicole-14 and “Lena’s reaction to “I’m not seeing anyone”” from @katiemcgraffs and “no mention of mon el in the girls night scene. instead of sam asking if karas seeing anyone, she asks if she has her eyes set on anyone and cue nervous glances between kara and lena” from @prettyprettygirls
> 
> A fan fic of… this… fan fic…?? https://queercapwriting.tumblr.com/post/166966243904/girls-night

Sam noticed it the first time Lena mentioned Kara – and the second, and the third, and the fourth – but she wasn’t sure until she actually met Kara, until she saw her and Lena together. 

That they were together.

Except no one knew it.

So when they’re all teasing Alex and Maggie about how cute they are together, about what a gorgeous couple they make and how many women they must make weep with their monogamous softness, Sam deliberately tries to keep her voice casual as she asks Kara the question.

“And what about you, Kara? Do you have your eyes on anyone?”

Lena’s eyes sparkle with both desire and challenge; with both affection and need; with sheer adoration and utter respect; with something even purer than tenderness and something even more painful than terror.

Because at Sam’s question, Kara’s eyes immediately and impulsively seek Lena’s.

Maggie, Alex, and Sam all hold their breath. 

“Oh, I’m so… I’m so busy… building my career… at CatCo, you know, that reporting career!” 

Maggie and Alex barely resist facepalming. Sam arches a bemused eyebrow and Lena just beams at this nerd who’s become the center of her universe.

“Okay, sure, but it doesn’t take too much time to uh…” Sam’s eyes subtly trace the path Lena and Kara’s eyes keep traveling, to each other. “Set your eyes on someone?”

Kara reddens, and normally, Lena would consider it her duty to laughingly get Kara out of the spotlight.

But she can feel her pulse in her fingers and her heart might slam out of her chest if it beats any faster.

She wonders if Kara can hear it.

Of course she can.

And Kara’s eyes find hers, and this time, they’re not just flirting. This time, they’re not exchanging a secret or a memory or a fleeting touch. 

This time, Kara’s eyes are asking a question.

And this time, Lena’s eyes are granting consent. Readiness. Willingness.

Excitement.

“Actually, um… I’m sorry, I… I lied before. Just now.”

“No!” Alex puts her hand on her heart. Maggie nudges her shoulder and Alex nudges back. Alex’s face sobers, leaning down from her teasing to hold Kara’s hand. 

“It’s okay, Kara, you can say it.”

“Say…” Kara leads, because she’s not sure what Alex means, because how could Alex possibly know?

“I think your sister’s referring to the fact that I’m your girlfriend, darling,” Lena ventures, and her voice is small, and it’s brave, and it’s hopeful, and it’s terrified.

“Told you Luthor would spill it first!” Maggie chimes, and Kara adjusts her glasses and tries to keep up with the ebullience around her.

With Alex dropping to the ground and nearly toppling Lena over with the force of her hug.

With Maggie dropping to the ground and nearly toppling Kara over with the force of her own.

With Sam slipping her phone out of her pocket and snapping pictures, because the Danvers girls and their future wives are going to want to have this moment on film.

“You’re not getting a flash grenade!” Alex scolds, still holding Lena.

“Oh come on, Danvers,” Maggie whines, still holding Kara.

“I can build you one of your very own, Detective Sawyer,” Lena whisper-shouts with a mischievous grin, and Alex lets go of her immediately.

“Don’t you dare, Luthor,” she warns, and Kara’s eyes fly wide.

“Choose carefully,” Sam leans into her. “The sister versus the sister-in-law and the girlfriend – I don’t envy your position right now.”

Her smile is wide and Lena’s is wider.

“Oh darling, don’t be distressed, Alex and I are just teasing.”

“There will be no teasing if you build my fiancee a flash grenade, Lena,” Alex tries and fails to sound stern.

“Maybe as a wedding gift, then,” Lena teases, and Kara crawls over Alex’s legs into Lena’s lap.

“Maybe we can debate the finer points of the ethics of giving Maggie unnecessary weapons later?” Kara asks, and they all laugh.

Lena leans down to kiss her lips, and Alex watches her little sister melt. She watches her little sister soak in and radiate so, so, so much love.

She watches her little sister float, and bring her girlfriend along with her, and god, is it a beautiful sight.


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the Edge (Lena Luthor)  
> “Depressed Lena dealing with how the situation of the episode impacts her mental health.” prompt from @invisible-galaxies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3x05 fix it

She couldn’t win.

Not once.

The hospital was the first thing she’d done – the first massive, public-scale thing, anyway – to try to distance herself from her brother. From her mother.

And she’d gotten scalded for it in the press.

Opportunistic.

Exploitative. 

Cold-hearted capitalist.

She prided herself on being a business woman, but she cringed at the capitalist bit.

She cringed at all of it.

Not on the outside, of course.

Never on the outside.

Always tough, always unflappable. Always unshakable. 

She had to be. 

Always.

But now?

Now, these children’s lives were…

James Olsen’s blood was on her hands, and so were those children’s.

So she drank, and she drank, and she drank some more.

She was going to run Sam clean of wine, and then she was going to find her liquor.

So what if she drank her dry?

She wouldn’t be her friend if it had been Ruby in that hospital, anyway.

That damned hospital.

This damned friendship.

All these conditions, all these…

She scoffs to herself.

It figures, that it’s her fault. 

Everything always has been, hasn’t it?

Somehow, Lex was always her fault.

Everything Lilian had put her through.

Kara had told her about Alex’s father.

Cadmus.

The forced deportations.

The massacre.

If only Lena had appeased Lilian better. Outsmarted her more effectively.

Been stronger. Been better.

She wants to text Alex.

She knows that Alex knows a thing or two about guilt.

She imagines that Alex knows a thing or two about BPD.

She doesn’t text, though. 

Because Alex has her own things going on, right now, and she… she’s not sure.

Of the rules. For this friendship thing.

So she does what she’s used to, and she drinks alone.

Drinks alone to numb the seething hatred for herself that shreds at her insides and makes her feel like her skin itself has turned on her, is squeezing her to death.

Drinks alone to numb the numbness that keeps alternating with the hatred.

How she can be so empty and so full of hatred at the same time, she doesn’t know, but she imagines it has something to do with what she deserves.

Kara insists that isn’t true. Kara insists she’s worth it, that she’s good enough.

Lena knows better. About the world. This world, anyway. Because Kara might know loss, from losing Krypton, but she doesn’t know… she embraced this world as a second home, a second chance, and it had yet to fail her the way… 

Lena knows better.

Kara is kind, but she is too kind.

Lena doesn’t deserve her sympathy. Her affection. Her support. Her touch. Her… love.

Later, Kara calls to tell her she’s innocent. To tell her that it wasn’t her. 

But she still has murder on her mind. Because for once, it’s not herself she wants to do damage to. For once, it might not be herself that deserves the damage. 

Later, she’s almost grateful that she was knocked out and locked onto that plane.

Because later, when she sobs into Kara’s arms that she would have pulled the trigger, she would have, she would have, and what kind of monster does that make her?

Later, she’s grateful she didn’t get the chance to become that monster.

Later, Kara holds her in one arm and her big sister in the other. They make a drunken mess together, and they both keep exchanging guilty glances for keeping Kara so busy.

Later, she wakes up in Kara’s arms to find Kara watching her intently.

Watching her like she’s… beautiful.

She’s never felt farther from it.

“Those children are still – “

“And you’re giving them the best care they can get anywhere,” Kara assures her. 

“But I – “

“Can’t save the entire world every time, Lena Luthor. Even though you’re a hero for trying.”

Lena scoffs.

“I almost – “

“You didn’t.” 

“I would have.”

“You don’t know that. And even if you had… even heroes fall down sometimes.”

“You don’t have to be so generous in your assessment of me, Kara, I – “

“Yes, I do, Lena. Because I’m right. And because I… because you’re my friend. You’re my family.”

There’s a long silence. 

A long silence that speaks volumes of want, of longing, of promises unspoken and promises made through actions that don’t yet have words.

“I don’t know how to move forward,” Lena admits, and Kara nods slowly.

“You don’t have to know,” she cuddles closer into her. “All you have to know is that you don’t have to do it alone.”

“You promise?” Lena asked, and she has never felt so small and so hopeful at the same time.

“I promise,” Kara kisses her mouth, soft and gentle and full of exactly that: promise.


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I Love You  
> “Maybe a fix-it of that scene where Lena pulls the gun on Edge? I was expecting it to be more intense and for Kara (Supergirl) to sweep in and tell Lena that she is better than this and she knows everything sucks right now but don’t let him win by turning into the person he thinks she is. And then like Lena’s facade crumpling.” prompt from @letlivego

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3x05 fix it
> 
> tw for a gun (not used) and a blood reference and suicide reference

She is, after all, Lex Luthor’s brother.

She is, after all, nothing more than what everyone’s always said about her.

Worthless at best, opportunistic at neutral, cruel and genocidal at worst.

She can pull this trigger.

She can deal with his blood splattering onto her face, her hands, her clothes.

She can deal with spending the rest of her life in prison.

She can deal with proving everyone right about her.

He deserves it.

He deserves it, just like she thought she deserved it when she’d thought it was her fault.

He deserves it, just like she thought she deserved it when James dove in front of her, protecting her.

She’d wished, at the time, that he hadn’t. That she’d been shot. Killed.

She’d have deserved it, when she thought it was her fault.

But now she knew it wasn’t.

And not only was it not her fault, but it was his intention.

If she’d thought she should die for her accident, surely the moral balance of the world would ultimately tip in her favor – even if her favor ran out in prison – since this had been the bastard’s intention.

She can deal with pulling the trigger.

She can. 

She swears she can.

Her hands don’t even shake.

But then there’s a rush of wind, and then the one voice she doesn’t want to hear – but the one voice that, maybe, some part of her was hoping she’d hear – is at her side.

Like she always is.

“Lena,” is all the voice says, and it soothes her bloodstream and it both makes her heart race faster and beat slower all at the same time.

“Stay out of this, Supergirl,” she warns, her eyes still glued to his face, but there’s only a trace of conviction in her voice.

“Lena,” Kara’s voice is more mollifying, now, and Lena is suddenly awash with shame.

What if Kara – Supergirl, god, does she really think those eyes could hide behind glasses? – never can look at her the same way again? Can never look at her like her likes her, like she… loves her… again?

Because Kara stands for truth and justice – real justice – and Lena is standing here with a gun point at a man’s face.

“Lena, you’re right. He probably deserves to die. For what he’s done to those kids. But not this way, and not at your hands.”

“He tried to put it on my hands. It’s only fitting,” Lena counters, still trying to maintain her facade. Still trying to maintain a mask that is so much more effective at hiding who she is than Supergirl’s suit will ever be for Kara.

“You don’t really believe that,” Kara says, and Lena hears her stepping closer to her. 

“And how do you know what I believe, Supergirl?” Lena counters, her eyes still on his, but her entire body’s attention latched onto the woman next to her. 

“I know because I know you, Lena. I know because I believe in you. Because you’re better than this. Because you opened that hospital to serve children who can’t otherwise afford treatment.”

The man sneers at that, and Kara practically growls at him before training her attention back to Lena.

“You’re better than this, Lena. You’re stronger than your brother, and you’re stronger than your mother. You’re one of the smartest, strongest women I know. You’re amazing, Lena Luthor. And I believe in you.”

Her hands waver. Her resolve wavers.

Her entire body quakes. 

The gun lowers a fraction of an inch.

“Why?” she chokes out, and her voice is thoroughly broken, now, her facade slipping, her composure a distant memory.

Now, she needs reassurance, and nothing more. Reassurance from this woman whose heart is steel and whose heart is gold; this woman who she…

“Because I love you,” is the soft, gentle reply, and that’s what finally makes Lena take her eyes away from the man she was about to kill and lock them onto the face of the woman she’s about to kiss.

“K – Supergirl, I – “

But Kara just smiles as one hand reaches for Lena’s cheek and the other, for the gun.

Lena surrenders it easily. Lena surrenders herself easily.

“Let me take him to the authorities. They’ll wipe his memory of what… of this. And then… and then, Lena Luthor, we’ll talk more about how much I love you. Stay here. Please?”

All Lena can do is nod, and as Kara flies away with the murderous jackass, Lena sinks to her knees.

Kara loves her. She loves her, she loves her, she loves her.

And if she’s worthy of that love, then maybe she’s also worthy of her own.


	60. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk!Lena (enough said)  
> “when lena was drunk i thought she was gonna say she knew kara was supergirl so maybe that and she says she doesn’t mind and they kiss before realizing they’re at sams and go to karas apartment?” prompt from @kirstyn-loftus and “lena admitting she has feelings for kara whilst drunk or when she says kara isn’t good with secrets she [lena] tells her she knows about supergirl” from @cicinicole-14

She will not be turned on by the drunken husk in Lena’s voice when she says ‘hey.’

She will, however, be extremely concerned – so much so that her voice trembles – when she asks Lena if she’s here alone.

She will not be turned on by the way Lena is drinking with her mouth open, rather than with her lips pursed, dainty and proper like she’s supposed to.

She will, however, clean up the glass Lena broke – her metaphor – immediately, even going so far as to use a dustpan so she doesn’t reveal that the glass couldn’t cut her skin.

Lena leans into her anyway. Her eyes are intense anyway. Her voice husks just so anyway.

“You know. You’re terrible at hiding things from me.”

Kara’s stomach somersaults. She hates hiding things from Lena. 

She focuses on what she needs. On what her friend needs.

To hear that she’s strong.

And then, to be able to interrupt.

To be able to interrupt and berate herself in a way that slices Kara down to the core, but that maybe Lena needs to get out, that maybe Lena needs to verbalize. Maybe saying it will release it, will be cathartic.

She slurs slightly when she tells Kara that she loves her.

Well, that one of the things she loves about her is apparently naive perspective on the world.

Because oh, Lena doesn’t use those words. She’s too kind for that.

But she might as well have.

But her next words? Her next words change Kara’s entire world.

“And I don’t understand it, Kara. I don’t understand how weak I must look to you.”

“Lena, I don’t think you’re – “

“Because,” Lena plows on, gesturing with her – well, Sam’s – wine glass and somewhat unfocused eyes, “you’ve seen your entire planet die. You’ve seen agonies I could never even dream of, and look at you. Still believing the best of people, believing that people are fundamentally good.” She shakes her head and scoffs. “I must seem so weak to you.”

“Lena, what…” She considers lying. Or, trying to. But looking into Lena’s eyes – suddenly focused, suddenly piercing, suddenly her pupils dilating with intensity, with need, with something that makes Kara’s skin warm and her insides heat up – she knows lying would be useless.

She knows, finally, that Lena meant it when she said Kara is terrible at hiding things from her.

Because Lena knows.

Has known, probably, all this time.

She hesitates. She sighs. She surrenders.

Gladly. Gratefully.

She takes her glasses off and lets them clack onto the counter, and Lena bites her bottom lip.

“You know, I never can tell if you’re more beautiful with or without them,” she says, just above a whisper, and Kara’s breath hitches.

“Lena,” she tries desperately to change the subject. Desperately, because Lena’s drunk, and this is not how she wanted to have this conversation.

Either of these conversations.

About her being Supergirl and about her being… about her wanting more. With Lena.

“Okay, so you know who I am. Alright. I’m glad you know. But then you also should know that my mother could have stopped the destruction of my planet. My people. She could have at least tried, but she didn’t. Does that… does that make me…”

“You’re in a league of your own, Kara Zor-El Danvers,” Lena sips again, deeply, and Kara wants to lick the small drop of wine off her bottom lip, but gulps down her own spit instead.

“And so are you, Lena Luthor. So are you. You are your own person, and you… you’re amazing. You’re kind and you’re an incredible genius, and you… you said I’ve been through all that, so I must think you’re weak? It’s the opposite. I’ve been through all that, so I know exactly how strong you are. And it’s stronger than you know. You are so much stronger, so much better, than you’ve ever been allowed to give yourself credit for. I believe in you, Lena. And if you don’t believe in yourself right now, well, I’ll believe in you enough for the both of us until you can.”

The corners of Lena’s mouth twitch, and she drains her glass. “See? Ever the hero. Ever my hero,” she adds.

“And you’re one of mine,” Kara tells her, and Rao, does she mean it.

And by the time she carries Lena to the couch – hours later, when the wine has truly caught up with her and she falls asleep mid-sentence – and kisses her forehead as she lays her down, Lena feels like she may be able to actually start believing her.


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gayest Gay Scene (Kara Saving Lena)  
> “write about that gayest gay scene, but with the gay spoken” hilarious and brilliant prompt from @syllabicacronyms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3x05 fix it

She knows she’s concussed.

She knows she’s concussed, and – even more – she knows she doesn’t deserve to live.

She knows that she thought whoever hurt those children deserved to die.

And if she asks Supergirl – the woman she loves – to save her instead of the countless people who will be poisoned if those barrels fall; if she even gives Supergirl the least bit of encouragement to save her, to save both; then she, too, will deserve to die.

Might as well make it quick.

She’s fallen, before. 

Fallen with Supergirl there to catch her.

This time, Supergirl would be the one to drop her, but it would be to save the city.

Fitting.

It would be alright. She would be alright.

With dying.

As long as everyone was safe. As long as Kara knew she was alright with her decision. That it was, indeed, Lena’s decision. That Kara should feel no guilt about it.

But Kara, apparently, has other ideas.

Because she refuses to let go.

Even though the math is simple.

One life – one bruised, insignificant, divisive life – for countless thousands.

The math is exceedingly simple.

But Kara is refusing to let go, even with Lena begging her. Trying to tell her that it’s okay. That she’s made her peace.

But apparently Kara hasn’t, because Kara’s telling her to climb.

And she knows she’s concussed, but suddenly a hazy hope takes hold of her.

That if, somehow, she can force her body to make that climb up to the woman she loves – the woman who, inexplicably, loves her back – she can… live.

“Climb, Lena!” Kara shouts again, and it’s desperate. And Lena knows her. And she knows the desperation isn’t all about the physical weight she’s holding.

So she climbs. She climbs because maybe she is worthy of being loved after all.

She climbs because she doesn’t want Kara to have to live with the pain of having let her go, because she knows Kara won’t forgive herself, even though she should.

She climbs toward safety, yes, toward the arms of the superhero who’s going to save her life, yes.

But she also climbs toward hope, toward the hope that maybe she doesn’t have to sacrifice herself to die a hero. That maybe she can die a hero one day by just living her life as one, with this woman – this miraculous woman – at her side.

“You can do it!” Kara shouts, and her shout floods through her veins and buoys her bloodstream.

And when she tells her she has to jump, her eyes widen in terror.

“Trust me, Lena. I would never let you fall. Trust me. Jump. Now!”

And so she does.

She does, and the world falls away from her feet, but another world holds her by the forearm like she weighs nothing, like she’s not the burden she’s always feared she was.

She gazes up at her hero, and Kara looks even more relieved than she does.

She looks almost regal, holding Lena with one hand and tons of machinery and poison in the other.

“We need a place to set this down!” Kara shouts after taking a few moments to steady herself. “Am I hurting your arm?”

Lena shakes her head wordlessly, but Kara sees through it.

“Climb again,” she tells her. “Onto my back. I promise I won’t let you fall.”

“I won’t hurt you?” Lena shouts back, and Supergirl just cocks an eyebrow toward the piece of a loaded jet she’s holding in her non-dominant hand.

Her confidence surges like heat through Lena’s core, and she scolds herself bemusedly for being turned on at a time like this.

So Lena climbs again. Up Kara’s arm and onto her back, wrapping her legs around her waist and her arms around her shoulders. She breathes in everything that is Supergirl’s shampoo, everything that is Kara’s essence.

She breathes in and she breathes out and she knows, for the first time in days, that she is safe.

That she is worthy.

She feels rather than sees Kara’s smile as she sets off into the night, away from the water, toward the rendezvous point she’s calling in to the DEO.

She only checks in with them for a moment before flying Lena back to her apartment directly.

“You might want to consider taking a moratorium from flying,” Supergirl teases gently, so gently, as she sets Lena down in her living room.

Lena chuckles, but can’t find words yet. Kara doesn’t hesitate to wrap her arms around her, kissing her temple, kissing her cheeks, her eyebrows, her eyelids, her forehead.

Her lips.

“You’re safe, Lena. I’ve got you. You’re safe. I would never let you fall, you understand? Never.”

“You almost had no choice,” Lena whispers into the crook of Kara’s neck, trembling, and Kara stiffens.

“I would have figured out a way. I wasn’t going to lose you. I’m not going to lose you. Not now, not ever. I love you, Lena. I’m never going to let you fall.”

Lena sinks into her embrace and lets herself relish the feel of Kara’s arms around her. Enveloping her like the atmosphere surrounds the earth.

“Thank you,” Lena whispers, and they both know it’s for more than the physical save.

“Always,” Kara answers, and they both know it’s for more – so, so much more – than the physical save.


	62. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We’re Not Sisters  
> “ The sister comment pissed me off so much. It was a giant fuck you to Supercorp fans. I enjoy the ship but wouldn’t claim myself a fan (sanvers!) still pissed me off. Haven’t read your fics yet so don’t know if you’ve done this or have enough prompts but I would love to see something where Kara says “sister” because she thinks that’s what Lena wants to hear and Lena is upset about the choice of word and it leads to conversation where they learn neither wants to be sisters” such an important prompt from @purplesaline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3x05 fix it

She says it because she thinks it’s what Lena wants to hear. 

Because Lena keeps sending her flowers and saying it’s what friends are for.

Because Lena keeps giving her bedroom eyes and saying it’s what friends are for.

She and Lena keep touching and laughing and texting at all hours of the night, and Lena keeps saying what great friends they are.

So when she catches herself telling her she loves her, she clarifies with a sister comment.

A sister comment that tears her stomach in two before the word even leaves her mouth, but she’s convinced herself that it’s what Lena wants to hear. 

So she says it, because Lena is the priority right now.

Not her own pining.

She feels Lena’s body tense and she hugs her, and she feels the forcedness is Lena’s laughter.

She wonders.

She wonders, but she doesn’t say anything.

Until Sam falls asleep next to them on the couch, and Lena still hasn’t said a word.

“Lena?” Kara asks. “You know you’re safe, right? You know I’ve got you. And the kids are all gonna be okay.”

There’s a long silence.

So long that Kara thinks for a beat that Lena didn’t hear her.

Until Lena clears her throat, staring straight ahead and draining her glass of wine.

“Of course you’ve got me. It’s what sisters are for, isn’t it?” 

Her voice is distant, and it’s not quite cruel, but it’s biting.

It’s biting, and it wrenches Kara’s heart into pieces.

But it also gives her something like hope.

“Lena…”

“Kara?” Lena turns to her suddenly, and her eyes are cold. Hurt. Scared. Angry.

“Lena, it seemed like you were feeling better, and then… and now, you seem like you’re not. Did something… happen?”

“No, Kara, not at all. What would have happened?”

“Lena – “

“You called me your sister.”

Kara gulps. “I did.”

Lena’s eyes search hers for a long, painful moment.

“We should tuck Sam into her bed,” she says abruptly, but Kara puts gentle fingers on her wrist. 

“Lena, talk to me – “

“We’re not sisters, Kara.”

Kara blinks. “Because of Lex? Because of my cousin?”

Lena stares blankly at her. Kara adjusts her glasses. “Lena, you were happy when I gave you the planner and called you a Danvers, so I thought – “

“There’s more than one way to become a Danvers, Kara,” Lena whispers, and Kara’s not sure if it’s the almost killing, the almost dying, the wine, or their intimate closeness at the moment, but there’s a hitch in Lena’s breath that suddenly Kara realizes might not have been platonic all along.

“You… but you’re always saying we’re friends, so I thought… I thought that’s all you wanted, even though that’s not all I wanted, I thought you – “

“You thought wrong, Kara Danvers,” Lena admits, and there’s rage and shame and guilt and terror in her eyes.

“So you want… to not be my sister, but more than my friend,” Kara clarifies, and to her surprise, Lena chuckles lightly.

“Kara, we’re not in grade school. I want… I want you. All of you.”

Kara hears her own heart rate shoot through the roof. “Lena, I… it… can… can I kiss you?”

“Please do, Supergirl,” Lena rasps, and Kara starts floating the moment their lips meet, the moment she pulls Lena into her lap and holds her up effortlessly, soft lips meeting tentative tongues and Kara moaning softly into the red wine on Lena’s breath, the gentle curve at the small of her back.

“Really? In front of my salad?” a very groggy Sam murmurs with a sleepy grin from beneath them, and Kara and Lena break apart – still embracing, but their lips disconnected for the moment – to frown down at her.

Sam shrugs sleepily and rolls over. “I have a teenager, I know memes and things. Feel free to use my bed.”

Their ensuing giggle fit is almost as intense as their kiss had been, and it makes Kara float just as high.


	63. Chapter 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-Rescue Supercorp Smut  
> “Lena jumping Supergirl’s bones after that rescue.” prompt from @cassiebones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3x05 fix it

She flies her right home, because she’s shaking and she’s freezing and that’s just how she feels; so she can’t imagine what Lena’s going through.

She ushers her right into a warm bath, because though Kara’s teeth stopped chattering when she realized that she wasn’t cold, she was just terrified, Lena was both terrified and freezing.

So Kara draws her a bath full of lavender bubbles and warmth.

But the only warmth Lena wants right now is Kara’s body.

Because when Kara steps out of the bathroom, Lena’s stripped to nothing but her black lace lingerie – because naturally, if she was to be arrested for committing murder, she would do it in style.

And Kara’s brain promptly splutters to a halt.

“Lena,” she manages, but it’s all she manages.

“Let me thank you properly,” Lena rasps, and Kara’s eyes have never taken such a pleasant journey as the one down Lena’s body right now.

“You don’t owe me anything, Lena,” Kara clarifies, because this isn’t something they haven’t done before, but she always has to make sure Lena knows. Make sure Lena’s sure.

She doesn’t move her eyes from Kara’s as she reaches over to flick on the red sun lamps.

Oh, she’s sure.

Kara gulps.

“Can I help you out of that suit?” Lena asks, and Kara nods wordlessly.

She lets Lena strip her down until her suit is nothing but a mess of her cape on Lena’s bedroom floor. 

“Take me to bed, Kara,” Lena asks, and Kara obliges eagerly.

“I would never let you fall,” she promises as she lays Lena back gently, making sure her head is on the pillows, making sure she’s as comfortable as can be.

“And yet you make me see stars every night,” Lena bites her lip, and Kara bites her own in response.

“You’re safe,” she murmurs, because she is, she is, she is.

“I’m safe,” Lena confirms, asking with her eyes before pulling Kara down into a life-affirming kiss. 

“You’re safe, you’re safe, you’re safe,” Kara chants softly, just like she’s praying, as her fingers trace the bruises on Lena’s body, the stretch marks on her thighs, the outline of her lingerie.

“I’m safe, and I’m all yours,” Lena assures her, and the second part of her statement evokes a low growl from the back of Kara’s throat.

Lena scrapes at her back at the sound, and Kara hisses in pleasure at the sharp tang of her nails under the red sun lamps.

“Okay?” Lena draws back, and Kara answers by slipping her thigh between Lena’s. 

“Oh yes,” she murmurs into her neck. “You are. So. Beautiful,” she tells her, punctuating each syllable with kisses, with small nips that make Lena gasp and writhe.

Until she drives her heel and elbow into the mattress and flips Supergirl over. 

Kara gasps and Lena panics again. “I’m sorry, was that – “

“Yes. More than okay. You want to ride me, Lena Luthor? Do it,” she tells her, breathless and shocked that she’s not stammering more than she is, panting more than she is.

“Your hand,” Lena murmurs, fumbling for Kara’s hand, which she eagerly slips between Lena’s thighs.

“Fuck,” Lena tilts her head back as she urges Kara to push aside the lace of her black thong. “Kara,” she nearly squeaks, collapsing forward slightly until her hands come to rest on Kara’s breasts. “Too much pressure?” she asks, and Kara shakes her head with her bottom lip between her teeth. 

“Don’t stop,” she implores, so Lena doesn’t.

She grinds up and down on Kara’s hand, begging and whimpering until Kara grants her what she needs; her fingers inside her, her palm pressuring her clit, her lips whispering about how she’s safe, she’s hers, she’s hers, she’s hers.

“And you’re all mine,” Lena murmurs. “Safe and home in my bed,” they lock eyes just as Kara curves her fingers deep inside Lena’s body.

“Do you wanna come for me?” Kara encourages, and the thrilled husk in her voice sends Lena immediately over the edge.

She comes with Kara’s name on her lips, pulsing around her fingers and dripping down to her palm while Kara eases her through each wave, each undulation, each star.

“Thank you,” they murmur at the same time when Kara slips out of her and Lena leans forward and presses their foreheads, their lips, together.

Neither of them have to clarify what they mean, because they both know what they’re thanking each other for: absolutely everything.


	64. Chapter 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanvers and Supercorp Roadtrip to Midvale  
> “Well since sanvers never broke up and Supercorp is canon can we have a double date drive to Midvale with adorable singing and general fun times in the car. Or a stargazing double date with the telescope?” prompt from @ownyourstage and “i second @ownyourstage request. i missed supercorp and obviously sanvers, also there wasn’t enough gay in this episode” from @softlena and “omg i second @ownyourstage supercorp sanvers double date roadtrip please and thankyou” from @syllabicacronyms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3x06 fix it

“Someone’s going to explain to J’onn why you three hacked his music system with 90s girl power pop when we get back, right?” Lena wants to know, leaning casually into Kara’s arms, her feet dangling slightly off the side of the door as she and her girlfriend sprawl across the back seat while Alex drives, her arm around her fiancee in the front.

“Um, yeah, Lena, here’s the thing,” Alex calls over the blaring Spice Girls tunes. “This is all J’onn’s music. Britney, No Doubt, all of it.”

Lena sits up straight at that and she shoves the back of Alex’s shoulder gently.

“You don’t have to lie to me because I’m a Luthor, Agent Danvers,” she teases, but Maggie turns in her seat to grin at her sister-in-law’s girlfriend.

“Nope. Not lying. It’s entirely true, Lena. Although we’ll probably both get our DEO privileges, and possibly even our girlfriend privileges, revoked if we ever speak of this to anyone, so… you know… mum’s the word.”

Lena’s face splits into a wide grin, then. “Well, you know what we have to do then. Live it up while we’re out here on the open road,” she smiles, because she’s never had a road trip with a group of friends, let alone a group of her girlfriend and their family, and this is… 

This is amazing.

So when they all laugh and high five and let the wind flow through their hair and guide their fingers through the highway’s currents, none of them care that they’re singing off key or that they all – except Kara, maybe – have reputations to uphold.

They just care that they’re together.

It continues late that night, after Eliza has gone to bed, when they all crawl through Alex’s window and out onto the roof, Kara wrapping a blanket around Lena and Maggie helping Alex carry four steaming mugs of hot chocolate.

Lena lays back into Kara’s arms, and Alex into Maggie’s, as they trace the Milky Way onto each other’s bodies with their fingers, as they count the shooting stars with their souls, as they listen to Kara’s stories of Krypton with their entire beings.

“When I was a kid, I’d drive out for hours in my pickup, and when I got too tired to drive back, I’d lay out in the back and just watch the stars until I fell asleep. Always alone, though. Never like this.”

“Never with Eliza’s perfect hot chocolate,” Kara grins, and Lena kisses her hand.

“True,” Maggie grins, clinking her mug with Kara’s. “And never with family.” 

Alex snuggles deeper into her, and the two couples shift closer together, all their eyes trained on the stars above, all their hearts beating with each other’s. 

Lena and Alex are the first to fall asleep, and for a long time, Kara and Maggie lay there and stroke the hair of the women they love, holding them close and keeping them wrapped in warm blankets and warm feelings.

Maggie falls asleep next, her head drooped onto Kara’s shoulder and a small smile on her lips.

Kara gently flies them all into the bedroom softly before collecting their mugs and heading in herself, pausing to glance up at the rest of the universe with glistening eyes and, for once, a peaceful heart.

“Thank you,” she whispers in the first spoken language she ever learned, and she swears she sees that stars twinkle in response.


	65. Chapter 65

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hashtagyourshirt asked:  
> Supergirl Prompt! Alex sees the text thread between Lena and Kara since the infamous ❤️ ps. you're wonderful and I hope you day is equally so.

"Hey Kar, I can’t find my phone – can I use yours to call myself?” Alex shouts to be heard over the running water in the bathroom. 

She hears Kara yank the curtain back and even though she can’t see her, she can practically hear her frown.

“Alex, you know I have – “

“Yes, yes, superhearing, I didn’t have to shout, I know. Can I – “

“Yeah, yeah, you don’t have to ask, Alex,” Kara chuckles as she yanks the curtain closed again and continues scrubbing residual alien mucus off of herself.

The DEO ran her through decontamination protocols, of course, but she still feels… mucusy.

Alex doesn’t mean to snoop.

She kept being an operative for a clandestine government organization – kept becoming a soldier – a secret from the most important person in her life for two years.

Alex understands privacy.

So she doesn’t mean to snoop. She really doesn’t.

But just as she picks up Kara’s phone to call herself, it’s blowing up.

Not literally, thank Rao.

That was last week’s adventure.

No, it’s just vibrating a bunch.

All with texts from Lena.

And – Alex doesn’t mean to invade Kara’s privacy, but the messages just keep coming through – they all seem to end with heart emojis and little yellow faces with hearts for eyes and…

Well, it’s just really a lot of hearts.

Her stomach sinks.

She’s going to owe Maggie a flash grenade, for sure.

She shakes her head like she’s trying to get water out of her ears, and she blinks and taps into Kara’s contact list, calling herself and tossing over pillows and throw blankets until she finally finds her own phone, wedged between the cushions where they’d been cuddling for Sisters’ Night before Kara got the call to go in and they rushed out, Alex tapping her communications into her earpiece.

Kara’s humming to herself absently when the shower stops running, and now Alex is pretty sure she knows why.

“Finally feel clean?” she calls out, and Kara moans.

“Yes, Rao, it was like swimming through a sea of – Alex?”

Because she’s stepped out into the living room, one towel wrapped around her body, one in her hands as she was using to to dry her scalp enthusiastically. 

But her hands, now, are still, because she’s cataloged all of Alex’s expressions. And this one means she wants to talk.

“What’s up?” she asks, and Alex tilts her head. Kara bites her lip to prevent herself from teasing her sister about how much she’s picked up from her wife.

Alex bites the inside of her cheek thoughtfully before patting the couch cushion next to her. “Come sit with me,” she mirrors Kara’s words to her when she’d come out.

“Lemme get dressed. One second.”

And it’s less than a second, of course, before wind is rustling through Alex’s hair and Kara, fully dried and dressed, is next to her on the couch.

“Kara, I… I wasn’t trying to violate your privacy, but I… I noticed that Lena’s been texting you. A lot.”

Kara’s eyes fly wide as she reaches for her phone. “Is she okay?”

“Yeah, Kara, yes, I just noticed…”

“Alex, we’re close, you know that. I love her, and I trust her, please don’t make this a – “

“No, no! This… this isn’t because she’s a Luthor.” Alex reaches out to stroke Kara’s hair, to soothe Kara’s nerves. “I’m not pointing it out because you’re texting a lot. I’m pointing it out because you… there were a lot of heart emojis… and heart eyes… and just… Kara, there were a lot of hearts.”

She holds up her hands before Kara can protest that they’re friends. “And I know you’re friends, I do, and I know you love each other. I do. I just… I wonder if there’s something… more. Something… additional. With you. And Lena. And… love.”

Kara blinks once, then twice, then a third time. She tilts her head – Alex isn’t the only one picking up habits from Maggie – and she nibbles on her bottom lip nervously.

“Wait, so you’re saying… Alex, do you think… you think she… likes me? Like… like that?”

Alex grabs Kara’s phone from her hands and turns the screen toward Kara without looking at it. “Kara. You tell me.”

Kara doesn’t flinch and she doesn’t deny it. She just… lights up.

“Really? You think? Me? Like, me, Kara? Because I keep getting this vibe like she wants to ask out Supergirl, or like she’s attracted to her… well, me, but not… as me… but if you think… Alex, do you think?”

“Whoa, hey, breathe, sis. Yeah. Yeah, I think. And do you honestly think she doesn’t know your… secret? Because Kara, I love you, but you aren’t a great liar about that particular thing and Maggie’s right, the glasses really don’t help, and – “

“Oh Rao, do you think – so you think if I asked her out she’d say yes? But I don’t have anything to offer her, she’s amazing, and I’m just… I’m me, I – “

“Hey, Kara Danvers, don’t you do that. I don’t want you saying anything like that about my favorite person. You are amazing. You. And any woman would be lucky to have you, understand me? You. I promise.”

Kara lets herself fall into Alex’s open arms, and the closer they scoot together on the couch, the more they giggle. The more Alex starts tickling her sister’s stomach, and the more Kara starts shrieking and squirming.

When their laughter dies down, Kara readjusts her glasses and sighs. 

“Can we call Maggie to come over?”

“Maggie? Why?”

“No offense, Alex, but you’re a withering mess around women, and if someone’s going to give me dating advice – “

“I’m romantic!”

Kara just smiles and stares over her glasses until Alex relents. “I’m calling Maggie,” she mutters, and Kara giggles and kisses Alex’s cheek.

“I’m going for pizza and potstickers. I’ll be back – “

She whooshes out, and she whooshes back in.

“– in a jiffy!”

Alex laughs as she makes grabby hands for Kara’s phone.

“Let’s see more of these texts, and we’ll come up with the most romantic plan ever to romance,” she grins.

All because of a heart emoji.


	66. Chapter 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cassiebones asked:  
> Okay but Lena being convinced that she’s dating Kara and holding her hand and cuddling with her and Kara thinks that they’re just friends so she doesn’t think it’s odd until one day Lena pecks her goodbye and calls her “babe” and Kara practically combusts on the spot and is like “what? Oh ok...”

It’s not that she doesn’t want to be dating Lena.

She does.

Rao, she does.

But Lena’s called them friends before, and to Kara, that means that she only wants to be friends.

Only. 

So Kara lets herself love Lena the best way she can. 

In all ways.

But only as her friend.

So certain things… certain things stay in her imagination.

And she thinks it’s her imagination when one day, Lena kisses her on the cheek – Kara’s heart leaps, as it always does – and tells her, “see you tonight, babe.”

Babe.

Babe.

Babe.

Kara’s heart leaps and it twitches and for a moment, she’s flying. 

She must have misheard.

Or maybe she hallucinated.

Maybe there’s something in her brain that’s being attacked by some alien, maybe she should get herself to the DEO, maybe –

“Kara? All good?” Lena asks, and Lena is touching her arm, and her face is so close, and her breath smells of red wine and perfection and –

“Lena, I… did you… I… you know what, never mind, yes, yeah, later, dinner plans, our dinner plans, I’ll see you for them. For the dinner plans, yes.”

The skin behind Lena’s eyes scrunches slightly and normally Kara finds it attractive but today it’s increasing her panic, her confusion.

Her being convinced that she’s having some alien-induced visions, because Lena Luthor cannot possibly have just called her – 

“Babe, what is it? Did I… did I do something wrong?”

And now Kara’s stomach really sinks, because that’s worry in Lena’s voice, that’s panic in Lena’s eyes, and suddenly both of Kara’s hands are on her upper arms because no, no, no, she cannot panic like this, question herself like this, not because of Kara.

“No, Lena, of course not, I just…” She steels herself and she breathes and she lets herself fall, just for a moment, into Lena’s eyes. “You called me ‘babe.’ And I… no, no, shh, it wasn’t wrong, you didn’t do anything wrong, Lena, I… it felt nice, but I… maybe it felt… too nice, or… I don’t know what I’m saying, I’m sorry, I – “

“No, Kara, please, tell me. Whatever it is you’re thinking, I want to know, so we can deal with it. That’s what relationships are built on, right? Communication, and… and trust?”

“Rela… friendships. Friendships, huh?” Kara chuckles and adjusts her glasses.

Lena squints.

“Kara, if calling you babe is too fast, that’s fine, that’s okay. Or… or if you’d prefer another pet name… I often think of you as… as my darling, in my head, if you’d prefer that to babe… I just… I thought… I’m sorry, Kara, truly, I didn’t mean to – “

“Wait, Lena, I… what – what?”

“Kara, you’re my girlfriend. You’re allowed to tell me what you like and don’t – “

But Lena doesn’t finish her sentence, because Kara’s lips are on hers, and Kara’s breath is her own, and Kara’s pulse is her own, and…

“You can call me babe all you want,” Kara whispers into her mouth, and Lena swoons, and Kara steadies her with strong hands and a trembling heart and soft, soft lips.

“Excellent,” Lena smiles into Kara’s mouth, and they dive into their first kiss with just as much synchronicity as they dive into everything else.

Together.


	67. Chapter 67

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> I was in the military, but had to leave for medical reasons. Could you possibly write something where Kara was deployed somewhere and comes back and surprises Alex, Maggie, and Lena?

She’d been sent to Earth – by her parents, by her parents who died in favor of keeping her safe – to protect her cousin.

She’d been sent to Earth to be a protector.

But she couldn’t protect Clark.

Because her was already grown by time she got to this planet.

And because the Earth’s yellow sun didn’t affect her cells the same way it had affected Clark’s.

She was… powerless, here.

Basically human, here.

But there was a way she could protect someone.

When she was old enough, she could enlist.

Alex begged her not to.

Hell, she’d almost enlisted with her, just to keep her safe. But when they’d assured her that she couldn’t control where she was deployed, Alex stayed stateside instead.

To keep Kara safe by inventing technologies that would heal, instead.

But it didn’t take away the hole in her heart that Kara made when she left.

She had almost nightly dinners with Maggie, with Lena.

With the woman she loves and the woman Kara had loved and left behind.

For protection’s sake.

Protection, in the only way she had access to.

Protection, in a uniform.

Protection, in a uniform, and thousands of miles away from Alex.

Until, that is, she takes a bullet for her commanding officer. For Lucy Lane.

For her best friend in the field.

And she was glad to do it. She was. 

The damage was minor.

Really.

It didn’t even hurt that much.

But she was headed home.

Headed home, except she hadn’t called her sister yet.

Or her sister’s wife.

Or her own girlfriend.

Because part of her needed to make the trip back alone. Alone in her thoughts and alone in her pain.

And the other part of her needed to see their faces when they saw her.

Safe and whole and…

And home.

So when she knocks on Lena’s door and she hears her sister and her sister-in-law laughing inside, her heart flies like her feet can’t.

Her heart flies and Lena answers and then her eyes are full of tears and her lips are full of her girlfriend’s scent, of her girlfriend’s shivers and smiles and deep, deep relief.

Her hands all over her body, her hands reveling in her return and checking to make sure she’s real and probing to see the extent of the damage.

“I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you,” Lena whispers into her mouth before asking her why, before asking her how, before asking asking her what she’s doing here.

“I love you too, Lena,” Kara can’t prevent the tears from rolling down her face, but suddenly she can’t get air into her lungs because Lena’s arms are away and Alex’s arms are practically breaking her ribs.

“You’re home, you’re home, you’re home,” Alex is murmuring, and when she opens her eyes, she sees Maggie, she sees Lena, she sees women who love her – granted, in very different ways – over the shoulder of the woman who loves her more than anyone ever has.

“I’m home, Alex,” she tells her, and she smiles for the first time in days.

Because she’s home, she’s home, she’s home.


	68. Chapter 68

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> katiemcgraffs asked:  
> Supercorp + Lena gets a hickey...

She giggles, at first, when Kara flicks her tongue over her neck for the first time.

Kara drowns in insecurity and doubt and shame and fear.

But when Lena looks into her eyes, it all vanishes.

Because Lena isn’t laughing at her.

Lena wants more.

She touches her neck with a seductive finger, with a hitch in her breath and a need in her eye.

A rather desperate need.

“Here,” she husks, “is ticklish.” Her eyes twinkle, and Kara pays attention just as much as she did to her quantum physics lessons on Krypton.

“Here,” Lena licks her lips as she traces her finger along her throat gently, “is distinctly not.”

Kara nods and applies the lesson in Lena quickly in her mind.

And she proceeds to act with her mouth.

Lena moans and arches her back and tosses her head back and clings desperately to the woman she loves.

“Kara,” she whispers, and Kara gives her everything.

Everything she has, and everything Lena wants.

It isn’t until the next day that either of them start to blush.

Because Lena doesn’t wear a scarf to work, and she doesn’t wear concealer either. 

And Kara’s sister is the first to notice. 

“Lena, are you okay? Did someone hurt you? Are you – “

And Kara’s sister’s wife is the second to notice.

“Danvers, uh, wanna… wanna let it go?”

“No, Maggie, someone hurt her, we need to – “

“Babe. Babe.” Maggie takes Alex’s arm and leads her to the side, and whispers in her ear.

“Think about the marks I leave all across your chest and all over your stomach and your inner thighs…” Her voice is part warning and part seduction, and Alex is already wrecked.

And then, suddenly, she’s not.

Because this isn’t about her.

This is about her sister.

“Lena, uh… sorry, I uh… carry on. With… you know, life. I uh… DEO business. Yeah. DEO business.” She nods, a little too efficiently, and Lena tries not to blush as Maggie tries not to laugh.

“Lena,” she acknowledges, and Lena can’t help the smile that forms across her lips.

“Alex,” she responds to her girlfriend’s sister, proud of the mark Kara Danvers has left on her body.


	69. Chapter 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> My friends keep trying to set me up with guys and I'm too afraid to tell them I'm gay... I've only told a few. could you maybe write something like that with Kara(pre-supercorp) where the superfriends kept trying to set her up(maybe after mon-el or something) and she finally snaps and tells everyone(except Alex & Maggie already knew, obviously)

Before, they never brought new people to the bar.

Before, they never brought new people to Superfriends gatherings, unless said person had almost died with them recently.

Because that, well, tended to be a bonding experience.

But after the invasion, after the war, they start bringing random new people to the bar.

Specifically, random new men.

Well, not random, not completely.

These men are thoroughly background checked – by Winn – and thoroughly interviewed – by Maggie – thoroughly terrified – by Alex – and thoroughly vetted for any misogynist tendencies – by James.

Because even though Maggie and Alex know – know that James was Kara’s I-love-you-because-I’m-a-little-bit-bi-but-mostly-I’m-just-into-girls exception – they also know she’s not ready for everyone to know.

They know that her day job is terrifying enough, and her night job, even moreso. 

They know that she only has so much emotional energy to go around, and between being Supergirl and being Kara Danvers… she doesn’t have enough for coming out to everyone.

Not right now.

So they let James and Winn try, and they help because they don’t want Kara to have to deal with the questions that not helping would bring, and because if she’s going to meet men, they might as well be screened by Maggie and very, very afraid of Alex.

And Kara thinks it’s sweet. That her friends are trying to help.

She thinks it’s sweet, because she knows they love her, and she knows that they know that she’s lonely, that she wants a romantic relationship.

She thinks it’s sweet, but she hates it, too.

She hates it, and she’s angry at them, and she’s angry at herself, because what is she doing wrong?

What is she doing wrong that they don’t just… get it? Get that she doesn’t want… what they’re trying to do?

“Heteronormativity, kid,” Maggie consoles her softly in the bathroom at the bar the third night it happens, the third night when she follows Kara into the bathroom because Kryptonian bladders don’t have to be emptied that much. “Do you want us to tell them to back off? We can make up some reason, we can – “

“No, no, I… no,” Kara murmurs, and Maggie lets her continue to lean over the sink and stare at her own eyes in the mirror. 

Maggie lets her stay in the bathroom and stare in the dim, flickering fluorescent light of the bar bathroom and stare into her own eyes and stare into her own fear.

“I can do this,” she mutters, over and over and over and over.

She hates that she can hear her own heart racing.

She hates that she can hear her own blood rushing through her veins.

She hates that she can lift an entire Kryptonian prison ship straight out of Earth’s atmosphere with nothing but muscle and willpower, but she can’t…

She can.

She can.

She can.

Her fists are balled and her muscles are tight as she strides back to the table they’re all sharing with purpose, with determination, with steel in her eyes instead of just in her skin.

She vaguely registers that the guy they’d invited out with them – some writer James knew in Metropolis – has left, and she makes a mental note to thank Maggie later for whatever excuse she gave him.

“You guys have to stop this,” she starts, and it wasn’t how she’d planned it in her head, but it didn’t matter. She needed it out of her body like she needed oxygen in her lungs.

“Stop… drinking?” Winn creases his eyebrows, pausing with his beer halfway to his mouth.

“No,” Kara snaps, more aggressively than she’d intended. She closes her eyes.

“No,” she says again, softer now, and she sits down between Alex and Maggie.

Alex immediately takes her hand, and Kara, trembling, squeezes back. Grateful.

Because no matter how scary things get, there will always be Alex, holding her hand.

But she doesn’t look at her sister. She doesn’t look at anybody.

She just remembers her own eyes, looking back at her in that bathroom mirror, and all she knows is that the next time she sees her own eyes, she wants them to be free from a secret that she doesn’t want to be a secret anymore.

“You have to stop,” she starts again, promising herself she won’t stop until she’s done. Won’t stop until she’s shared a part of herself that makes her so happy and so sad at once; happy, because it’s her, it’s real, it’s perfect, and sad because she hasn’t shared it with the people who she associates with her happiness.

“Setting me up. Or, well, you don’t have to stop setting me up. Because you’re right, I do…” She squeezes Alex’s hand, and Alex squeezing back gives her the strength to keep talking. “I do want to be with someone, just not… once in a while, I like men. But it’s… it’s rare enough that… I’m… I’m bi. Gay. Kind of… both? It depends who I’m talking to? Or, it would, if I talked to anyone about it… Like, I’m bi, but I so often just like women that sometimes I identify more with… I just… my point is… I know you want to see me happy, and that happiness… I want that with a woman. With… one woman specifically. So when you try to set me up with men, I feel invisible and shameful and… and I don’t want to feel shameful. Because it’s awesome. So… so um… yeah.”

There’s a silence. A long silence.

And the lump in her throat feels like it might choke her, and the tears in her eyes feels like they might blind her, and the trembling in her legs feels like she might pull a Barry Allen and phase through the floor.

“Is it Lena? The specific woman?” Winn nudges James in the ribs with a gentle, excited elbow. “Twenty bucks it’s Lena, is it Lena? You two would be so cute together, tell me it’s Lena.”

Kara adjusts her glasses and laughs until she starts crying. Until Alex’s arms are all there are in the world.

Alex’s arms, and Maggie’s arms, and Winn’s excitement, and James’s soft hug.

“I’m proud of you, Kara,” he whispers as she squeezes him back.

And suddenly, she feels like she’s floating, because suddenly – as she starts gushing about Lena and they order another two rounds of drinks because now that she’s talking, she doesn’t want to stop, not ever – she can’t wait to go look in the mirror again.


	70. Chapter 70

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Okay imma jump on the bandwagon and agree with this Kara/Lena/Sam ship - both relationship and friendship wise (maybe more relationship) Could you maybe write a fic of Lena confiding in Sam about her feelings for Kara and Sam is just casually like “Oh yeah she’s hot, I like her too” and they kinda decide to have a three piece relationship? Sounds weird but it could be possible in the show now considering the writers are on crack lol. Thank you if you do!

Lena doesn’t think she has any tells.

She doesn’t think she has any tells of when she’s feeling awful, because no one ever really stops to care about the wine at her desk and the tension in her shoulders and the tightness in the skin behind her eyes and the fingers rubbing aimlessly at her temples and…

Okay. Lena has a lot of tells.

But other than Sam, no one’s ever really paid attention to them.

Not until Kara Danvers.

And Kara Danvers has her heels over head.

But she’s still not used to having Sam back living near her, so when she slips into Lena’s penthouse apartment when Ruby’s away at a friend’s, she forgets, for a moment.

How obvious her angst is.

How obvious her angst is through her loose sweater and her casually ponytailed hair and the bottle of red wine next to her half empty glass and the way her glasses are skewed to the side and her fingertips are working at her temples.

“Well, you’ve had a day,” Sam offers by way of greeting, and she smiles sadly to herself when Lena confirms it by jumping a mile high.

“I didn’t hear you come in,” she stumbles, somewhat obviously, and Sam strides over to sit next to her and toss an arm around her shoulder.

“Yes, clearly. Because you’ve also clearly had a day.”

Lena scoffs lightly, but there’s no bite behind it, as she offers with raised eyebrows then pours Sam a glass of her own.

“I have not clearly had a day. There’s nothing wrong with coming home and having a glass of – “

“Or a bottle of – “

“Alright, alright. But it’s nothing, nothing happened at L-Corp – and I have you to thank for that,” she smiles as they clink glasses, “and everything’s going well at CatCo, but I…”

“Lena, not everything is about how things are going on the job,” Sam coaches softly, her arm still draped around her old friend’s shoulders, her eyes drifting down to her lips, just once, just quickly, just… nothing. 

“It’s okay if there’s something else bothering you,” she elaborates when Lena looks slightly confused.

“Not bothering me, not exactly, I just… Sam, can I tell you something?”

Sam narrows her eyes slightly in attentiveness. “Not just something. Anything.”

“It’s embarrassing.”

“It’s only me, Lena.”

And it is. Only Sam. So Lena blurts it, because it’s only Sam and because red wine and because if she doesn’t blurt it to Sam, she’ll blurt it to… someone else… and that would be much, much worse. Much, much scarier.

Because she can’t lose her. She can’t. And if she tells her, she probably will, and –

“I like Kara Danvers,” she blurts. She drinks again, and she blurts some more. “I like her – no, I don’t, I love her, I – and I keep insisting that we’re friends, she and I, and we are, and that’s probably all she wants with me, but I don’t want… I mean, I do want to be her friend, of course I do, but I also want… more. With her.”

There’s a silence, but only a split second of it, because Sam knows Lena.

And she knows that if she gives her more than a split second of silence, she’ll launch into intense panic mode. So she doesn’t jump up and down and congratulate her for telling her, for finding a woman who’s not Roulette and is extremely unlikely to become an alien trafficker. 

Instead, Sam plays it casual, even though her heart is racing and her mind is racing even faster. With ideas, with possibilities.

She shrugs and she grins and she clinks her glass against Lena’s again.

“That’s cool, Len. Totally get it, she’s super hot. Can’t blame you, I like her too.”

“Right?” Lena gushes, relief flooding from her every pore. 

She doesn’t stop gushing – now that her so-called secret is out, she can’t stop gushing – about how kind Kara is, how funny, how unassuming, how smart, how brave, how loyal, how brilliant, how beautiful, how sexy, how…

“Wait,” Lena fumbles to a halt perhaps a half-hour of uninterrupted extolling the virtues of Kara Danvers later. “You like her, too?”

Sam smiles, because she’d been more than happy to listen, but she’d also been vaguely wondering when her words were going to catch up to Lena.

“The only reason I haven’t asked her out is because I figured you liked her. And anyway, she definitely likes you back.”

“She does? How can you possibly… because I’ve been picking up the vibe that she likes you, Sam – “

And both of their eyes glisten at the same time.

“You don’t suppose Supergirl could be poly, do you?” Sam asks as a matching look of hope flutters across Lena’s face.

“There’s one way to find out,” she suggests, waggling her eyebrows slightly.

They don’t call Kara.

They don’t call Kara’s sister.

They call, instead, Kara’s sister-in-law.

“Absolutely,” they can practically hear Maggie’s grin from over the phone. “Al and I were gonna talk to her soon about her helpless crush on you both anyway. Go for it. God knows it’ll make Girls’ Nights even more fun.”

And Maggie’s right.

It really, really does.


	71. Chapter 71

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Kara and Lena need a cat.

Maggie has a running bet with Winn.

It’s their longest-standing bet, and they both refuse to ask Alex, and they both refuse to ask James – though they’re tempted to ask J’onn to just try to read her mind and tell them already – because they both want to form their own opinions and divide the spoils accordingly when they figure out who’s right.

Who’s right about whether Kara is a cat person or a dog person.

They both agree that she’s both, in the sense that she loves all creatures.

They both agree that if it’s a matter of puns, cats would win every time, because Kara and Cat Grant?

“I wish you could’ve seen that office dynamic,” Winn winks, and Maggie snorts and clinks her glass against his. 

“I’m sure it was legendary,” she laughs, and he agrees.

But their bet isn’t about equality and it isn’t about puns.

It’s about which type of animal she and Lena will adopt first.

It turns out to be a cat.

It turns out to be a cat, and Winn finds himself out nearly two hundred bucks and a flash grenade.

(”Listen Schott, if Danvers isn’t gonna get me one, I’m gonna need you to step up.”)

It turns out to be a cat – a stray black kitten left abandoned near the L-Corp parking garage – because Kara’s superhearing kicks in and she hears them meowing in hunger while she and Lena… take care of some… things… against the hood of Jess’s car.

Because Kara’s superhearing kicks in and she pulls away from Lena and uses her x-ray vision to find the poor little one seeking warmth above the wheel of an old Mazda. 

And she immediately falls in love.

“Lena, look,” she breathes, and Lena takes a moment – still breathless from their kissing – but when she follows Kara across the parking garage and kneels with her to encourage the tiny kitten forward, her heart, too, melts.

“They must be so cold, to be hiding out in that spot,” Lena whispers, her eyes flooding with tears as Kara disappears from her side.

She barely has time to balk, however, before Kara is back, an open can of cat food in her hands.

“Hello, precious,” Lena coos as the kitten stills and stares, eyes on the food. She reaches for and squeezes Kara’s hand, but otherwise, they both remain motionless, soundless, waiting. Waiting for the kitten to realize that they wouldn’t hurt them; hoping that no one slammed any doors or made any sudden sounds in the rest of the garage.

And no one does. So eventually, the kitten peeks out. Slow, slow, slow, and again, their only movement is Lena squeezing Kara’s hand in excitement, in hope, biting her lip to keep in exclamations of how desperately adorable the tiny one is.

They don’t pet them while they eat.

They don’t say anything while they eat.

But when they’re done – the can licked clean completely – they tentatively stalk up to Kara, to Lena. They sniff and they straighten their tail and they stare, and then, they nuzzle.

They nuzzle into Lena’s leg and into Kara’s forearm, and they meow questioningly, hopefully.

“Can we take them home, babe? Please?” Kara whispers, so as not to scare them off.

“I didn’t know mind reading was one of your powers, Supergirl,” Lena whispers back, and Kara giggles softly in excitement.

“Told you, Schott,” Maggie grins the next week, when Kara and Lena are hosting a small party for everyone to meet their newest family member.

The kitten leaps up onto Winn’s lap and nuzzles their head into Maggie’s hand.

“Whatever, Sawyer,” Winn smirks. “Our little nibling is adorable.”

“Damn right they are,” Lena grins from behind them, Kara holding her from behind as they both smile fondly, standing with Alex and James and J’onn, at the perfect little family they’ve made.


	72. Chapter 72

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> katiemcgraffs asked:  
> Kara causally introducing Lena as her wife, and Lena loves it.

It’s new, and it’s old, this thing between Lena and Kara.

It’s recent, and it’s ancient, the love that still makes Kara stammer, that still makes Lena bite her lip, that still makes both of their hearts soar.

But the “wife” part? That’s definitely new.

Because Kara waited the requisite amount of time after Alex and Maggie’s wedding – giving Eliza time to breathe, giving Alex time to bask – to ask her sister and her sister-in-law to help her figure out how to propose to the most beautiful woman she’s ever met.

And – though Maggie’s advice was quite different than Alex’s – some combination of their ideas and Kara’s heart made Lena cry during the proposal, made Kara squeal with grateful happiness to see the ring they’d bought on Lena’s finger.

But it’s still new.

The being married part.

The “she’s my wife” part.

So when Kara flies Lena away from their honeymoon – far, far away, where she’s not immediately recognizable as Lena Luthor, L-Corp CEO and sister of Lex – she gets the exquisite joy of introducing Lena to people who don’t, already, know who she is.

At the hotel, Lena comes down to the saltwater pool a little later than Kara. Her massage went a little long, and Kara – seeing as it would be pointless to try to get a massage from a human without bringing the portal red sun lamps into the spa, which would be awkward to explain – had ventured downstairs to wait.

She’d struck up a conversation with another couple, sitting near her, and she smiles but nearly collapses when she sees Lena – sunglasses and towel and bathing suit making it very difficult for Kara to concentrate on much of anything. 

“Lena, hey, I made friends!” Kara calls, trying to remember words, trying to remember casual conversation. She stands and takes Lena’s hands and turns to the women she’d been chatting with.

“This is my wife, Lena,” she beams, and of the two of them, Lena is rarely the one to trip over her words.

But trip, she does now, because the words sound so casual rolling off Kara’s tongue. So casual and so right and so fitting and so… perfect.

“I… yes, I… your wife.” She hangs onto Kara’s arm and she smiles with shining eyes at the couple. “It’s new, you see,” she explains, and Kara thinks she might burst with joy at the pure happiness in Lena’s face.

“My wife,” she murmurs as she presses a kiss into Lena’s temple, making both of them swoon.

Lena tugs down with an urgent giggle as Kara accidentally starts floating up, up, and away.


	73. Chapter 73

On tougher missions, Alex and J’onn refuse to tap Lena into the comms.

On tougher missions, when even Lena’s most advanced science won’t be able to stop one of her girlfriends from screaming in pain while the other is pinned down, unable to do anything about it, they keep Lena off the comms, because really, it won’t help.

But sometimes, she doesn’t leave them with a choice.

Because sometimes, she knows, it’s only the sound of her voice – calm and safe and alright – that will get Sam to push just a little bit harder to get that damn building off her back, to get Kara to focus through her kryptonite-induced pain and terror to get out safely.

She’ll alternate – just like Alex does (”I learned from the best,” she shrugs when Maggie comments on it, and gets herself a hug from both her sisters-in-law) – between using their superhero names and their everyday names.

Between Reign and Sam, Supergirl and Kara.

It keeps them grounded. It keeps them in touch with who they are. With every part of who they are.

And every part of who they are needs to come home to Lena.

Alex will drop her gun – much to the chagrin of the DEO weapons maintenance officers – and gather Kara’s weakened body into her arms, shifting to make room for Reign to grab at Kara’s hand, too. Grabbing at safety, at comfort, at them all being alive, at the civilians all being safe.

And Alex will ride with them in the DEO van, all the way back to the DEO, rough mission after rough mission, trusting her own wife to take care of sweeping through the scene, combing for the evidence they need to find the source of the newest waves of Cadmus attacks.

And she will open the van’s back door, rough mission after rough mission, to find a very concerned-looking Lena waiting with open arms for both of them.

And Alex will leave to debrief, to clean up, to stitch herself after hugging Reign and kissing Supergirl’s hair, because she knows that they’re both in good hands.

Because, rough mission after rough mission, Lena will call Jess to have her shift around her meetings, and she’ll take her girls home, and she’ll make sure they have everything they need before even changing from sharp business suit to sweats and loose hair.

For Kara, she’ll order entire restaurants’ worth of food and she’ll wrap her in no fewer than six layers of blankets.

For Sam, she’ll run a steaming hot bath and fill it with lavender-scented bubbles, glass of wine and a good book on the side, soft alt rock in the background.

For Kara, she’ll press kisses to her face and tell her what a good job she did, how brave she was, how she’s her hero, how she does her people so, so proud.

For Sam, she’ll massage the tension out of her shoulders and press open-mouthed kisses to the nape of her neck, and she’ll wrap her in towels as fluffy as Kara’s favorite stuffed animals.

For Kara, she’ll put on old time musicals, because Lena knows she needs soothing, escapist comfort.

For Sam, she’ll charge up her laptop and give her the files Jess has couriered over from L-Corp, because Lena knows she needs soothing, work-based comfort.

She’ll kiss Sam’s lips and tell her not to work too hard.

She’ll kiss Kara’s lips and tell her to save some room in that stomach of hers for a second dinner with Ruby.

She’ll whisper to them both that she’ll be back soon, and they snuggle into each other, Kara’s head next to Sam’s laptop, until Lena comes back home with Ruby in tow.

On evenings like this – evenings when her school was awash all day with rumors about the latest showdown between Supergirl, Reign, and some new baddie – Ruby will hug her mother extra close.

She won’t speak much.

She’ll drag her homework to the couch and she’ll curl into the crevice between Sam and Kara’s bodies, and she’ll work on her assignments in silence, enjoying the calm heat of her mother’s body next to hers, safe, home, safe, safe, safe. 

She’ll ask Kara and Lena for help with physics – Kara’s secret is out at last – and Sam for help with social studies, and she’ll shush her mother gently when Sam tries to get up to help set the table for dinner.

The next morning, rough mission after rough mission, Lena will sleep in, while Kara and Sam – reenergized from their evening of being pampered – will tiptoe around the house, exchanging soft sighs and soft giggles and soft kisses, while they take Ruby to school and make Lena breakfast in bed.

And suddenly the rough missions don’t seem quite as rough.


	74. Chapter 74

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fic based on this beautiful drawing by the wonderful @elliotdrawpls on tumblr, here -- https://elliotdrawpls.tumblr.com/post/163140568447/commission-by-an-anon and a subsequent prompt from @itsmrsdimples, who said "any chance you get to write something about this? This is so beautiful I actually want to cry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: blood

It was her mother’s fault.

And she knows that Kara – that Supergirl, god – keeps trying to remind her that she is not her mother. That she is not defined by the last name she gave her or the abuse she laid onto her without ever laying a finger on her.

But still. It was her mother’s fault, so Lena feels, somehow, like it’s hers, too.

Because Alex is unconscious and bleeding from the gash on her head, and Maggie is giving Winn CPR, and James is kneeling over J’onn, who used his body – his body and Supergirl’s, even though their daughter and their sister, respectively, had been screaming for them not to – to shield everyone else from Cadmus’s last stand.

And it was their last stand.

Because Kara had used her last battle with consciousness to disable their endgame weapon, to incapacitate the last of their fighters.

Including her mother.

Her mother, whose unconscious body she ran over, one of her heels long since cracked, her face long since muddied by battle.

Battle, her friends – her family – all around her on the unforgiving ground, unconscious or worse. 

This is what winning a war must look like.

She ignores the sirens and she ignores the screams.

She ignores the crowd, and she even ignores the sounds of Winn gasping air back into his lungs and Maggie kissing his bloodied forehead gratefully.

She ignores everything, everyone – there will be time for them later – because now, she needs to get to Kara.

Kara, surrounded by DEO medics.

Kara, unconscious, limp, bleeding.

Kara, veins open and tights torn, face almost peaceful.

Almost.

The medics part like ocean water at the sound of Lena approaching, the sound of Lena kneeling. 

Because Maggie, now, has run – after shouting for Winn to stay laying down, stay resting, James bringing his bloodied hands to hold Winn steady as J’onn, now, has sat up slow, slow, slow – to Alex, to stop her bleeding, to rouse her, impossibly, into consciousness.

And if Kara is going to be treated in the field like the foot soldier her body has become, it’ll be next to her sister.

No one speaks as Lena bends, as she braces her back, as she slips her arms securely under Kara’s body – her forearms scrape the pavement but she doesn’t feel it – and lifts.

She lifts her the same way Kara has lifted her, so many times – so many blessed, beautiful times – because Kara has saved her, saved everyone, enough.

Now, Supergirl gets to be carried.

Now, Supergirl gets to be cared for. 

She walks, her balance steady despite the utter inappropriateness of her tattered heels, Kara’s blood mixing with some of her own on her thighs, on her shirt.

She walks, and she keeps her gaze steady on her target. On her sister-in-law, the woman whose brought Kara back from death so many times, who needs to wake up so she can do it this one more time.

She walks, and when she reaches Alex, Sam – Sam, Sam, thank Rao, Sam – runs to meet her, a serrated gash bleeding freely from her side, and helps her set Kara down next to Alex, gently, gently, gently.

She lets Sam wrap her arm around her as she holds Kara’s hand, as Winn drags himself over and James helps him off with his jacket before taking off his own. One to put under Kara’s head, the other to put under Alex’s.

Lena shivers as she bends to press a gentle kiss to Kara’s lips.

“Wake up, darling. Wake up, please,” she whispers, and Kara’s eyes move underneath closed lids.

“Keep talking, Luthor,” Maggie murmurs as she continues to work on her own wife.

So she does.

She talks to her about being safe and she talks to her about being loved; about the new kombucha place that just opened up and about the promotion she’s planning to give Jess.

She talks to her, soft and clear, her hair fluttering into Kara’s passive face.

She talks to her, and she leans over to adjust her body, and Maggie does the same, so that the Danvers sisters are holding hands.

“Kara,” Alex gasps suddenly, and Maggie’s tears drip and paint rivulets onto the blood on Alex’s face. 

“Maggie,” Alex says next, reaching a weak hand up for Maggie’s cheek, her hair, to assure herself that she’s safe, she’s real, she’s alright.

Maggie keeps her own shirt steadily on Alex’s head wound even while Alex turns, looking for Kara, and finding her unconscious, finding her unsettlingly bloody for a Kryptonian on earth.

“I got you, Kara,” her voice shakes, but Rao, does she mean it.

“I got you, sis, and so does Lena. And Maggie, and Winn, and James. J’onn. Look, Kara, everyone’s here. Everyone’s here.”

“Apasirs?” Kara’s lips move, and J’onn puts a steadying hand to Alex’s shoulder when her eyes fly wide at the lack of sense Kara is making.

“Say it again, darling,” Lena tries to quell her own trembling, and Kara nods lightly with her eyes closed.

“Alex said… Alex said everyone’s here. But Lee, you were… talking about… kombucha. So I asked… and potstickers?”

Her family laughs and her family cries, and her wife bends to kiss her slowly smiling lips.

“Yes, darling. As many potstickers as you want.”


	75. Chapter 75

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Hey cap! Not sure if you’re taking requests right now but I was just wondering if we could have a supercorp thanksgiving fic? They’re not officially together but Kara invites Lena to the superfriends thanksgiving (including Eliza) and Eliza just casually thanks Lena for helping Kara find her sexuality and for making her happy and Kara and Lena are just sitting there like ??? But then they both go on to thank each other for falling in love with each other and make it official

She calls Maggie ‘sweetie’ and she calls Lena ‘honey’, and it makes both women bashful and feel like they belong in ways they haven’t in… far too long.

It’s casual and it’s peaceful and it’s something that Lena has never associated with family, but as she exchanges awed glances with Maggie, she knows that both of them want this day to last forever.

Because Alex is laughing in the kitchen, leaning into Kara as they wait for their damn oven to heat up properly, and Eliza is adjusting Winn’s tie and complimenting James’s latest expose and making sure all of them are eating more than their fill – and dinner hasn’t even started yet.

And Lena knows – because she had Kara tell her everything she should expect, blow-by-blow, to make sure she was emotionally and intellectually prepared for how this whole holiday-with-family thing works – that they all go around and talk about what they’re grateful for before the meal.

She knows to expect that, and she’s even prepared what she wants to talk about.

Most of it has to do with Kara.

But what she wasn’t prepared for is for Eliza to begin telling her what she’s grateful for before they even get to that part of the evening.

Because Lena is helping her set out the wine glasses when Eliza casually says, “You know, Lena, I’ve been meaning to thank you.”

“Oh, setting the table is nothing, Dr. Danvers – “

“No no, honey, I meant for making Kara so happy.”

Lena feels a blush rising up her cheeks, and she smiles even as she feels Alex and Maggie freeze and suddenly pay close attention to the conversation.

“Well, she makes me happy, so it’s really me who should be grateful – “

“I won’t deny that, but really, Lena, it’s a two-way street. You’ve helped my youngest embrace her sexuality, which was bound to be ironically more difficult for her after Alex came out, and I really couldn’t be more grateful for it.”

Lena’s lips hang open, Maggie mutters something about Alex owing her a flash grenade, Winn and James stifle gasps and laughter behind their hands, and Kara?

Kara drops the entire green bean casserole all over the kitchen floor.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” she mutters as she superspeeds to clean it up.

When she slows down enough to let her eyes meet Lena’s, there’s a burning, a question, a hope, in them that Kara’s caught glimpses of before, but dismissed because she’d thought it was her own wishful thinking.

“Hey, Mom, you know Maggie’s been dying to find out how you bake that chocolate pecan pie for Kara,” Alex takes Eliza gently by the arm and steers her into the kitchen so Kara can flutter toward Lena in her state of shock, letting them have the living room all to themselves.

“Yeah, uh, me too, Dr. Danvers. You can never have enough people knowing how to bake for Kara,” James follows them, exchanging an excited glance with his siblings, because maybe now it’ll finally happen.

“Have you been embracing your sexuality in some new way, Kara?” Lena asks when Kara’s right in front of her, the snark in her words countered by the tremble in her voice.

“I… didn’t think… I thought you just wanted to be friends. With me.” Kara adjusts her glasses and wishes that Earth’s yellow sun somehow prevented her from blushing.

“Apparently that’s not the impression your foster mother got.” Lena fiddles with her hands, wide eyes unable to leave Kara’s face except for the ground.

But Kara’s gentle finger under her chin brings her eyes back up, brings Lena’s eyes back to lock with her own.

“Do you want to be something other than friends with me, Lena?” Kara asks, and her voice is Supergirl’s and her hands are Kara’s and her eyes are, always, both.

“I fell in love with you so long ago,” Lena chances, her heart nearly beating out of her chest. 

And Kara feels it, every beat.

“And I fell in love with you so long ago,” Kara tells her, finger still under Lena’s chin, eyes now drifting down to Lena’s lips.

“You know what I’d be grateful for?” Lena whispers, and Kara smiles gently, because she thinks she knows.

“What?”

“If you wanted to kiss me.”

Kara’s smile broadens as she wets her lips.

“I do,” she murmurs before doing exactly that.

Lena melts into her and Eliza has to flap her arms desperately to keep her children from erupting in cheers.

“Thank you,” Kara whispers when they rest their foreheads together many, many moments later.

“Am I that good at kissing?” Lena teases, and Kara’s entire body thrills at Lena’s playfulness.

“Well, yes.” She adjusts her glasses and Lena’s heart leaps. “But I meant… thank you. For falling in love with me. Even though I…”

But Lena kisses her again, soft and firm somehow at the same time.

“Even though nothing. And thank you, darling, for… for falling in love with me. Even though I – “

And this time it’s Kara who cuts off Lena’s objections with a soft kiss.

“Even though nothing,” she whispers, and their eyes glisten with ghosts and with hopes and with conversations that they’ve always been too scared to have, but now are looking forward to.

When Kara’s stomach gives a great rumble, Lena is the first to laugh affectionately.

And when Kara takes her by the hand and re-introduces her to Eliza – as her girlfriend, this time – that laughter, that joy, is the most magnificent sound she’s ever heard.


	76. Chapter 76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> katiemcgraffs asked:
> 
> Cap!! Could you write Kara showing up at gala in a suit and Lena having a gay heart attack?

She picks it out with Maggie, and has Winn tailor it to fit her just so.

James does a photoshoot with her beforehand, because Alex bought an outfit to match.

“The Danvers girls, or the Danvers daddies?” Winn mutters to James playfully, and he laughs so hard he nearly drops his camera.

Alex wears bright red lipstick with her suit – a corset pushing up her cleavage underneath her fitted blazer – and Kara completes her suit with a skinny black tie that Maggie said would drive Lena out of her mind.

And Maggie is absolutely right.

Not that she sees Lena’s reaction herself; she’s too busy having her own reaction to her own Danvers girl.

But James gets it all on tape.

The way that Lena Luthor, recipient of National City’s Humanitarian of the Year award (she plans to centerpiece the irony of the name in her speech), is standing, elegant and gorgeous and poised on moment, laughing with National City’s biggest names (Supergirl, for the moment, not among them; her date will have to double-time tonight) effortlessly.

And the next moment, dropping her jaw to the ground and tripping over herself, because Kara Danvers has walked into the event in a sharply fitted black suit, a fedora tilted just so on her head.

“Ms. Luthor,” she greets, her voice Supergirl-style low when she gets close enough to her girlfriend to speak. 

“I…” 

She nearly drops her glass of champagne and she certainly forgets what breathing is.

Winn steps up behind her gamely to remind her. 

“In through the nose, out through the mouth,” he whispers, his fingertips on her waist to steady her before winking at Kara and slipping off to find Lucy.

“Kara, you look…”

“Not nearly as beautiful as you,” Kara shakes her head, her eyes running up and down Lena’s body with an exquisite combination of sheer, gentle admiration and raw want.

“Amazing,” is all Lena manages to splutter, and Kara adjusts her glasses and her tie and takes a gulp of steadying air.

“Lena, may I have this dance?” she asks, holding out her hand and looking into Lena’s eyes, ignoring every flashbulb and tuning out every murmur.

Because all she can see is the look in Lena’s eyes, and all she can hear is the way she’s made Lena Luthor – always composed, always ready with a retort, always graceful and poised and elegant – into the spluttering mess that she usually is.

And that, combined with the tilt of Lena’s head and the shine in her eyes as she accepts her hands and follows her, entranced, to the dance floor, is enough to make her nearly float.


	77. Chapter 77

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> I’m asexual? I’m questioning. Which is why I ask: could you make SuperReignCorp just cuddling? Or having a nice chill day. Oh! Or maybe Kara (Supergirl) had a tough day so Sam and Lena take are of her and each other. Haha sorry I guess I’m a little excited :/ :)

Sam frowns the moment she steps through the door to the house the three of them have bought together.

Their new family.

Usually, crossing the threshold relaxes her shoulders and slips a smile onto her face, even after the hardest days at work. Or on the field, as it were.

But today was Kara’s day to pick Ruby up from school, and usually, on these days, the house is bustling with movement and laughter by the time she gets home.

Instead, now, there’s quiet. 

So Sam frowns and sends a text off to one of her girlfriends while kicking off her heels, putting down her bag, and setting into the house in search of her other girlfriend.

“Kar?” she calls, and it’s Ruby she finds first, sitting on the couch with her homework spread out all around her.

“Kara didn’t have a great day today, I think,” she whispers conspiratorially as she hugs Sam hello.

Sam nods as she kisses Ruby’s forehead. “The bedroom?” she asks, and Ruby grins.

“You know both my other moms so well.”

Sam chuckles as she rolls her eyes slightly at her daughter. 

“Did you eat?” she asks over her shoulder, and it’s Ruby’s turn to chuckle.

“She might have had a bad day, but it’s still Kara, Mom. Of course we ate.”

Sam laughs in earnest this time, exchanging a knowing smile with Ruby as she heads upstairs to the room she shares with the women she loves.

“Kara?” she asks at the door, pausing to knock, feeling warmth start to slip into her veins, knowing as she does that Kara is x-raying through the door to look at her before responding. 

She doesn’t need her own superhearing to hear her girlfriend’s grunt in reply, so she cracks the door open and leans in the doorway, nothing but love in her eyes as she takes in the image of Supergirl, still in her cape, hugging their blankets around her body as she stares listlessly at some old musical or other on their TV screen.

“Ey Sam,” she murmurs, sitting up a bit and tossing a smile onto her face. But Sam knows her too well – knows how similar to Lena she is – and she knows when she’s faking it.

“You don’t have to act like you didn’t have a shit day, Kar,” Sam approaches and sits next to Kara on their bed, smoothing her hair out of her face and bending to kiss her cheek.

Kara shifts her face, though, so that Sam’s lips catch her own.

Sam pauses before she feels Kara smiling into her mouth.

“I did it on purpose,” Kara giggles softly, almost sadly. “I want to be close to you.”

Sam smiles too, at that, and kisses her back, soft and slow and protective and warm. 

“Can I help you out of your gear?” she asks, but the question lacks the heavy layers of sexual suggestion it tends to have when she asks similar questions of Lena. Kara smiles at the subtle difference in her tone; the tone that’s just for her.

“Yeah,” she sighs, and Sam helps her undress, helps her strip off the outer layers of Supergirl and wrap herself in the inner layers of Kara Zor-El Danvers.

When Kara is wrapped in one of Alex’s old Stanford sweaters and a pair of Lena’s penguin pajama pants, Sam shrugs out of her work clothes and shifts under the covers with her, pulling Kara close to her body.

“Tough day?” she asks after a long moment of silence, of quietly watching the old film Kara’s flipped on.

“Mmm,” Kara hums in agreement, and Sam kisses her shoulder.

“You could have called me, you know,” she chastises gently, but Kara shakes her head into the pillow.

“Alex and I had it handled. Just… it’s hard being bulletproof when everyone else isn’t.”

Sam stiffens, and Kara immediately grabs one of her hands and brings it to her lips to comfort her. “Don’t worry,” she corrects. “No one died. One of Alex’s people needed surgery, but he’s fine. He’s fine.” A beat. “He’s fine.”

“He is, Kara,” another voice joins theirs from just inside the bedroom, and both Sam and Kara tilt their heads to find Lena, in full work gear – not even her heels off – standing in the doorway.

“How do you – “ Kara starts to sit up, but Sam kisses the back of her neck and keeps her laying down. Keeps her calm.

“Sam texted me when she got home,” Lena explains softly, her eyes never leaving Kara’s face as she takes off her heels and tosses her blazer onto the desk chair. “And your sister called me while I was on my way home. She says Lama’s going to be just fine. And she told me to remind you that none of it was your fault.”

Kara sighs and shifts in Sam’s arms.

“And,” Lena goes on as she leans over Kara to kiss Sam’s mouth with slightly parted lips, “Alex told me to tell you to answer your damn texts, even though, and I quote, they may not be as scintillating as the ones you get from your girlfriends.” 

She delivers this last message with a smile and a kiss to Kara’s lips as she gestures for her girlfriends to move over so she can hold Kara, too.

They shift almost as one body, and Kara keeps one hand over the arm Sam has wrapped around her stomach, reaching out with the other to make a pillow for Lena’s head. Lena smiles and sighs as she sinks into their bed, into their embraces.

“Welcome home,” Sam smiles, knowing the feeling of an entire day at the office suddenly fading away in the arms of the women she loves.

“You know you’re amazing, darling,” Lena kisses Kara’s face as she slides one hand over Kara’s stomach to link fingers with Sam, while her other strokes Kara’s hair gently.

“So you two keep insisting,” Kara grins softly while Lena and Sam chuckle.

“Well there you have it,” Sam smirks. “Since Lee and I are clearly always right, amazing is exactly what you must be.”

Lena rolls her eyes. “And you call Kara and I nerds.”

Sam scoffs. “Oh, I’m sorry, I’m not the one who plays with space toys all day and calls it a job.”

All three of them are breaking out into a giggle fit, now, but Lena tries to hold it in so she can snark back.

She fails utterly.

“I love you both so much,” Kara sinks deeper into Lena and Sam’s arms as their laughter fades into the slow, even breathing of women who are perfectly, utterly comfortable and safe and loved in each others’ arms.


	78. Chapter 78

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Danvers Sisters and Their Girlfriends: Snowed In Edition  
> “Sanvers snuggled up during a snow storm…lots of fluff!!” prompt from @jordyn-m-51 and “Snowed in at the Luthor cabin in the mountains: supercorp :)” from @skierank and “I like the cabin idea! Maybe a double-date ski trip? (:“ from @whatdoidowiththisthing and “double date blanket burritos?” from @sandstonesunspear and even a dash of “protective Kara!” for @memoriesonawall

It turns out that winters in National City don’t agree with Maggie Sawyer.

It’s not that her oversized police jacket doesn’t keep her warm enough. That’s just the thing: it keeps her too warm.

She’s always too warm, because it’s always too warm in this damn city.

“She doesn’t miss Blue Springs, but she misses Nebraska, you know?” Alex sighs over a beer as she waits for Maggie to get done with a long shift, at the bar with Kara and Lena.

Kara brightens with an idea. “I can fly her up to the Fortress of Solitude!”

Alex leans across their booth and kisses her sister’s cheek, but shakes her head. “One, she hates flying. And two, I don’t think she needs it to be quite that cold.”

So it’s Lena, now, who perks up, her eyes glistening with the excitement of finally feeling like she can offer something to her future sisters-in-law.

“I have a cabin. In the mountains. Or, well, my family does, but mother doesn’t… it’s mine. And we could take a trip, the four of us. Or… or you could just go up with Maggie, that’s also – “

“No, no, Lena, that… that sounds amazing. All four of us. A weekend-long double date. Wow. Thank you.” Alex grins and leans forward to cover Lena’s hand with her own, and Kara beams at the interaction, at the way it makes Lena light up.

And she stays lit up through their entire car ride – Kara grumpily surrendering the driver’s seat to her sister and Maggie, but taking comfort in the fact that it means she can snuggle in the back seat with Lena – because Alex and Kara fight over the radio, and she and Maggie conspire to undermine both of their Danvers girls’ music choices, and there’s laughter and a giddiness that Lena’s never really associated with anything but cheaply made, heteronormative romantic comedies.

“Damn, Luthor,” Maggie murmurs when she finally pulls up into the massive driveway of the mansion-like cabin. “This is the place?” 

Lena blushes and looks down, worried that perhaps it’s too much, that perhaps it’ll remind them where her family’s money comes from, that…

“It’s beautiful, Lee. Thank you for inviting us,” Kara kisses her temple, and Lena relaxes immediately.

They planned on skiing and snow tubing and lots of hot tub time. The first two in double date form, the last… distinctly as separate couples.

Lena and Alex were grateful that the walls of the cabin were sufficiently thick, but Kara bemoaned that they weren’t lead-lined, which resulted in Maggie teasing her; which resulted in a pillow fight that resulted in all four of them splayed across each other, breathless with exertion and laughter, tears streaking down their faces with how childish they found they could all be together. How free.

They planned on all the activities and the picture taking and the cuddles by the fire place.

They didn’t plan to get snowed in.

The morning the sky decides to precipitate, hard, in vast fluffy sheets that whip harshly in the wind, Lena ventures out into the local town to bring home lattes for them all while everyone else is still sleeping, Maggie wrapped in Alex’s arms and Alex with her feet still on Kara’s stomach from how they all passed out on a blanket fort in front of the fireplace last night.

Because sure, she could make lattes in the kitchen; but she could also go out and get some herself so she can also pick up those scones that Kara had been moaning and drooling over the day before.

None of the women stir from their deep rest – the first truly peaceful rest any of them have gotten in far too long – when Lena leaves, but she can’t prevent the cabin’s front door from slamming when she comes back in, hands full of lattes and scones and breakfast burritos.

“Lena!” Kara tosses Alex’s feet into the air, sending her into a sleepy tumble as she superspeeds toward her. “You went out in this? Look at you, you’re freezing! Alex, get the fire started up again! Lena, no, why – listen to that wind, what were you thinking?”

Lena holds up the bag of scones sheepishly, blinking ice out of her eyelids and letting Maggie trade her a towel for the lattes. “I wanted to treat everyone,” she shrugs, and Kara melts as she strips Lena of her gloves and takes her hands between her own, breathing onto her fingertips and rubbing them between her warmer hands.

“Darling, I’m fine, I promise,” Lena smiles as she tilts her head forward to kiss her protective girlfriend, who looks about ready to bust out the front door and give the snow storm a piece of her mind.

“You’re so cute, sis,” Alex grins up at her from where she’s kneeling by the hearth, and Kara reddens and fidgets with the hem of her sweater since she’s not wearing her glasses.

“You’d do the same if it were Maggie,” she murmurs with a grin, and Maggie smirks as she leans down to kiss Alex with slightly parted lips.

“Mmm, that I would,” Alex concurs as she kisses Maggie back, hot and hard with just a touch of still-sleepy, until Lena and Kara clear their throats good-naturedly.

“Breakfast, dears,” Lena reminds them, and they take their time disentangling with soft laughter and even softer touches.

Alex is more than a little worried that she’ll get restless, get claustrophobic, get anxious, when it dawns on her just how bad the snow is outside.

Maggie kisses the back of her neck and holds her from behind, the two of them wrapped in the fluffiest blankets ever to fluff, as they feed each other breakfast.

It only takes a few moments for Alex’s potential panic to abate.

“They have the right idea about how to have breakfast, those two,” Lena murmurs to Kara, who eagerly pauses with a scone halfway to her mouth and switches its direction so she’s offering it to Lena’s lips instead.

“Holy crap, Little Danvers,” Maggie is awe-struck.

“You’ve literally threatened my life over the last potsticker!” Alex huffs, but her smile gives her away.

Lena beams as she accepts the scone Kara is feeding her – the love she’s offering her – and thinks this trip should definitely become an annual thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter cross-posted with The Girls We Wanna Kiss


	79. Chapter 79

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Check out the song Good For You by Castro, if you’re doing fics based on songs. I think it’s supercorp from Lena’s point of view and its a beautiful song. Have a great night!
> 
>  
> 
> This is a new favorite song, thank you so much!!! Here’s a link to the gorgeous song – https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U-8ps5ts3n0 
> 
> And heads up that Man Hell is in this, but don’t worry – Kara leaves his ass for herself and gets with Lena.

They’re fighting.

Again.

Loudly, and in public. 

It’s always loud, and it’s always in public.

Although, it’s less fighting and more… well, abuse.

But Lena doesn’t want to be the one to say it that way.

Alex does, and Maggie does. 

James does – James had slugged him just last night, and Winn had both flinched and cheered. But Kara was the one who left in tears, because that’s what relationships like this did: locked you into an impossible cycle of rage and sympathy, anger and guilt.

Lena wishes she was the one who’d punched him.

But James had been closer at the moment.

And the moment is happening again, now.

Kara’s eyes are red again, and he’s the one leaving this time – even though Kara was the one to tell him to get out, that it was over – but his face is dry of tears, storming out of the bar with a self-righteous walk and a clear expectation that Kara will follow, despite the words that just passed her lips.

And, after a moment of groaning loudly at the ceiling and standing, swaying, slightly, she almost does.

Almost, because Lena reaches out for her arm.

Reaches, but doesn’t touch, because god knows she’s had more than enough of that.

So she reaches and waits for Kara to respond to her presence. 

Kara leans into her presence, and Lena’s heart skips a beat.

“You okay?” Lena asks, though she knows the answer. She fights to keep the rage out of her voice, because Kara is already broken – by him – she doesn’t need to feel criticized, crucified, by Lena, too.

Kara sniffles and dries her eyes and forces a fake smile onto her face.

She touches Lena’s hand.

“You’re a good friend, Lena,” she says, and the smile becomes just a little more real when she says her name, but Lena’s heart still sinks.

Because Kara doesn’t understand. Doesn’t realize.

That she will stay her friend for her entire life, but she will never want to be only her friend.

That she would be so much better to her than he is.

That she might not be from Kara’s region of space, but she’s right from Kara’s heart.

Kara doesn’t realize, but everyone else does.

“You’ve gotta tell her how you feel, Lena,” James had sighed just last week.

“Do you want me to tell her for you?” Alex had asked just last night.

“I don’t want to be manipulative by letting her know how I feel about her.”

“Luthor, it wouldn’t be manipulative,” Maggie had tried, but Lena had drawn a firm line.

“She has enough emotional badgering on her plate right now. My job right now is her friend,” she’d kept insisting, and Maggie would squeeze her knee with a shake of her head, and Winn would buy her an extra glass of red wine, and they’d all watch Kara come into work with broken, red eyes.

Again.

And here Kara is, telling her what a good friend she is.

Again.

But she’s not.

She’s not being a good friend.

A good friend would tell her.

A good friend would murder her boyfriend.

Well… maybe not quite… 

She looks into Kara’s swollen eyes, and her resolve hardens.

“Kara,” she starts, but maybe there’s something in her voice. Something that Kara recognizes. Something that terrifies her.

“I’ve gotta go,” Kara moves to leave, but Lena won’t watch again. Not this time.

“You don’t have to go. With him. You don’t… you don’t have to be with someone who clearly doesn’t know how to respect and cherish who he has in front of him.”

That tight, forced smile again, as Kara just repeats, “You’re a good friend, Lena.”

“If I’m a good friend, then trust me that I want what’s best for you, Kara,” she half-laughs at the absurdity of what Kara doesn’t see.

She doesn’t add that she, herself, is what’s best for Kara. 

She doesn’t add that the thing Kara is looking for is staring into her pained eyes and all but telling her how she would cherish her – how she does cherish her – right now.

Her friend.

Just her friend.

Lena could scream.

But she would never raise her voice to Kara.

Unlike him.

“I do trust you, Lena,” Kara murmurs, looking hurt at the implication that she doesn’t, and Lena internally scolds herself for causing her pain, even inadvertently.

“Why don’t we call Alex? She can swing by and we can have a nice evening together?”

She knows how ridiculous she must sound. Or how desperate.

The idea that they can have a nice evening after the scene he just caused…

But something shifts behind Kara’s eyes. Something that looks like hope.

“Alright,” she agrees, and Lena’s heart skips. “Call Alex. And tell her that I don’t have a boyfriend anymore. But I might… I might be in the market for a girlfriend. If she’ll have me. Maybe.”

Lena’s throat runs dry as she tries to swallow, tries to bite her lip, tries to breathe.

She arches an eyebrow, an old instinct honed over years of disguising feelings that maybe, now, she’ll get to share with Kara.

If… if she means what she thinks she does.

“Oh are you? Anyone in particular?”

“Maybe,” Kara blushes, adjusting her glasses and looking down to where her and Lena’s hands are still connected on Kara’s forearm.

And that maybe, along with the tentative sparkle in Kara’s eyes – one that’s been gone for far too long – is more than enough to make Lena feel like she’s the one who can fly.


	80. Chapter 80

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Kara being a confused egg because polyamory and being attracted to more than one person is a thing???? I thought that only happened on other planets???? Lena is so pretty???? But so is Sam???? Maggie your wife is so useless I need help??????

It’s not just that Lena is pretty.

Lena takes her breath away. She makes her swoon with the way she bites her lip, and god, the first time they kissed – and the second, and the third, and the fourth – Kara couldn’t help but float accidentally.

Lena is… absolutely everything.

And then, there’s Sam.

Sam, with her bravery and her competence and her loyalty and her kindness. 

Sam, with her never ending zeal for protecting her child, with her strength in overcoming the forces coursing through her body, because the capacity she has for love is…

Well, Rao, Kara wouldn’t mind experiencing it for herself.

And she would talk to Lena about it – she talks to Lena about everything – but she thinks she may be cheating on her, sort of.

Not physically, of course.

But emotionally.

And she thinks, maybe, that that’s worse.

And she would talk to Alex about it, because Alex listens, and Alex uses the word polyamory and assures her that it’s totally a thing and that she should definitely communicate with Lena about her feelings but that she’s certainly not doing anything wrong. 

But then Alex she stammers and blushes and gets overwhelmed by all of Kara’s rapid-fire questions.

Which is why Kara is still waiting on her big sister’s couch when Maggie gets home.

“Maggie, your wife is so useless. I need your help,” she announces from her sprawled state before Maggie even gets her boots off, and normally Alex would come up with some retort to being called useless, but Kara also deployed the “w” word, which still – even though they’ve been married for almost a year now – makes Alex giddy.

“Sure thing, little sunshine sis. What do you need?” she asks as she kisses Alex hello, slightly parted lips and kisses for both eyelids and the tip of her nose.

Maggie plops herself onto the couch, still in her oversized NCPD windbreaker, and Kara immediately stretches out to put her feet in her sister-in-law’s lap.

Alex’s heart warms at the sight.

“I think I might be cheating on Lena,” Kara explains without preamble, and Alex groans as Maggie blinks.

“You’re not, Kar,” Alex tries to tell her again, but Maggie just tilts her head and squints slightly.

“Because?” she asks Kara softly, and Alex’s heart flutters again, because even after all this time, Maggie still has that same complete commitment to listening that she had the night Alex stumbled her way out of the closet.

“Because Lena and I are dating. Obviously. But I think… I think I might like Sam? But not instead of Lena, you know? I love Lena, I love her now more than I ever have – I love her more every day – but I think… I think I have feelings for Sam, too. And I want… Alex, cover your ears – I want to do things with Sam, too, you know? Sexual things. And I know Alex said polyamory is a thing on Earth, and I guess it is, you know, but that doesn’t take away from the fact that I feel like I’m betraying Lena somehow, and she already always feels so rejected by everyone, and I never want to be the cause of her feeling that way, not ever, and – “

“Hey, whoa, slow down, Kara. Breathe, alright. It’s okay. I promise. You’re okay. Lena’s okay. Everyone’s okay. Yeah?”

Kara breathes slowly, steadily, eyes fluttered closed as she lets Maggie hold both her hands in her own.

“Kara, Alex might be useless when you want to start talking specifics – “

“Hey!”

“It’s kinda true, babe. But she’s right. What she said. About polyamory, and that you’re not cheating. You’re not doing anything wrong.”

“But I have to tell Lena?” Kara asks, her voice small and terrified, and her eyes even more so.

Maggie sighs as she tilts her head. “I mean, even people in monogamous relationships – who want to stay monogamous – get crushes on other people, get attracted to other people. That’s alright. It happens. Communication about it can really help, though. Especially since you seem like you might want to explore something with Sam, too? And I gotta say, kid, I don’t think your girlfriend would be opposed to that. She and Sam have a really special bond, and I think it could translate really nicely into something else. If you all wanted, I mean.”

“But… how would it even work? If she wanted to? If Sam wanted to?”

“That’d be up to you three, you know? There are all sorts of ways to make sure this stuff works healthily and everything’s above board and all that. And Alex and I can help talk you through it. What to say, I mean. If you want to practice what you want to tell Lena.”

“Yeah?” Kara asks, leaning up to cuddle into her sister-in-law, and Maggie kisses her temple as she tosses an easy arm around her.

“Absolutely.”

“I’ll order extra pizza,” Alex grins, because it’s going to be a long – and very worth it – night.


	81. Chapter 81

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> toopainfulthislove asked:
> 
> You think you could write more Supereigncorp? Maybe with some smut? Please? I will literally pay you my entire savings of 50 cents.
> 
>  
> 
> keep your fifty cents darling, but have all the smut.

She’d been nervous enough about sleeping with Lena for the first time.

When Sam became part of their relationship, the emotions felt seamless. 

The three of them had fallen into a relationship with much the same, unspoken ease with which Lena and Kara had first gotten together: unnoticed by all of them, until their friends pointed out that maybe the couple had become a throuple.

And, though Kara had worried – and talked about her worries, to both Lena and Sam, not to mention Maggie and Alex – about bringing Sam into their more physically intimate life, the transition there, too, was nearly seamless and natural and… Rao, it was sexy.

Because having Lena Luthor writhing underneath her in bed was spectacular. 

It was heady and it was hot, and it was so much like flying, but it was also so, so, so much better.

Having Lena Luthor and Sam Arias begging for more of her fingers, more of her mouth? 

Some nights, it was too much for even Kara to handle.

So some nights, Sam helped her worship Lena.

Other nights, Lena just wanted to rest; so Sam and Kara turned off the red sun lamps and broke yet more bed frames, much to Lena’s pleasure.

Tonight is one of the nights after Lena had endured a particularly tough day at work.

And all she wants – all she needs; her entire body, every cell – is the women she’s in love with.

To put herself in their arms and do what she’d never been allowed to do before; give up control.

No.

Not exactly.

To give up control, and to be completely safe.

It turns her on beyond belief, and, happily, it seems to do the same for Kara and for Sam.

Kara, who’s kneeling between Lena’s legs, tongue flattened against her clit and fingers reaching up to give attention to the breast that Sam’s mouth isn’t covering eagerly.

“Fuck, Kar,” Lena finds herself murmuring, and Kara moans deep in her throat while Sam chuckles.

“She’s got a great mouth, huh?” Sam grins into Lena’s chest before busying her tongue with her hardened nipple again.

“Mmhmm,” Lena practically squeaks, and the sound makes Kara pause.

“It’s not too much, Lena?” she makes sure, and Lena responds by burying her free hand – the one Sam isn’t pinning to their mattress – deeper into Kara’s hair, pulling her back into her body.

Kara smiles into Lena’s clit as she brings her tongue lower, lower, slipping inside Lena’s body in a way that makes them both drip down their thighs.

“So if that’s not too much, do you want more?” Sam practically reads Kara’s mind, and for a moment, Lena wonders how she got this lucky.

Got this loved.

And all she can do is nod.

“Good girl,” Kara murmurs, and the praise makes Lena’s back arch up off the bed, pushes her hips up toward Kara’s mouth.

“Do you want my fingers, or Sam’s strapon?” Kara asks with a gentle smile and wicked eyes.

“I…” Lena practically babbles, and Sam arches an eyebrow down at her girlfriend.

“Don’t make our lady choose, Kara,” she chastises teasingly. “I’ll go get my harness, you uh…” She gestures vaguely, suggestively, toward Kara’s strong hands. “You give Lena what she wants.” She turns to Lena and kisses her lips soft and tender. 

“You gonna be okay if I get up, baby?” she makes sure, wondering vaguely when this switch in their relationship happened, but loving every moment of it.

Lena nods but kisses her back with a near desperation that Sam knows translates into hurry back.

And she does.

Especially because the sounds Lena makes while Kara is slipping inside her are absolutely exquisite.

Kara is covering Lena’s entire body with her own, now, leaning up on one of her elbows while angling her fingers as deep as she can, and Sam revels in the combination of Lena’s moaning, Kara’s panting, and the slick, heady sound of Kara’s fingers pumping pure ecstasy throughout Lena’s body.

“Fuck,” Lena whines as her nails scrape down Kara’s back, leaving marks under the red sun lamps that all three of them know Kara will cherish in the morning. 

Sam had always pegged Lena for either having a filthy mouth or the purest one of all, and she’s frankly thrilled that it’s the former.

She can’t help but touch herself through her harness, watching Kara build Lena – and herself – slowly, slowly, to orgasm. Watching the way the blonde’s eyes glaze in concentration, in attentiveness, in an effort to make sure she’s giving Lena everything she needs.

It’s one of the things she loves about Kara – her absolute devotion.

“God, you’re beautiful,” she murmurs as she slips back to kneeling onto the bed, next to them both, and Lena moans louder at the sight of Sam’s strapon, waiting to replace Kara’s fingers inside her.

“I want you to finish first, Kara,” she pants. “If that’s okay, Sam?”

“Of course,” Sam bites her lip, but Kara shakes her head.

“No, Lena, it’s okay, I – “

“Kara. Do you want to come for me?” Lena tops from the bottom, and Sam nearly chokes on her own wrecked laughter at the low command in Lena’s sultry question.

“Yes,” Kara whispers, smiling and blushing into Lena’s collarbone.

“Then come all over my thigh,” Lena shifts so her foot is flat against the bed, so her knee is raised, so Kara can get more pressure on her own clit.

“May I?” Sam asks as Kara groans into the sensation, and Kara and Lena both nod eagerly as Sam shifts to kneel behind Kara, beside Lena’s leg. She puts both hands on Kara’s hips and pulls her, pushes her, controls the pace at which she rides Lena’s thigh.

It has Kara coming absolutely undone in mere minutes, stifling her screams in Lena’s chest and grabbing fistfuls of sheets in her hands like they’re the only things keeping her grounded.

Because, maybe, they are.

“Damn you’re hot, Danvers,” Sam murmurs once Kara’s ridden out her last shuddering wave and slipped out of and off of Lena with another kiss.

She groans, and Lena laughs breathlessly, because she already knows what Kara’s going to say.

“Please don’t say things that my sister-in-law would say to my sister,” Kara screws up her eyes like she’s trying to do anything but think of Maggie’s bedroom eyes for Alex, and Alex’s bedroom eyes right back.

“Oh shit, I’m sorry,” Sam chuckles, but she bites her lip as she notices that Lena’s fingers have slipped down to her own clit, starting to move slowly, keeping the arousal Kara had left there.

“Can we distract you in some way, Kara?” Sam asks, gesturing with her eyes down to the way Lena’s touching herself for her, for Kara – for herself, for both of them – and Kara’s breath hitches in a way that makes Lena’s chest swell with soft pride.

“Something you like, darling?” Lena teases as Kara shifts closer to she can kiss her cheek, so she can slide her tongue over Lena’s nipples.

“Yeah,” Kara grins. “And it looks like there’s something you’d like, too,” she nods toward Sam’s strapon.

“I would,” Lena’s eyes lock with Sam’s. “Very much.”

“Your wish is my command, Ms. Luthor,” Sam winks, and Lena’s soft chuckle is cut off by a sharp gasp and a pleasured moan when Sam slips between her legs and runs the length of her dildo down Lena’s soaking clit.

“Please?” Lena asks, and Sam and Kara don’t have to make eye contact to coordinate the way that Kara’s tongue slips over Lena’s nipple at the same moment that Sam slips inside her.

Lena’s scream is immediate, and Sam knows – from talking, and from rooming with her when they were students – that Lena’s never really been a screamer. Until Kara. Until her.

So the sound makes her smile, makes her push deeper into her. Makes her bury herself so deep inside her she forgets whose body is whose.

“Can you come like this?” Lena asks breathlessly, even though she already knows – from experience – that while Kara can’t come from fucking her with a strapon, Sam definitely can. 

So Sam knows that really, what Lena is asking her is, will she? For her?

And Rao, yes.

Yes, of course she will.

“Yeah,” she answers, and her breath is rough, because she’s looking down at the two most beautiful women she’s ever seen, Lena with her hand buried in Kara’s hair, Kara giving Lena’s breasts all over her attention, Lena’s free hand running up and down Kara’s bare, muscled back.

“What do you need, babe?” Sam asks, stilling when she feels herself bottom out in Lena’s body, and she can tell from the glaze in Lena’s eyes that she’s already so damn close.

“Like that. Just… just stay like that… all the way inside me, and… and – “

Sam pushes forward – even though there’s nowhere else for her strapon to go – but she knows the extra pressure, both inside her and on her clit, is exactly what Lena is asking for.

“Yes, yeah, that,” Lena stammers, and Sam saves the joke about the habits Lena is picking up from Kara for when they’re not both so close to orgasm.

And, sure enough, rocking herself inside Lena – both of their clits getting everything they need from the pressure between their bodies – brings them both over the edge at nearly the same time.

Sam is practically silent – the instinct of having her daughter in the house is strong, even when Ruby is sleeping elsewhere – but Lena’s shattered screams fill her and Kara’s ears and bring Kara, too, through a second orgasm, her fingers on her own clit letting her join her girlfriends in their release.

“Damn,” Sam murmurs once she rolls off of Lena, laying on her other side and finding Kara’s fingers on Lena’s stomach.

“Damn indeed,” Lena sighs, eyes still closed in bliss.

“Am I supposed to say damn now, too?” Kara smirks as her girlfriends laugh and roll their eyes, all three completely and utterly in love.


	82. Chapter 82

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tamkinz13 asked:
> 
> Let’s have some sanvers/supercorp and maybe a bit of reign in there with ruby gone family camping/camping. Some fluffy stuff to lighten things up!! Hope ur having a good day! Also I’ve tell anyone that listens I’ve gotten a kitten! He’s black and his names is Sirius Salem Black!

Alex snorts when Kara bounces on the balls of her feet and excitedly explains her weekend plans: to take Ruby camping with Sam.

And with Lena.

“A Luthor’s going to camp? In a posh cabin or in like… a tent?”

Kara scowls, and Alex holds up her hands defensively.

“Put your heat vision away, sis, I’m just teasing. But seriously – you’re all going camping together? And you didn’t think to invite Maggie and me?”

“We wanted to spend some time with Ruby!” Kara shrugs defensively. “Without all the…” She shifts her eyes around the apartment and lowers her voice as her face reddens. “… sex noises coming from a nearby tent!”

Alex full-on scoffs at that.

“Like there won’t be any sex noises with you, Lena, and Sam in a tent together.”

Kara blushes even redder and adjusts her glasses.

“Don’t worry about it, Danvers,” Maggie calls up from the couch, glasses on, Alex’s college sweats on, buried in paperwork with a smirk on her face. “I think I can think of some ways to entertain us this weekend.”

“Is that so?” Alex flirts as she saunters toward their couch.

“Andddd that’s my cue to leave,” Kara laughs.

The laughter continues throughout the weekend.

At first, the laughter is from Sam’s tripping over herself when Kara picks them all up in J’onn’s convertible, flannel and denim from head toe to, because “dammit, Kara, I thought I’d be the gayest one on this trip!”

“Uh, Mom, have you seen Lena?” Ruby quips back with a smirk, and they all – daughter and girlfriends – turn to look at Lena’s popped collar underneath Kara’s National City University sweater.

“Okay, yes, Lena wins all the lesbian awards,” Kara pulls her in by the hips and kisses one of her girlfriends as Ruby laughs and Sam rolls her eyes affectionately, swinging Ruby’s duffel effortlessly into the trunk.

“Please tell me you have something in here other than J’onn’s 90s pop throwbacks,” Sam calls into the back seat as Ruby starts fiddling with the radio controls. 

“No promises,” Kara beams as Lena scoots forward to kiss Sam’s shoulder as she’s pulling out onto the street.

Sure enough, when “Bye Bye Bye” starts blasting out of the spaceship-turned-convertible’s speakers, Ruby cackles with delight.

“It’s so appropriate for you and Kara, Mom!” 

Lena pouts at Ruby when she turns in her seat to face her.

“And no, Lena, I didn’t leave you out because you’re a Luthor. Just because you’re just straight up gay!”

“No pun intended,” Sam chuckles as she reaches out an arm to remind Ruby to sit facing front while they’re in the car.

It turns out that the car ride is almost as fun as Lena had expected the entire trip to be. 

Passing of snacks, giggling when they see deer grazing on the side of the road, all three grown women irritating Ruby with their impassioned renditions of every single Britney single ever released.

And it turns out that the fun was only beginning.

Because Kara could do many things. She could save the entire city multiple times in a single day and not even break a sweat. She could make the world move with her journalism, and she could make even the most unloved of women feel absolutely, thoroughly, adored.

And Lena could do many things. She could hold onto kindness even when the world only tried to make her cruel. She could save the world over, and over, and over again, receiving no thanks, and still do it again, and again, and again.

But neither of them can pitch a damn tent.

And Ruby finds this endlessly entertaining.

She won’t stop snapping with the Polaroid James had gotten her for her birthday, taking closeups of Lena’s confusion and Kara’s frustration, of her mother’s relaxed, reclined posture, silently watching her genius girlfriends try to arrange a tent with the most casual of smirks on her face.

“You two need some – “

“No!”

“Absolutely not!”

“I think they might, Mom.”

“I think they might too, baby.”

“It’s just a tent! We had more complicated toys as children on Krypton – “

“And yet – “

“No one asked you, Sam!”

She does ask her, though, when she and Lena topple over, futilely trying to get out from under the tent’s canvas.

“Need a hand, loves?” Sam winks heavily at a giggling Ruby.

“Yeah yeah,” Kara mutters from underneath the collapsed tent, and Sam has it up in no time.

Ruby takes out a small notebook from her back pocket and puts another slash in her mom’s “gay points” tally.

But it’s at night when the laughter recedes into quiet snuggles; when the teasing and the raucous adventuring settles into thoughtful embraces, eyes up at the stars that Kara and Sam can still touch, but only just.

“Look!” Ruby points, her head on her mom’s chest, right next to Lena’s.

All of their eyes trace the path of one meteor, then two, soaring across the sky, just a blip, like a firefly, like a trace of hope, glimmering before it vanishes.

Kara’s fingers intertwine deeper with Sam’s, and Lena looks up to kiss Sam’s lips quietly.

“Glad we came?” Kara asks them all, and the contented sighs – the sighs of safety and warmth and sheer happiness – all mean the same, overwhelming, yes.


	83. Chapter 83

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Hi! I was wondering if you could write a supercorp fic where Kara supports depressed Lena? (Also I love your writing so much!!)

It’s not that anything terrible’s happened lately.

In fact, things have been pretty wonderful, of late.

She’s found the love of her life. She’s found a family. She’s found a group of people who love her last name because, simply, they love her.

That doesn’t prevent her from laying on the couch, wearing nothing but Kara’s basketball shorts and college sweatshirt, staring up at the ceiling.

Her laptop is open on the coffee table, and countless files she’d brought home from the office litter the area around her.

This morning’s coffee’s gone cold.

So have her fingers, as they so often do when she sinks into one of her mornings of depression.

She’d thought, last night – when she felt it coming on – that if she brought some work home, it would be easier. That she’d be able to function better at home, in comfortable clothes – or no clothes at all – at her own pace, without having to stir up the energy for social interaction.

It works, sometimes.

Today, nothing is working.

Today, even shifting her eyes to focus on something other than that particular mark on the ceiling feels like too much work. 

Reaching over to finish her coffee, or – Rao forbid – sit up to start her work, is way, way, way too much.

Unfathomable, really.

She wonders vaguely how she ever has been able to get any bit of work done in her life.

Because right now, it feels like she’s never accomplished anything, and never will again.

She thinks about her mother and she thinks about dementors from Harry Potter, and she laughs ruefully on the inside – but not on the outside, because that would be too much energy – because hell, her mother would probably be her boggart, too.

She would sigh and roll over, trying to shut out the light streaming through the windows.

If she had the energy, which she doesn’t.

Not today.

She chides herself for her weakness. For her laziness.

The self-hatred it stirs up is almost enough to get her sitting up and working.

Almost.

She surprises herself with the muffled scream she makes, then.

Because the cycling around in her head won’t stop, the heaviness in her chest won’t relent, and she just… she can’t.

She flips her phone around in her hand. Somehow. Swipes to unlock the screen. Presses the green icon in the corner. Presses the first name that comes up.

“Hi babe!” a cheerful voice picks up after only one ring. Something melts inside her, but it doesn’t manifest outside, in her expression.

She tries to open her mouth and fails.

“Lena?” 

Her girlfriend’s voice is tinted with concern, this time.

“I’m fine,” Lena forces her mouth open, though her voice sounds distinctly not fine, even to herself.

“Do you need to be alone?” Kara asks, understanding immediately.

Because Rao knows, Kara has her own days like this. Frequently.

“No,” Lena whispers, knowing Kara will hear it.

And, sure enough, she’s outside the window, letting herself into the apartment, before Lena even taps to hang up their call.

“I’ve got you,” Kara crosses the room in a single stride, kneeling in front of the couch, but hesitating before touching her girlfriend.

“Touch?” Kara asks, and Lena blinks once. Their signal for yes, when one of them is too overwhelmed to speak.

So Kara gathers Lena into her arms, completely and utterly without hesitation, and the strength rippling through her muscles seems to seep into Lena’s very veins.

“I love you,” Kara whispers, shifting Lena slightly so she’s laying in Kara’s lap. “I love you, and you’re not weak, and you’re not lazy, and you’re not worthless. You’re brave and you’re hard-working and you’re so important to this world. To me,” Kara tells her, knowing all the things that Lena forgets when she’s feeling this way. Or rather, especially when she’s feeling this way.

“And no, you’re not a bother,” Kara leans down to kiss Lena’s nose. “Giving me the chance to hold the woman I love a little extra? Trusting me enough to let me be here for you? It’s a gift, Lena. It’s like you’re giving me a gift, when you let me take care of you. And you deserve to be taken care of.”

She kisses away the single tear that’s poised to drip down the side of Lena’s face. Lena’s hands clutch Kara even closer to her, and Kara smiles at the gesture that means thank you. That means I love you, too.

That means that everything, finally, will be alright, even if she’s not quite there yet.


	84. Chapter 84

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Ok so since we've had Kara walk in on sanvers can we have Alex walk in on Supercorp? If your ok with writing this. Your awesome ok bye

Lena is begging – in all the best ways – and it’s making Kara tremble – in all the best ways.

“You don’t have to hold back, Kara,” Lena husks the reminder, her lips swollen and one of her bra straps half down her shoulder. “The red sun lamps. You won’t hurt me, darling. Please? Please, Kara.”

“Please… please what?” Kara trips over her own tongue, though to hear Lena tell it, she is absolutely incredible with her tongue when doing other things. Other things that, it seems, Lena very much wants – maybe even needs – her to do again. Right now.

“Me,” Lena rasps out a throaty chuckle, and it makes Kara’s eyes flash.

“I can do that,” she whispers, and Lena gasps in pleasure as she tilts her head back to allow Kara’s lips, her tongue, her teeth, more access to her throat.

She grabs frantically at Kara’s wrist and guides her hand between her legs, hesitating before pulling Kara’s hand down. “If you want to,” she hesitates, but Kara doesn’t, grinning wickedly as she brings her fingers down exactly where Lena wants them, groaning without restraint as she feels how soaked Lena is for her.

“I do want to,” Kara pants into her ear, her fingers circling just above Lena’s clit, firm and fast and exactly the way Lena wants her.

“Fuck, Kara,” Lena’s hips arch up to meet her hand, and Kara slips her other arm around the small of Lena’s back, pulling her up close to her body even while she keeps her other hand between her legs.

“Exactly,” Kara chuckles, her nerves from a few moments ago – borne of feeling like she wants Lena too much, like she needs her too much – melting as Lena makes her own desires very, very… very clear.

“Would you? Please?” Lena practically squeaks, and Kara presses an open-mouthed kiss to her lips, pulling back only to hold Lena’s eyes with her own as she slips her fingers down, burying herself inside her, one finger first, and then, at Lena’s begging, adding a second and third.

She hisses as Lena’s nails scrape down her back, and when Lena stops in panic, Kara shakes her head desperately.

“No, no, I like it,” she assures her, making sure she keeps her palm on Lena’s clit as she curves her fingers deep inside her.

And just as Lena is screaming Kara’s name, nearly weeping through her orgasm, just as Kara is whispering wrecked encouragements into her ear, they both hear the sound of another woman swearing loudly and slamming the door.

Lena rides out the last of her waves on Kara’s fingers, even as they both look toward the door with dazed faces.

Kara’s phone buzzes, and she dimly thinks she registers who the voice had belonged to. Lena reaches for Kara’s phone and they look at the screen together, hearts still racing, bodies still pressed together.

_Lock your doors next time, Kara Zor-El Danvers. I am scarred for life. Is this what you feel like when you walk in on Maggie and me? Rao. I left you two takeout by the door. I thought we could have a night with the three of us, but you two… enjoy yourselves. Gonna go ask J’onn to take away my most recent memories now. Tell Lee I said hi, and that she’s super flexible._

Kara groans, burying her face in Lena’s shoulder, while Lena laughs and laughs and laughs.

“At least we got a meal out of it,” Lena reminds her, which makes Kara, still bright red, join in her girlfriend’s laughter, too.


	85. Chapter 85

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Can we get some good old fluff for Sanvers and Supercorp?? Much love cap!
> 
>  
> 
> [I added WestAllen because I was in the mood for a triple homedate with these nerds, I couldn’t help myself]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cross-posted with The Girls We Wanna Kiss

Alex is curled up on Maggie’s lap and leaning over to whisper in Iris’s ear as they both giggle about the perks of dating ethical science-y cops or cops adjacent.

Barry is trying (and failing) not to blush, both because he knows exactly what Iris and Alex are giggling about, and because Maggie’s hand is casually slipped up the back of Alex’s sweater, stroking her wife’s skin as she leans back to chat with Barry about the latest advances in forensic science.

Iris is holding her husband’s hand as Alex makes her laugh and laugh, appreciating Barry’s supportive squeeze because she knows that he knows that she knows that he knows that Alex Danvers makes her stomach flutter in much the same way that Oliver Queen does.

Maggie is adjusting her glasses – a habit she’s picked up from her sister-in-law, a new comfort she’s found in being able to take out her contacts in the company of other humans – and peppering Barry with questions about STAR Labs’ latest this or that gadget. 

And then all four of them jump, because an oddly-shaped figure suddenly appears right outside their window, rapping on the glass insistently.

Iris nearly topples off of Barry with her laughter, but Alex just groans and shakes her head with a roll of her eyes.

“Does this… happen often?” Barry leans in to ask Maggie, his hands protectively around Iris’s waist so she doesn’t veer sideways onto the floor.

“You’d be surprised,” Maggie smirks as Alex stands and strolls over to the window, still rolling her eyes, but with a smile forming irresistably, now.

She sighs as she opens the window for Kara and Lena.

Lena’s reclined casually in Kara’s arms, bridal style, her arms draped around Kara’s neck and a broad smile on her face.

“Do you two have to travel like that all the time?” Alex teases as she steps back to let Kara fly in, carefully turning sideways so Lena doesn’t hit her feet on the window.

“No better way to travel than with a beautiful woman in your arms,” Kara kisses Lena soundly before putting her down carefully.

“At least it looks good when you carry her,” Iris stands to hug Lena, then Kara. “When Barry carries me, it’s not always pretty.”

“Carrying someone at superspeed’s hard!” Barry protests, standing now too, his hands in the air helplessly.

“And to be fair, when you catch me, you don’t carry me bridal style,” Alex chimes, taking Maggie’s hand as she sits back down and pulling her down on her own lap, this time.

Maggie groans and Lena laughs, collapsing next to her on the couch.

“I know you don’t like when your superhero wife swan dives out of the DEO and waits for my superhero wife to catch her,” she leans into Maggie, pouting playfully. “But you should try it sometime, Detective. It really is quite exhilarating.”

“I’ll pass,” Maggie grins, tapping Alex’s thighs so they can both move to make room on the couch for Barry and Iris, too.

“Wanna sit in my lap this time, babe? Alex and Maggie switched,” Iris sits heavily next to Alex, kissing Barry’s hand as she pulls him tentatively to sit on her lap.

“That’s because Alex and Maggie are – “

“No more words out of you, Little Danvers!” Maggie tickles a pleased shriek out of Kara, who retreats into Lena’s arms, breathlessly laughing.

“I think I might be too heavy for – “

“You’re a stick, Allen!”

“Can’t you just vibrate so you’re holding up your own weight or something?”

“Who wouldn’t want to sit in your wife’s lap, Allen?”

“Okay, okay, I’m sitting, god,” Barry runs a hand over the back of his neck with a smile, perching carefully onto Iris’s lap, making her smile and coo as she rubs her cheek against the back of his shirt.

“Awwww,” Kara beams, leaning even closer into Lena. 

“So who’s ordering food?” Maggie asks after a contented moment of silence between the three couples.

“I got it,” Barry offers, getting a kiss from Iris and a squeal from Kara. “It’s only fair,” he grins. “Kara and I’ll eat the first eight pizzas just between the two of us.”

“Does STAR Labs have a food budget for your metabolism?” Lena tilts forward to meet Barry’s eyes across Maggie and Alex’s entangled forms. “Because I’m thinking about setting one up at CatCo for this one, to compliment the DEO’s.”

Alex snorts. “It’s most of our budget.”

“At least potstickers aren’t that expensive!” Kara adjusts her glasses and blushes as Lena peppers her shoulder with kisses.

“Caitlin keeps trying to design something that’ll fill him up that’s tasty, too,” Iris chimes.

Barry shudders good-naturedly. “She’d an amazing doctor, but I think she should work with a chef on this one,” she grins.

“Don’t volunteer my wife for that,” Maggie teases, earning herself four giggles and one mock-dirty look.

It goes on like that, the entire rest of the evening.

Just three couples, one family.

Together, at peace. Teasing and laughing and loving and eating and letting themselves, for the first time in a long time, truly relax.


	86. Chapter 86

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> superreigncorp: Ruby sees her moms fighting an alien on tv and feels helpless. She hates the feeling and tries to sneak out of the house to help. Lena catches her and stops her from putting herself in danger. Lena understands her feelings bc she often feels the same way. OFC Reign and Supergirl kick ass and come home to find Ruby cuddled up with Lena on the couch

She probably wouldn’t try it if Alex were babysitting her. Or Maggie, for that matter.

Because they’re both secret agents. Well, sure, Maggie’s a cop, but also, now, kind of a secret agent. 

Either way, they’d know.

They’d know, and they’d stop her.

And Lena’s smart – she really is so damn smart – but, Ruby hopes, maybe she doesn’t have the same sixth sense that secret agents seem to.

And Lena’s the one staying with her tonight.

So she tries to sneak out.

Because her mother is almost dying on the television, and so is Kara, and, hell, Alex and Maggie are probably out there, too, with J’onn and James.

Basically all the grown ups who’ve suddenly become her family.

She’s not sure what she can do to help, not exactly.

But she can’t be Sam’s daughter for nothing.

It can’t mean nothing.

She can’t mean nothing. She can’t be helpless. Useless.

So she packs her backpack with what she imagines might be helpful in a fight, and she tiptoes for the back door.

“Ruby,” is all Lena says, and it’s all she has to say.

She knows she’s caught. 

She’d imagined being caught, and she’d imagined she’d put up a fight. 

Instead, she turns, takes one look at the agony, the instant understanding, in Lena’s eyes, and she starts to cry.

Or, not crying, not really. 

Sobbing.

She starts to sob.

Lena sweeps forward, onto her knees, before Ruby’s own can buckle, gathering the teenager into her arms with more strength than Ruby imagined Lena could possess.

Her body stiffens in surprise, and Lena chuckles over her shoulder.

“I’m a Luthor,” she explains wryly, and Ruby’s sobbing pauses for a chuckle, too, before the small laugh becomes, again, a massive sob.

She lets Lena hold her, soothe her, coddle her.

Until she realizes she’s being soothed, coddled. And that’s exactly what she doesn’t want.

She pushes Lena away.

She hates herself for it, for the hurt in the woman’s eyes, one of the women her mother loves so much.

But she pushes her, and she pushes her hard. Lena overbalances, falling on her backside onto the floor.

“Ruby,” is all she says, again, and Ruby shakes her head.

She won’t let herself be weak, again.

Her mother isn’t.

“No. No, it’s not okay that I get to stay here and cry and be comforted while my mom’s out there risking her life for all of us! And you! I can’t believe you! She’s your girlfriend, Kara’s your girlfriend! You’re supposed to protect each other, you… don’t you care? Don’t you want to be out there, too?”

Ruby knows – knows beyond a shadow of a doubt – that she’s hurting Lena, worse than she’s ever seen her hurt. But she keeps going. It feels good, to spread this kind of pain. This kind of helplessness.

“Instead of stuck at home, babysitting the child? I’m not a child anymore, and even if I were, you’re not! But you’re not out there! You’re here, useless, just like me. And now you won’t let me go help my mom, and it’s pathetic, it’s cowardly, it’s…” 

She runs out of words, out of energy. Out of anger. 

Maybe it’s the pain in Lena’s eyes, or the way she hasn’t yelled, the way she hasn’t reprimanded her. The way she’s let Ruby just… shout.

“It’s stupid,” she finishes, with more of a whimper than a bang.

A silence.

A long, long silence.

She chances a glimpse at Lena. There’s pain in her eyes, yes. But there’s also steel.

“Are you quite finished?” she asks, and her voice is so, so soft.

Shame boils up in Ruby’s throat, and she nods, unable to meet Lena’s eyes.

“Are you sure?” Lena asks again, and Ruby finds that she can’t read her tone. She nods again, helpless, ashamed, and not knowing whether she’s more ashamed for the relief that’s sweeping through her – relief that Lena stopped her from leaving, because she wants to help her mother, but leaving might mean dying, and she doesn’t want that – or for the yelling, the awful things she’d said. Or both.

“Good,” Lena nods crisply, and if there’s a tremble in her voice as she pushes herself to her feet, Ruby can’t hear it.

But suddenly, her hand is in front of Ruby’s face, palm open and waiting – demanding, really – that Ruby take it.

“Where are we going?” Ruby asks, not understanding this turn of events. Why Lena isn’t reprimanding her, yelling right back at her, grounding her for life.

“To make ourselves some peanut butter sandwiches,” Lena says simply, and Ruby is more confused than ever.

She opens her mouth to ask a question, but Lena shakes her head authoritatively.

“Food first, then talk.”

They make their peanut butter sandwiches quietly, only speaking to murmur thanks for passing the peanut butter and to ask for the raspberry jam instead of the strawberry.

Only after Ruby’s demolished the first half of her sandwich – backpack still on her shoulders – does Lena speak.

“I’m not going to ask you to apologize for what you said. Because I know you’re in pain. You know I love your mother, and you know your mother loves me, but I also know that I’m not a mother to you yet: so I’m not going to chastise you for yelling, for the way you said all those things. Fair so far?”

Ruby nods, mouth full of peanut butter. Lena nods, too, sipping on her glass of milk thoughtfully before continuing.

“Ruby, your mother and Kara take care of each other out there. Good care. And so do J’onn and James and Alex and Ma – “

“Exactly! And we’re stuck here!”

“No,” Lena shakes her head. “That’s not where I was going. Winn isn’t out there in the battles. He’s using the most helpful parts of himself in this context: his mind. And that’s what I do, too. That’s how I help, too.”

“But I – “

“Uh! You said you were done. It’s my turn.”

Ruby blushes and nods down at her sandwich as Lena continues.

“And you help, for now, by staying safe. That doesn’t mean you’re useless. It means you being safe is a crucial part of your mother being able to protect this city and to protect herself. If you were out there in harm’s way, it would only make things more dangerous for her, because she would be so worried for you. She wouldn’t be able to make the kinds of decisions she needs to make.”

“But – sorry, I just… you said you help with your mind. Like Winn. With the technology and all that. And I get that. But I can’t do any of that, I can’t – “

“I still wasn’t done, darling. Because watching your mother – and Kara – out there? It… it shatters me, inside, Ruby. Every time. Every single time. I don’t think that pain, that fear, will ever go away. I want to run out there, same as you, and just… but Ruby, they need you – and me, for that matter – for something else, too. Because you don’t only need minds and soldiers to win battles. You need hearts, too.”

Ruby cocks her head in confusion.

“You make Sam smile, Ruby. You are what she’s fighting for. You’re what keeps her going when everything else seems lost. You light up her world because she gets to come home to you. Doctors might heal her body when she gets hurt out there, but you’re the one who heals her heart, Ruby. And that… that’s the most important thing of all of this.”

Ruby chews on the last bit of her sandwich and takes a long chug of her milk, wiping her milk mustache absently when Lena starts to giggle quietly.

“You do that too, you know. Heal her heart. And Kara’s. I watch the three of you. Not in a creepy way, ew. I love that you guys are together, but I don’t need to think about…” Lena blushes and Ruby shudders. “Anyway. I mean, I see you three together. And that stuff you said I do, about healing her heart? You do that for her, and for Kara, too. I’m… I’m sorry I said those terrible things.”

Lena shakes her head as she takes Ruby’s hand. “It’s far from the worst I’ve heard. And, you were in pain. I understand, Ruby. Just… talk about it, next time, don’t just… you can’t run off. And you can’t bottle all of this up. Understand me?”

“Yeah,” Ruby admits with a sigh. “And hey, Lena, you know something? You said… you said you’re not a mother to me yet, but you know. If you and Kara ever wanted to be? That’d be pretty cool.”

Lena doesn’t even bother to fight the tears that flood her eyes at that.

“Movie?” Ruby invites, slipping off the island’s stool and offering her hand to Lena, who takes it with a wet smile.

Hours later, when Sam and Kara get home from the DEO, the television is still on, washing Lena and Ruby in its faint glow, Ruby snuggled up in Lena’s arms, both of them dozing.

“Rao, I love her,” Sam whispers as Kara takes a quiet photo with her phone, one arm around Sam’s waist supportively.

“Same,” she whispers with a smile as she and Sam tiptoe inside to drape a blanket over their girlfriend and child.


	87. Chapter 87

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> PLEASE CAN YOU WRITE FLUSTERED KARA THANKS CAP

When Lena had invited her to have “game night” at her place, Kara hadn’t noticed a few things about the text.

She hadn’t noticed that “game night” was in quotation marks, or that it wasn’t capitalized – Game Night – like all of them always capitalize it in the Superfam group chat.

She hadn’t noticed that the text was only to her, not the rest of their friends; or that they’d never had Game Night at Lena’s place before, yet Lena hadn’t expressed any anxiety about such a new, intimate social scenario.

All Kara registered was her excitement for pizza, for potstickers, for Scrabble and Taboo and Wizards’ Chess.

So, when she shows up at Lena’s penthouse that night, she’s in baggy sweats and one of Alex’s old sweaters, and she doesn’t use her key to open the door because her arms are completely loaded with boxes food and games, stacked so high she can’t see unless she peers around the corners.

She rings the doorbell, and she waits, practically bouncing on the balls of her feet, excited for her first Game Night at her girlfriend’s place.

“Coming, darling.”

Kara’s smile broadens at the sound of Lena’s voice, and when she opens the door, Kara feels like a puppy, bouncing with potential energy, ready to transform it all in her eagerness.

“Oh… Kara,” she can’t quite read the tone of Lena’s voice, and she can’t see Lena’s face because she’s can’t see anything over her high pile of pizza, potstickers, and board games. 

She peaks around the edges with a furrowed brow, because now that she’s thinking about it, there’s no one else’s heartbeat in the apartment, and there’s no music, and there’s no loud banter in the background.

When she realizes why – when she actually sees her girlfriend – several things happen at once.

It suddenly occurs to her why “game night” had been in quotation marks; why it hadn’t been capitalized; why it hadn’t been sent to all the Superfam.

And the food and the games suddenly tumble out of her arms, racing her jaw to the floor.

Because Lena Luthor is biting her lip, utterly unfazed by Kara’s beffudlement, gaze burning into hers.

And she’s wearing only a black lace thong, garter belt and stockings, and a black push up bra.

With red lipstick and glasses.

Kara immediately reaches for her own glasses, immediately reaches for words that refuse to come to her; no Earth languages, no Kryptonian languages.

No languages at all.

“Lena,” is all she can murmur, adjusting her glasses and licking her lips and kneeling to pick up the dropped pizza and potstickers and games, gulping as she stares up at Lena all the while.

“I… I thought… you said Game Night, but I realize now you meant “game night,” which you said, you said “game night,” and oh my god, is this what Alex feels like when she stammers around Maggie?”

Lena squints slightly and shuts the door behind Kara, holding up a pair of handcuffs, dangling from her manicured index finger daintily. 

“Maybe right now isn’t the best moment to discuss your sister, darling,” she suggests, and even Kara’s supersenses aren’t enough to take in all of the radiance that is Lena Luthor.

She nods wordlessly, all capacity for language having left her in a rush of spluttering, and she licks her lips once, twice, several times.

“Lena,” she tries again.

“Kara,” Lena husks, her eyes burning with want and just a hint of teasing affection.

“I like your version of game night,” Kara manages, her voice squeaking like a teenager’s.

“You’ll like it even more if you head into the bedroom,” Lena smirks, and Kara stands so eagerly so takes flight by accident, smacking her head on Lena’s ceiling before descending again, gaze still glued to Lena’s body.

“But the… I brought pizza,” she stumbles even as she follows Lena, entranced, into their bedroom.

“Oh, there’ll be plenty of time for food, too, dear,” Lena smiles, opening one of the boxes – taking care to bend over more than strictly necessary, biting her lip at Kara’s reaction to the show she’s getting – to slip four slices onto a plate quickly.

“But you might want a pre-game snack,” Lena lovingly passes the slices to her drooling girlfriend, and Kara knows, in this moment more than ever, that this is the woman she’s going to marry.


	88. Chapter 88

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> I'm sorry, I think I just choked: are we getting supereigncorp smut with cupcakes and directing?
> 
>  
> 
> *whispers* this prompt became An Entire Conversation and this is from the original (brilliant) Anon who suggested it: “Directing SuperReignCorp - Author’s choice? Or heck maybe a three part where they each get a turn ;) Don’t want to overburden you though! For a one off if you would rather a suggestion instead of picking I think it might be a wonderfully fun torture for Kara to be put in that position as a bottom.”

Kara Zor-El Danvers is not a bottom, thank you very much.

Contrary to what her sister-in-law keeps teasing her about, ever since she walked in on Lena fucking her senseless while Sam held her hand while touching herself.

“There’s no shame in bottoming, Little Danvers. It’s a beautiful exercise in trust and intimacy, and anyway, it must run in the fam – “

The pillow hitting her smack in the face – sent flying by her wife – keeps Maggie from finishing her sentence.

Kara may not identify as a bottom… but Rao, is it nice to let Lena and Sam completely have their way with her every once in a while.

And tonight, they’re having their way with her as thoroughly as they all want.

Safe words all firmly in place, boundaries all explicitly discussed, kinks all extensively negotiated, Lena is standing beside the bed the three of them share, leaning against their closet door with a deliberately impassive, almost bored, expression on her face.

Her head is tilted and her bottom lip is being worried by her teeth, and Kara?

Kara is far beyond wrecked.

“Let Sam know how you’re doing, darling,” Lena commands, and it’s soft and gentle, but Kara knows the delightfully harsh punishments that will be carried out if she doesn’t obey immediately.

“Good. I don’t… I don’t want you to stop,” she splutters, hissing in desperation as Sam continues dripping a cube of ice right onto her clit.

“Mmm, so does that mean I should stop?” Sam grins up at Lena wickedly, and Lena tilts her head, examining both of her girlfriends critically – Kara, tied up at the wrists and legs completely spread; Sam, in jeans that are tighter than sin with a crisp white shirt and black tie – while she pinches the top part of a cupcake away from the rest of a sweet and places it luxuriously into her mouth.

She makes sure to suck every bit of chocolate off of her own fingertips.

Kara whimpers, and Sam moans outright.

“She’s been such a good girl,” Lena decides mercifully. “Give her what she wants.”

Kara groans in relief as Sam removes her hand from underneath the ice cube, continuing to let it drip on Kara’s clit instead of onto her own palm.

“God, you’re gorgeous,” Sam murmurs as Kara writhes, and Lena smiles at the intimacy passing between her Kryptonian girls.

She’d been nervous, at first, about her and Kara welcoming someone else into their relationship; but Rao, was it all worth it.

The love that radiated between the three of them never failed to make Lena’s heart swell.

“You’re making a mess, Sam,” Lena observes, knowing that the way she’s feigning objectivity, near boredom, turns both Sam and Kara on beyond accounting. “You should clean it with your tongue.”

Kara bites her lip and tries – and fails utterly – to suppress a moan.

“And should I be worried about the sheets, or… something else?” Sam asks, licking her lips at Kara’s wetness as she tosses the remains of the ice cube into a glass on the bedside table.

“Lena,” Kara pants when Lena takes another bite of her cupcake, considering. “Please.”

“A Super begging a Luthor,” Lena winks, marveling at how far her confidence has come – how much she knows, for certain, how loved her is, now – that she can flirt like this, about this, now. “How utterly original.”

“Lena,” Kara moans, and Sam presses open-mouthed kisses to her inner thighs as she waits for Lena’s decision.

“Give her what she wants, Sam,” Lena husks, and Kara tugs against the restraints on her wrists, trying to get her grasp around Sam’s hair, as Sam eagerly lowers her lips to Kara’s clit, the heat of her tongue combined with the chill of the melted ice drawing exquisite screams from Kara’s throat.

Lena’s eyes roll to the back of her head, and the sight makes Sam’s tongue coated with even more of Kara’s wetness, makes Kara’s heart skip with pride at what merely watching her can do to Lena Luthor.

“Can I make her come, Lena?” Sam asks, even as she grinds her own hips down around Kara’s shin, needing relief of her own.

Lena kneels on the bed next to Kara’s head, leaning down to kiss her, to let her taste the chocolate on her tongue, the heat in her breathing.

“Please do,” Lena winks down at Sam, who switches her gaze to Kara.

“Do you want – “ She gestures with her fingers, and Kara nods eagerly just before Sam slips two fingers instead her slick opening at once, curving her fingers and beckoning forth two small orgasms before Lena brings her mouth and fingers down to Kara’s hardened nipples.

“You can come harder than that, Supergirl,” Lena commands, and Kara can’t help but obey, screaming in languages Earth has never known and with love she’s never felt; until now.


	89. Chapter 89

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Something where Kara is vulnerable and Alex and Maggie come in and are so married and save her and god who's there to save the world after she saves the world?
> 
>  
> 
> combining this beautiful prompt with @lailaliquorice‘s “Maybe a night in with Alex, Maggie, Kara, and Lena after something big’s happened? You write the four of them together so beautifully, and maybe writing them all supporting and building each other up would be therapeutic for you. Feel better soon :)” and @purplesaline‘s “If you can do hope then focus on the Danvers Sisters but with Alex giving Kara hope. Kara is always the one giving hope to so many but even her overwhelming optimism can become a faint flicker, and Alex as her opposite being able to feed that flame for her is always a tug at the heart”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cross-posted with Sanvers series The Girls We Wanna Kiss

It’s not that Lena doesn’t know what to do for her girlfriend; she knows Kara well enough by now, intimately enough by this point, to know that she needs soft blankets and something even softer to fidget with; that she needs old-school musicals and an endless supply of food; that she needs silence and touches and reassurance that can be offered with no words.

And she’s more than happy to give all of these things to the woman who keeps saving the world and insisting that she needs no one to save her.

But sometimes, Lena knows, she also needs to call in the cavalry.

And tonight is one of those nights.

Because saving the world is old hat for all of them by now, and the DEO has checked and cleared Kara’s body, and J’onn has her – has them all – in mandated therapy sessions, but sometimes those sessions aren’t enough.

Kara gives, and she gives, and she gives, and not just of her body.

Holding up entire buildings with her bare hands is exhausting, but it’s nothing, Lena knows, compared to the rest of what Kara gave today. What Kara gives every day.

Because Supergirl doesn’t just pose for pictures and stop to revel in the applause.

She also visits the people she was too late to protect from burns, from compound fractures, in the hospital. 

She visits the homes of the people she hadn’t been able to save; she holds the siblings and the parents and the cousins and the lovers of the people whose bodies she brought home, but without any breath left in them.

She wipes the tears and she listens to the screams, because she can’t not hear them, can’t not bear witness to the pains she can’t prevent.

She gives, and she gives, and she gives, and she acts like she has an endless supply of hope; an endless supply of optimism and kindness and empathy; but Rao, Lena knows that even superheroes have their limits.

Especially ones that are this unfailingly kind, this futilely forgiving, this inspiringly generous.

So she shoots a text off to Alex, and it isn’t long before she hears her hopefully-one-day sister-in-law’s key scrape into the lock of Kara’s apartment.

Kara doesn’t turn around. She hasn’t moved, except to bring popcorn to her mouth, in over an hour.

“Hey sis,” Alex announces her presence, with a tilted head she’s acquired from Maggie.

“Hey, Little Danvers. Little Luthor,” Alex’s wife smiles softly, holding Alex’s hand.

Neither of them take offense when Kara barely acknowledges them.

They just bring the pizza and potstickers right over to the couch, grab a blanket, and nudge Lena over.

Alex kisses Lena’s cheek as she squeezes next to her, and Maggie encourages Kara wordlessly to shift so Kara’s head rests in her sister-in-law’s lap. Alex reaches over Lena’s torso to take her little sister’s hand, her free arm wrapped around Lena’s shoulder.

“Hi Maggie. Hi Alex,” Kara murmurs after a long few moments, after relaxing into the way Maggie runs her fingers through her hair, the way Alex’s thumb strokes her hand while Lena’s hand wanders gently underneath her t-shirt, tenderly massaging the new scar Kara got from saving the world today.

“Your sister brought you potstickers, Kid Danvers,” Maggie tells her softly, and Kara blinks in response, but doesn’t move.

“Weren’t you two supposed to have date night tonight?” 

“What better date night than crashing my little sister’s date night?” Alex smiles softly, and Lena scoffs playfully, quietly.

“Your wife is a nerd, Detective,” she tells Maggie, who grins. 

“You don’t have to tell me that, Luthor.”

They continue their banter, their voices soft, plenty of silences stretching in between to make sure Kara doesn’t get overstimulated.

To make sure Kara knows they aren’t trying to force her to laugh, to participate.

That they’re offering her normalcy, comfort, togetherness; not trying to elicit insincere, pressured responses from her.

When Alex’s stomach rumbles, Maggie holds Kara’s head tenderly in her lap even as she leans forward to grab a slice of pizza to pass to her wife.

“It must run in the family,” she jokes with Lena, and Lena laughs as she leans down to press a kiss to Kara’s torso.

“It does,” Kara pipes up, her voice a little rusty from disuse. “You brought potstickers, too?”

“Of course we did,” Alex passes them to Kara with deliberate casualness, as Kara finally sits up and reaches for food.

They continue to talk gently around her, so she doesn’t feel stared at, so she doesn’t feel like she’s under a spotlight – like she’s weaker than the rest of them, somehow, because she’s the one who needs to be cared for tonight – and eventually, it makes her feel safe enough, stable enough, to speak.

“Is there a point to it, anyway?” she asks around a mouthful of pizza. Lena, her hand on Kara’s thigh, stiffens slightly, and Alex and Maggie exchange a quick glance.

“To what, darling?” Lena asks, less a question than a prompt, an encouragement to continue.

“Any of it,” Kara gestures toward her phone; the one that summons her to save the world, to watch people die, to save people who don’t deserve it and to lose people who do. “I mean… my planet’s gone. This planet’s gonna be gone one day. All we’re really doing is just stalling until we die anyway, right? So… isn’t trying so hard kind of… pointless?”

Lena and Maggie both shift their gaze to Alex, who squeezes Lena’s hand before rising from the couch to kneel in front of her little sister.

“Yeah. Yeah, you’re right. Everyone dies. People. Planets. Everyone, everything. And that’s exactly why you’re wrong, too, Kar. Because if…” She reaches one hand up to tuck errant strands of hair behind her little sister’s ear, twining the fingers of her other hand through Maggie’s. 

“If everybody dies, it just makes our time here that much more precious. It makes what you do that much more important.”

“What? Delaying the inevitable?” 

Alex and Lena exchange glances while Maggie sighs patiently, sadly, and kisses her sister-in-law’s temple.

“No, darling,” Lena pitches in, her index finger gently encouraging Kara’s chin to rise so she can meet her eyes. “Not delaying the inevitable. Making people’s lives richer. Giving people love. Hope.”

Kara scoffs slightly. “Hope,” she repeats in a whisper.

“Yeah,” Alex continues from Lena’s train of thought. “Hope. Because if we’re all only here for a little while, we’d damn well make sure we’re taking care of each other. And that’s what you do. And that’s… that’s our job, to do for you. You don’t have to always be okay, Kara. That’s what we’re here for. And J’onn, and James, and Winn. Sam. You don’t have to carry all this alone, Kara. Never ever. Okay?”

Kara raises her gaze to meet Alex’s, and tears flood the eyes of both sisters for a long moment. Maggie squeezes Alex’s hand as Lena squeezes Kara’s, as Kara and Alex squeeze each other’s.

“Can I have the rest of the potstickers alone, though?” Kara asks, and her voice is still shaky, but there’s a spark reigniting in her eyes.

Courtesy, of course, of family.


	90. Chapter 90

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> How about Kara is training and does that bar thing one handed without knowing people and wathcing. Everyone is impressed obvi. She gets flustered and tries to play it off. Lena’s like babe you are ripped stop
> 
>  
> 
> *whispers* this the That Bar Thing (the salmon ladder):
> 
>  
> 
> Originally posted by random-fandomsxx --> https://78.media.tumblr.com/7f6a477ec8f3df52a174134c2eccf800/tumblr_p15oxaOvOo1wjtib2o1_250.gif

She’d walked in on Oliver doing the salmon ladder the first time she visited the Arrow Cave.

She’d been impressed, and curious if she should give the set up to Alex back home, because it’s the kind of thing her older sister would love.

Oliver had been unfazed by her sudden presence, and John had laughed as he encouraged Felicity to pick her jaw up off the floor.

“She does that when I do it, too,” Sara had nudged Kara and winked. “Felicity has a type,” she had whispered at Felicity flirtatiously. 

She’d promptly hidden in John’s shirt before adjusting her glasses and rambling about something mission-oriented.

Oliver and John had exchanged a glance, because Kara and Felicity really were similar.

Kara had come home still thinking about Felicity’s reaction to both Oliver and Sara’s prowess on the salmon ladder.

Except instead of Felicity’s admiration, it was Lena’s that was flooding Kara’s mind.

She asked J’onn about it – about the salmon ladder, not about Lena – and he’d approved it right away, agreeing that it would be an excellent training tool.

Alex and Maggie would compete on it, along with James, both of them needing – like Sara did – to swing their bodies to get enough movement to hit the next rung.

The three of them competed in front of yelping crowds of DEO agents, and it made Kara smile and join the cheering and playful heckling – but she never competed herself.

It wouldn’t be fair.

Humans.

But when she was alone, she had things she wanted to try.

New physical challenges – and physics challenges – had always fascinated her, and the salmon ladder was no exception.

And Alex had taught her – the hard way – that her training, no one’s training, would ever be truly complete.

So she would wait until the training room cleared out, and she would run calculations in her head – how much force she’d have to apply to bring the bar up to latch onto the next rung, strong enough to lock out successfully, controlled enough to avoid crashing up into the ceiling.

She’d mastered it two-handed – the immense balancing act, between strength and control, force and delicacy – and now, Kara was trying it one-handed.

And she’s succeeding.

She just doesn’t realize she’s gained an audience.

An entire crowd of fresh DEO recruits. J’onn. Her sister. Her sister-in-law. And… her girlfriend.

She drops to the ground immediately, superhero-landing with a splutter, reaching for glasses that aren’t on her face.

“Um – “

“Damn, Little Danvers!” Maggie whoops, striding forward to high five her. “Nice work! One handed? I usually only say this to your sister, but damn, Danvers!”

The cadets laugh good-naturedly as Alex turns bright red and J’onn buries his face in his hand to hide his smile; as the praise continues, Kara’s face burns even brighter than Alex’s.

“It’s not a big deal, just… just a physics… experiment…and the whole super strength thing…” 

She keeps trying to explain it away, both pleased and embarrassed at the same time, but it’s Lena’s comment that takes the cake.

“Physics or not, babe, super strength or not, you are ripped, just stop trying to pretend otherwise and take me home to continue your exercise.”

Her smirk, her words, make Kara scoop her up and bridal carry her home, stat, while the cadets and Maggie whoop and Alex and J’onn try to erase the last twenty seconds from their brains.


	91. Chapter 91

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Okay so like, you know how Lena is younger than Kara in cannon? Imagine freshman, hardcore goth phase, Lena falling in love with Junior prom queen, captain of the glee club, animal rights activist, Kara Danvers. Kara Danvers who drives to school everyday on the motorcycle she built with her sister. I’d really love to see your take on something like this if you like the idea. And I hope your day is awesome regardless Cap!

Her freshman year of high school is her first time out of her mother’s close grasp; it’s the first time she gets to wear what she wants.

And what she wants is the golden age of My Chemical Romance, complete with messenger backpacks covered in patches and permanent marker. 

Her black eyeliner and lipstick are her favorite, though. She wears them like armor, and she relishes the way it turns most people off from talking to her. It helps her judge who she can trust. 

She’s starving for trust, for love; but it’s easier to prevent any connections from forming than to form them only to…

Well, her mother is Lilian Luthor, after all.

Which makes it even stranger that she falls – irrevocably – for the junior girl who makes her stomach swoop.

Because Kara Danvers is everything Lena’s mother despises: bright, bubbly, kind to everyone she encounters. A musical theatre nerd who advocates for social justice, wears argyle sweaters when she’s not wearing some kind of animal rights tee, and – on top of all that – somehow has built her own motorcycle with her older sister, a ferociously protective (not to mention attractive) girl who graduated at the top of her class last year, who’s rumored to be halfway through med school already.

She’s shocked when they announce over the PA system that Kara has been named junior prom queen – somehow, she doesn’t seem the type – but then again, she’s really not surprised at all.

The people who would might make fun of Kara at another school don’t, for one of two reasons; fear of Alex Danvers, or admiration for Kara’s voice, her smile, her bike… or some combination thereof.

So really, she’s quite popular.

The opposite of Lena.

The opposite of anything Lena can ever be.

And she’s content, for the most part, to watch Kara’s performances, alone in the back of the auditorium; to watch her banging her head in a leather jacket to P!nk or to watch her eyes fill with tears with a rendition of Everytime that makes even Lena’s lip tremble.

Because, kind as Kara Danvers is to everyone, there’s no way she even notices Lena exists. She bounces through the hallways in a bubble made of confidence and the admiration of the entire school and a home, a family, that Lena can’t imagine is broken in any way.

She doesn’t know how wrong she is until she drinks too much coffee right before second period English and needs to ask for a bathroom pass.

When she slips into the bathroom with the lurid yellow paint – she’s not sure whose terrible idea that was – she hears the sobbing immediately, even through her headphones. She lowers them and pauses the walkman she always has in her messenger bag.

Her heart leaps when the sobbing girl tries to stifle her cries at the sound of someone entering the room; as she does, a little bit of voice creeps into the sound of her tears. And it’s a voice Lena knows too well.

“Kara?” she asks before she can stop herself, realizing she’s never said the name out loud.

A loud sniffle breaks the silence between Lena and the locked stall in front of her. 

“Lena Luthor?” Kara croaks, and Lena’s heart nearly stops.

“How… we’ve never… how do you – “

A wet chuckle and the sound of the stall door unlocking.

“I’ve overheard you talking physics with Ms. M’orzz when I’m in the science office, and um…” Kara shrugs self-deprecatingly as she adjusts her glasses. Lena nearly melts into the floor. “I kind of have an ear for voices.”

“You’re crying,” is all Lena can respond, and she instantly curses herself for the stupidity of her words.

Again, Kara chuckles, not quite taking off her glasses all the way as she swipes at the tears that are fogging them up.

“I’m sorry,” she shakes her head. “You’re not in hear to be my counselor, you probably just needed to…” She gestures to a stall vaguely with a quirky half-grin that Lena is pretty sure Kara picked up from her big sister’s girlfriend. Sawyer, or something like that.

“Right,” Lena nods, suddenly very aware of her lipstick, her hair, her bag, her clothes, her family history, her… everything, as the fullness of her bladder – damned coffee – comes back in full force. “Right, I’ll just – but, wait, will you? Don’t go. Please?”

She has no idea why Kara would wait for her, but it seems like she will, as Kara just nods and slips over to the sink, running the water while Lena pees.

“Why did you – “ Lena asks as she flushes and emerges from the stall with trembling hands.

“Oh, I don’t care,” Kara shrugs. “Just… Alex – my big sister – she used to get embarrassed to pee while I was in earshot, so we developed a habit where I would turn on the water for her, but I – wow, okay, I’m oversharing, I’m sorry. Again.”

She does the thing with her glasses again, and Lena has never found anything so charming.

Kara steps back from the sink with a grand, sweeping bow, as though she’s encouraging Lena chivalrously forward to be knighted… or something.

It makes Lena blush. She never knew she could blush.

And she certainly never thought she could make Kara Rules-the-School Danvers blush, but it… looks like she is.

Unless it’s the residual redness from all those tears. Yes. That must be it. 

Lena could never affect someone… especially not Kara Danvers… positively. Her mother’s made that abundantly clear over the years.

But she tries, nonetheless. She clears her throat as the smell of school bathroom liquid soap fills the air in front of her.

“So… are you okay?” she asks finally, again cursing herself for how dull she must sound. But Kara, miraculously, seems not to notice.

“I will be,” she says, but her eyes are far off. 

“Do you… can I do anything for you?” Lena wants to know, wondering what a stupid goth freshman could possibly do for this brilliant ray of light, but again, Kara’s answer surprises her.

“What are you listening to?” she asks.

“Nothing you’d like,” is Lena’s automatic response, and she regrets it instantly. That is, until Kara tilts her head and grins.

“You’d be surprised. Try me. If… that’s okay?”

Lena gulps before nodding, hoping Kara can’t hear the thundering of her heart as they lean close to each other so that they can both hear the somewhat tinny sound now crackling out of her headphones.

The somehow both gentle and clanging sounds of Welcome to the Black Parade fills the bathroom, and Kara’s eyes mist over.

“You have good taste,” she croaks, and Lena turns the sound down.

“What can I do? You seem so sad, and I know… I mean… it seems like you always have on this happy front for the school, and I…”

Their eyes meet and Lena is surprised her knees haven’t given out yet. “I know what putting up a front is like.” She bites her lip unintentionally, and she’s pretty sure she hears Kara gulp.

“Do you want to come to get ice cream with me after school? I have an extra helmet. I can take you on the back of my bike if you promise to hold on tight. To that new place near the ice rink.”

Lena searches her voice for signs of mockery, her face for indications of teasing, of wanting something from her before leaving her behind, broken.

Despite herself, she finds… none. No alarms go off in her mind. It’s just Kara, and it’s just a sincere offer to share ice cream and, maybe, an unlikely – but definitely beautifully fated – bond.

“I’d love that,” Lena manages, and it’s the first time Kara’s entire face lights up with a smile because of something Lena Luthor says; but it won’t be the last.


	92. Chapter 92

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Hey Cap - how about a story based on this phrase: "I just got cockblocked by your stomach, didn't I?"

Lena is breathless and writhing and Kara is absolutely loving it. 

She gives a little gasp of her own when Lena’s nails rake down her naked back, sending shivers down her spine and, unexpectedly, a rumble through her stomach.

She hasn’t eaten in two whole hours.

She ignores it; the look of building ecstasy on Lena’s face is worth delaying potstickers.

“Kara, come inside me,” Lena begs in a whine that makes Kara groan deep in her throat; it’s almost loud enough to mask the growling of her stomach.

Lena pauses beneath her. 

“Do you need to take a food break, darling?” Lena chuckles, but her voice is breathless, her expression keening for more, her hips still canting up toward Kara’s fingers.

The image, the sounds, the scents, the feeling, sets Kara’s blood on fire, and she ignores thoughts of pizza.

“Not a chance,” she murmurs with a smile, bringing her lips down to meet Lena’s as she slips her fingers – one, two, working her toward a third – inside her.

Lena gasps at the contact and shudders as Kara’s free hand wraps around her back, bringing their bodies into full contact as she buries her face in the space between Lena’s neck and her collarbone.

She tries to lose herself in the sensations – and Rao, is she turned on – but the pressure underneath her reminds her that her energy reserves are depleting, rapidly.

“Lena,” she murmurs, gasping the name of the woman she loves, the woman whose body is surrounding her, the woman whose body… is stilling beneath her.

“What… Lee, what’s wrong? Did I hurt you?”

“You’re not in it, are you, darling?” Lena asks, even as Kara’s eyes widen with sad denial.

“No, Lena, you’re perfect, you feel so good, I – “

But Lena silences her with a soft kiss and a shake of her head. “I know you’re enjoying yourself, Kara, but I also – “

And, as if on cue, Kara’s stomach rumbles again, loudly. She blushes, but Lena just chuckles.

“I generally find this phrase distasteful, but for some reason I’m at a loss for other words at the moment: I just got cockblocked by your stomach, didn’t I?”

Kara splutters and reddens, but it just makes Lena kiss her deeper, even as she guides Kara’s wrist out from between their bodies.

“Go eat, darling. And no!” She holds up her hands as Kara’s eyes sparkle mischievously. “Actual food. Then we can talk about dessert.”

Kara’s never eaten potstickers quite so quickly.


	93. Chapter 93

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> I ask for supercorp morning after fluff please. I’m in desperate need for softness.

Kara presses her lips to the nape of Lena’s neck when she feels Lena shift sleepily even closer against her body.

They’ve been flush against each other for hours, naked skin on naked skin, blankets warm and soft and half on the floor, half tossed over their spent forms.

Kara’s been awake for a lot of that time, marveling at the smooth, even breaths of the miraculous woman laying next to her, who’d writhed underneath her and panted her name and murmured how much she loves her into Kara’s collarbone late into the night.

She only started drifting to a peaceful sleep after the sun started peeking through the windows, but somehow, she feels as rested – maybe even more – as she would if she’d slept for days on end.

The way she kisses the back of Lena’s neck is unconscious, instinctive; as is the way Lena sighs happily in her sleep and snuggles back into her.

“I love you, Kara,” Lena murmurs, and Kara can’t help it.

She starts to float.

Lena giggles, still half asleep, as she feels her body rise along with Kara’s, from the strength of her arms around her, the way their legs are intertwined.

“Darling, you’re about to take off,” she murmurs, still half asleep, and as Kara giggles groggily and shifts them back onto their mattress, she revels in the way Lena trusts her, always and with everything.

She wonders what she’s ever done to deserve such an honor.

“Can I make you breakfast, Lee?” Kara murmurs, but Lena shakes her head, slowly opening her eyes as she rolls over so that the two are face to face, chest to chest.

“No. But I can make you breakfast,” Lena smiles, kissing Kara’s lips, her cheeks, her temples, her nose. A shiver runs down Kara’s spine as she blinks her eyes open slowly.

“You really do love me, don’t you?” she asks sleepily, and tears flood Lena’s eyes.

“More than I can ever tell you,” she murmurs, and Kara parts her lips as Lena kisses her tender and slow and deep.

“I’ll miss you,” Kara mutters, even as she drifts back to sleep, a soft smile on her face as Lena disentangles their bodies. 

She pulls her hair back, eyes still on her wife, before rummaging in her top drawer to step into a pair of boy shorts and on of Kara’s National City University sweaters.

She doesn’t bother with pants.

Sundays with Kara and her family? She never has a need for them.

She’s already made the first two batches of pancakes before Kara pads into the kitchen, an unbuttoned flannel accompanying her impossibly messy hair and plaid boxers.

“Good morning, sleepy head,” she greets as Kara breathes deeply into all the smells of the kitchen; coffee, pancake batter, eggs.

“’M not sleepy,” Kara slurs slightly, and Lena rolls her eyes affectionately.

“Okay, dear.”

“Can I help?” Kara grins as she rubs sleep from her eyes and takes the top two pancakes off the stack and plops them into her mouth.

“Pour the coffee? The rest of the family should be here soon.”

“Nah, we always get here first,” a third voice joins theirs, and Kara and Lena both smile as they turn toward the front door, where Alex and Maggie are walking in, holding hands and holding boxes full of donuts.

“Yeah, Schott can’t wake up early on a day off to save his life,” Alex kisses Kara’s cheek as Maggie hugs Lena and sets the donuts down.

“Livin’ up those ladies luvin’ ladies stereotypes with all that plaid today, eh Little Danvers?” Maggie hugs her, and Kara blushes happily as Lena leans across the counter to kiss her wife.

“Did you ever think this would happen?” Alex asks as she and her sister and their wives set the food and drinks around the coffee table so they can all couch and floor cuddle, making sure there’s enough room for when their boys get there.

“What, babe?” Maggie kisses her sleeveless shoulder as Alex sips at her coffee thoughtfully.

“This,” Alex gestures around with her mug. “Just… family. Like this.”

“I certainly never did,” Lena snuggles deeper into Kara’s lap.

“Cheers to that,” Maggie clinks her mug gently against Lena’s. 

“But it did,” Kara pulls her sister into her for a hug. “And it’s staying this way forever.”


	94. Chapter 94

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wheredemgirlsat0 asked:
> 
> CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR BOOKS!!!! I am so very very happy for you and can't wait to follow all of your successes!! You're such an inspiration to me and have provided me so much comfort and wisdom in the last few months from all your advice and writing. I truly wish you all the very best <3 <3 <3 (I know you have a million of these, so no worries if it doesn't happen, but if you could do any Supercorp fics that have Kara with major sleep issues? I'm driving that struggle bus these days)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the novels wheredemgirlsat0 is referring to in the prompt are available here!!! o.O https://ninestarpress.com/product/lunav/ and https://ninestarpress.com/product/lost-boy-found-boy/

On Krypton, she’d slept like a baby.

These days, she thinks to herself with more than a little bitterness that on Krypton, she had been a baby.

Shielded from violence, from blood and gore and screams that get louder when you close your eyes.

She’d had a spectacular education – it made high school on Earth more than a little infuriating, because she’d learned all of Earth’s most advanced science (and far, far more) when she was much younger – but her parents had kept so much from her.

They’d made sure she had no idea the evils they themselves were committing: locking away those who told truths, the denial of which would destroy her planet and everyone on it; developing a method of potential mind control that would one day force her to let one of her colleagues plummet to her own death simply because Kara didn’t know her as well as she knew James and Winn.

So she’d slept like a baby on Krypton because she’d been a baby on Krypton.

Here, on Earth? She was anything but protected.

When she first arrived on Earth, she would sneak out at night and fly until her eyes would close on their own, without forethought and without the screams of years lost and people vaporized in her head.

After the toll on her body became too much, she’d crawl into bed with Eliza and Jeremiah, so they could hold her to sleep.

Once Alex warmed up to her – and the two became absolutely inseparable – it was Alex who held her each night, who made sure she could sleep.

Kara still doesn’t know how much sleep Alex herself lost, soothing her new little sister back to blissful unconsciousness.

And, now, all these years later, she doesn’t know how much sleep her girlfriend loses, making sure the superhero – who never asked to be the one who survived – could rest peacefully.

And Lena has no intention of telling her.

Because watching the worry, the stress behind shining eyes and the agony behind bright smiles, fade from Kara Danvers’s face as she slips off into sleep, and as Lena keeps her there, is absolute catharsis for Lena Luthor.

Sometimes it takes hours, and apparently Kara has the same habit that her sister-in-law has: Lena gets a lot of soft pleasure from exchanging tales with Alex’s about how both Kara and Maggie, when they get sleepy enough, ramble on and on groggily about both nonsense and existential philosophy and bad television shows, often all at the same time.

Indeed, the first time Kara tries to tell Lena she loves her is while she’s struggling to fall asleep. 

“You know,” she murmurs, slurring slightly from unfulfilled sleepiness, red-eyed from such chronic lack of sleep, from it being three a.m. and her body not letting her relax enough to drift off, “I’ve been wanting to tell you something, Lena. Not a bad something. A good something. I think about it every time I look at you.”

Lena brushes some stray hair back behind Kara’s ear and kisses her nose. Kara lets out a sleepy giggle before her face gets serious – if bleary – again.

“No, Lena, I mean it. I want to tell you that I – “

“Shhh, hush, darling.”

“But – “

“Not now. I want to hear what you have to say, Kara. I want to hear everything you have to say, always. But last night we had an hour long conversation about whether unicorns can fly, and you remember none of it because you were half asleep.”

“They’re magical, they wouldn’t need wings – “

“Darling. If you still want to tell me when you wake, tell me tomorrow. I’m not going anywhere.”

An involuntary shudder runs through Kara’s spine. “Promise?”

Lena snuggles in closer to her half-naked girlfriend, relishing the way their bodies meld, and how impossibly soft Kara’s skin is over her impossibly solid muscles.

“Promise.”

And sure enough, it’s the first time Kara says when she wakes the next morning, after finally falling asleep.

“I love you, Lena,” she says as she offers her pancakes, which take a rather long time to get eaten.


	95. Chapter 95

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> invisible-galaxies asked:
> 
> Can you write a supercorp roommates au?
> 
>  
> 
> (the simplicity of this prompt tickled me so much I made an Insta story out of it it’s highlighted on my page I couldn’t help myself https://www.instagram.com/jpolishwrites/ o.O)

She will not take any money from her mother. Not now, not ever again.

Sure, she paid for Lena’s education. But she’s graduated, now. She has her own job, and she will never take anything from Lena Luthor again.

She feels like it’s selfish; like she’s used her mother for her money and then left her behind.

“Your mother’s done much worse to you, Lena, you know that,” Sam tries to comfort her. And it works, a little. At least, it makes Lena feel more welcome on Sam’s couch.

But she needs – no, not needs, because Sam seems to, somehow, genuinely love having her around, and tiny Ruby absolutely seems to love it – she wants to get her own place.

She’s only just starting as a lab innovator at a subsidiary of Smoak Industries, and the starting salary is… shockingly good for a recent grad… something about the CEO’s ethics… but, Lena isn’t comfortable paying for her own place, all alone. Not yet.

Which is how she finds herself with little Ruby sleeping in her lap, Sam’s laptop on hers, the two of them scrolling through a National City wlw Facebook page, looking for people who need roommates.

They find someone called Kara Danvers.

This someone is extremely attractive. 

Sam notices, and then she watches Lena notice. But Lena doesn’t say anything, so neither does she.

Three weeks later, they can’t help commenting on it out loud. 

Because they’ve found an apartment – with a beautiful balcony, and even though the kitchen is small and windowless, Kara offers to let Lena take the bigger bedroom – and damn, does Kara Danvers look incredible in a tank top, jean shorts, and a bandanna around her blonde hair, muscles rippling as she makes Lena’s boxes, full of mechanical engineering and quantum physics textbooks, look like they’re all but empty.

Lena’s the first to say it, leaning into her best friend. “Holy shit.”

“I know,” Sam murmurs back, as Kara turns with a breathtaking smile.

“Hey Lena, do you want these in your bedroom, or were you thinking a living room bookcase?”

Lena splutters, and Sam hides a laugh behind her hand, busying herself with a bag of Lena’s clothes.

“I, um… I don’t want to impose on our shared space – “

“No, not at all!” Kara’s smile nearly makes Lena swoon. Sam chokes on laughter, and her own pleasure.

“Well… if you’re sure.”

“Of course! Working in the bedroom? No!” Kara pffts and sets the box down in the living room like it’s full of feathers. “The bedroom is for play!”

Sam full-out snorts at that, and Kara blushes deeply. 

“I mean… I meant – “

“I know, don’t worry.” Lena bites her lip, and Kara gulps audibly.

“You know what, Kara, I’m gonna run downstairs and help your sister – Alex is her name, right? – with that dresser.”

“Oh, I was going to – “

“No, no, I got it,” Sam waves her off, and winks at Lena, whose blush rises to match Kara’s.

They find themselves alone for the first time.

Their eyes meet and Kara’s gaze flashes down to Lena’s lips once, twice.

Lena’s attention rakes over Kara’s slightly sweating arms, once, twice.

“Hi,” Kara croaks, even though they’ve long since shook hands, hugged awkwardly, and said their greetings.

“Hi,” Lena rasps, wondering what’s taking Sam so long and so damn grateful that it is.

“So we’re roommates,” Kara starts, that breathtaking smile forming again.

“So we’re roommates,” Lena bites her lip again.

They nod, and they smile, and they chuckle with nervous newness, boxes and bags and miles of potential between them.


	96. Chapter 96

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chaos-otter asked:
> 
> Okay so obviously Kara is confused because she loves Lena but Sam is just, "wow." And she talks to literally every superfriend, even calling earth one to ask everyone there. And after talking to Iris about loving two people at once she finally decides to talk to Lena. Only for Lena to burst into tears, and tell Kara, between sobs, that she thought she was a terrible girlfriend for falling for Sam. After they both calm down they talk and decide to call Sam and invite her over to talk. 1/2 Alex watchs Ruby while Sam, Lena, and Kara talk. Ruby thinks they are going to bring up how awkward she is around them and is scared. And as they sit on Lena’s couch she starts to apologize. Lena stop her and says they have something to ask her. And Kara, who has been trying to stay calm this entire time just blurts out, “will you date me, us, will you date us?” Before hiding her blush in her hands. After much talking SuperReignCorp is a thing and they celebrate with pizza & potstickers. 2/2

Maggie insists that it’s more than fine, that it speaks to a beautiful capacity to love with a huge heart.

Alex holds her until she needs to refuel with potstickers from all those tears.

She and James reminisce about how they were both in love with both Lucy and each other, and Winn tells her the full story of how he and James discovered they wanted to be monogamous together after a few forays into polyamory (that were, he insists, perfectly healthy and normal and loving and good, and so is she).

Kara has trouble believing any of them.

“You’re my family, you have to be on my side,” she bemoans before putting in a few inter-universal calls.

Cisco assures her that if Lena can wrap her mind around Kara being Supergirl – “and she figured that out in a second and didn’t bat an eye, Ms. Flew-There-On-A-Bus” – then surely she can get her head and heart – “and maybe some other body parts, huh?” – around polyamory.

Barry stammers and stumbles and Kara can practically hear him blushing from all the way in her universe, but he splutters out supportive words until Iris grabs the phone from her husband.

“Talk to me, Kara.”

And so she does.

Because Iris and the rest of the crew from Earth One is her family, too, but in a different way than her family here. They don’t see her every day. 

If she’s a terrible person for falling for Sam while she’s dating Lena, maybe Iris will be the only one brave enough to tell her.

Except, she doesn’t.

Instead, she just listens while Kara’s rushed words become broken sobs, mmhmming in all the places Kara would expect her to express disgust or anger, because this is Iris West-Allen, after all: the woman the history books will paint as both reporter extraordinaire and superhero of her own and, of course, Barry Allen’s – presumably monogamous and not-at-all-a-terrible-girlfriend-like-Kara-is – wife.

“Are you done?” Iris asks gently when Kara’s words run out, and even through her trembling disbelief, Kara can hear Iris’s soft smile. She wonders vaguely if she reminds Iris of Barry; Maggie always says the two of them are pretty much the same person, except Kara doesn’t mess with the timeline constantly (at which point Barry always playfully shoves her, and promptly stumbles when Maggie shoves back before scooping him into a hug).

She nods before realizing Iris can’t see her. “Yeah, that’s about it. I feel stupid for being so upset about this, though. I saved another jetliner from crashing yesterday. Two hundred seventy-three people on board. But give me a crush on a woman who’s not my girlfriend, and…”

“Sometimes it’s the littler things that put grief in the sharpest perspective, honey,” Iris reminds her, and Kara nods again, hanging onto her friend’s words eagerly. “And look, we can have a really long conversation about this – several, actually, and I’m sure we will – but Kara, I promise you’re not doing anything wrong. You…” 

Kara hears Iris sigh, and Kara’s superhearing detects the sound of her taking Barry’s hand, even across the universes. “Not that you’re only valid if you have something in common with me, but… you know how long I’ve crushed on Oliver Queen, right? And Barry knows.”

Kara hears him mutter something about doing the salmon ladder fifty-eight times in the time it takes Oliver to do it once, and all three of them chuckle.

“Barry knows, and he knows I love him, too.”

“But you’re not with Oliver. You don’t want to be with Oliver.”

“Well hell, you need another example? If your sister were single or poly, Kara, I would – “

“Whoa whoa whoa, okay, okay, can we focus on me?” Kara screws up her eyes, because she doesn’t need to imagine her friend and her sister and her sister’s wife doing… all that.

Iris laughs and sighs again. “Talk to Lena, Kara. Your love for Sam doesn’t make your love for Lena any less real or any less important. If you were to – both of you – bring Sam into your relationship, would you treat Lena any less well? Show her less love?”

“Of course not!” Kara’s spine stiffens in indignation, and her courage starts to return.

“Exactly. Talk to her, Kara. And hey, while you’re at it, find out if Alex – “

“Goodbye, Iris!” Kara hangs up quickly, to the sounds of both of their laughter.

It turns out, later that night, that talking to Lena about it was easier than she’d anticipated.

Because, apparently, Lena’s been feeling the same way.

She’s sobbing in Kara’s arms well before Kara can finish her thoroughly memorized speech (practiced, of course, while practically pacing a hole into the floor, with Alex).

“I’ve been so scared, Kara. I – “

“What, have you felt it? My thing for Sam? Because Lena, it doesn’t mean I love you any less or – “

“No, gods, Kara, no, I… I’ve been terrified because I thought I was the one being a horrible girlfriend, a horrible person. Because I’ve known Sam for years, and I’m with you now, and I’m happy with you – happier than I ever thought a Luthor could be – but now I… I’ve been falling for her, and she’s supposed to be my friend, and you’re supposed to be my girlfriend, and I’ve been too scared to say anything.”

Kara blinks rapidly for several moments before kissing away Lena’s tears and soothing stray hair back behind her ears.

“Hey,” she whispers, pressing their foreheads together and kissing her lips softly. “Let’s never be scared to tell each other anything again, okay?”

Lena smiles weakly, eyes still teary. “Okay.” She sniffles. “Now what… what do we want to do about our… feelings?”

It takes them a few weeks to talk everything through. To check in with themselves, with each other. To set boundaries and to confirm what they’re open to and what their contingency plans are if any unexpected feelings come up. To figure out how the hell to bring this all up with Sam.

In the end, they wind up inviting her to Lena’s to talk, and when she gets there, Sam is a hand-wringing, heart-pounding mess.

“I dropped Ruby off with Alex, and um, I brought pizza and potstickers,” she splutters, eyes a little wider than normal. Kara hears her elevated heartbeat and wonders if somehow she knows what she and Lena want to discuss.

“Come sit,” Lena offers, kissing her cheek – it’s a casual, familiar gesture, but tonight, it feels like fire – and gesturing her toward the couch as she takes the food and sets it on the counter.

Kara refrains from eating it all in one gulp, a testament to her own nerves.

But her nerves have nothing on Sam’s.

She chatters aimlessly about Ruby’s school and L-Corp’s latest office drama, hands still wringing nervously. 

It only takes a few minutes for Sam to interrupt herself in the middle of a story about Jess the Secretary. “Did you want to talk about – I’m sorry, I know it’s been different, between you and I, lately, Lena. And it’s not because you two are dating, or because… well, it – I know I’ve been awkward, and I don’t mean to be, I’m sorry, I – “

“Hey, Sam, no,” Lena shakes her head and covers Sam’s hands with her own gently. Again, a familiar gesture, tonight charged with electricity. “No, you’ve done nothing wrong, alright? Kara and I, well, we just wanted to ask you something. Something exciting, if you want it to be, but… but if you don’t, well, we both love you and it’ll be just fine, so please don’t feel any pressure to say – “

“Will you date me? Us? Will you date us?” Kara blurts suddenly, taking in Sam’s dropped jaw and Lena’s bemused smile just before hiding her blushing face in her hands. 

“That wasn’t how we were supposed to ask,” she groans into her palms, and when a gentle hand touches her thigh comfortingly, she expects it to be Lena’s. 

But it isn’t. It’s Sam’s.

“Hey,” she whispers, and the index finger the guides Kara’s chin out of her hands is also Sam’s. “Kara, it’s just me. It’s just us.” She gestures with her head toward Lena, whose eyes are now wide with more hope than nerves. “You’re okay. And I’m… I’m glad you asked. I… that awkwardness I was apologizing for? I thought you guys were gonna call me out on it. But it’s just because I… I didn’t know how to bring up this conversation, either.”

“But it’s… one you’ve wanted to have?” Lena asks as Kara lets her hands drop away from her face and into Sam’s grasp.

“Yeah,” Sam says quietly. “Yeah, it is.”

Kara starts to float without realizing, and it’s that, more than anything, that launches the three of their laughter, that breaks the ice, the tension, the nerves that bordered on terror about ruining everything.

Instead, they spend the night eating pizza and potstickers and figuring out how to create… everything.


	97. Chapter 97

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> I see the Kara googling "how to get a girlfriend" and raise you. Winn hacking Lena and discovering she has googled "how to tell if my best friend likes me" like 1000 times

He doesn’t hack her on purpose. In fact, he’s working with her.

Because a suspicious amount of L-Corp innovations have been showing up in Cadmus weaponry lately. So, Lena asked Winn to help her get into the L-Corp servers – without letting anyone else at the company know – to find the mole.

He didn’t mean to get onto her personal work computer. But when the silent virus he’d written to infiltrate the network blazed through the L-Corp servers, it included Lena’s computer.

She’s sitting next to him when he finds it; when he gasps and reddens and both laughs and sobs at the same time.

“What is it?” 

Her voice is tense and she stands immediately, crossing the room in two quick strides, to look at Winn’s screen instead of the one she’d been poring over.

“Oh, uh… nothing.”

“Winn,” she says, and he nearly flinches at the severity in her voice. But when her hand gently, kindly, touches his shoulder, he remembers that this is Lena, not his father, not cold, distant, transphobic foster parents. 

“Winn,” she repeats, this time with a softer tone. “You don’t have to protect me. I know you care about me, but I don’t want that to impede our investigation. If the mole is someone I’m close to, I still need to know. So please. Tell me what you’ve found.”

“I…” He’s only reddening by the moment, and instead of getting the message, Lena just gets more concerned. She kneels by his side, looking into his face in pure worry. “Lena, really, it’s nothing – “

“Please, Winn. It’s alright. I appreciate your concern, I do, truly, but I – “

When he speaks, it’s a chaotic rush of words that she has to concentrate to keep up with.

“I accidentally poked onto your own google searches I swear I didn’t do it on purpose but I kind of saw that you keep googling ‘how to tell if my best friend likes me’ and the thing is google probably won’t tell you but I can, you should definitely ask Kara that question because I don’t think you’ll be disappointed with the answer and ummm, you know what, I have to pee all of a sudden, so I’m gonna, you know, go do that, okay um bye.”

He slips out of the room before Lena can even blink in surprise.

When she finally does blink, she turns her face to the doorway that Winn had just scampered from.

She doesn’t see his retreating back; but she does see Kara’s wide, wide eyes.

“Kara,” she says, her voice strangled.

“Lena,” Kara yips, her voice just as strangled, her words coming out in the same rush as Winn’s. “I heard Winn’s heart rate spike up, and then yours, so I came to see if everything was okay, and then I – “

“Heard everything.” 

Lena’s voice is hard, guarded, and Kara looks ashamed as she shuffles her feet and avoids her best friend’s eyes.

“Yeah.”

“I see.”

“Yeah.”

An unusual silence rises between them, and tears sting both of their eyes.

Humiliation nearly scalds Lena’s blood, but then Kara is speaking again.

“I’ve been googling ‘how to get a girlfriend’, you know.”

A silence. A skip of the heart, a ray of hope.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” Kara fidgets with her glasses and gulps as Lena bites her lip.

“I was googling that because I was hoping maybe it would give me some advice about how to ask you out. On a date. Like our brunch dates, except… actually romantic dates. Turns out Alex and Maggie and James and Winn and even J’onn give better advice than google, but that’s where I started, so I mean I understand if – “

“Yes.”

“What?” Again with fidgeting hopelessly with her glasses.

“Yes,” again with the lip bite, “I’d love to go on a date with you, Kara Danvers.”

Kara’s eyes sparkle and Lena’s smile is brighter than it’s ever been; and when Winn comes back from the bathroom, he leaves immediately again, muttering something about “so much kissing” and “I owe Alex twenty freaking bucks” and “Maggie’s gonna be insufferable about it.”


	98. Chapter 98

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Kara tries (and fails) to hide that she gets really turned on when Sam pin her down or overpowers her during their sparing sessions... Lena doesn't know if she is jealous or amused

It’s incredible. 

Fighting someone who can match her head on, without having to hold back and without being weakened by kryptonite.

Kara’s never thought she enjoyed fighting – an unfortunate occupational necessity rather than something to relish – but god, is sparring with Sam an incredible outlet.

For her rage, for her pain, for the immense physical energy the yellow sun gives her, that she can rarely expend enough of for comfort.

She never directs that rage at her girlfriend – just at the sparring match itself.

And Sam gets it; hell, Sam feels it, too.

She knows because they talk about it in hushed tones sometimes, laying in bed, with Lena holding both of them close to her chest, her warriors in their refuge at last.

And it’s not only that sparring with Sam is an outlet. It’s also… well, frankly, it’s a turn on.

No one’s ever been able to pin her down like this, not in sparring, not when the stakes were both fair and not life-or-death.

No one’s ever been able to overpower her like this. Not even her cousin.

But Sam can, sometimes. 

And it’s incredibly, incredibly sexy.

And Sam knows it. She definitely knows it.

Just like she knows it, right now, on top of Kara, who’s stomach-down on the ground, one arm twisted behind her back, one of Sam’s knees also on her back.

“Give?” Sam asks, her voice both breathless and husky, and it’s all Kara can do not to grind her hips down into the ground.

She glances up and makes eye contact with Lena, who’s made a habit of stopping in on their sparring sessions after work sometimes. 

The look in Lena’s eyes – hooded and hot and turned on with just a touch of jealousy, just a hint of amused but not mocking, never mocking, laughter – makes Kara gulp.

Sam shakes her slightly, gently, a grin in her voice and in her touch. “Give?” she asks again.

“Give,” Kara agrees, and watches Lena lick her lips as her girls help each other disentangle from each other’s bodies and stand up.

They talk about it that night, their bellies full from dinner – and, in Kara and Sam’s case, second and third dinner – as they sprawl on their couch, limbs intertwined and hearts beating in unison. 

Sam’s in the bathroom showering, and Lena is smiling faintly as she listens to her singing absently.

“Does it upset you, Lena? How I react when Sam pins me during sparring?”

Lena hesitates before chuckling, deep in the back of her throat. “How you react? How turned on you get, you mean.”

Kara blushes, and it only makes Lena’s smirk widen. As much wonderful sex as the three of them have, Kara’s favorite topic outside of the bedroom to talk about will probably never be sex.

She nods, her own slightly embarrassed smile forming on her nervous lips. 

Lena strokes Kara’s hair and kisses her forehead as she thinks about her answer. “You have nothing to be ashamed of, darling. You’re not doing anything wrong. Even if we weren’t in a relationship with Sam, you’d be allowed to get turned on.”

“But?”

“No but, not necessarily. To be honest, darling, I think the thing that makes me jealous – but only a little, and there’s pure happiness in there, too, to watch you and Sam love each other so deeply, like I love both of you; not to mention, frankly, it’s a little amusing to watch Supergirl brought to her knees outside of the bedroom – “ 

Kara guffaws with a smile, and Lena kisses her lips as they both chuckle.

“Seriously, I think the only thing that makes me jealous is that I can’t do that for you. Be… physically powerful like that, for you. I know I’m physically strong, but… for a human. So it’s something I can’t give you, and that makes me sad. But I’m also happy that you – we – have someone who can give that to you. I’m not making sense, am I?”

“You’re making perfect sense,” Kara strokes her face and kisses her nose, her voice low and tender. “And Lena, you and Sam… I love you both, you know that. But you’re different. All of us are. We all give each other different things. You know? And that’s okay. And it’s okay that you feel… jealous or sad sometimes. Although I never want you to feel sad or jealous.” 

A slight pause.

“Do you want us to stop sparring?”

“Oh no, of course not. I love that you two spar, like I said. Perhaps… perhaps, on the days I come watch you spar, a little… a little extra attention for me, after?”

Kara nods and smiles with sparkling eyes, bringing her lips down to meet Lena’s gently. “Me alone, or with Sam too? Because she’s getting out of the shower now.”

“Mmm,” Lena hums against Kara’s mouth, a warm smile on her own lips. “Take me to the bedroom and find out, Supergirl.”

So she does. And Rao, so does Sam.


	99. Chapter 99

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> we've had a ton of kara cuddling with alex and maggie but no alex with kara and lena. and now with sam?? i think after a bad day alex would want to spend time with kara but would be afraid to intrude on superreigncorp but kara would insist and they'd end up all somehow fitting onto a queen sized bed trying to comfort big danvers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cross-posted with The Girls We Wanna Kiss

Maggie’s away conducting a training at her old precinct in Gotham, and Alex doesn’t want to intrude on James and Winn’s date night, no matter how many times they tell her she’s more than welcome to do just that.

But four of her agents took hits today – nothing fatal, but it had still taken Alex an hour to scrub all her friends’ blood out from under her fingernails after conducting two emergency surgeries in the field – and she needed… well, she needed her sister.

And she remembered how it was, for Kara, after she started dating Maggie. She’d been distant, felt rejected, felt replaced, even though Maggie had been more than open to both sisters taking all the alone time they needed.

She’d thought it was ridiculous at the time, that Kara felt so put out.

She understands it now, though.

Because it was hard enough to ask for what she needed; to even recognize she needed anything in the first place.

But now? Now, it feels nearly impossible, because all she needs is her sister, but her sister, she knows, is at home with Sam and Lena. With the women she loves.

And Alex doesn’t want to intrude on their happiness, dim their light with her seemingly never-ending darkness.

Kara practically swings the door off the hinges, though, after Alex texts to say she’s fine alone, she promises, nothing’s wrong, no one died, and anyway, she’s got a great new bottle of brandy somewhere in the cabinets.

“Kara, I told you to spend time with your girlfriends – “ Alex starts to object from her miserable sprawl on the bed when she raises her head enough to see that it’s not just her sister making her way into her apartment.

“Oh hush, Alex, you know we’d never leave you alone to stew in all that liquor after the kind of day you had,” Lena casually starts rummaging through Alex and Maggie’s kitchen like she owns it, pulling down cups and plates and napkins.

“Guys, seriously – “

“You really want to fight two Kryptonians and a Luthor all at once, Alex?” Sam arches an eyebrow as she, too, rustles through the kitchen like it’s the most normal thing in the world, setting the pizza she’d been carrying onto plates and pouring Alex an extra big glass of water.

“I could take you,” Alex mutters, to no avail, as Kara shakes her head and hops – two veritable stacks of pizza in hand – onto her sister’s bed.

“Bouncy,” she approves with a small smirk.

Alex tries to cover her sweeping sense of relief with a mock-irritated groan. She utterly fails.

“Kara, I don’t need – “

“Yes, you do. And it’s okay to need things. It’s okay to need your family.”

Sam and Lena, now both in their socks, pad over and hesitate, waiting for Alex’s go-ahead before climbing into bed, too, balancing more pizza and drinks onto the bedside tables.

“But the three of you – “

“And how many times have I cuddled with you and Maggie?”

“But – “

“No butts. Just cuddles, Alex,” Sam winks and Alex can’t help but roll her eyes and surrender to her sister’s open arms and one of her sister-in-law’s offer of pizza.

Kara gathers Alex into her grasp and Lena asks with her eyes if she can rest her head on Alex’s stomach as they all chew their pizza and think their thoughts, Sam sitting back on her haunches toward the edge of the mattress as she eats.

“This is what Ruby’s bedroom always looks like when she has a sleepover,” she grins after a soft moment, guiding Alex gently out of her dark reflections on the day she’d had, the things she’d almost lost.

“I’m not… imposing?” Alex’s voice is small, and her body smaller, nearly covered by her sister and Lena’s protection.

“Alex, we practically broke down your door. If anyone’s imposing on anyone, we’re imposing on you,” Sam shakes her head. Alex lets out a dry laugh as Sam finishes her slice and settles down with her head resting on Kara’s thigh and her own leg swung over Alex’s and onto Lena’s.

None of them are quite sure when they fall asleep, protecting Alex from loneliness and nightmares of unworthiness, but each one of them laughs when they wake up the next morning to find Maggie sleeping, travel bag as her pillow, on the floor next to the bed.

They haul her up to join their cuddle pile as she sleepily explains that trying to tetris her way in last night would only have woken them all up.

“You can always tetris your way around me,” Alex murmurs sleepily as she settles even closer between her sister and her wife.

“Gay,” Sam mutters, and Lena and Kara give her groggy high fives.

“So damn gay,” Maggie grins, squeezing Kara’s hand, grateful, as always, that she and her wife always, always have their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like what you're reading? Thanks! I like you too! ;) If you can, feel free to grab me a coffee (iced tea, more likely, but hey) at https://ko-fi.com/queercap and don't forget to check out my debut novel, LUNAV, published with NineStar Press! :)


	100. Chapter 100

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> could we have a supercorp forehead kiss fic please?

The first time Lena realizes how soft Kara’s lips are – in reality, not in her (very active) imagination – is when Kara has her arm around her, telling her that she’s not alone. That Kara will always be there for her. 

Her lips touch her forehead, somehow both like a promise and like a hesitation.

A promise, to seal her words.

A hesitation, to protect Lena from what could happen if there were to be… more.

Because even then, Lena knows that the strength rippling through the arms of the woman holding her isn’t just human strength; that if Kara weren’t so constantly controlled, a simple kiss to her forehead like that could bruise her for weeks.

But there is, of course, no bruising. Only reassurance, and a sweeping sensation she can’t identify right away, but wept later when she realized what it was: a sensation of being cared for, without conditions and without agenda and without hesitation.

As their relationship develops, she comes to cherish every different way that Kara kisses her.

Slow and gentle. Heavy and hot. Reckless and simmering. Soft and passionate. Fierce and protective. Light and laughing.

But of all the ways – and all the places – that Kara kisses her, Lena’s favorite place, she thinks, will always be her forehead.

Because it will always be the first place she felt that warmth tingling through her body; that irresistible pulsation of feeling irreplaceable to the woman holding her.

And Kara knows; of course she does. She can hear what it does to Lena’s heart rate and she can see how it dilates her pupils and she can feel the way it lights up her entire body.

So Kara kisses her forehead every chance she gets.

When they’re out to dinner and Lena’s eyes glisten with the exhilaration of a new idea.

When they’re both just come, screaming and writhing in the other’s arms, sweat salty and sweet above her eyebrows.

When she comes home late to find Lena asleep on the couch, glasses askew and the latest bioengineering journal barely grasped by groggy fingers.

And, after a short while, Lena starts returning the gesture, hoping it gives Kara the same feeling of being loved, desired, wanted, cherished, as it does her.

And, of course, it does.

So Kara comes to love it when Lena presses her lips to her forehead.

After an intense battle above the skyline of National City.

After an intense bout of who-can-make-the-other-orgasm-harder.

After an intense ice creaming eating session on their couch.

After J’onn says that the newly-wed brides may kiss each other, if they so desire, but before their lips connect; they exchange forehead kisses along with their rings, and it feels absolutely perfect.

Because it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap we've hit 100 chapters! What even!!! Thank yall for your constant support and love :) If you wanna help me celebrate and if you can, feel free to grab me a coffee (iced tea, more likely, but hey) at https://ko-fi.com/queercap And, don't forget to check out my debut novel, LUNAV, published with NineStar Press! :)


	101. Chapter 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Hiya I’m having a really bad week and it’s Monday. I got my period and cramps™️ plus I have five finals this week. Could you maybe do a supercorp college au to lessen my pain 

She frowned down at her textbook, chewed tip of her pen in her mouth. She was so absorbed that she didn’t hear Lucy Lane’s heartbeat approaching.

Lucy announced her presence, though, by unceremoniously tossing four bags of chips – not the vending machine kind, the massive, family-sized kind – onto Kara’s book.

“Hi Lucy,” she grinned, without even looking up, clearing her textbook for reading by cracking open one of the bags and digging right in.

“Same some for the other starving undergrads, Danvers,” Lucy murmured, and Kara’s hand froze halfway to her mouth. 

“You mean you didn’t bring all these for me?” She looked genuinely concerned – because she was – and Lucy laughed so hard she was shushed by nearby students. She flipped them off when they turned back to their books and put a reassuring hand on Kara’s knee.

“They are all for you, I was just teasing.” She grabbed a few smaller bags of candy out of her backpack. “See? I’m all supplied. Where’s your woman, by the way?”

Kara flushed red, and Lucy leaned back to enjoy the effect. 

“Lena’s just getting out of her chem final,” Kara smiled through her blush, and Lucy nodded. 

“Right, yeah, I forgot she had that today. Was she nervous?”

Kara nodded, and Lucy sighed as she spotted Maggie and Alex walking by, hand in hand. Alex stooped to kiss Kara’s forehead as they made their way to their own study area – what Lucy called their “study” area – and Lucy “awwwed” so loudly she earned herself another round of shushes.

“What had you looking so absorbed before?” she asked as she tugged out one of her smaller political science books.

“Just… this physics. It’s not… wrong, exactly. It’s just not quite right. Earth physics, you know? Like, it’s a far way from being quite right. So I have to figure out how to memorize the sort-of-wrong way so the professor doesn’t think I’m either some prodigy or deserve to fail the class.”

Lucy nodded slowly, sympathetically. “I wish I could be of more help. Maybe Alex or Lena could – “

“What could I do?” Lena’s voice made Lucy turn and grin, while it made Kara squeal and bolt out of her seat. She was in Lena’s arms before Lucy could turn around properly, and she hoped Kara didn’t accidentally start floating again.

“How was it?” Kara asked between kisses, and Lena furrowed her brow like she completely forgot whatever it was she’d just spent the last two hours doing.

Lucy chortled, and a balled up piece of paper launched from across the library landed at their feet. They broke apart, startled somewhat, and glared playfully in Maggie and Alex’s direction, where both of them were trying and failing to look both innocent and absorbed in their studies.

“How was…?”

Kara leaned back and smiled, tucking her girlfriend’s loose hair back behind her ear. The tenderness of the gesture – the gentleness of her impossibly strong fingers – made Lena bite her lip and blush. That, in turn, made Kara gulp.

Which, of course, made Lucy pick up the paper Maggie had chucked their way and toss it at Kara and Lena.

“Oy!” Lena laughed, swiping a playful hand in Lucy’s direction.

“How was your test, babe?” Kara rolled her eyes at Lucy but kept her hands around Lena’s waist.

“Oh, right. Good, yeah. It was good. Over now.” Lena’s gaze drifted down Kara’s body, and caught her sprawl of textbooks and snacks in the corner of her eye.

“Need help distinguishing Earth physics from…” She glanced around to make sure only Lucy was in ear shot, but whispered anyway. “Kryptonian?”

“Yes please,” Kara grinned, pressing her smile to Lena’s gratefully.

“If you’re gonna get it on right here right now, you can at least take it into the stacks,” Lucy arched an eyebrow, and her friends broke apart again, laughing.

“Maybe we will,” Lena took Kara’s hand with a soft tug, and the sounds of shushing and Maggie, Alex and Lucy’s giggles followed them all the way to the abandoned reference section.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like what you're reading? Thanks! I like you too! ;) If you can, feel free to grab me a coffee (iced tea, more likely, but hey) at https://ko-fi.com/queercap and don't forget to check out my debut novel, LUNAV, published with NineStar Press! :)


	102. Chapter 102

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Could you write a Lena Luthor/Supercorp thing on Lena's emotional abuse survival? Like a soft comfort Supercorp fic would be great, cause I'm also an emotional abuse survivor and Lena is my hero for dealing with her pain and not becoming a villain (hopefully)

She’s wondered, for a while, why she recognizes such similarities between herself and Alex. 

Alex is a soldier and a scientist; she’s a CEO and a scientist. 

She supposes the two careers have their similarities in nature, but there’s something more, something… else.

She doesn’t realize completely what it is until she starts seeing – or, feeling, is a more accurate way to describe it – the same similarities in Maggie. In Winn.

James and Kara have their demons – Rao knows they do, too many for any one person to bear, almost – but their demons don’t, somehow, feel quite the same to Lena.

It happens when Alex gets off the phone with her mother, who’s being extremely supportive of the wedding but simultaneously digging into Alex’s guilt complexes, even though she keeps apologizing when she hears Alex freaking out. 

It happens again when Maggie curls into Alex one double date night, trying not to sob hysterically as Elena Alvarez tells her father that she doesn’t need him, because she’s pretty amazing on her own.

And it happens one more time when Winn stumbles into her office looking for Kara, his eyes red because his father’s left him another voicemail about how Winn is just like him.

That cold, painful sense of recognition, of familiarity. 

Because her friends have the same parental ghosts in their eyes, and in the back of the ways they talk, respond to emotions, make friends, cope with rejection… all the same variety of pained responses and irrational agonies that make perfect sense in their logic, that Lena has.

She’s thinking about that – about the way she says she’s rejected her mother, everything Lilian stands for, but how her mother has nonetheless woven her way, irrevocably, into every interaction she has, every reaction to the world she has – as she sips red wine one night that Kara is out superheroing.

One glass turns into two, which turns into four. 

She’s slurring by the time Kara flies in through their balcony.

“Lena?” she calls, her voice still low with Supergirl headiness. 

“On the couch, darling,” she responds, balancing the glass of wine on her knee with delicate fingers.

“Oh, Lena,” Kara sighs as she sits next to her, gathering her into her arms with a kiss to her temple. “Did something happen?”

“No, nothing… nothing new, anyway.”

Kara stays quiet, holding her girlfriend, waiting with sensitive eyes and gentle, steady hands.

“Why do you do it, Kara? Put up with me?”

“I don’t ‘put up with you’, Lena.”

Lena sighs and takes another sip of her wine before leaning to put the glass on the coffee table.

“You know, I was talking to my psychologist the other day.” She pauses, squints, and pinches the bridge of her nose between her thumb and index finger. “Therapist. Alex and I were talking the other day, and she said it helped her to call her guy a ‘therapist’ rather than a ‘shrink’ or ‘psychologist.’ Something about embracing what we’re doing, the process we’re going through.”

Kara presses another kiss to Lena’s temple. “And I’m so proud of you for doing it, babe.”

Lena tilts her head to bring her lips to Kara’s.

“And I’m so proud of you for being an amazing kisser.”

“Lena.”

“Kara.”

But Kara just takes off her glasses and sets them on the coffee table next to Lena’s glass of wine, waiting for her to continue. “You were talking to your therapist.”

Lena nods, like she’s only just remembered that she’d been talking about something else. “I was talking to my therapist. And she said… she said something, casually, you know, about children from abusive households.” 

She holds up drunken air-quotes as she says this, and Kara kisses her knuckles on the way down.

“And my first thought, do you know what it was? Was to tell her off for saying something like that. For saying… Lilian never laid a finger on… she sent me to the best schools, I was never hungry, I was never even uncomfortable, except… except emotionally, I suppose, but I was well groomed and well cared for and…”

“Those things are true, but they don’t mean it wasn’t also…”

Lena reaches for her wine and waves Kara’s words away, nodding like there’s a screw loose in her neck.

“Yes, yes,” she drinks deeply. “I know. Or, I would know. If this were about Winn, or Maggie. Or, hell, your own sister. Especially your sister. Eliza’s wonderful, she’s all but adopted us all, but she also… well, you know. And I would be the first in line to tell Alex that she experienced emotional abuse from Eliza – I’m sorry, Kara, I know how much you love Eliza, and I love her too, I don’t mean to – “

“It’s okay. Go on, Lena. I’m so proud of you.”

“Well. I don’t know why that would be. But… anyway, I can say it to Alex, but to myself?” She snorts slightly, and Kara kisses her knuckles again. “And how pathetic is that, you know? I’m a grown woman, but Lilian reduces me to…”

“Just like Eliza does with Alex, and Maggie’s parents do with her, and Winn’s dad does with him. None of them are pathetic, Lena. And neither are you. You’re… you’re powerful, and brave.”

“Kara – “

“It’s true. My girlfriend is the bravest woman I’ve ever known. No trace of pathetic. Dealing with all this? Is brave. You’re brave.”

“And you’re pretty.”

“And you’re drunk.”

And then they’re giggling, leaning into each other’s arms and laughing at everything and nothing.

Until Lena’s breaths start coming shorter, and her chest starts seizing heavier, and tears start coming thick and fast.

Kara takes the wine glass and sets it down before gathering Lena’s wracking form into her lap.

“Shhhh,” Kara soothes her. “Let it out, babe. Let it out. I’ve got you.”

“I’m sorry,” Lena gasps, trying not to hiccup and failing, which sets them both off giggling again, which sets Lena sobbing harder again.

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” Kara whispers as she kisses Lena’s hair, holding her hand and rubbing her back.

“I know,” Lena nods when her breath returns to her. “I do. I know. I love you, too.”

Kara smiles and rubs Lena’s shoulder to encourage her to sit up so she can look into her eyes.

“I love you, Lena Luthor. No matter how long it takes to work through all this. Including if it’s something we grapple with forever. Together. Because it will be together. You and me. And our family. Alright?”

Lena nods shakily and wipes her nose gingerly on her sleeve.

“A coffee and a longer chat? Maybe… about Lilian?” she asks, almost timidly.

“Of course,” Kara kisses her lips gently, and Lena deepens it until they’re both breathless.

“I love you, Kara,” she calls after her as Kara pads into the kitchen to make some coffee, and she smiles to herself.

Because maybe doing this with her new family can work, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like what you're reading? Thanks! I like you too! ;) If you can, feel free to grab me a coffee (iced tea, more likely, but hey) at https://ko-fi.com/queercap and don't forget to check out my debut novel, LUNAV, published with NineStar Press! :)


	103. Chapter 103

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Hi Cap! Can we please have Kara bumping into Lena at pride and Kara brushing it off as supporting her sister but Lena just looks her dead in the eye saying 'I'm just super gay' and Kara becoming a mess blurting out, "well same, but..." Before realising that was how she came out.

“You don’t have to come, Kara,” Alex holds steady hands on her sister’s shoulders, knowing that Kara has ‘come out’ enough for the past year or two: revealing herself as Supergirl had been… well, it’d had its ups and downs.

Coming out as bi would be wonderful – Alex can’t imagine that, in their group of friends, it would be anything other than that – but Kara hasn’t been ready, not yet. 

Well, not to everyone, anyway.

She cups her palm to Kara’s cheek. “I know you support me, always. I don’t need your attendance at a march to tell me that.”

“Yeah, Little Danvers; and, you don’t need to be out and wrapped in a rainbow flag to have pride, and to be valid and all that.” Maggie walked by the two Danvers girls, kissing Alex’s neck and standing on tip toes to reach Kara’s forehead as she walked by, making coffee for them all.

“I know all that,” Kara sighed heavily. “James and Winn know, of course, but other than them, I… it all just feels like a lot right now.”

“And that’s okay. I just want you to know that there’s no pressure on you, either way.” Alex kisses Kara’s forehead, too.

“But I do want to come. For you, of course.” She squeezed her big sister’s hand. “But also, for me. Even if I’m not… telling the whole world yet. Does… is that stupid?”

“Of course not,” both her sister and her sister-in-law answered firmly, in unison.

The door cracking open made a call of joy sound from all three women, as they turned to see James and Winn strolling in, James with his “trans lives matter” t-shirt and Winn with pink, lavender, and blue streaks on one cheek, light blue, pink, and white streaks on the other.

“Oh my god, you both look amazing,” Maggie tugged them both into a bear hug, James lifting her off her feet slightly. She bent her knees and kicked up and down happily, and Alex got her phone out just in time to snap a few pictures.

“You really do, guys,” Kara pulled them in next, still holding her sister’s hand, but feeling safe, now, secure. 

Definitely wanting to go out and march and celebrate.

She expected to be nervous; she’d anticipated being overstimulated.

She and Alex had prepared for all that. They’d mapped out the public bathrooms where Kara could duck away for a stimulation break, and Alex had promised to follow her cues about all forms of socializing. And, Kara already knew all the alleys she could slip into if she needed to take off into the sky for a break with nobody seeing her.

So Kara was prepared, she thought, for everything.

Except, she wasn’t.

Because running into Lena Luthor? The woman who made her stomach soar into her throat, who her friends gently teased her about all the time because really, how were they not dating?

That wasn’t part of her plan.

“Kara!” 

Even just the sound of her voice made Kara’s world spin round, and Alex’s eyes flew wide as the whole crew turned to see Lena squeezing her way through the crowded, rainbowed streets toward them.

“Lena!” Kara returned the excited shout, extending her arms, but her friends detected the note of panic in her voice and quickly calculated what to do. 

They all waved energetically to Lena, Winn and Alex both dipping in for their own hugs.

“Nice to see you out of the office, in actual people clothes,” Winn teased, and Lena mock-scowled at him.

“I’ll have you know that actual people often dress like business professionals and CEOs, Mr. Schott.” But she couldn’t hold a straight face – not now, not today, not with this group that felt like family – and she laughed, and to Kara, it sounded like heaven must sound. “But point taken; it’s amazing to be out in these clothes.”

“Well, they look amazing. I mean, you do. Look amazing. Not that you don’t always. Just. Um. You look great, Lena.”

If Lena noticed the way that Maggie facepalmed and James bent to bury his face in Alex’s shoulder at Kara’s spluttering, she didn’t show it. 

“You do, too, Kara. Always.” She bit her lip, and Kara thought it might be the end of her. 

“Well, you know, gotta support my sister, you know.” She tried to find Alex’s ribs to nudge, and nearly tripped over herself. 

Lena arched an eyebrow, leaning into Kara and dipping her voice deadly low. “A noble cause. But I’m here because I’m just super gay.”

Whether Kara wanted to take off soaring through the sky or melt right down into the ground, she wasn’t sure.

“Well same, but… uh, well, bi… I mean… girls…”

She started to wonder if somehow, the sun was only shining on her, or if maybe her heat vision had turned internally, because suddenly, she was warmer than she could ever remember being, Lena’s pupils suddenly dilating, her teeth catching her bottom lip.

“Girls indeed,” Lena smiled deeply as Maggie and James high-fived Alex and Winn threw a victorious fist in the air.

“Pride date, then, Kara?” Lena offered Kara her elbow, and Kara, wide-eyed and still spluttering, took it.

“Hey, I didn’t get an immediate date offer from a pretty girl when I came out!” Alex protested with a broad grin as the two practically skipped onward, lost in rapturous revelations and in each other.

“I mean, you kinda did,” James protested, and Maggie glared teasingly.

“Right here, Danvers.”

“Well, I had to work for that, it wasn’t immediate,” Alex defended herself vaguely, pulling Maggie in for a kiss that had both James, Winn, and the rest of the crowd milling around them cheering in no time.

“Worth it?” Maggie asked with a grin, still tangled up in Alex’s arms.

“Every time,” Alex kissed her nose before turning proudly to watch her little sister and Lena, taking in Pride and taking in each other, for the first – but far from the last – time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like what you're reading? Thanks! I like you too! ;) If you can, feel free to grab me a coffee (iced tea, more likely, but hey) at https://ko-fi.com/queercap and don't forget to check out my debut novel, LUNAV, published with NineStar Press! :)


	104. Chapter 104

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Cap! Any chance for some Ace!Kara fics? That last one made me cry and hit me so hard in the feels, and I know that sounds like a bad thing, but I promise it was good. It made me feel normal for a minute, and I can't say I've ever felt that way about my romantic/lack-of-romantic relationships before. Also hi, I love you, and I hope you're doing well. <3

Lena’s beaming when she gets to Maggie and Alex’s place that morning. She knows their apartment is going to be teaming with glitter and color and all the things she would never associate with hardcore DEO Agent Alex Danvers and no-nonsense NCPD Detective Maggie Sawyer unless she knew them as well as she does.

But this year, their home is the Superfam’s chosen meet-up spot for pre-Pride march festivities, and Lena has something special to show her best-friend-even-though-most-people-assume-they’re-girlfriends-and-they-don’t-care-over-much-what-people-call-it-as-long-as-they-have-each-other’s-love.

“You don’t have to wear it,” she disclaims, even as Kara tears the t-shirt out of the bag Lena brought it in.

Can’t spell BAdAss without Bi and AroAce, the shirt reads, and Kara freezes as she takes it in, as the playful commotion around her stops and her family turn to look at what Lena got her.

Maggie tugs Lena into a one-armed hug and Alex kisses the side of her mouth gratefully. Winn beams and James hesitates before Kara nods tearfully, so he holds her from behind and kisses her cheek.

“Lena,” she whispers. “Lena, it’s…”

“You don’t have to wear it,” Lena repeats, a tremble in her voice that matches the wobbling of Kara’s lower lip.

“Are you kidding?” At the fear of rejection, of getting it wrong, of being unsupportive in Lena’s voice – when all Kara feels is acceptance, getting it right, being supportive – Kara steadies herself and steps forward to take Lena by the hands.

“Lena, this is… if I could wear it everyday under my Supergirl suit, I would. Heck, I could wear it over my Supergirl suit. It’s… thank you. Thank you. Lena…”

When the words fail her, she wraps Lena in her arms and lifts her off her feet. 

Lena hugs her back, and when Kara safely deposits her back on the ground, Kara strips out of Maggie’s old rainbow flag shirt – “No offense, Maggie,” she smirks – and tosses it over Winn’s face – “Sorry, Winn!” she grins with immense satisfaction – and tugs the new tee on.

She turns first to Alex, preening, and it’s Alex, this time, who sweeps Kara off her feet into a spin-round hug.

“Shall we?” Kara asks, still beaming in her new favorite shirt, gesturing toward the door and out toward Pride.

“Yes, we shall,” Lena grasps Kara’s offered hand, and they set out for Pride together with their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like what you're reading? Thanks! I like you too! ;) If you can, feel free to grab me a coffee (iced tea, more likely, but hey) at https://ko-fi.com/queercap and don't forget to check out my debut novel, LUNAV, published with NineStar Press! :)


	105. Chapter 105

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> HI CAP!!!!! 

Lena had screamed her throat raw the night before, writhing under Kara’s attentive touch, her talented tongue and her strong fingers.

Kara had tried to kiss her through her orgasms, so their neighbors wouldn’t file yet another noise complaint – apparently, Maggie hated getting those; something about it being absurdly awkward, and apparently she and Alex had enough noise complaints of their own to deal with – but it didn’t help much.

Neither of them found that they could mind much, though; not when they had all the time in the world to hold each other, kiss each other, pull each other through orgasm after earth-shattering orgasm.

They both lost count of how many times they each whispered, screamed, whimpered, panted, giggled, I love you throughout the night.

So when Lena wakes to find Kara’s side of the bed cool, instead of warm with Kryptonian body heat, her voice is scratchy, heady, slightly raw, when she calls out for her.

“Kara?”

Her hair blows back in a slight but sudden breeze as, suddenly, her girlfriend is at her side again.

“I’m just making us breakfast, Lena. Rest. Please?” She seals her plea with a soft kiss to Lena’s lips, and Lena nearly swoons.

“Come back when you’re done?” she asks sleepily, and Kara nods with a grin.

“Barry Allen’s got nothing on me.”

And, sure enough, she’s back in bed with Lena – naked and setting down a tray of steaming pancakes and fresh mimosas and, somehow, a dozen donuts from their favorite donut place in Star City – in a few seconds flat.

“I’ll have to tell Iris you said that. We can compare notes,” Lena kisses her softly.

“How was last night for you?” Kara asks as she piles a plate high with pancakes and passes it to Lena.

Lena moans in satisfaction, and it’s not only because of the forkful of pancakes she just put into her mouth.

Kara’s eyes roll to the back of her head at the sound she loves so much.

“And what about you, darling?” Lena asks once she follows her pancakes with a sip of mimosa.

“Incredible,” Kara kisses her softly. “Just being near you is incredible. Always, Lena. Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like what you're reading? Thanks! I like you too! ;) If you can, feel free to grab me a coffee (iced tea, more likely, but hey) at https://ko-fi.com/queercap and don't forget to check out my debut novel, LUNAV, published with NineStar Press! :)


	106. Chapter 106

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Could you maybe show more of the Maggie/Lena dynamic?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo I got marriaged and I honeymooned and I have an additional new job personal training and everything is soooooo exciting!!! But!!! Now I'm back at it!!! Hello!!! I missed you :D
> 
> An update on my books/where I'll be doing events the next few weeks/if you want me to be your online personal training coach here: https://queercapwriting.tumblr.com/post/176459726574/ny-dc-loves-lets-meet-up

A lot of nights, both of the Danvers girls were stuck at the DEO.

Some of those nights, both of their girlfriends would be there, too, helping to save the world yet again with their permanent guest badges and smarts and grit.

But a lot of those nights, it would just be Maggie, too restless to be alone with her thoughts, and Lena, too frightened to be alone with hers.

It started awkwardly, the two of them hanging out.

 _Hey_ , Maggie had texted, one of those nights where the boys and the Danvers girls were all doing DEO work and Maggie, distinctly, wasn’t. _I’m sorry again I arrested you. You know I had to make things clean to make them easier for you long term._

She’d expected no response, or a response the next day, communicated through a slightly irritated Kara, perhaps.

But Lena got back to her right away.

_You’ve already apologized several times, Detective. And as I’ve told you, I completely understand._

_You think we could possibly drop the formalities? Our girlfriends are sisters, it’s midnight, and we’re both probably most of the way through a bottle of scotch anyway. It’s Maggie._

Her stomach lurched the moment the message was sent. What the hell did she think she was doing, anyway? Who was she to talk to Lena effing Luthor that way? Lena would hate her for sure, and then she’d tell Kara, and Kara would tell Alex, and Alex would leave, and…

The only thing that prevented her from going straight to the bottle instead of pouring more into a glass was the buzzing of her phone and Lena’s name on her caller ID.

_I prefer red wine, actually. But, yes, that seems like a fair request. Maggie._

Maggie chuckled and tapped at the sides of her phone aimlessly, wondering if their conversation was over or just beginning.

Turns out, it was just beginning a lot of things.

Because the next time the rest of her chosen family was stuck at the DEO, she found herself parking her Triumph in front of CatCo and popping into Lena’s office.

“Hi,” she said, wondering if she looked as stupid as she felt. This was a terrible idea, this was –

“Hi!” Lena’s face actually brightened at the sight of her, and Maggie blinked: it wasn’t a reaction she was used to. She was still getting accustomed to Alex treating her so well, to James and Winn embracing her with open arms. Now from Lena, too? “If you’re looking for Kara, I’m afraid she’s – “

“No, actually. I uh… both our Danvers girls are probably gonna be out for a while, and I dunno about you, but I hate when Alex is in the field and I’m not there as backup, and I thought…”

She offered up the bottle of red wine she’d brought, hoping it wasn’t too cheap of a bottle, too desperate of an offer, too pathetic of a –

“That’s perfect. I… thank you, Maggie. I was just about finished here anyway. Shall we?”

Maggie was surprised at how easy Lena was to talk to; what a generous listener she was, and how quick she was to laugh.

Lena seemed just as awkward as Maggie felt, but it didn’t make the situation more awkward; it made it… fit.

That both of them had always struggled to maintain friendships.

That they’d both had families whose legacies wouldn’t let them breathe.

That they were both dating superheroes, and were kind of lowkey superheroes themselves.

“And then, of course, she’ll just float sometimes, while she’s sleeping,” Lena was laughing affectionately in her penthouse as Maggie poured her another glass of water to go with the wine.

“I know, Alex says she used to hit the ceiling sometimes when they were kids.”

Lena leaned into Maggie’s shoulder with laughter before sighing. “A Luthor and a Super. Who would’ve thought?”

Her smile faded after she and Maggie toasted, though, as she took a thoughtful and long sip.

“What’s up?” Maggie asked, because she’d seen that look in the mirror more than enough times.

Lena shook her head like she was surprised someone cared enough to register her expression and ask about it.

“Nothing, sorry.” She forced a smile, but Maggie frowned.

“Lena.”

Lena shrugged, and Maggie smiled because the gesture was so un-befitting a Luthor, but so perfectly matched to Lena.

“Most days, I don’t think I deserve her. Kara. Her heart is too golden, too… if I’d been through half of what she’d experienced, I would tear the world apart, not spend my life desperately trying to put it back together.”

“Hey,” Maggie shook her head, shifting on the couch. “Don’t do that to yourself. Comparing never helps. Yeah, Kara’s incredible. But you know what, Lena? You’ve been through your share, too, and you just… do you even have count of how many times you’ve literally saved the world at this point?”

“Well, you too,” Lena clinked her glass onto Maggie’s, and a bit of wine spilled onto both of their fingers. They giggled at the sensation.

“Okay, so I’ll insist that you deserve Kara, and you can insist I deserve Alex, and we’ve got each other covered until we believe it ourselves. Deal?”

“Deal, Detective Maggie Sawyer, NCPD Science Division.”

“God, you’re worse than Alex.”

When their girlfriends got home – Kara had flown Alex to her apartment, only to find a note from Maggie that she’d gone to Lena’s, so she’d flown them both there – a few hours later, Maggie and Lena were both asleep on the couch, surrounded by leftover takeout, wine glasses, water glasses, reading glasses, and the soft hum of The Great British Baking Show on the TV.

With one simple glance and smile exchange, Kara and Alex changed into Lena’s old college sweats before each snuggling into their girlfriend for a solid and absolutely perfect sleep.


	107. Chapter 107

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercorp Antique Shop AU  
> It’s not my fault. I walked by this “H.M. Luther Antiques” sign (link below), and I know it’s not spelled right, but I couldn’t help it….
> 
> https://queercapwriting.tumblr.com/post/176461731714/supercorp-antique-shop-au

Kara had to remind herself to ask if there was anyone there when she stepped into the out-of-the-way shop, inconspicuous if not for the stern black and white, simple sign outside the door announcing its presence.

She already knew, of course, that there was a human near the back of the long, narrow antique shop; a very low heart rate. Sitting. Relaxed. Reading, perhaps.

But as the small door chimes sounded out and Kara’s feet echoed on the old wooden floor that looked apiece with the rest of the items meticulously and beautifully on display, she knew it was the human thing to do to ask.

“Hello?”

Sure enough, there was someone there.

She just hadn’t expected that person to rise from their seated position – yes! she’d guessed well, because there was a large book in the woman’s hand – to give her a feeling akin to what she imagined flying felt like without superpowers.

Her heart skipped all the way into her throat, because sweet Rao, this woman was beautiful.

“I’m sorry, welcome,” she was saying, and Kara hoped that this woman, too, couldn’t hear the sound of hearts beating in others’ chests. “I get lost in it, sometimes.” 

She made a light gesture with her book, her index finger holding her page. Her face, behind her thin black glasses, was the picture of not-unpleasant embarrassment. 

“No, no, that’s totally understandable,” Kara bounced on the balls of her feet awkwardly. “Getting lost in something so beautiful.”

The woman’s heart rate spiked, and she blushed. Kara swore in her hear in Kryptonian.

“Books, I mean. Getting lost in books. What… what are you reading?”

The woman laughed, and – just like her voice – it was low and smooth and absolutely perfect.

“I should be asking you questions. Like, what can I do for you?”

Kara wondered if she imagined the woman’s voice dropping as her eyebrow quirked with her question. 

“I… my… buying things. Yes. My sister-in-law, she likes… old things. Not to say… unique things. She likes things that are unique, and I was flying by – on the bus, you know, they just fly by this time of day – and it’s almost her birthday, so I thought I might find something for her in here. My… my sister-in-law. Maggie, her name is. Maggie.”

She would kick herself if the woman’s eyes weren’t perfectly fixed on her, but she didn’t seem to mind the rambling. In fact, she seemed to rather like it, if the way her lips twitched were any indication. 

“Well, it seems like we have some serious work to do,” she decided, slipping a piece of paper into her book to hold her place as she put it down next to an old fashioned cash register. “Finding something special for your brother’s wife is important business.”

For a moment, Kara just tilted her head. Then, comprehension dawned on her.

“Oh, no. I don’t have a brother. I mean, I have a best friend who’s… but, no. My sister. Alex, her name is. Alex and Maggie.”

“Well,” the woman smiled even brighter, then, and Kara knew, this time, that she definitely wasn’t imagining it. “Even better. Perhaps we can find Alex something, as well? I’m Lena, by the way.”

Her hand in Kara’s felt like everything beautiful about this planet. 

“Kara. I’m Kara.”

“Kara,” Lena tried the name out on her tongue, and seemed to like it. “So,” she smiled, clapping her hands together soundlessly before extending them around the shop. “What kinds of unique things does Maggie like? We can find her something perfect, I know it.”

Kara nodded gamely, and tried to ignore the way Lena’s heels clicking on the floor sent pleasant chills down her spine.

“Um… fixing her own motorcycle. And science things. And scotch. And… my sister. Um… sorry, I just thought I’d know it when I see – oh.”

Kara stepped forward, as though in a trance, because the moment she started talking, Lena had stepped aside to uncover an absolutely beautiful, brass Bausch and Lomb microscope.

“Does it still work?” Kara asked in a whisper, for the moment distracted enough to not notice the way Lena’s eyes drifted over her body.

“I fixed it up myself.”

Kara’s attention snapped back to Lena in an instant. “You like this stuff?”

Lena shrugged modestly, but her eyes sparkled. “I dabble. You, Kara?”

“I dabble,” she flirted, and wanted to pat herself on the back for doing it so smoothly.

“It’s perfect,” she said, unsure if she was talking about the microscope or the woman standing in front of her. “Maggie’ll love it. And I…” 

Lena arched an eyebrow and Kara thought she looked hopeful. Kara hoped she looked hopeful.

“And I… feel free to say no, of course, no pressure, and I’m sure this is really weird, but…” She fidgeted with her glasses and reminded herself that she was Supergirl, dammit. “Can I take you out for coffee? Or tea, or… anything, really?”

And Lena’s smile in response was the best answer she ever could have dreamed of.


	108. Chapter 108

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Hey, could we maybe get a fic about Supergirl being just a bit too late, Lena getting injured as the 'result' and then Lena finding out that Kara's Supergirl, because she sees the same guilt and self-loathing on both of them?

Supergirl is the first to see her injury.

It’s not that bad – at least, she insists that she’s had worse, even though she most certainly hasn’t – but mostly, it’s only bearable because, moments after a bullet pierces her thigh, Supergirl has her arms around her, Lena’s name on her lips, terror and rage in her eyes as her body blocks any and everything being sent their way.

All Supergirl does to eliminate the threat around them is turn her head, taking the Cadmus agents down with just her heat vision, pent to so much more than its usual range and strength because… well, because of the woman bleeding in her arms.

Lena passes out, then, but not before she sees the look of utter self-loathing and soul-shattering guilt on Supergirl’s face.

Her heart break at that face hurts so much more than the injury to her thigh.

“’s’not your fault,” she mutters drearily, groggily, hours later when she wakes up in a DEO hospital bed, still talking to Supergirl even though it’s someone else, maybe, holding her hand.

“Alex, she’s awake,” the someone else calls, softly though, almost tenderly.

The familiar sounds of Alex Danvers’s hurried footsteps slip into the room, and Lena opens her hazy eyes, knowing without a doubt that she’ll see the other Danvers sister sitting on the bed with her, holding her hand.

“How are you feeling?” Kara asks softly as Alex checks her vitals, smiling lightly, quietly; almost like she’s trying not to disturb an intimate moment.

Lena wonders if it’s the painkillers or the actual situation that’s making her feel like this moment – Kara Danvers holding her hand, sitting on the med bay bed that she can just imagine Kara forcing her older sister to let her into, secret of the secret base be damned – is the most intimate one she’s ever experienced.

“Like Supergirl has marvelous timing,” Lena murmurs, unironically, because truly, without Supergirl, she’d be dead right now, or, maybe, worse.

A look crosses Kara’s face, then; something that stirs recognition deep in Lena’s belly.

It’s a look of hatred – for absolutely no one but herself – and a look of guilt, for being the one to survive when everyone else…

“Kara,” Lena whispers, realization dawning on her drowsy brain, because everything that she’d been pushing to the side and refusing to think about until now… well, they all are clear, and they all make sense, and Rao, she’s in love with one woman, not with two.

Her best friend flinches at the sound of her own name, caressed so lovingly by Lena’s lips.

“Supergirl,” Lena corrects, and Kara’s eyes fly wide.

“You saved my life. You aren’t responsible for my leg. That’ll heal, and you’re not the one who pulled the trigger. You kept me safe from the people who did. Today, and so many times before that. With your cape, and with…” She reaches up groggily toward Kara’s face, and Kara’s hand numbly goes to help her, steady her, until Lena’s fingertips graze the rims of her glasses. “With those glasses, your reporter’s pen, your friendship. Your…”

Alex clears her throat. “I want you to finish that sentence, Lena. More badly than you know: I have several bets with Maggie and James and Winn about the timing here, and I really, really do want you to finish that sentence. Hell, that whole paragraph. But you’re high on painkillers right now, and Kara looks like she’s about to spontaneously combust because you know her terribly kept secret. So, let her process, let yourself sober up, and then… then, finish that thought. Okay?”

Lena nods absently, eyes never leaving Kara’s face.

“Are you going to say something?” she asks, because Kara has yet to do anything but splutter.

“You don’t hate me?” is all that comes out, and it’s high-pitched and tear-stained and Lena Luthor is so wildly in love.

“The opposite, Kara Zor-El Danvers. Completely the opposite.”


	109. Chapter 109

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Hi. I have really big exams in two days and I'm beyond stressed. Super panic attack inducing stressed. Could I ask for a request if your doing them? Kara admiring to Lena during the fight they had that she's in love with her & Lena brushing her off? I just need to relate to someone right now, and I relate to Lena and the major angst that is her life. Please and thank you xx

It’s easy, fighting with everyone else. 

She can’t really remember a time when she wasn’t fighting with the rest of the world; not anymore. 

Because Lena is constantly strategizing, constantly calculating: what facial expression will enrage her mother least? 

Which tone of voice will be less likely to trigger abuse from teachers who are just as quick to humiliate as they are to praise? Which posture will elicit the exact response she’s looking for from men who think they have more power than her, when she needs them charmed, not threatened, by her newest business proposal?

Which bottle of wine will drown the sound of her own thoughts most effectively? Which boxing gloves will cushion her enough to prevent visible bruising, but yield enough to let her feel sharp pain with each round against the heavy bag?

It’s easy, fighting. 

Because it’s her constant state of being.

But fighting with Kara Danvers?

That’s horrific.

That’s… she doesn’t know how she’s going to come back from this.

Because she’s yelling things she doesn’t mean, and Kara’s eyes are solid and hard, and there’s a stray bit of her hair that’s fallen in her face and Lena can’t take her eyes away from the way it sticks on Kara’s bottom lip, the way Kara is so focused she doesn’t seem to notice, the way Lena wants to kiss it away…

Rao, she couldn’t hate herself any more than she does right now.

“Why does it matter so much to you, Kara?” she finds herself half-yelling, half-begging.

And Kara screws up her face and adjusts her glasses with such a fierce hand that she looks in danger of bruising her face.

“Because I care about you, Lena,” Kara insists, but Lena’s not having it.

“Well, you have quite an obvious way of showing it – “

“I mean, I really care about you,” Kara tries again, and Lena just groans in frustration and turns away from her.

“Lena,” Kara nearly shouts, and it’s the edge of Supergirl’s voice in Kara’s that makes Lena stop and turn around.

“What.” It’s a statement, and a challenge, and a question, all in one.

“Will you please listen to what I’m trying to tell you?”

“Please, Kara. My mother cares about me, it’s easy to care about someone – “

“No, Lena, I’m… I’m in love with you.”

She ignores her heart skipping into the atmosphere, because every time it’s done that in the past, it’s just been shattered mid-flight.

Because every time she hears what she wants to hear from someone, they’re only saying it because it’s the key to getting what they want from her.

It’s only a portal to whatever’s convenient for them at the time, and then… then it’ll be gone.

A beat of silence.

She scoffs and waves a dismissive hand in the air.

“Well that’s quite a leap, from caring to in love. What’s next, you can’t imagine your life without me?” She laughs and goes to pour herself a drink, because Rao, does she need it.

“I can’t.”

Kara’s response is so soft, so broken, so utterly bereft of defenses, that Lena freezes, and turns, and stares.

“I can’t imagine my life without you. Or, I could. But I don’t want to, because it would be so much darker. Lena, I… why can’t you believe that you’re… I love you. I’m sorry I haven’t told you. I’m not great with words, I’m more…”

“Actions,” Lena fills in, and suddenly she can’t deny herself the number of times she’s fallen weightless into Kara’s steady arms; how many times she’s sacrificed everything for her, whether as Kara Danvers or as Supergirl; how many brunches, and lingering hugs, and too-long stares, and glances at chests and lips and…

“Actions,” Kara confirms softly, her eyes, her entire body, seeking forgiveness for yelling, for being overprotective, for not telling her sooner, for letting her ever, ever doubt.

“I’ll… I’ll go. I’m sorry. I don’t want to fight with you, Lena. I’ll go.”

She’s halfway to the door before Lena finds the courage to speak; before she trusts those eyes enough to believe that maybe, just maybe, Kara Danvers really believes she’s worthy of…

“I love you, too. In love. I’m in love with you too.”

Kara freezes and Lena gulps in relief that the words actually escaped her lips.

Or, rather, that Kara has superhearing.

“So… we have some things to talk about, then? And not…” Kara turns slowly, adjusting her glasses, softer this time, almost shy; and Rao, is Lena more sure now than she’s ever been that she is wildly, wildly in love. “Not in a fighting kind of way.”

Lena’s lips find a smile, and so do her eyes, as she approaches Kara carefully, bravely. “Not in a fighting kind of way,” she confirms, and when their fingertips touch, it’s magic.

They breathe in each other and breathe out a soft, relieved giggle.

So, so many things to talk about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like what you're reading? Thanks! I like you too! ;) If you can, feel free to grab me a coffee (iced tea, more likely, but hey) at https://ko-fi.com/queercap and don't forget to check out my debut novel, LUNAV, published with NineStar Press! :)


	110. Chapter 110

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Hi J! I'm just so glad you're here and that you're kind enough to talk to all of us. I'm really struggling right now. I have Complex-PTSD - a diagnosis I'm still trying to wrap my head around and accept. Basically, I got triggered over the weekend and I've been an absolute wreck. I'm getting myself to therapy tomorrow, but I'm honestly feeling so alone right now. Could you do any fics where Lena helps Kara with her PTSD? No worries if you can't, I know you've got a million :) All my love!! <3 <3

Kara dismisses it all the time: Earth-doctor diagnoses. 

“I’m fine, Alex,” she’ll insist, because Alex has taken care of her long enough, after all.

“Don’t worry, James,” she’ll touch his shoulder and act like she’s the one comforting him, because she can’t see how badly her hands are trembling.

“Just doing my job, J’onn,” she’ll force a smile when he tries to insist she rest in medical, because not all injuries are physical.

Alex holds her when she breaks, and James goes to meet her for three a.m. coffees where she’ll talk and talk, and J’onn sits with her, sometimes, both silent, both with bowed heads, both knowing what it’s like to miss an entire planet, to mourn an entire people.

It’s Lena, though, that goes to look for her in the aftermath of Jeremiah; the aftermath of Cadmus trying to commit genocide, and Kara nearly losing everything. 

Again.

Everyone gives their attention to Alex; and Rao, does she deserve it.

Winn sleeps on the floor with James, next to the pullout couch in his living room, where Alex and Maggie are intertwined. 

Alex can’t bear to go home, even with Maggie; and the more the merrier, the crew figures, for a better night’s sleep.

So they all crowd into the living room, and have sleepovers for a week.

Kara comes to most of them.

But toward the end of the week, she begs off, leaving her sister in the care, in the arms, of their extended family.

Kara goes flying, and Lena knows.

So she flashes her credentials – just her face and request serve as credentials enough – and waits on the roof of the highest tower in National City.

For Supergirl.

For Kara.

For her only friend in National City.

Kara lands without seeing Lena; she lands without seeing much of anything other than the terrified faces of the aliens Cadmus had tried to exile, had slaughtered in the bar, morphing grotesquely into the faces of her mother, her father, Astra, even Non. Clark’s parents. Everyone she’d ever studied with or made mischief with on Krypton.

Dead, gone.

Obliterated.

Kara landed on the roof, heavily.

Immediately, she screamed.

She fell to her knees and she screamed, because if she didn’t, she might let herself fall and surrender to the humanness of gravity.

To be human would be to forget.

To be human would be to die before everyone you love did.

Later, she wouldn’t remember if she started crying before or after strong arms wrapped around her waist.

Later, she wouldn’t remember if she told Lena she was sorry, she was sorry, she was sorry, for everything and for nothing, before or after Lena whispered that none of it was her fault.

All she would remember was the scent of Lena’s perfume – something spicy and something almost like flying – and the sound of her voice.

The way her hair felt like silk, falling over Kara’s neck as Lena held her from behind, whispered sweet everythings into her ear, as she shook and struggled because she didn’t deserve it, because she couldn’t do it anymore, but Lena promised that she could, she was, she will.

That she didn’t have to bear it by herself.

And, for that sweet, breezy moment on the roof, Kara believed her.


	111. Chapter 111

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Imagine demisexual Kara just barging into Alex and Maggie’s apartment, but only Maggie is there and Kara just doesn’t notice. She just continues rambling about this weird feeling she gets around Lena and Sam and Maggie’s just struggling so hard not to laugh at the Gay Mess that is Kara Danvers (Maggie later helps Kara realize she’s Demisexual)

 

All she ever wants to do anymore is talk about Lena Luthor.

Which is saying something, really, because it’s not like Kara Danvers/the last daughter of Krypton/flipping Supergirl doesn’t have other things going on in her life to occupy herself with.

Despite all that – or perhaps because of it – all Kara’s mind wants to do is focus on Lena. Even… fantasize about her. About spending time with her, sure, but also about more intimate time, more intimate… activities. Or, not more intimate, really, but… differently intimate. Sexually intimate.

Which isn’t something Kara really has tended to do before.

The sexual fantasizing thing.

She’s always assumed it was just an Earthly preoccupation, that even though Clark seemed to enjoy sex with James and Lois – or, maybe that was just Earth infecting her assumptions, that they’d had sex – it wasn’t really… part of her repertoire.

And then, there was Lena Luthor.

She’s spent the past hour flying aimlessly above National City, in her own cloud, thinking of nothing but the afternoon she’d had: meeting Lena for brunch, walking around together by the pier, watching her eyes light up when Kara bought her an ice cream cone from the truck (she’d gotten two for herself, and Lena’s laughter and twinkling eyes at Kara’s attempts to eat both at once had been… magic).

And she’d wanted… more.

Her gaze had slipped down to Lena’s lips, her chest. She remembered, with James, she felt pulled toward him instantly, but it took so, so long to even think about wanting to kiss him. And now, with Lena, here it was again.

But this… wow. Sex. Kara Danvers was thinking about sex.

She found herself stepping inside her sister’s living room window on autopilot.

“Alex?” she called, shutting the window behind her and heading for the fridge. She heard the shower and a calm heartbeat that didn’t exactly sound like Alex’s, but she’d been working out so hard lately, it might be lower than normal.

She tugged open the fridge and started opening containers indiscriminately.

“I went to brunch with Lena today, Alex. And she… have you ever noticed? She’s so beautiful. I mean, of course she’s beautiful, but… I think I’m attracted to her? Like, I want to do things with her. More things. Sexual things. And I don’t… I don’t usually have that, you know? And when we were growing up we thought maybe it was because I wasn’t attracted to humans, you know, but then there was James, and now there’s Lena, and Sam, Rao, it happens with Sam, too, the better I get to know her, and… and Alex, is it like that when you look at Maggie? Like… like the whole world just suddenly falls away and it’s only Maggie and the way her pupils dilate when she looks at you and wondering how you could make them do that and if she’s thinking about making out with you because you’re definitely thinking of making out with her and – “

“I dunno if I get that when I look in the mirror, Kid Danvers, but I definitely feel something like that when I look at your sister.”

Kara jumped so high she knocked her head on the ceiling, and came down with specks of plaster in her hair.

“Sorry,” Maggie flinched, even as she was trying unsuccessfully to suppress a laugh. “Not Alex, I know. Sorry.”

Maggie ran a somewhat subconscious hand through her soaking wet hair, holding a fluffy blue towel around her dripping body. “I tried to tell you Alex wasn’t home, but uh… guess you were preoccupied? Sorry if I heard things you didn’t want me to hear.”

She shuffled her feet guiltily, and Kara found herself surprised at the way it warmed her heart.

“No, it’s okay,” she half-huffed, half-consoled, picking through an open container of leftover pasta to sift through the plaster pieces from the ceiling.

“You know I can make you a fresh meal, you don’t have to eat ceiling with your pasta and fantasies of Lena Luthor.”

Kara blushed, and Maggie tilted her head, checking if it was okay to keep talking about it.

Apparently, it was, because Kara adjusted her glasses and looked at Maggie a little like she looked at Alex when she needed guidance. A small Kryptonian puppy. With hugely destructive powers.

And, apparently, a Huge Gay Mess for one Lena Luthor.

“Okay, Little Danvers,” Maggie laughed. “Let me get some clothes on, and then we’re gonna have this chat, okay?”

“And dinner?” Kara asked hopefully.

“And dinner,” Maggie confirmed, and Kara smiled.

Brunch with Lena, and now dinner with Maggie to talk about Lena?

This day couldn’t really get any better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My novel is turning 6 months old! LUNAV has been out (see what I did there?) with NineStar Press for six months now! If you haven't already, please check it out! If you have, don't forget to leave a review on amazon and goodreads! (Leave reviews in the next couple of days, let me know youdunit, and you could win a prizeee!)!!! <3 <3 <3


End file.
